Aroma y Bouquet
by Ewaso Chan
Summary: Inuyasha, dueño de un gran viñedo, rico de cuna. Su vida cambia cuando es leído el testamento de su difunto padre, quien le exige que para seguir gozando y administrando su herencia deberá casarse en un plazo de un año.
1. El Testamento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Aquí está un adelanto de mi próximo FF, será Rango M. Lo podrán disfrutar cuando "UNA REALIDAD DIFICIL" termine, para eso falta creo que mucho, todo depende. Díganme que les parece!**

**

* * *

**

"_**Aroma y Bouquet"**_

Inuyasha estaba en el estudio acompañado de su madre y su abuelita. El estaba sentado en una silla frente al gran escritorio y su madre estaba sentada, tomando las manos de la abuela en su regazo, en el gran sofá que estaba pegado de la pared con la ventana que daba hacia el viñedo. Esperaban pacientemente y en silencio al abogado de la familia, que venía a acarrear noticias, estaba seguro que se trataba del testamento de su difunto padre, lo que no entendía era porque lo dictarían luego de cuatro años de su muerte.

De repente los recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos.

_La familia y los amigos, todos las personas cercanas a su padre vistiendo de negro. Nunca pensó que todos se reunirían para lamentar una muerte, no era la manera en que quería que se dieran las cosas. Se suponía que ese día estaría celebrando su graduación con sus amigos, pero un accidente automovilístico cambio las cosas, pero no solo su vida cambio, también pensaba en la familia de aquel chofer que había trabajado para su padre desde hace muchos años. Ahora estaba recibiendo condolencia de mucha gente, viendo como el padre pronunciaba palabras de una misa de funeral, como el ataúd bajaba lenta y cuidadosamente por el hoyo rectangular. _

_Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba, que su ídolo muriera de esa manera, no era lo que él había pensado que pasara en su vida._

Ahora todo era diferente, se graduó pensando que ejercería su carrera de arquitecto pero no fue así, tuvo el deber de encargarse de los negocios que había dejado su padre al morir, el era su único hijo y era elemental que lo hiciera ya que no iba a dejar tanto trabajo a su madre. Aun así, no le molestaba, desde niño vivió en aquella gran finca y ciertamente le encantaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar y encargarse de todos los asuntos referidos a ella.

A sus 25 años era un buen catador de vinos, mantenía una de las mejores plantaciones de uvas de vid de toda la región. A parte de esto había aumentado las hectáreas del lugar en gran medida y con sus uvas se creaban los mejores vinos que podían existir, si su padre viviera sin duda estaría muy orgulloso.

Miraba el viñedo por la ventana cercana a él, cuando tocaron la puerta y paso su mayordomo Myoga. Inuyasha se levanto mirando al anciano.

-Buenas tardes señor! Aquí está el abogado y su secretario –dijo mientras hacía pasar a dos hombres mayores al estudio-

-Siéntense por favor –dijo haciéndoles una seña con la mano hacia las dos sillas del otro lado del escritorio-

-Muchas gracias! –dijo el abogado tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que su secretario- ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien – dijo la madre de de Inuyasha, ubicándose junto a si hijo que ya había tomado asiento- Pero un poco preocupados… no entiendo porque mi difunto esposo quiso que su testamento se leyera cuatro años después de su fallecimiento.

-Hay una explicación para toda señora Izayoi –le dijo el abogado.

-Por favor explíquenos… Deseamos saber –hablo suavemente la abuelita Kaede desde su asiento en el sofá.

-Bueno –se aclaro la garganta- Como todos sabemos, el señor Taisho deseaba retirarse del negocio cuando cumpliera sus 50 años… cuando tu tuvieras 25 años, el confiaba en que tu podrías encargarte de la finca a esa edad.

-Sí, es cierto pero aun sigo sin entender –dijo Inuyasha seriamente-

-Te explicare –dijo el secretario- Cuando tu padre estaba en el hospital, me informo de sus últimos deseos y dijo que quería que leyéramos el testamento cuando tú cumplieras 25 años… Han pasado algunas semanas de eso, pero aquí estamos.

-Bueno, ahora entendemos mejor –dijo la madre de Inuyasha-

-Excelente –dijo el abogado- Ahora leeremos el testamento…

El abogado tomo su maletín negro de cuero, lo abrió y saco un sobre junto con varios papeles. Le entrego el sobre al secretario, quien se colocó unos anteojos sacando los papeles y leyéndolos en silencio, mientras el abogado acomodaba los demás documentos.

-¿Están preparados? –dijo el secretario con un documento en la mano y mirando a Inuyasha por encima de sus anteojos-

-Si –dijo Inuyasha seriamente.

Y así comenzó la lectura, con todos los testigos que su padre había solicitado que constaran de lo que se iba a leer.

_Abril, año 2007._

_En el nombre de Dios Nuestro Señor Todo Poderoso Amen; sea testigo de lo que se va a dictar a continuación. Yo Don InuNo Taisho, originario de Japón, Tokio, hijo de Keishin Taisho, ya difunto, y Kaede Takaeda, vecino de la jurisdicción de Sonoma, California. En Santa Gloria de Dios, me hayan estando enfermo en cama, que dios ha servido darme. En mi sano juicio, entendimiento y memoria doy a Dios, gracias por la vida que me ha dado, que bajo su fe he vivido y moriré también._

_Desde luego invoco a mi abogado y su secretario para que den sentencia a mis deseos a continuación y ordeno a los que serán los beneficiaron de él, cumplirlo al pie de la letra. _

_Ordeno en mi testamento mi voluntad de forma siguiente: _

_Primero, ordeno que se le proporcione a mi madre su parte correspondiente, por haberme criado y ayudado a lo largo de mi vida. Mi gran esposa, Izayoi deberá ser la dueña de las dos casas que poseo fuera de la cuidad, con la parte correspondiente del dinero de mis acciones en algunas empresas._

_Segundo, los mas importante, mi único hijo Inuyasha, espero que ampares a tu madre y a tu abuela siempre, sepas cuidarlas bien como yo cuide de ellas mientras vivía, entrégales todo el amor que ellas te han otorgado a ti todo su vida, siempre con la familia. A ti te dejo a cargo de todos los negocios que mantenía y de mi hermosa finca, espero que sepas administrarlos, estoy seguro que en donde quiera que me encuentre estaré orgulloso de ti, mi querido hijo, mi protegido. _

_Mis deseos Izayoi y mi madre deben ser cumplidos sin condición alguna, sin embargo tengo una única condición para que me hijo sea dueño enteramente de mi fortuna: Debe contraer matrimonio en un plazo de un año, contado desde el mismo día en que se lea el testamento. De lo contrario la fortuna pasara a manos de mi querido sobrino hijo de mi medio hermano Sesshomaru, Kouga Ashida. Espero que cumplas mis deseos hijo, como siempre te dije desde que eras muy pequeño que me des nietos para continuar nuestro linaje, por lo mismo pongo esta condición._

_InuNo Taisho_

-¡¿Qué? –Se levanto el joven de ojos ámbar del lugar en donde estaba sentado, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio- Mi padre se volvió loco!

-Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate –le dijo Izayoi tomándolo de los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo-

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice? –Salió detrás del escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas en el estudio con una mano en su sien-

-Fue la última voluntad de tu padre Inuyasha- dijo el abogado- Y esperamos que se cumpla...

-O de lo contrario –continuo el secretario- Puedes perder todo lo que tienes… Bueno no perderlo, le será otorgado a alguien de la familia.

-No! –Los miro Inuyasha furibundo- No puedo permitir eso, no puedo dejar que el maldito de Kouga se quede con lo que es mío.

-Inuyasha, tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas hijo –dijo la madre entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo a tomar asiento- ¿No hay otra clausula en el testamento?

-No, eso es todo lo que dice –contesto el secretario mirando el testamento nuevamente- Y creo que fue muy claro.

-Tienes a tu novia Inuyasha, no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte –dijo el abogado sonriente-

-Pero…

-Sí, eso es! –se detuvo en seco mostrando una sonrisa extraña. Alzo la voz interrumpiendo a su madre-

-Bueno entonces solo necesito que firmen estos papeles –continuo diciendo el abogado señalando varios documentos- Así podemos confirmar que todo está entendido.

-Ok! –dijo Inuyasha felizmente, tomando un bolígrafo y firmando todo lo necesario.

Los papeles fueron firmados por todos los que se encontraban en el estudio, así constatarían todo frente a los tribunales. Inuyasha mantenía un semblante de felicidad que no agradaba mucho a su madre, estaba maquinando algo.

-Bueno, así todo está perfecto -dijo el abogado tomando su maletín, ya dispuesto a marcharse junto con su secretario- Solo necesitas apurar un poco las cosas con tu novia y todo estará resuelto Inuyasha.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración –dijo Inuyasha despidiéndose de ambos estrechando sus manos- Cuídense.

-Adiós señoras, espero nos veamos pronto –dijo el abogado despidiéndose de Izayoi y la abuela Kaede.

Ambos personajes fueron guiados hacia la salida por la misma madre de Inuyasha, que luego acompaño a su suegra Kaede a cenar ya que ya había anochecido.

Inuyasha se quedo en su estudio y cambio su actitud a un estado de seriedad, su madre llego luego de una horas al lugar para interrogarlo sobre lo que estaba tramando, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué estas tramando? –le dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados-

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo un tanto indiferente-

-Te conozco muy bien Inuyasha Taisho –señalo al joven con el dedo índice- Tu y Kikyo ya no son pareja desde hace mucho ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?

-Mama, no permitiré que el idiota de Kouga se quede con lo que es mío –sentencio Inuyasha seriamente-

-Hijo –acaricio su mejilla tiernamente- Te entiendo, pero creo saber que no tienes novia.

-Te equivocas… si tengo –le dijo sonriente- Solo que no te había puesto al tanto.

-¿No bromeas? –Coloco su mano en su propia mejilla en un gesto de sorpresa-

-No –rio suavemente-

-Tenemos poco tiempo de noviazgo, por eso no te dije nada… pero me gusta mucho así que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad.

-Espero no hagas las cosas por las razones equivocadas –dijo Izayoi seriamente-

-Tranquila, no será así –dio un beso a su madre en la frente- Iré a dormir, dale las buenas noches a la abuela.

Dicho esto sonrió a su madre y se retiro a su habitación. Mintió a su madre, no existía ninguna mujer que fuera su enamorada, existían muchas mujeres pero ninguna de las que había sido su "amante" cubría las expectativas necesarias para casarse, solo eran puramente caza fortunas, Kikyo tampoco era la que el necesitaba para ese rol. Por su cabeza solo pasaba el rostro de una persona, ella tenía que ayudarlo y la ayuda no sería gratis, ya que el también iba a tener un papel importante en el futuro de esta chica, era la persona perfecta, nunca se habían llevado muy bien pero tenía que convencerla era la perfecta salida de los problemas de ambos.

Mañana mismo debía salir de la cuidad buscar a esta persona y tener una intensa conversación.

**PROXIMAMENTE**


	2. Luna de New York

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Mi segundo FF en la pagina, espero lo disfruten. Tenia planeado comenzar a publicarlo cuando el otro fic (UNA REALIDAD DIFICIL) terminara, pero recibi algunos reviews, asi que publique el segundo capitulo…Publicare el tercer capitulo segun los reviews que reciba, sino tendrán que esperar a que termine el otro fic xD

Lo que no entiendan solo pregunten, aunque obviamente hay cosas que se irán aclarando poco a poco en cada capítulo.

Dejen Reviews! Gracias… Chaito!

* * *

**LUNA DE NUEVA YORK**

_In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Theres nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_The lights will inspire you, Lets here it for New York, New York, New York._

_Empire state of mind. Jay Z ft Alicia Keys_

Ya tenía tres días en Nueva York, la cuidad que no duerme. Ciertamente le encantaba ir a NY, para el _Sex In the City_ no era solo una serie de televisión cuando partía hacia aquella gran cuidad, en la que pasaba excelentes noches, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente no tenía planeado divertirse como siempre lo hacía, apelaba un objetivo especifico que cumplir.

Se marcho de la finca dando como excusa a su madre que tenía que atender algunos negocios, era obvio que no le diría _"Voy a NY a buscar una dama para casarme ahora mismo"_, no era lo correcto y su madre lo mataría si supiera la razón de este viaje.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y se encontraba bebiendo un Whisky en la barra de un bar muy conocido de la cuidad, en el lugar siempre se reunían muchos conocidos y había quedado con su amigo Miroku de verse en el local. El personaje en cuestión estaba de cumpleaños ese mismo día y como era costumbre, el grupo de amigos celebraba muchas fiestas en el bar ya que pertenecía a uno de los padres de los chicos.

Inuyasha estaba recostado de la barra, vio como entraba un grupo grande de jóvenes, todos muy sonrientes y bromeando, la mayoría se asentó en una mesa aparte y comenzaron a tomarse fotos y abrazar a la cumpleañera, otros iban directamente a la barra a pedir tragos y cerveza. Reconoció rápidamente a varios de sus antiguos compañeros en la universidad y sonrió al ver como se acercaba Miroku con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-Inuyasha –lo saludo el chico estrechando su mano fuertemente- Me parece excelente que hallas venido.

Luego de saludarlo pidió dos cervezas al bartender y le ofreció una a Inuyasha.

-Gracias por invitarme –dijo sonriente tomando la cerveza que le ofrecía su amigo-

-Cuéntame… ¿Qué te trae por la cuidad de NY? –Dijo mirándolo después de beber un sorbo de su cerveza- Supongo que negocios.

-Increíblemente, no –le contesto Inuyasha- Tengo que contarte muchas cosas Miroku, no sabes el gran problema en el que metí.

Miroku lo miro asombrado y luego de unos segundos reacciono y le pregunto.

-¡¿Dejaste embarazada a alguna chica? –Dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par-

-No, peor –le contesto el ojidorado seriamente- Debo casarme.

-¡¿Qué? –Grito Miroku luego de casi ahogarse con un trago de cerveza-

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia y le pidió que bajara la voz, no quería que sus ex compañeros de clases y algunos desconocidos se enteraran de su problema.

-Explícame… Sinceramente no entiendo –dijo Miroku interrogante-

-El asunto tiene que ver con el testamento de mi padre –le dijo y luego pidió otra cerveza.

-¿Testamento? –Pregunto su amigo-

Inuyasha se dedico unos minutos a explicarle todo la historia a Miroku, resumida pero entendible para el chico, el cual quedo completamente impresionado con la decisión del difunto padre de Inuyasha, era un tanto extraña.

-Woow! –exclamo Miroku impresionado luego del relato- Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer? Está claro que no tienes novia y no puedes casarte con cualquiera, así como así.

-Correcto! –Le dijo Inuyasha- Por eso es que estoy aquí esta noche…

-¿Viniste a buscar esposa? –Le pregunto Miroku confundido- Creo que te será un poco complicada esa tarea, como para realizarla en un año.

-Sí, pero no será cualquiera –dedico una sonrisa de lado- Y mucho menos complicada con lo que tengo pensado.

Miroku lo miro extrañado, conocía perfectamente esa entonación al hablar y esa extraña mirada, Inuyasha planeaba algo ¿Qué pretendía? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando dos chicas se acercaron sonrientes hacia donde los dos chicos se encontraban, una de las chicas le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la otra se detuvo cruzada de brazos y miro a Inuyasha de reojo.

-Hola chicos –dijo la joven de cabellos castaños largos- ¿Disfrutan de la fiesta?

-Por supuesto Sanguito –Miroku le sonrió y le devolvió el suave abrazo-

-¿Cómo estas Inuyasha? –Pregunto Sango mirando al chico-

-Muy bien Sango, gracias –le sonrió amablemente y luego volteo a mirar a la otra chica que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Y tu como estas Kagome?

Sango era un chica simpática de cabellos castaños, largos y lisos, era pareja de Miroku desde hace unos cuantos años; mientras que la otra chica, Kagome, era también muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo azabache y en las puntas de este un poco rizado, era dulce pero a veces podía ser muy antipática. Todos se conocían por la universidad, habían estudiado lo mismo aunque las dos chicas se graduaron dos años después que Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Yo estaba muy bien… Hasta que aprecié tu molesta presencia –dijo la azabache odiosamente.

-Ha! Claro, debí sospecharlo –dijo sonriente Inuyasha- Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos son? ¿40?

-Idiota!

Miroku y Sango sabían perfectamente que en cuanto se vieran comenzarían a reñir, pero este no era el día ni el momento, la fecha era para divertirse.

-Oh! Vamos chicos –dijo Miroku incomodo- No discutan y vamos a divertirnos ¿sí?

-Ok! Por mi no hay problema –contesto Inuyasha bebiendo de su quinta cerveza de la noche-

-Cierto –confirmo Sango- Además hace mucho que no te vemos Inuyasha, hay que actualizarnos.

-Precisamente de eso hablaba con Miroku antes que ustedes llegaran… Asuntos actuales –sonrió y continuo bebiendo.

Las dos chicas se extrañaron un poco pero no prestaron mucha atención, pidieron un Daiquirí para cada una y continuaron mirando a los dos chicos que no decían nada.

-Kagome! –Exclamo Inuyasha sarcásticamente llamando la atención de la chica-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kagome extrañada-

-Miroku me conto sobre tu situación… -continuo hablando con indiferencia-

-¿Qué situación? –le dijo Kagome sin entender sus palabras.

Inuyasha aclaro un poco su garganta, bebió de su cerveza y luego de unos minutos respondió.

-Que serás deportada –musito tranquilamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos impresionada, mientras que los otros dos oyentes escupieron sus bebidas en seguida. Sango miro a su novio como queriendo ultimarlo y Kagome continuaba en total shock.

-Miroku, te voy a asesinar –dijo Sango entre dientes totalmente roja de la furia.

-San… san… guito –tartamudeaba Miroku palidecido del miedo por la mirada de su novia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Le grito Sango- Eso no es tu asunto como para que…

-Ok! Ok! –Interrumpió Inuyasha rápidamente, antes de que todo empeorara – No es para tanto, somos amigos ¿no? No creo que…

-Yo no soy tu amiga! Así que tú no tienes derecho a estar al tanto de lo que pase con mi vida idiota! –le grito Kagome enfurecida, quien luego salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida del lugar.

….

A Kagome le enfureció que Miroku haya contado a Inuyasha, lo de su deportación a su país de origen; la persona menos indicada para estar al corriente de sus contrariedades era él. Inuyasha y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, procuraban nunca encontrarse para evitar conflictos, aunque era un poco difícil ya que la mayoría de los amigos del círculo social de cada uno, eran los mismos.

Se mantuvo de pie a fueras del bar, con los brazos cruzados, mirando la luna llena sobre los edificios de la cuidad, nostálgicamente. Esa gran vista de aquella luna le traía una cantidad de recuerdos impresionantes, la luna que no volvería a ver sino resolvía su gran dilema. Disfrutaba de este día porque era su cumpleaños, pero al día siguiente debía ir a la oficina de aduana a comenzar sus trámites.

-No puedo volver –murmuro viendo el cielo y luego suspiro-

-¿No quieres volver a tu hogar? –Inuyasha estaba postrado tras ella, mirándola sarcásticamente.

-Déjame en paz ¿sí? –dijo cansada de sus burlas, recostándose de un poste de luz a su lado.

Continuo mirando la luna, ignorando a Inuyasha, el cual la veía fijamente.

-Me parece que ya estas extrañando todo esto, sin siquiera haberte ido –expuso sarcásticamente-

-Lárgate Inuyasha, no quiero continuar escuchando tus idioteces –susurro sin mirarlo si quiera.

-Tranquila Kagome, no quiero pelear contigo –le dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-Ah ¿no? Entonces, viniste a alegrarme la noche con tu cálida presencia –dijo sarcásticamente mirándolo esta vez- A exponer mis problemas, para darme una solución a mi aprieto. Oh! Pero que buen amigo –torció sus ojos y soltó un bufido.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acerco un poco más a ella.

-No somos amigos… Pero sorprendentemente creo que adivinaste pequeña.

-¿Adivine qué? –lo miro interrogante.

-Vine a prestarte mi ayuda –sonrió de lado.

-Ay por favor Inuyasha… No estoy para tus bromas, ya tengo suficiente con que hayas aparecido aquí a arruinarme la noche. Y para colmo, Miroku ventila mis asuntos.

-Tranquila –hizo un gesto de pausa con la manos- Lo siento, no fue mi intención arruinarte la noche… Y si, es cierto Miroku me conto todo, pero...

-¿Pero qué? –gruño molesta.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio un momento, luego sonrió y se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Es tu día de suerte, gracias a mi –se señalo el mismo con su dedo índice- No te deportaran, porque te tengo una solución.

-¿Tu? –dijo la chica irónicamente arqueando una ceja- Ha!

-Oh si!... Yo –sonrió de oreja a oreja- Ya que no quieres regresar a tu lindo hogar, yo sé el medio por el cual te puedes quedar.

Kagome lo miraba seriamente, escuchando la exposición de ideas de Inuyasha, lo cual a ella solo le parecían tonterías para molestarla.

-Debes tener la nacionalidad ¿cierto?

-Si –asintió la azabache.

-Y eso solo lo conseguirás contrayendo matrimonio con un cuidado que ya la posea, que haya nacido aquí ¿Cierto?

-Si –dijo un poco más alto- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Taisho?

-Eso! –Señalo con un dedo- A ese punto Higurashi, debes casarte.

-Ay por Dios! –Rolo los ojos y volvió a mirarlo- Ya deja de…

-Cásate conmigo! –Dijo antes de que Kagome terminara su oración-

Kagome se quedo petrificada por unos segundo, abrió los ojos como platos ¿Este hombre estaba chiflado?

-Te fumaste algo –sentencio dispuesta a marcharse, pero Inuyasha se interpuso en su camino y no lo permitió- Déjame pasar!

-Estoy hablando en serio Kagome –le dijo seriamente.

El ojidorado mantenía un semblante modesto, que hacía pensar a Kagome que en realidad estaba hablando bastante en serio. Lo miro interrogante por unos minutos y luego le hablo.

-¡¿Estás loco?

-No, piénsalo… Nos casamos y obtienes tu nacionalidad, luego de unos meses podemos divorciarnos, alegando diferencia irreconciliables –exclamo con un poco de drama- Y todo listo!

Inuyasha le sonrió, mientras ella continuaba con un gesto de interrogación.

-Kagome, no tienes a nadie con quien casarte. Y, a decir verdad no creo que vayas a pedírselo por ahí a cualquiera, así que soy tu única salida –continuo hablando- Si es que en verdad quieres permanecer en este país…

-Estás hablando en serio –concluyo Kagome sobresaltada-

-Pues claro, no le pido matrimonio a fugitivas de la ley todos los días –dijo serio pero sarcástico-

-Eres un idiota –susurro Kagome-

-Eso es lo que serás sino consigues la nacionalidad –sonrió ante su broma.

Kagome lo miro con desprecio, analizo la situación unos minutos. Inuyasha no haría algo así de gratis, algo quería a cambio, en ese aspecto lo conocía perfectamente.

-Ummm… ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –le pregunto seria-

-Nada… Me ofendes Higurashi, piensas mal de mí –dijo dramatizando con una mano en su pecho-

Kagome se cruzo de brazos nuevamente y arqueo una ceja, esperando la verdadera razón de su propuesta. Inuyasha la miro sonriente por unos minutos, luego dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien! – se mostro rendido- Te explico cuando me des tu respuesta.

-Ummmm… Déjame pensar –puso una mano en mentón – Estas loco!

Comenzó a caminar de regreso al bar, pero Inuyasha la detuvo nuevamente.

-Sabes muy bien que soy tu única esperanza –le dijo mientras ambos hacían un baile extraño. Kagome intentado huir, e Inuyasha impidiéndolo- Y yo sé, que tú no quieres regresar a tu hogar.

-No es mi hogar –gruño ansiando caminar al bar-

-¿Lo ves? –La tomo de los hombros y se acerco a su rostro- No quieres regresar… ¿Por qué Kagome?

La azabache trato de zafarse pero no lo logro, esa pregunta la asustaba.

-Soy tu único respaldo… ¿O tienes otra opción? –arqueo una ceja.

-No –murmuro Kagome.

-Entonces, acepta mi propuesta –dijo con voz grave- Por favor.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y él, la soltó rápidamente, pero espero una respuesta de su parte. La chica se alejo y miro nuevamente la luna, muchos recuerdos surcaron por su mente durante unos segundos. Ella no quería volver a su país de origen, su hogar estaba en su querida Nueva York, no en aquel lugar en el que no tenía a nadie, solo un ser frio que no quería recordar, su recuerdo solo le traía escalofríos y ponía su piel de gallina.

-Está bien –susurro- Lo hare.

Inuyasha sonrió en seguida, satisfactoriamente.

-Pero no creas que será fácil –dijo Kagome seriamente- Hay muchas condiciones que tenemos que aclarar.

-Ok! –asintió Inuyasha felizmente-

Kagome suspiro y se dio vuelta para mirarlo, le ofreció su mano como gesto de confianza.

-¿Trato hecho? –le dijo suavemente-

-Trato hecho –sonrió maliciosamente y estrecho su mano.

No fue tan fácil convencerla pero finalmente lo logro. Tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, ponerse de acuerdo con un sinfín de cosas que debía arreglar, sin duda esta sería una larga semana para los dos.

Habían conseguido la solución a dos problemas con solo una acción… _El matrimonio_.


	3. Agua Marina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Bueno gente, publicare la historia! No sé si pueda constantemente, ya que también escribo otro (por cierto pasen a leerlo) Pero saber que hay gente que lo lee me agrada xD

Léanlo, díganme que les parece! Dejen reviews y saludos a todos

GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**AGUA MARINA**

_Dicen que las cosas buenas se las lleva el tiempo._

_Las cosas realmente buenas pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _

Estaban en la oficina de avisos de aduana, allí esperaban pacientemente cuatro jóvenes ser atendidos. Permanecían sentados, esperando que se les llamara a la oficina, para informarles lo necesario para un matrimonio entre una extrajera y alguien de la nación, lo más seguro era que hicieran preguntas, ya que Kagome había recibido recientemente el aviso de la oficina de deportaciones.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra y los dos chicos en unas sillas de atrás, lejanas a ellas. Ni Sango, ni Miroku podían creer lo que se habían inventado estos dos, el matrimonio era algo muy importante como para desperdiciarlo por intereses poco convincentes.

-Kagome, piensa bien las cosas… Te lo repito –le murmuro al oído.

-Es mi única salvación, lo sabes perfectamente –le dijo Kagome, audible solo para ellas dos- No quiero, debo, ni puedo regresar a Inglaterra… conoces la historia.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero debe haber otra salida –continuo intentando convencerla.

-No la hay… ¿Crees que si hubiera otra salida… hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Inuyasha? –Le pregunto interrogante- Me conoces y sabes que no lo soporto, pero es la única escapatoria que me queda.

-¿Y si los descubren? –Le dijo arqueando una ceja- Pueden ir a la cárcel por eso ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, estoy al tanto de eso… Y no, no nos descubrirán… A menos que alguien diga algo –le aclaro Kagome entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ninguno dirá nada, solo que no estoy de acuerdo con este acto tan… Basura –intento buscar la palabra adecuada y esa fue la que más le gusto, Kagome suspiro- Conoces mis creencias acerca del matrimonio y como eres mi mejor amiga, prefiero que lo hagas por amor, no por otros intereses…

-Sango… Basta –murmuro la azabache.

-Lo mismo pienso de Inuyasha… aunque al menos tu razón es más sana que la de él ¿Casarse por dinero? –Hablo indignada- Eso sí que es mucho mas basura.

-Ya basta! –alzo un poco la voz y Sango hizo una mueca de molestia.

Subsistieron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que su número fue llamado por el operador y entraron los dos futuros esposos a la oficina. Se sentaron frente al escritorio, donde se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello negro, bien vestido y con anteojos, mantenía una expresión modesta.

-Bienvenido –dijo el hombre serio- Soy James McGregor, ustedes son…

-Inuyasha Taisho, un placer –dijo el ojidorado estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Kagome Higurashi, un gusto –dijo la chica, repitiendo el gesto de Inuyasha.

El hombre ojeo algunos documentos y luego miro a ambos chicos.

-Kagome, tengo entendido que vienes de Inglaterra ¿Cierto? –Hablo en un tono serio- ¿Vives en Nueva York hace cuanto tiempo?

-Así es –asintió la chica- Desde que tenía diecisiete años, cuando comencé la universidad.

-Hace mucho –continuo diciendo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Y decidiste casarte por…?

La pregunta incomodo a ambos chicos, pero hicieron el intento de relajarse para que el trabajador no percibiera sus nervios.

-Inuyasha y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, comenzamos a salir y supongo que era el próximo paso –fingió una sonrisa luego de mentir con esa loca idea.

-Entiendo… ¿Y desde cuando están comprometidos? –le pregunto a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego comenzó con su retahíla de mentiras.

-Desde hace dos meses atrás –tomo la mano de Kagome sonriendo- Estamos muy enamorados, como podrá notar.

Kagome estaba en shock por la recién ocurrencia de Inuyasha, pero aun así actuó y dedico una sonrisa al chico.

-Ya veo –junto sus dos manos sobre el escritorio- Como verán necesitamos saber todos los detalles, ya que Kagome es extranjera… y por recibir el reciente aviso de deportación, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea un matrimonio falso ¿Comprenden?

Abrieron los ojos de par en par, pero ambos asintieron sonriendo tomados de las manos.

-Solo necesito que llenen estas formas –le entrego una planilla a ambos- Y que me contesten algunas preguntas ¿No hay problema?

-No, está todo bien –dijo Inuyasha aun con su simulada sonrisa.

Los dos llenaron la planilla rápidamente y se la devolvieron al trabajador.

-Ummm… ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? –pregunto curioso.

-Desde hace seis años, más o menos –le contesto Kagome.

-Oh! Mucho tiempo ¿Y se atraen desde…?

-Hace tres años –contesto Inuyasha rápidamente- Solo que no habíamos dado el paso.

El hombre continuo en silencio unos minutos, luego miro los papeles y los guardo en un sobre.

-Cuando tengan la fecha para su matrimonio, necesito que me informen. Estaré satisfecho de asistir a su boda –hablo sonriendo finalmente.

-Oh! Claro, esta misma semana viajaremos a Sonoma para arreglar todo –dijo Inuyasha saliendo del paso- La ceremonia se celebrara allá, estaremos encantados de tenerlo allí.

-Muchas gracias! Recuerden que tendrán un seguimiento rutinario, así que tengan mucho cuidado –dijo como una advertencia y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro –Inuyasha sonrió de la misma manera, mientras Kagome permanecía en silencio.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy –se levanto de la silla al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos- Nos veremos luego.

_El tipo sospecha algo_, pensó Inuyasha mientras salía. Salieron de la oficina, una vez afuera se soltaron las manos e hicieron un gesto de asco, divisaron a Sango y Miroku esperándolos en la salida y fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo salió todo? –exclamo Miroku alterado haciendo que Sango volteara a ver a sus amigos.

-Bien –dijo Inuyasha indiferente- Larguémonos de aquí…

Todos salieron rápidamente. Kagome se aseguro de que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del lugar para comenzar a preguntar.

-¿De dónde sacaste tantas mentiras? –pregunto a Inuyasha frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En estos casos querida Kagome, hay que ser ocurrente –expreso sarcastico mirando su_ BlackBerry_.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que fuiste bastante perspicaz al hablar con ese tal… James –dijo el nombre y le dieron calosfríos.

-¿El trabajador social? –preguntaron Miroku y Sango.

-Sí, un tipo bastante escalofriante –les contesto Inuyasha.

-Yo creo que sospecho algo –susurro Kagome bajando lo mirada.

-No importa, nos encargaremos de él… De todas formas, lo que le dije no fueron mentiras del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Sango.

-Solo mentí diciendo que teníamos una relación, lo demás era cierto –sonrió agrandado- Debemos viajar lo más pronto posible a Sonoma.

-¿Iras a California con Inuyasha? –pregunto Miroku indagador.

Kagome lo miro extrañada, luego se adelanto para caminar junto a Inuyasha.

-¿Ir a tu propiedad? –Pregunto confundida- ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha se detuvo y la miro por unos instantes.

-Te recuerdo que nos mantendrán vigilados, debemos hacer todo lo que le dije a McGregor… Recuerda que desconfía y aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para hundirnos, estoy seguro –expuso el chico seriamente- Además, creo que sería excelente que conocieras a mi familia mucho antes de la boda, debemos mantener la farsa.

-Grandioso! –dijo sarcásticamente la azabache.

….

_DOS DIAS DESPUES_

Kagome se encontraba en su departamento, junto con Sango, preparando sus maletas para su viaje a California. Nunca había ido allá, toda su vida en Estados Unidos había sido llevada en Nueva York, Miroku le dijo que Sonoma era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, que la finca de Inuyasha le encantaría, pero no estaba muy convencida del asunto de conocer a la familia del ojidorado. La idea era casarse, obtener su nacionalidad y asunto arreglado, pero debido a las circunstancias que se habían presentado, la situación lo requería.

Inuyasha había insistido en pagar todos sus gastos durante el viaje, según él era lo menos que podía hacer, extraño análisis de su parte.

Organizaba la ultima maleta en su habitación, Sango la ayudaba mientras le contaba más acerca de la familia de Inuyasha. Hasta ahora había escuchado sobre su madre, su abuela, primos y su fallecido padre.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo –dijo luego de terminar de cerrar la gran maleta negra, mirando alrededor las otras tres.

-Kagome, llevas demasiadas cosas –expuso Sango frunciendo el ceño.

-No, está bien así –hizo una mueca extraña- Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo estaré en ese lugar.

Sango suspiro y la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debido a las circunstancias creo que mucho tiempo –farfullo suavemente- Recuerda que "la ceremonia será allá"

-Cierto –suspiro y se lanzo boca arriba sobre su cama- Todo sea por permanecer toda mi vida en este país.

Sango se sentó a su lado y la miro sin ningún gesto.

-Te vendiste amiga, a un precio muy bajo debo decir.

-No empieces Sango –se levanto y fue al baño de la habitación, recogiendo su maquillaje y metiéndolo uno a uno en un maletín pequeño.

-Tengo mucha razón Kagome, tú vales más que eso –sostuvo sus manos en la cama- ¿Una boda por negocios? Ha!

-No son negocios –la miro sin voltearse, desde el espejo.

-Claro que lo son –la miro irónica.

Kagome continúo guardando todos productos de higiene y maquillaje. Luego de un rato, llevo las maletas a la sala de estar con ayuda de Sango, se ducho y cambio y espero sentada con su amiga, sentadas en el sofá.

-¿A qué hora dijo Inuyasha que pasaría por ti?

-A la una en punto –miro el reloj en su muñeca- No debe tardar.

-Kagome…

-¿Si? –miro a su amiga.

-¿Inuyasha no te ha contado porque necesita casarse? –pregunto intentando indagar en el asunto.

-No, a decir verdad, he pasado por alto preguntarle –le contesto extrañada- Dijo que me lo diría, así que le preguntare antes que lleguemos a Sonoma.

Sango asintió y en ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta. La chica se levanto antes que Kagome lo hiciera y abrió la puerta, eran Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Hola –dijo Sango decepciona y volvió a sentarse en el mueble. Los dos chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta mansamente.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome sonriente, ello solo le respondió con una mirada de indiferencia, el suspiro por la respuesta.

-¿Llevaras todo este equipaje? –pregunto el chico cuando vio las cuatro maletas y el maletín pequeño.

-Sí, no pensaste que solo iba a llevar una –le contesto levantándose del sofá- No sé cuánto tiempo permaneceré allá, debo llevar suficientes cosas.

Inuyasha suspiro y comenzó a tomar el equipaje. Abrió la puerta e hizo una seña a Miroku para que lo ayudara. Bajaron rápidamente, metieron todas las maletas en la camioneta de Miroku y se encaminaron al aeropuerto.

Allí todo fue rápido, en seguida llevaron las maletas para que fueran trasladadas al avión. Llego el momento de irse y comenzaron a despedirse.

-Bueno… creo que nos volveremos a ver, el día de la boda –dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente a la pareja frente a él, Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sango, te voy a extrañar –abrazo a su amiga fuertemente- Estaremos en contacto.

-Claro que si –le murmuro al oído- mantenme informada de todo, por favor.

-Claro que si –le dijo Kagome soltándola para despedirse de Miroku- Adiós Miku, cuida muy bien de San, nos vemos pronto.

-Por supuesto que lo hare –le dijo y la abrazo a modo de despedida, luego estrecho la mano de su amigo- Adiós Inuyasha, cuídate y cuida de Kag.

-Así será –sonrió y termino de despedirse de su amigo para despedirse de Sango, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, cuídala bien o sufrirás las consecuencias –dijo Sango seriamente.

-Tranquila Sango… Lo sé –exclamo sonriente ante la advertencia de la chica-

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 45, con destino a Sonoma, California… Por favor abordar. Al avión despegara dentro de unos quince minutos, gracias_ –dijo la voz de una chica en el altavoz.

-Ahora sí, deben subir –dijo Miroku alzando el dedo indicando la voz.

-Sí, suban antes de que me arrepienta de dejar a Kagome hacer esto –les dijo Sango, también sonriente.

Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron y volvieron a decir adiós, caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje y se despidieron meneando sus manos. Remontaron al avión y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, colocando su equipaje de mano en los compartimientos por encima, se sentaron rápidamente esperando el despegue.

-Oye Kagome…

-¿Qué? –exclamo la chica mirando la ventana, hacia el exterior.

-Debemos intentar llevarnos bien durante estas semanas, recuerda que somos pareja –dijo la última frase sarcástico.

-Está bien! –finalmente lo miro- Inuyasha… ¿Cuál es tu razón?

Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza, confundido y luego comprendió.

-¿Te refieres a porque debo casarme? –Kagome asintió rápidamente, emocionada por recibir una respuesta- ¿Sango no te lo dijo?

-Sí, menciono algo de dinero pero no me dijo mas –expuso.

-Mi padre puso como condición en su testamento, que debía contraer matrimonio en el plazo de un año –dijo reservado.

-No entiendo –le dijo Kagome extrañada.

-Yo tampoco entendí mucho al principio, pero siempre supe que él deseaba que contrajera matrimonio y le diera muchos nietos… Era su deseo.

-De esa manera, recibirás tu herencia –concluyo Kagome.

-Así es… No permitiré que otro idiota administre lo que es mío, por eso lo hago –susurro más para sí mismo que para Kagome.

Kagome le pareció extraño lo que dijo pero no le pregunto, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad al escuchar al capitán hablar y miro de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Kagome… -llamo Inuyasha y ella volteo suavemente.

El chico sonrió y saco una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo. Miro la caja fijamente durante unos segundos y luego se la entrego.

-Ten –puso la caja en sus manos y le sonrió, Kagome lo miro interrogante- Vamos!... Ábrela!

-Ok! –asintió complicada.

Era una pequeñita caja negra con las esquinas redondeadas, de terciopelo suave. La abrió suavemente, curiosa por saber lo que aquello contenía. Miro a Inuyasha extraño antes de ver lo que yacía dentro de la cajita, el chico sonreía con gesto burlo, Kagome volteo de nuevo a ver la caja y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-Oh dios mío! –Abrió los ojos como platos-

-Lo sabia –se carcajeo, arqueándose hacia atrás- Las mujeres y las joyas…

-Es hermoso –lo miraba turbada.

-No es muy costoso y es sencillo, pero me pareció perfecto para la ocasión –sonrió al verla tan emocionada.

Era un anillo franco pero hermoso. El círculo era color plata y tenía la pequeña piedra incolora pálida en el centro, sostenida por un suave engaste redondeado, que abrazaba los lados de la piedra, permitiendo que esta sobresaliera un poco. A Kagome le pareció fastuoso.

-¿Qué es? –lo saco de la caja y comenzó a ojearlo detalladamente.

-Es una piedra _Agua Marina_, la banda es de plata… humilde pero aceptable –decía seriamente- La vendedora me dijo que la piedra significaba paz y sosiego –sonrió y hablo sarcástico- Lo que tu necesitas… Es de _Tiffany`s._

-Me encanta! –exclamo gritando sin prestarle atención al chico.

-Shhhh! No grites –rio nuevamente- Permíteme colocártelo –tomo el anillo y la mano de la chica, introduciendo el anillo suavemente en su dedo anular. Kagome sonreía, mirando con los ojos brillosos el hermoso anillo- Ahora estamos oficialmente comprometidos… Es solo un distintivo, pero ya que estamos vigilados hay que hacer las cosas más creíbles.

Inuyasha sonrió y ella miraba impactada el anillo en su dedo, toda su atención se dirigía a aquel hermoso aro en su anular.

-¿Gracias? –le susurro Inuyasha.

-Oh si! Muchas, muchas gracias… Me encanto! –exclamo aumentando la voz.

Luego de unos minutos el avión despego. Su nuevo destino se acercaba, conocer a la familia del que sería su esposo pronto, la idea era extraña pero todo era por una razón. Estaba nerviosa, pero debía contenerse, continuaría actuando y llevaría a cabo su misión sin ninguna molestia, al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Inuyasha entrego ese anillo a Kagome como una simulación, seguramente su madre detallaría todo, así que no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, tenía que cumplir su misión cuidadosamente, vigilando que nada se le pasara por alto. Haría cualquier por mantener la farsa, así tuviera que hacer el compromiso y el matrimonio mucho más real de lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

En pocas horas ambos estarían compartiendo muchas cosas, parte del trato.


	4. Mondovino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Una vez más, gracias por los reviews. Me encanta que les guste la historia.

El lemon tardara un poco, vamos a dejar que se casen y veremos que sucede ¿Les parece?. Lo que habrá serán muchas escenas comprometedoras, subiditas de tono, medio pervertidas… Ustedes saben cómo es todo xD

Bueno para dudas, quejas o sugerencias por favor dejar un review. Gracias! Disfruten de un nuevo capítulo.

SE LES APRECIA UN MUNDO!

Una nota más: GANO ESPAÑA! ESPAÑA CAMPEON DEL MUNDO 2010! No saben que feliz estoy, soy venezolana muy orgullosa pero tengo ascendencia española y también estoy muy orgullosa I LOVE SPAIN! Felicidades a los españoles de por aquí xD

Pensaba postear el capitulo luego pero como gano España, decidi subirlo ya!

* * *

**MONDOVINO**

_El ruido de un beso no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, _

_pero su eco dura mucho más._

Se encontraban saliendo del aeropuerto. Un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo de Inuyasha, los ayudaba a subir las maletas en la lujosa pero imponente camioneta del chico. A Kagome siempre le habían llamado la atención las _Range rover_, cada vez que veía o subía a una sentía muchos deseos de que fuera suya, en cuanto tuviera reunido suficiente dinero compraría la suya.

Inuyasha y su sirviente terminaron de subir el equipaje y cerraron de un portazo el maletero del vehículo. Invito a Kagome a subir al vehículo, mientras ella veía como el mayordomo se alejaba sonriendo.

-¿No vendrá con nosotros? –pregunto al hombre.

-No señorita –sonrió negando con la cabeza- Iré en mi propio auto, afortunadamente vinimos dos sirvientes para poder traer la camioneta del joven, Shippo me espera al otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Oh! Claro –murmuro Kagome y se despidió- Entonces, adiós.

-Nos veremos en la finca –dijo Myoga. Hizo un gesto de despedido con la cabeza y se marcho a paso rápido.

Inuyasha y Kagome subieron rápidamente al vehículo, Inuyasha arranco y se orientaron hacia su hogar. Sonoma parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, el clima era cálido y podía hacer mucho calor de vez en cuando. Se encontraban en la cuidad primero, pero luego fueron alejándose de la civilización para adentrarse en una carretera con un paisaje especial. El panorama que veía tenía extensas montañas verdes, casas y fincas separadas con poca gente.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? –pregunto Inuyasha mientras conducía. Se orientaba ilustremente por la carretera, mantenía un semblante algo serio, podía notarse algo de nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Sí, el paisaje es hermoso –contesto mirando hacia el frente. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Siempre me encanto el lugar donde vivía… desde pequeño. Aquí todo es tranquilidad –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Por eso preferiste asumir el negocio familiar… que continuar tu carrera de arquitecto? –pregunto la chica incauta.

-Siempre me agrado la idea de ser un maestro de obras, pero supongo que era más un hobbie… Este definitivamente es mi sueño –dijo señalando los extensos viñedos que Kagome no había divisado, hasta que el hablo.

Eran terrenos amplios, colmados de parras. La luz del sol iluminaba las alquerías y hacían que pareciera un cuadro de arte, hecho por el más grande artista; era una visión hermosa.

-¿Son tus tierras? –pregunto

-Sí, la finca posee unas doce hectáreas, fui extendiendo la propiedad poco a poco –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y luego añadió susurrando-: Mi padre estaría orgulloso.

-Guao! Tienes un hogar magnifico, no me extraña que hallas cambiado construcción por esto –dijo viendo todo por la ventanilla-

-¿Esto? –sonrió.

-Sí, ser _Sommelier_ debe ser magnifico –exclamo mientras abría la ventanilla para sentir la suave y delicada brisa.

-Es magnífico, pero no soy solo _Sommelier_… Tengo que ver con todo lo que se hace en mis tierras, si pudiera hacer todo lo haría.

-¿Entonces cuáles son sus funciones en la finca, señor Inuyasha? –le dijo sarcástica y él le sonrió.

-Yo soy _Catador, Enólogo, Sommelier, Bodeguero_… sin duda un buen _Vinicultor_- dijo agrandado- Pero claro, tengo a agrónomos, _toneleros_, _recolectores_, un _ampelólogo_… Mucha gente que trabaja para poder producir el mejor vino de la región.

-Tendré que verlo –le dijo Kagome con un gesto suave en el rostro.

-Así será –le dijo muy jovial y luego añadió- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –pregunto la azabache confundida.

-Nos estamos llevando bien –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Cierto –asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es mi encanto natural –dijo arrogante y Kagome soltó un bufido, el chico soltó una carcajada y continúo conduciendo concentrado en el camino.

Luego de una hora de camino, Inuyasha dirigió el auto por un gran portón de rejas argentinas rodeadas de planta trepadora. El chico se estaciono poco a poco y Kagome pudo notar que llegaban, después de ellos, Myoga junto con un chico blanco de cabellos castaños rojizos, en un auto pequeño. Bajaron del vehículo y Kagome se impresiono por la gran casa que tenía ante sus ojos.

La vivienda estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines pequeños y tenía una vista directa hacia los viñedos. Era una casa grande de color beige y marrón, tenia arcos en las puertas, ventanas grandes y se podía notar que era ostentosa. Desde donde estaba postrada miro que tenía un pórtico con sofás rústicos pero finos, desde donde se podía mirar perfectamente el paisaje de grandes viñedos.

En cuanto los dos hombres bajaron del segundo vehículo que llegaba, comenzaron a bajar el equipaje.

-Lleven todas las maletas a mi habitación, por favor –ordeno el ojidorado suavemente al mayordomo y al otro chico, luego se dirigió a Kagome- Bueno, aquí permanecerás los próximos doce meses.

-No deja de sorprenderme el lugar en donde vives –dijo detallando la casa- Tienes una gran casa… es enorme.

Inuyasha le sonrió y le entrego su bolso de mano. Mientras Kagome tomaba la pequeña maleta y su bolso, de la casa salieron tres mujeres vestidas muy bien, desconocidas para ella. Nuevamente vio a Myoga y al joven pelirrojo.

Todos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban ella e Inuyasha. Las damas saludaron a chico cariñosamente, sonriendo.

-Familia… ella es Kagome –presento a la chica a las tres damas frente a él, Kagome solo sonreía.

Una de las damas era una anciana pequeña, de cabellos casi blancos, se veía simpática; otra era más joven pero igualmente adulta, de ojos oscuros, delgada, un poco más alta que Kagome, muy sonriente y hermosa, y la tercera de las damas era una jovencita de su tamaño, de cabello castaño oscuro, liso y con un corte en capaz. La adolescente permanecía rodeando el brazo de Inuyasha cariñosamente, mientras las dos adultas les sonreían cálidamente.

-Hola querida, es un placer conocerte –se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Soy la madre de Inuyasha, pero dime Izayoi por favor.

-Un placer –dijo Kagome impresionada por el abrazo.

-Ella es la madre de mi difunto esposo –extendió la mano hacia la longeva- La abuela Kaede.

-Un placer, jovencita –dijo Kaede suavemente y sonriendo, luego la abrazo también.

Kagome estaba impresionada pero contenta, le gustaba que la recibieran de esa manera.

-Y ella –dijo Inuyasha soltándose del agarre de la chica y sonriendo- Es mi prima Rin.

La chica soltó a Inuyasha y abrazo a Kagome fuertemente, dando brinquitos y soltando una larga exclamación, a Kagome le pareció un poco extraña su actitud pero sonrió con gracia.

-Eres muy bella –dijo la chica alejándose y tomándola de ambas manos para mirarla. Sostuvo fijamente su mirada en una de sus manos- Dios mío… No puedo creerlo!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y acerco la mano de Kagome a sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a gritar y a saltar nuevamente, abrazo a Inuyasha y a Kagome conjuntamente y les sonrió.

-Inuyasha… es lo mejor que has hecho –dijo a su primo- Tu prometida es hermosísima.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y miro a Kagome divertido, Kagome seguía extrañada con la actitud de la prima de Inuyasha, pero continuaba sonriendo.

-¿Vieron el anillo? –pregunto Rin y tomo la mano de Kagome, arrastrándola hasta donde estaban Izayoi y Kaede- Mírenlo!

Todas vieron el anillo y le sonrieron a Inuyasha. Kagome se iluminaba, le pareció muy gracioso que Rin reaccionara así, al parecer era un adolescente muy alegre y espontanea, iban a caerse muy bien en cuanto se conocieran mejor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Entraron a la casa, Kagome diviso una sala decorada elegantemente, una gran cocina empotrada en mármol, mucha elegancia y pulcritud en la gran casa. El lugar emanaba tranquilidad pero también poseía un aire de vigor y seguridad. Entro con Inuyasha a una gran habitación de colores oscuros pero que se notaba lujosa, su equipaje estaba junto con el de Inuyasha, cerca del armario.

La habitación constaba de dos salones, en una había un gran sofá color vino y un gran televisor plasma empotrado en la pared, en el otro salón estaba un gran cama en la que _podían dormir cinco personas_, pensó, también había un gran baño con una ducha grande, una bañera y dos palanganas, todo de piedra caliza blanca. El armario de la habitación, era como otro cuarto, era tan grande que podía acumular montones de prendas.

Inuyasha tomo se equipaje y comenzó a guardar todo en el armario y poner la ropa utilizada, en una cesta, para lavarse. Miro a Kagome y le sonrió, como si algo le hiciera gracia.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto a Kagome molesta.

-Estas ahí parada… ¿Qué esperas? –El chico seguía riendo agraciado y ella lo miro confundida- Puedes comenzar a desempacar.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y subió sus maletas a la cama, con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a abrirlas.

-¿Dónde pongo todo esto? –pregunto al chico.

-Hay espacio vacío en el armario… No tengo tanta ropa –susurro- Y en el baño hay un cajón vacio, arregla todo como quieras.

Kagome obedeció y comenzó a guardar su ropa en el puesto vacio en el armario. Inuyasha termino su tarea y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Debo… supervisarlos –dijo desde la puerta y salió, antes de cerrarla sumo sarcásticamente- Ponte cómoda cariño, estás en tu casa.

A Kagome le fastidio su sarcasmo, pero continúo con su labor de desempaquetar todo, amoldando sus cosas a su conveniencia pero evitando incomodar a Inuyasha o alterar cualquier orden en la habitación. Luego de terminar tomo asiento en el sofá del otro lado de la habitación, miro hacia un lado y vio dos puertas que se abrían juntas hacia adentro, camino hacia ellas, tomando ambos pomos y separándolas afablemente. Lo que vio en cuanto apartó las puertas la hizo estremecerse, era el mismo paisaje pero en el atardecer, era hermoso.

Las puertas daban hacia un balcón que proveían una bonita vista hacia la parte trasera de la casa, a lo lejos se veían pequeñas villas y un vivero, miro hacia abajo y vio una piscina mediana de mosaicos, rodeada de caminos y césped verde Kentucky. Se apoyo del barandal metálico y miro la piscina esperanzada de poder bañarse en ella pronto.

Inuyasha tenía un gran hogar, una familia muy simpática también, no entendía como era que él era tan arrogante, aunque hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún altercado o pelea.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Muchas gracias Shippo –dijo Inuyasha al jovencito pelirrojo mientras se alejaba del vivero, luego se volteo nuevamente y le grito-: Nos vemos en la cena!

-Claro, tortolito –exclamo Shippo, bromeando con su cabecilla. Los dos se carcajearon y continuaron cada uno su camino.

Shippo no solo era una de los mejores empleados de Inuyasha, sino también su mejor amigo en la finca, era su hombre de confianza, aunque fuera algunos años menor que él. Paso el resto de la tarde, después de llegar a casa, informándose y poniendo orden en los asuntos de la hacienda. Su madre planeo una cena elegante para presentar a Kagome a todos los empleados y así anunciar que era la prometida de Inuyasha. El chico se encargo de anunciar a sus trabajadores más eficientes y con los que tenía más confianza, ahora se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación para comunicar a Kagome lo que planeo su madre.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación, para se detuvo frente a ella cuando escucho a la chica hablar con otra, se pego mas a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor y la abrió un poco para vislumbrar lo que pasaba, se mantuvo en silencio. Kagome estaba tumbada en el sofá, hablando por el altavoz de su celular, al parecer estaba teniendo una conversación muy interesante porque no dejaba de cuchichear y reírse.

-¿Entonces te gusto la finca de Inuyasha? –pregunto una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, es muy hermosa Sango!... Si hubiera sabido que Sonoma era un lugar tan hermoso, hace mucho que disfrutaría de esta zona del país. Creo que debí ser amiga de Inuyasha –contesto Kagome y se carcajeo junto con la otra chica.

A Inuyasha no le agrado ese comentario, frunció el ceño pero continuo escuchando a escondidas.

-Tienes razón el lugar es esplendido y la familia de Inuyasha es fascinante –exclamo Sango con emoción- ¿A quién conociste?

-Pues, hasta ahora a su madre, su abuelita y su prima Rin… ah claro, a Myoga el mayordomo y al chico, Shippo.

-Todos ahí son gente muy simpática –expuso Sango tranquilamente.

-Si, así es –dijo Kagome y sonrió.

-¿En qué habitación te quedaras? Hay una que es hermosa, tiene…

-En la de Inuyasha –interrumpió Kagome su amiga, seriamente.

-¡¿Qué? –chillo Sango.

-Sí, bueno… aquí me trajo, supongo que es un acto para cubrir sospechas –musito acercándose el teléfono- Pero es una habitación inmensa y cómoda.

-Kagome, ten cuidado. Con esa excusa de la farsa, podrías terminar… Acostándote con Inuyasha –pronuncio con entusiasmo y rapidez.

-No –dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño- Eso no pasara, Sango. Inuyasha ni siquiera me atrae, sabes perfectamente que lo que siento por él no es precisamente cariño… lo odio, me cae mal.

-Kagome, Inuyasha es un tipo guapo y debo decir que tiene sus encantos –decía Sango exponiendo sus pensamientos- Igualmente, del odio al amor hay solo un paso amiga.

-No, Inuyasha es lo peor que conozco, no creo... No, aseguro, que nunca podría caer en alguno de sus tontos encantos.

Kagome hizo un gesto de asco y soltó un suspiro de inconformidad. Inuyasha del otro lado de la puerta, escuchaba la conversación riendo arrogante, si quisiera seducir a Kagome lo haría y ella sedería a sus juegos rápidamente, podía demostrarle que ella se equivocaba y Sango tenía un poco de razón.

-Pídele que te lleve a otra habitación –dijo Sango, fue más una orden que una petición. A Inuyasha no le gusto para nada la idea, esperaba que Kagome no hiciera caso…

-Sí, tienes razón –exclamo Kagome, haciendo que el forjara un gesto negativo de incomodidad- Buscare alguna excusa y le diré que no podemos dormir en la misma habitación.

-Probablemente te diga que deben conservar el disfraz, pero tu busca alguna justificación –Sango continuo dándole ideas.

-Sango… ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Kagome interrogante- Se que no querías que hiciera esto, pero creí que ya habías entendido… Aun así continuas intentándome ahuyentarme.

-Entiendo tus complicaciones amiga –le contesto la chica- Lo que pretendo es protegerte de Inuyasha, no quiero que todo esto termine mal.

Kagome sonrió, pero el chico oculto se molesto. Sango era su amiga pero a veces podía ser muy irritante y ahora estaba poniendo ideas en la cabecita hueca de Kagome, esto podía truncar sus planes.

-Inuyasha también es tu amigo… ¿Por qué no intentas protegerlo a él de mí? –pregunto a Sango sonriente.

-Porque tú eres inofensiva, en cambio Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no aguanto más, se molesto con Sango. Toco la puerta fuertemente, para interrumpir la conversación, sin que Kagome notara que él había estado escuchando todo. Kagome se asusto y dio un brinquito, miro hacia la puerta de la habitación…

-Adelante –exclamo Kagome.

Inuyasha entro sonriendo arrogantemente, una sonrisa para ocultar su ira por aquella conversación. Kagome se levanto del sofá y quito el altavoz del celular.

-San, luego te llamo –le dijo a la chica del otro lado- Te quiero, saludos a Miku.

-Igual, besos –refuto y colgó.

Kagome sonrió melancólica, colgó también el teléfono y miro a Inuyasha. El ojidorado permanecía en silencio, recostado de la puerta tras él, con los brazos cruzados sobre si.

-Hola –dijo en tono seductor- ¿Hablabas con Sango?

-Sí, la llame para avisarle que habíamos llegado sanos y salvos –le dijo la azabache tranquilamente, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Ummm… -tomo su barbilla en gesto de pensamiento y hablo-: Mi madre ideo una cena para presentarte al personal más cercano… así anunciare mi compromiso a los empleados que aun no lo saben.

-Ok! –exclamo Kagome, sentándose sobre sus rodillas en el mueble- ¿Debo vestir…?

-Algo casual pero no tan elegante –se tumbo en el sofá junto con ella- Pero no muestres mucho.

Kagome frunció el ceño, confundida. Inuyasha sonrió soberbio.

-No quiero que los empleados se encandilen con mi futura esposa –susurro sugerente.

Kagome soltó un bufido y se levanto para ir al armario, busco un vestido casual pero bonito, le pareció perfecto para la ocasión. Inuyasha permaneció sentado en el sofá mirando como la chica se movía desde al armario al baño, buscando todos los accesorios que usaría.

Kagome colocó todo lo que llevaría puesto para la cena, en la gran cama y se detuvo a mirarlo todo, con las manos en la cintura. Ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia el sofá y miro al chico, que veía desde el sofá la hermosa vista de su ventanal.

-Inuyasha…

-¿Si? –musito sin voltear a mirarla.

-Estaba pensando… deberías de moverme a otra habitación –dicto segura.

-¿Por qué? –alzo un poco la voz.

-No creo que a tu madre le parezca muy educado de nuestra parte. Pensara que le faltamos el respeto –Inuyasha sonrió y la miro.

-Mi madre no es anticuada Kagome, sabe perfectamente que las parejas de hoy tienen sexo premarital –sonrió mordaz- Además, debe suponer que tu y yo nos hemos acostado millones de veces.

-Pero no es así –dijo Kagome seria.

-No, no es así –se levanto del sofá y permaneció firme- ¿A que le temes Kagome?

-A nada –exclamo ella, mientras él se acercaba.

-¿Entonces? –Susurro desde el borde de la cama- Crees que voy a seducirte…

-No, no lo creo –señalo seria, viendo nuevamente la ropa- Y aunque lo intentes no lograrías nada. Recuerda que esto solo es por negocios.

-Lo es –sonrió agrandado- Así que piensas que no puedo lograr nada contigo… yo pienso lo contrario.

Kagome se carcajeo, pensado que lo que decía el chico era gracioso.

-Que arrogante eres Inuyasha Taisho, no soy como cualquier chica a la que puedes seducir.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo, Kagome Higurashi? –arqueo una ceja y se acerco mucho mas.

-Ha!

Inuyasha continúo acercándose hasta que quedo frente a frente con Kagome. La azabache lo miro y frunció el ceño, Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y le pego a él, la chica alejo su rostro y le dedico una mirada ceñuda.

-Puedo demostrarte que te equivocas –murmuro el chico cerca del cuello de Kagome.

La chica permanecía fría ante el acto de Inuyasha, parecía que no le causaba ninguna reacción. Inuyasha lo noto y decidió hacer más.

-No te hagas la dura –murmuro empezando a besar su cuello.

Hizo un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos, desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta su mentón. Cuando llego al mentón, trazo un camino por su espalda con sus dedos y la tomo de la nuca, beso su mentón nuevamente y comenzó a murmurar…

-Kagome…

La chica continuaba indiferente y esto le molestaba así que fue más allá. Subió hasta su boca y comenzó a trazar el borde de sus labios con su lengua, suave y seductoramente. Kagome entreabrió un poco su boca y él se beneficio del momento, dirigiendo la lengua por la abertura de la chica, comenzando a besarla abrasadoramente, moviendo su lengua en una corriente dócil, acariciando con ella todos los rincones de la boca de la azabache.

Kagome lo empujo fuertemente del hombro, alejándose de él.

-No seas estúpido Inuyasha, no me provocas ni la más mínima cosquilla –dijo potentemente y camino hacia al baño- Ahora, voy a ducharme.

Inuyasha permaneció mirándola, incrédulo.

-Y no molestes por favor –exclamo y cerró la puerta del baño fuertemente.

No lo creyó. Kagome tenía un problema o quizás lo tuviera el. Realizo el primer acto de seducción a la perfección, ya lo había hecho anteriormente así que no había nada que no funcionara.

_Esto no se quedara así_, pensó saliendo de la habitación para ducharse y arreglarse en el baño de afuera. No permitiría que Kagome lo humillara, iba caer rendida ante el tarde o temprano, su apatía solo le sirvió para alentarlo considerablemente y estaba dispuesto a conseguir mucho mas de ella. Y ahora, menos, la cambiaria de habitación.

Kagome caería en sus redes, de cualquier manera.


	5. Entre copas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola! Como están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten… y como siempre les digo gracias por los reviews y por las alertas también xD

Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones! Gracias…

Se les aprecia mucho, queridos amigos y lectores xD

* * *

**ENTRE COPAS**

_Se seduce a sí mismo el seducido, seria amar a la tierra como la ama la luna, y palpar su belleza únicamente con la mirada. Y el no pedir de las cosas más que poder estar tendido ante ellas..._

_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Kagome llego sola al gran comedor, allí la esperaban Inuyasha y otras cinco personas. La chica se detuvo a contemplar la escena en la entrada de la estancia, todos se encontraban sentados alrededor del mesón de madera, bebiendo de sus vasos y riendo amenamente. Kagome noto a dos personas que no había visto cuando llego, uno era un hombre adulto de cabellos completamente blancos pero en su rostro se podía notar que no era un anciano, la otra persona era una mujer que parecía mucho a la madre de Inuyasha.

De repente alguien se coloco frente a ella y se interpuso en su vista.

-Cariño! –Exclamo Inuyasha- Que bueno que llegaste, te esperábamos para comenzar la cena.

Kagome frunció el ceño ante su tono de afecto dramatizado, luego miro como la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la mesa.

-Buenas noches –musito Kagome- Disculpen si tarde demasiado.

-Tranquila querida –dijo Izayoi luego de levantarse para ir a abrazarla. El resto la miraba sonriente desde sus asientos- Toma asiento, por favor.

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome de la cintura y la llevo hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde él se sentaba como jefe de familia, invitándola a sentarse en la silla a su lado.

-Tía, Totosai… ella es Kagome –dijo Inuyasha luego de asegurarse que Kagome estuviera bien sentada, yendo a sentarse el.

-Hola cariño, soy Midoriko –dijo la dama, educadamente- Es un placer conocer a la afortunada, que contraerá matrimonio con mi querido sobrino.

Kagome asintió extrañada, parecía que aquella mujer era la hermana de la madre de Inuyasha, lo sabía por el increíble parecido físico y por lo de "tía y sobrino". Midoriko era una mujer de negocios, mantenía una empresa en la cuidad de _Los Ángeles_, pero había tomado unas vacaciones junto con su hija, Rin, y vino a quedarse en la finca con su familia.

La dama era muy educada y lujosa, parecía ser una persona muy seria y recatada, al contrario de su hermana Izayoi, quien era extrovertida y cariñosa, ella era más retraída y modesta.

-Mi madre es un poco seria –murmuro Rin, quien estaba sentada a su lado- Pero es buena persona, te caerá bien.

Kagome le sonrió y luego volteo, al sentir la mano de Inuyasha tomando la suya sobre la mesa.

-Y otro amigo de confianza, Totosai –hizo en gesto hacia donde estaba sentado el caballero.

-¿Cómo esta, señorita? –dijo suavemente, alzando su copa en gesto de cortesía.

Totosai era amigo de la familia, desde hace muchos años atrás, antes de que muriera el padre de Inuyasha. El caballero, era el respetable agrónomo de Inuyasha, tenía demasiados conocimientos acerca de los viñedos y ayudaba al ojidorado en cierta cantidad de negocios.

-Creo que ya conoces a Shippo… mi gran amigo –continuo hablando el chico- Y a todos los que viven en esta casa.

Kagome sonrió amablemente a todos, respondiendo saludos y a preguntas que Rin le hacía, mientras llegaba la cena y comenzaban a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, eran carnes y vegetales típicos de una cena ranchera, pero con un toque elegantemente placentero.

-Me iré en unos cuantos días –comento Midoriko mirando su plato, luego agrego mientras Kagome se deleitaba con el saber de su cena-: Pero, estaré aquí para todas las ceremonias de matrimonio.

Kagome sintió que se atragantaba y detuvo su deglución de su bocado, aguantando las ganas de toser, totalmente pasmada y palideciendo ligeramente. Inuyasha lo noto y en seguida le entrego su vaso de jugo, Kagome bebió rápidamente y luego se crispó haciendo que los demás se alarmaran.

-Lo… siento… continúen –musito entrecortada, mientras tosía y colocaba una servilleta sobre su boca. Inuyasha palmeo un poco su espalda, en un arrumaco de preocupación.

-¿Para qué fecha piensan contraer nupcias? –Expreso la pariente de Inuyasha, indiferente ante los ruidos de tos de Kagome- Quiero saberlo, porque debo apartar la fecha en mi agenda…

Su familia frunció el ceño ante la apatía de Midoriko, ella lo noto y los miro igual.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida- Saben perfectamente que mi agenda es apretada y debo aislar los días necesarios, con anticipación…

-Mama… no creo que Inuyasha y Kagome estén pensando en fecha, se acaban de comprometer –susurro Rin paulatinamente.

-Lo sé, pero dado el estado de mi sobrino, he de suponer que se casaran lo más pronto posible –comento refiriéndose al testamento.

Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a beber del jugo, un poco incomoda por el comentario.

-Lo siento, no sé si estabas al tanto Kagome –le dijo Izayoi con una expresión de vergüenza.

-Tranquila, claro que lo sabia –expreso Kagome seriamente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, hasta que Inuyasha dio un suspiro de resignación y hablo…

-La boda será dentro de unos seis meses –expreso circunspecto- No quiero que parezca que estoy desesperado, ni tampoco esperar mucho.

-Muy bien –exclamo Midoriko y continúo con su cena.

-Supongo que la ceremonia será aquí ¿no? –Dijo Totosai intentando animar el ambiente- La finca tiene excelentes lugares para un celebración como esa.

Rin se animo grandemente y miro a Kagome con los ojos brillosos.

-Seria grandioso! –Aplaudió felizmente- ¿Kagome, me permitirás ser una de tus damas de honor?

La adolescente le dirigió una mirada de suplica y Kagome rio, le pareció muy humorista el gesto de la chica y la admiración que a veces parecía tenerle.

-Claro… -musito.

-Rin, no creo que Kagome desee eso –la interrumpió su madre- Además, tu solo tienes diecisiete años.

Rin se entristeció hizo un puchero de tristeza.

-No, está bien, puede ser parte del cortejo –exclamo Kagome, alegrando a la chica- No hay ningún problema.

-¿Lo ves? –Le saco la lengua a su madre y luego abrazo a Kagome fuertemente y le murmuro-: Te adoro Kagome, eres la mejor… Gracias.

Kagome se estremeció, aquella chica sí que era dramática pero le encantaba su personalidad, una adolescente muy peculiar.

-Seis meses es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda –dijo la abuelita Kaede- Deberían comenzar los preparativos.

Izayoi se puso una mano en el pecho, parecía que ese comentario la hubiera preocupado, luego se dirigió a Kagome.

-Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa –exclamo- Kagome… ¿Ya tienes organizadora?

-Ummm… pues no, no creí que la necesitara –contesto complicada.

-Sí, la necesitas –susurro seria- Mi boda tardo mucho tiempo en organizarse, afortunadamente tuve un año para eso y mi madre me ayudo… pero, ya que no tienes organizadora, puedes pedirle a tu madre que te ayude.

Izayoi dijo aquello con mucha amabilidad y sonriente, pero Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante aquellas palabras y bajo la mirada para que no pudieran notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mis padres murieron hace mucho, en Inglaterra –murmuro pacíficamente.

-Lo siento –dijeron todos el unisonó, sin incluir a Inuyasha que la miraba serio.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, luego Inuyasha tomo a Kagome del mentón y alzo su rostro para mirarla. Aquella mirada nostálgica, lo hizo sentirse mal por un momento. Kagome era huérfana, desde hace bastante tiempo que no tenia familia, algo triste.

-Kagome, mi madre puede echar una mano –le dijo acercándose a ella- ¿Quieres que te ayude a organizar la boda?

-Seria un placer, querida –expreso Izayoi sonriendo.

Kagome quito la mano de Inuyasha de su mentón, intentando que no notaran la molestia que le causaba el tacto del chico, y volteo a mirar a Izayoi. Recupero rápidamente la compostura y se enderezo sobre su silla.

-Sí, quiero que tú seas mi organizadora Izayoi –le dijo sonriendo.

-Todos te ayudaremos, Kagome. No solo mi tía, yo y la nana Kaede estamos a tu servicio –dijo Rin con su típico tono animado.

-Muchas gracias! –dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba impresionado, Kagome podía ser una gran actriz, se estaba tomando su papel muy bien, cuando estuvieran solos le comentaría lo excelente que estaba siendo su "gran actuación"... Solos, era lo que necesitaba para comenzar a poner su plan en marcha, ninguna mujer se le escapaba de las manos cuando la quería para él, y por supuesto Kagome no sería la excepción, algo debía lograr, por lo menos dejarla como ella lo hizo en la habitación con él, solo recordarlo lo hacía enfurecerse.

¡Repentinamente tuvo una gran idea!

-Shippo… ¿Cómo se encuentra las bodegas? –Dijo a su amigo del otro lado de la mesa, que terminaba de comer- Hoy no las visite…

Shippo no entendió, Inuyasha si había visitado la bodega de vinos por la tarde y habían pasado bastante tiempo ahí como para que, de un momento a otro, no lo recordara. Hubo un silencio extraño por unos segundos, el pelirrojo miraba a Inuyasha confundido, el ojidorado carraspeo un poco y Shippo comprendió rápidamente.

-Oh, claro! –Exclamo animado- Están muy bien, ayer transferimos de las bodegas del rio, _vino gran reserva_, te aconsejo que vayas a probarlos.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, Shippo había entendido que deseaba algo más de esta conversación, era perfecto había dado en el clavo.

-Si hijo, todos aquí lo probamos en la cena de ayer –comento su madre- No sabíamos que llegarías hoy, por eso no pedimos que trajeran para la cena de esta noche.

"_Y no pudieron ser más acertados", _pensó Inuyasha.

-Deberías ir por la mañana, y aprovechas el momento y le muestras a Kagome el lugar –dijo su madre.

-Oh, sí. Deseo probar los vinos lo más pronto posible –dijo Kagome mientras el servicio llegaba para recoger todos los platos de la mesa.

-Bueno, aun no es muy tarde creo que puedo llevarte ahora –exclamo Inuyasha sonriendo- ¿Shippo, hay algún par de sementales cerca?

-Sí, mi caballo esta aquí cerca junto con la yegua de Rin –dijo tranquilo, ruborizándose.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Midoriko con un tono de molestia.

Antes de que Shippo pudiera contestar, Rin se levanto de la mesa y hablo:

-Shippo y yo fuimos a dar un paseo antes de la cena y dejamos los caballos en el jardín trasero –acomodo la silla en la mesa y sonrió a todos- Si me disculpan, estoy un poco cansada iré a dormir… Hasta mañana, duerman bien.

Dicho esto Rin salió rápidamente por la puerta, antes de que su madre continuara preguntando y la asediara con molestas preguntas, sobre su reciente paseo con Shippo. A los demás ni siquiera les dio tiempo de despedirse de la animosa chica y comenzaron a levantarse lentamente también.

-Bueno… Kagome, ve y disfruta de un paseo romántico en el ocaso –dijo Izayoi haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- Nosotros iremos a tomar té en la terraza, para descansar de la gran cena y luego marcharemos a dormir... Buenas noches.

Izayoi y Kaede se despidieron de Kagome, al igual que lo hacían con Inuyasha, un beso en la frente y un cálido abrazo. Midoriko por su parte le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sobrino y le sonrió a Kagome y le susurro "Buenas noches", no había sido tan acogedor como la despedida de las otras damas, pero fue igualmente fue educado.

-La comida estuvo excelente, Inuyasha –exclamo Totosai y se levanto, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza- Muchas gracias por invitarme.

Inuyasha se levanto de la mesa para despedirse y Kagome hizo lo mismo. Shippo se mantuvo sentado unos segundos y luego, se levanto también.

-Ha sido un placer conocer a tu prometida –dijo Totosai y estrecho la mano de Inuyasha y se dirigió hacia Kagome para despedirse-: Espero le guste el lugar señorita.

Totosai beso la parte de arriba de la mano de Kagome y la chica sonrió.

-Diviértanse en su paseo –se dirigió hacia la salida- Vamos Shippo… no quiero irme más tarde de lo que ya voy, mi mujer debe estar arrancándose el cabello.

Shippo se carcajeo y salió detrás de Totosai luego de dar las buenas noches a Kagome y a Inuyasha, dirigiéndole una mirada de enigma a su amigo.

-Entreténganse! –grito Shippo desde afuera.

-Oh, claro que lo haremos –susurro Inuyasha seductoramente, pero Kagome no escucho.

La chica camino hasta el salón de la casa, viendo la decoración de aquella parte de la finca. Inuyasha permaneció en una de las ventanas mirando hacia donde se encontraban los caballos amarrados.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme? –pregunto Kagome cruzada de extremidades.

-Ya te dije que te mostrare las bodegas –volteo a verla y se cruzo de brazos también, burlándose de ella, con una sonrisa arrogante- Dijiste que estabas ansiosa por probar el vino ¿O también era parte de tu actuación?

Kagome frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido, demostrando que su tono satírico no le agradaba.

-Debo decir, pequeña Kagome –continuaba hablando sarcástico- Que tu actuación de esta noche fue estupenda, pero imagino que habrá más. Te estás tomando nuestro pequeño acuerdo, muy enserio… pero me gusta.

-Deja de decir tonterías, soy educada con tu familia eso es todo –Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada- Y no, no era teatro cuando dije que deseaba probar el vino.

Inuyasha puso una mano en su mentón, mirando hacia arriba como si repasara algo. Kagome no soportaba sus gestos de arrogancia y sarcasmo, era un hombre insufrible.

-Ummm… pero debo decir, que ese drama por la muerte de tus padres fue el mejor –Kagome frunció el ceño- No te molestes, es un cumplido. Deberías ir a _Brodway, _te ofrecerían grandes papeles.

Inuyasha dijo esto serio, pero luego se carcajeo ante su broma, que a Kagome no le pareció nada graciosa. El tema de la muerte de sus padres si la afectaba y muchísimo, con su familia tampoco actuaba, simplemente, todos le habían caído bien y la hacían sentir a gusto.

Lógicamente, no le daría el gusto a Inuyasha de saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, estaba más que claro que el también actuaba y en cuanto estaban solos lo único que hacía era intentar humillarla, con burlas y como hace poco, seduciéndola, era algo que no iba a permitir.

-Tus bromas no me hacen reír –le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia- Y ahora, podrías llevarme hasta tu bodega, por favor.

-Sera un placer pequeña, sígueme.

Dicho esto salió de la casa seguido por Kagome, pasaron por un campo pequeño y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la piscina, que era iluminada por la luna. Llegaron a un camino de tierra, de un lado tenia arbustos de vid y del otro había un terreno lleno, en donde yacían dos caballos atados a una barandilla de madera que rodeaba todo el lugar, separando el jardín trasero de la casa de este patio.

-Ellos son _Janto _y _Pegaso_ –dijo Inuyasha acariciando acercándose a los dos caballos, luego se acerco a uno de ellos y le sonrió- _Pegaso_ es una Yegua, pero Rin insistió en darle ese nombre, es un animal hermoso.

_Pegaso _era blanca con algunas manchas grises, el cabello de su cola y espalda era blanco y muy liso, una yegua hermosa como había dicho Inuyasha. El otro era un caballo un poco más grande que la Yegua, color gris por todos lados.

Kagome se acerco sigilosamente, temiendo que le pasara algo.

-¿Y _Janto_? –pregunto deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

-No, el no es una yegua –rio- Ven, acércate.

-No, no me conocen –musito Kagome intentando alejarse- No creo que sea buena idea.

Inuyasha sonrió, le pareció chistosa la reacción de Kagome con respecto a los caballos. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de una mano para que la pusiera en _Pegaso_, Kagome intento alejarse.

-Tranquila –le dijo intentando calmarla- No te harán daño. Si les temes, ellos también temerán de ti y se tensaran cuando te les acerques… no es la idea.

Kagome asintió e intento relajarse, acariciando levemente a la yegua. Poco a poco, le agrado el animal y sonrió.

-Ahora, te ayudare a subir… ¿Has montado alguna vez? –Kagome arqueo una ceja- Eso quiere decir que no.

-Si lo hice, pero era una niña –comento Kagome- No creo que recuerde como hacerlo, en todo caso… ¿no podemos ir caminando?

-No, estamos acostumbrados a ir a caballo a todas partes –empezó a explicarle Inuyasha- Aquí usamos un caballo como medio de transporte, solo empleamos autos para ir a la cuidad o trasladarnos o otras fincas… dentro de la finca el traslado es a caballo.

-Es un poco arcaico –dijo Kagome ceñuda- ¿Por qué trasladarse a caballo?

-Porque aquí todos los caminos son de arena y piedra, además todos sabemos montar… Así que no des más problemas y sube de una vez.

Kagome se resigno y subió con ayuda de Inuyasha a la Yegua. El ojidorado tomo un mecate largo y lo amarro a la Yegua, luego subió al otro caballo y los dirigió a ambos a galope suave, hacia la bodega. Kagome estuvo todo el camino, bien agarrada para _evitar caerse_, según ella.

Llegaron a un almacén grande, toda de madera. Luego de bajar de los caballos, se adentraron en el lugar. La zona estaba colmada de barriles llenos de vino y al final había una pared completa, con un estante donde descansaban acostadas, muchas botellas de vino.

Inuyasha la invito a sentarse en una silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de la pared, ella no tomo asiento solo comenzó a mirar y detallar cada botellas que veía. El ojidorado tomo una de las botellas y se la mostro.

-Este es un vino tinto, llamado _vin primeur_ –dijo la oración francesa con un toque de sugestión en su acento- ¿Quieres probarlo?

Kagome asintió y el tomo un tirabuzón cercano y abrió la botella, llenando hasta menos de la mitad dos vasos que había en un mesón. Le ofreció un vaso a Kagome y el tomo el otro, luego de dejar la botella en el mesón.

-Propongo un brindis –dijo Inuyasha y alzo su vaso.

-¿Brindis? –pregunto Kagome interrumpiendo el camino del vaso hacia su boca.

-Si, por que este acuerdo... sea fructífero –choco el vaso con el de Kagome y luego ambos tomaron un sorbo.

Kagome saboreo el vino placenteramente, le pareció el mejor vino que había probado en toda su vida, era un sabor impresionante.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Inuyasha interrogante.

-Sí, está muy bueno –dijo Kagome y termino de beberlo todo.

-¿Quieres probar otro? –Pregunto y siguió hablando mientras buscaba en el estante-: Hay un blanco que es exquisito… también tengo algunas botellas de una cosecha de rosado de hace dos años.

Kagome le sonrió y asintió. Ellos dos tenían momentos buenos, podían llevarse bien durante mucho tiempo, si tan solo Inuyasha no hiciera comentarios despectivos o fuera arrogante, hasta podrían ser amigos. Si, se lo habían planteado pero, hasta ahora, aun había momentos en los cuales odiaba tenerlo cerca.

La azabache no se dio cuenta, cuando Inuyasha ya tenía los dos vasos con vino blanco en ellos.

-Ten, prueba este –le dijo Inuyasha y bebió el suyo.

-¿Reseña? –pregunto Kagome graciosa y tomo un sorbo.

Inuyasha carraspeo y tomo un aire teatral…

-Este vino es un _Sauvignon Blanc_. Un vino blanco, seco… Tiene un toque refrescante –olio un poco el vaso con toque dramático- Y aroma a pasión.

Kagome se carcajeo y bebió más de su vino. Inuyasha abrió otra botella de vino rosado y vertió un poco en ambos vasos, luego de terminar de beber el blanco.

-Prueba este –le dijo y dejo la botella junto con las otras- Es un _Malbec_.

Kagome lo probó y degusto suavemente, Inuyasha sonreía.

-Está muy bueno –tomo otro sorbo y pregunto-: ¿Todos son creados aquí?

-No, solo el primero que bebiste –sonrió soberbio- Estos dos son traídos de otras países.

-¿Y ese…_gran reserva_? –pregunto curiosa.

Inuyasha volteo a buscarlo y le mostro la botella, Kagome la tomo y leyó la etiqueta.

-Es un vino con cinco o seis años de añejamiento –explico serio- Es uno de los mejores que se producen aquí.

-Probemos este –dijo animada- Pero, bebamos al menos la mitad de la botella, no podemos seguir abriendo mas.

Inuyasha obedeció y abrió la botella, sirviendo a ambos y brindando nuevamente.

Después de una hora, más o menos, los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda recostada de la estantería de vinos, ambos con los vasos casi vacios y la botella carente del líquido rojo.

-Kagome…

-¿Si? –susurro y termino de beber lo que quedaba en su vaso.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mejilla suavemente.

-Eres una mujer muy… -callo por unos momentos.

-¿Muy qué? –pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Atractiva –se acerco más a ella y la recostó suavemente del suelo. Kagome se dejo llevar y se coloco rápidamente sobre ella.

Inuyasha la miro, no había ninguna rastro de vacilación en su mirada, sin duda se rendiría ante el o estaba demasiado ebria, Inuyasha solo estaba un poco mareado… pero nada dejaría que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

-¿Qué haces? –musito Kagome, pero no se movió.

-Te miro –dijo seductor y comenzó a trazar su cuello con un dedo. Luego miro su vestido, antes no lo había detallado, pero tenía un corte muy bonito y el color del vino. Después de detallarla bien, comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Beso cada centímetro de su piel descubierta, hasta que llego a su vientre y comenzó a besarlo sobre el vestido. Acaricio su piernas, y justo cuando iba a subir el vestido…

-No me creas estúpida, Inuyasha –murmuro Kagome y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Inuyasha se inmuto, palideció el instante y puso su boca formando una O, en un gesto de puro dolor. Kagome se levanto al instante y sacudió su vestido, mientras él seguía tirado en el suelo, completamente mudo.

-Creo que te no quedaron claras las cosas hace un rato –se carcajeo y se dirigió hacia la salida- Iré a dormir… y no intentes nada, porque te aseguro que puedo ser peor. El chico continuaba adolorido, sin poder moverse, mientras la miraba alejarse.

Kagome se sentía un poco mareada, pero había comprendido las intenciones de su "prometido" desde el principio. Salió rápidamente de la bodega, no pensó siquiera en montar de nuevo la yegua y camino rápidamente hacia la casa, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que Inuyasha la trajo. Para ella, Inuyasha era un imbécil y de eso no había duda, pero no entendía porque justo cuando se estaban llevando bien el arruinaba todo. Si, Sango tenía razón, el quería seducirla, pero ella no cedería tan fácilmente.

Si Inuyasha quería jugar, pues ella también entraría en su juego, aunque para él las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles con ella.

**CONTINUARA**


	6. Tenerazza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Lo siento muchooo! Me tarde bastante ¿verdad? Es que ya estoy de vacas… entiéndanme.

Como siempre digo: Gracias por sus reviews! Los valoro bastante xD Continúen dejando sus excelentes opiniones, las leo todas y cada una.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los lectores: **ANA PALMIN, hana-rosa, CONEJA, camony, Paulaa, sirena 8118, goshi** y los que la leen pero no dejan reviews xD

SE LES APRECIA! DEJEN REVIEWS! ESPERO LES GUSTE!

* * *

**TENERAZZA**

"_Enamorarse no es amar, pues amar es eterno, enamorarse es mirar con perfección a tu pareja mientras que amar es comprender los defectos y virtudes de ella, amar no es buscar el paraíso, amar es estar en el paraíso"_

_._

Kagome despertó a la mañana siguiente, gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, la luz le molestaba y no quería levantarse, por lo menos hasta más avanzada la mañana. Fue mala idea tomar tanto vino la noche anterior, estaban muy buenos todos los que probo, pero ahora tenía una fuerte migraña. Debía recordar no beber tanto vino la próxima vez.

Tapo su rostro un poco, para evitar que la luz del día llegara a sus ojos, y sin levantarse, llevo su mirada hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Vislumbro a Inuyasha, profundamente dormido en el amplio sofá. El ojidorado estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por una ligera sábana blanca y no llevaba camisa, así Kagome podía ver su torso denudo. Miro su rostro tranquilo al dormir, su pecho bien formado, con aquellos pectorales ligeramente marcados pero sin dejar de ser atrayentes, no se podía negar que Inuyasha era un chico bien parecido: Tenía un gran cuerpo musculoso, era perfectamente alto, ojos grandiosamente hermosos, una sonrisa seductora… Aun así, nada de esto podía recubrir la arrogante personalidad que poseía, era altanero, odioso, presumido, vanidoso, imprudente, sarcástico… Definitivamente cualidades muy poco atrayentes para ella.

Se estiro sobre la cama y decidió levantarse, miro el reloj y ya era casi las once de la mañana, no era la hora en que acostumbraba a levantarse. Tomo una toalla y entro al baño rápidamente, cerrando de un portazo la puerta, adrede, para molestar el sueño de Inuyasha.

El chico se levanto estremecido del sofá, luego se percato de que no pasaba nada, solo era la tonta Kagome, seguramente con intenciones de molestarlo. La noche anterior había sido excitante para él, por un momento pensó que solo hablarían, pero luego mirar a Kagome con ese vestido tan sencillo, pero que la hacía verse hermosa, y el vino, lo hizo perder el control y comenzar a besarla, aunque no contaba con que Kagome fuera tan arisca. Por un momento pensó que ella se dejaría llevar y terminarían teniendo sexo en las bodegas, pero Kagome hizo que esos pensamientos desaparecieran en el mismo momento en que le dio aquel rodillazo. Lo dejo derribado en el suelo y luego, por el dolor, le costó mucho levantarse y camino hasta la casa cojeando, incluso Shippo lo vio y no pudo evitar reírse aunque Inuyasha solo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Esa mujer tonta se las iba a pagar.

Kagome salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabello, ignorándolo por completo. Inuyasha miro su esbelta figura y sus piernas bien formadas, su trasero se marcaba redondeando la silueta detrás del paño de baño, aunque Kagome no fuera muy alta tenía una figura esplendida. Se levanto bruscamente y tomo una toalla, mirándola ceñudo y entro al baño.

Kagome aprovecho el momento en el que el entro a ducharse y se vistió rápidamente. Tomo unos jeans desgastados y camiseta rosa con letras dibujadas, se puso unos zapatos ligeros, se peino con una coleta alta y salió ágilmente de la habitación.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Rin se encontraba en la cocina comiendo pan tostado, sentada en una silla alta frente al mesón y hablando con la cocinera y la nana Kaede. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y vislumbro a Kagome atravesando el pasillo de los cuartos hacia la sala.

-Kagome –grito haciendo un gesto con su mano- Ven aquí.

Kagome la miro en seguida y le sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia la cocina.

-Buenos Días –dijo Kagome sonriendo y las tres mujeres en la cocina le respondieron el saludo.

-Siéntate aquí, Kagome –palmeo la silla vacía a su lado- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Kagome tomo asiento tranquilamente.

-¿Qué desayunaste tu? –Pregunto sonriéndole a la chica- Comeré lo mismo que tu…

Rin se levanto de su asiento y corrió hasta la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Kagome. Ágilmente hizo pan tostado con huevos y un sutil jugo de naranja, entregándoselo inmediatamente.

-Bueno provecho –lo dejo sobre el mesón y continúo hablando con Kaede mientras la azabache comía.

Kagome comió tranquilamente, mientras veía como Rin hablaba con todos aquellos que entraban a la cocina, muy animada. Finalizo su desayuno y la cocinera tomo el plato para lavarlo.

-Kagome, vamos a dar un paseo ¿sí? –Le pregunto Rin, alzando ambas manos- Seguro Inuyasha no te ha mostrado mucho de la finca…

-Bueno… -intento hablar pero Rin continuo hablando.

-Seré tu guía… así que sin peros, vámonos de paseo –la tomo de la mano rápidamente y la saco de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Rin solicitó a Shippo que ensillara dos caballos y el chico lo hizo rápidamente, ayudando a Kagome a subir cuando estuvieron listos.

Rin la llevo por varios lugares de la finca, lugares que se veían hermosos. Pudo ver la amplitud de los viñedos y las bodegas de vino en las que había estado la noche anterior. Rin hablo con ella durante todo el camino, pidiéndole que le contara de su vida y ella le hablo de la suya.

Se detuvieron en una colina desde donde podían ver la casa a lo lejos y un hermoso paisaje tras ella.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Kagome –dijo Rin mirando hacia el horizonte- Creo que eres una chica muy divertida… Pienso que la suerte de Inuyasha cambio justo el día en el que te pidió que te casaras con él.

_Si que cambio, pero no de la manera en la que tú crees_, pensaba Kagome mientras escuchaba a Rin.

-Seguro que gracias a ti, olvido a la golfa de Kikyo –exclamo Rin, frunciendo el ceño algo molesta. Kagome lo noto.

-¿Kikyo? –pregunto Kagome, confundida y Rin volteo a mirarla interrogante- Quien es…

-Oops! –Emito Rin sonrojada y luego musito apenada-: Inuyasha no te ha hablado de Kikyo… ¿Cierto?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y sonrió por la reacción de Rin, esta chica sí que era sorpresiva.

-¿Quién es? –comenzó a preguntar Kagome- Seguramente, alguna ex novia o chica que le gustaba.

-Pues… -Rin entornó los ojos- No debería contártelo yo…

Kagome hizo un gesto extraño de decepción, dramatizando para que Rin le dijera todo lo que sabía.

-Está bien, te contare todo lo que se –dijo sonriente- Pero no digas a Inuyasha que yo te dije… y si te dice alguna cosa, solo finge que no tenias idea.

Kagome se carcajeo y luego levanto la mano derecha y simuló seriedad.

-Lo prometo –dijo y luego volvió a sonreír.

Rin permaneció en silencio unos minutos, acariciando a su caballo y luego miro a Kagome fijamente. Su semblante divertido, cambio a total fundamento.

-Kikyo, era la prometida de Inuyasha –susurro perceptiblemente y Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par- Si, sorprendente… hay cosas de mi primo que probablemente no sabes. Aunque tengas mucho tiempo conociéndolo, es muy difícil que te diga sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Era cierto. Kagome tenía años conociendo a Inuyasha, pero no sabía nada de él, porque nunca fueron amigos, todo lo contrario.

-Inuyasha parece ser un hombre muy fuerte, pero en el fondo es más sensible de lo que tú y yo podemos imaginar…

-Esa mujer lo lastimo –dedujo Kagome velozmente, luego de las palabras de Rin.

-Sí, ella parecía ser alguien normal… pero resulto todo lo contrario –comenzó a relatarle toda la historia.

Inuyasha tenía veinte y un años, hace seis meses su padre había muerto y él se estaba encargando mantener al día todos los asuntos de la finca, siendo ayudado por Totosai y otros antiguos amigos de su padre. El ojidorado asistió a una reunión familiar en la que se celebraba el cumpleaños de su tío Sesshomaru, ahí conoció a Kikyo.

Kikyo era una chica alta y esbelta, de cabello negro azabache, largo y liso que llegaba un poco más allá de la cintura. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran inexpresivos. Inuyasha se fascino con ella al instante, así que salieron varias semanas hasta convertirse oficialmente en novios. Inuyasha se enamoro de Kikyo en poco tiempo, la chica lo embelesaba cada día más y él era el novio perfecto con el que cualquier mujer soñaría. Su relación se volvió muy intensa y pasional. Inuyasha era el chico seducido y maravillado por la mujer tentadora, fría y calculadora que muchos no conocían bien.

Su familia la acepto felizmente, por ver lo enamorado que estaba Inuyasha, aunque nadie sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Kikyo y el amor que sentía el ojidorado por la chica, lo hacía mirar todo de modo distinto. Tras dos años de relación se comprometieron y comenzaron a vivir juntos en un departamento en California, pero la felicidad se quebranto cuando cumplieron el tercer año juntos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kagome cuando Rin silencio, sin hacer ningún ademan para continuar hablando.

-Kouga, otro primo de Inuyasha. El es hijo Sesshomaru –dijo Rin confundiendo a Kagome. Luego comenzó a explicarle-: En otra reunión familiar Kouga le dijo a Inuyasha, cosas que sabía de Kikyo… Inuyasha no se lleva muy bien con Kouga, así que no le creyó.

-Kouga, es el que recibiría la herencia… -Rin asintió- ¿Qué sabia él? ¿Qué le dijo?

-Kouga era muy parrandero y pasaba mucho tiempo en clubes y sitios nocturnos de _Los Angeles_. En esa época vio a Kikyo varias veces, siempre acompañada de hombres… luego confirmo que podían ser sus amantes cuando la vio besar a uno y después intento seducirlo a él.

-¡¿Qué? –alzo la voz impresionada.

-Sí, afortunadamente Kouga, aunque era parrandero, no suele caer en los juegos de una cualquiera –afirmo la adolescente- Inuyasha salió muy lastimado de todo esto… Kikyo es sobrina de uno de los dueños de la mayor marca de vino del país, que también mantiene negocios, desde hace muchos años, con el señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Entonces, todavía se topan? –Concluyó Kagome y Rin asintió- Pero, explícame… si Inuyasha no creyó las palabras de su primo… ¿Cómo fue que se entero?

-El mismo la vio –dijo la chica rápidamente- Creo que ya te conté suficiente… no quiero que Inuyasha se moleste.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada –dijo Kagome.

-Inuyasha estaba realmente enamorado, ella lo decepciono bastante –dijo y luego su semblante comenzó a cambiar, al mismo que siempre tenía- Pero creo que tú estás sanando su corazón.

Era triste que a Inuyasha le hubiese pasado eso con una persona que, por lo que le había contado Rin, quiso bastante. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, no era buena idea seguirle su juego de sugestión ni intentar embelesarlo, sería mejor tener un charla con el e intentar aclarar que su trato no se enlazaba en seducirse uno a otro, sino en conseguir lo que ambos querían.

Pasaron horas cabalgando y caminando por la finca, dando paseos por muchos lugares y se perdieron el almuerzo, así que antes de que atardeciera decidieron volver a la casa para comer algo y no preocupar a los demás.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Kagome no había visto a Inuyasha en todo el día. Cuando llego de su paseo con Rin, ceno y no lo vio por ningún lado de la casa, así que fue a darse un baño y ponerse cómoda.

Camino por toda la casa, atravesando la sala de estar hasta llegar al pórtico, en donde se miraba un perfecto amanecer. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que ahí estaban y se recostó a relajarse un rato, hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

-Shippo, avísale a James que lo veré mañana por la tarde –exclamo Inuyasha, subiendo las escaleras que daban desde la parte de afuera de la casa hasta el pórtico- Necesito ver yo mismo esos materiales.

-Está bien, vendré a recogerte –grito Shippo, tomando su camino.

Inuyasha sonrió a su amigo y se despidio haciendo un ademan con la mano, luego se detuvo y comenzó a quitarse unos guantes de montar que llevaba cada vez que salía a caballo. Iba a entrar en la casa, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Kagome sentada, prácticamente durmiendo, sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

Se acerco a ella cuidadosamente y la sacudió un poco por el hombro.

-Kagome –susurro acercándose.

Kagome se retorció un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Kagome, despierta –esta vez alzo un poco la voz, irritado. Kagome abrió los ojos y se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo bostezando.

-Ha! Debes estar muy cansada –arqueo una ceja- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Pues sí, estoy algo cansada –se estiro y frotó los ojos suavemente- Tengo poco tiempo…

-Entonces, deberías irte a la cama –dijo indiferente, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Inuyasha –la azabache se levanto de la silla, él se detuvo y volteo a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto impasible.

-Siento mucho el rodillazo de anoche, no fue mí…

-Mentirosa, no lo sientes –evitó que continuara hablando y se cruzo de brazos, colocándose frente a ella- Creo que fue toda tu intención hacerlo.

-Bueno si, es cierto… pero lo merecías –se defendió Kagome- Sabias perfectamente que no iba a tolerar…

-¿Qué te sedujera? –Pregunto Inuyasha y Kagome asintió dócilmente- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kagome frunció el ceño y alzo la barbilla.

-Te recuerdo que no vine aquí para acostarme contigo –alzo la voz e Inuyasha se alarmo- Tenemos un trato, o negocio como tú le dices…

-Baja la voz –susurro Inuyasha furioso- Alguien te puede escuchar…

-Perdón –susurro la chica- El punto es que... no quiero que lo vuelvas a intentar, debemos llevarnos bien y que sigas con tu jueguito complicara las cosas.

Kagome se acerco a él y le ofreció su mano.

-Creí que había quedado claro, pero es obvio que no –lo insto a que estrechara su mano- Nos podemos llevar bien, podemos ser amigos Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la miro enternecido.

-Queridos, les traigo manzanilla–exclamo Izayoi, saliendo hacia el pórtico con dos tazas de té.

Izayoi coloco las dos tazas en una mesita y les sonrió, beso a Inuyasha en la frente y acaricio a Kagome, entrando nuevamente en la casa.

-Para que duerman mejor –exclamo Rin llegando junto con Kaede y Midoriko. Todas tomaron asiento en el pórtico.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? –dijo Izayoi, llegando nuevamente con su propia taza.

Kagome tomo el único asiento vacío que quedaba y agarro su taza.

-Iré a lavarme las manos… ya regreso –musito Inuyasha, alejándose rápidamente, algo nervioso, por lo cual mintió. Se fue a su habitación a darse un baño y ponerse cómodo.

Las damas permanecieron conversando y terminando cada una su taza de manzanilla, viendo como anochecía lentamente y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza por la noche.

-Me encanta pasar las noches aquí –susurro Rin, recostada del hombro de su madre- ¿No te encanta este lugar, Kagome?

-Sí, es hermoso todo este paisaje –dijo Kagome suavemente.

Todas sonrieron y volvieron a callar unos minutos, hasta que Izayoi comenzó a hablar con Midoriko y Rin a tararear canciones.

Inuyasha llego luego de unos minutos.

-Querido, tú té se enfrió –dijo Izayoi y levanto de la silla, tomando la taza- Iré a buscar más…

Izayoi entro a la casa a paso sereno.

-Inuyasha, siéntate con Kagome –exclamo Rin sonriente.

Inuyasha dudo unos instantes pero luego cedió y tomo asiento junto a su prometida. Los dos se sonrojaron ligeramente. La madre de Inuyasha llego y le entrego a su hijo, una nueva taza de manzanilla caliente.

Kagome estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir. Suspiro suavemente y se alzo de su cómodo asiento.

-Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir... ese paseo con Rin, me agoto –sonrió y comenzó a caminar- Buenas noches.

Todos respondieron a su despedida sonriendo, luego Rin frunció el ceño y fulmino a Inuyasha con la mirada, el chico se confundió.

-Espera… Kagome! –grito avivadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kagome confundida.

Rin se levanto y jalo a Inuyasha, levantándolo también.

-Inuyasha no te ha dado las buenas noches –dijo sonriendo.

-Ya le dije Buenas noches, Rin –dijo Inuyasha sublevado.

-¿Por qué no vas a acompañar a Kagome? –pregunto Midoriko.

Inuyasha volteo a mirar a su tía.

-Tengo que trabajar en unos papeles para mañana, no quiero dejarlos para después –explico el chico.

Rin apretó su brazo e hizo un gesto con los ojos, solo para Inuyasha.

-Entonces, despídete de Kagome como es debido –sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

Inuyasha permaneció erguido mirando a Kagome, sin saber a qué se refería Rin.

-Es cierto, Inuyasha. La única muestra de cariño que hemos visto de su parte es cuando se toman de la mano –dijo Kaede.

-Exacto, despídete con un beso romántico –dijo Rin con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados.

Tanto Kagome, como Inuyasha, estaban rojos de la vergüenza. No contaban con tener que demostrar mas señales de cariño hacia la familia de Inuyasha.

-Sí, quiero ver un beso... –dijo Izayoi y luego agrego bromeando-: Pero romántico ¿eh? Dejen la pasión para la intimidad.

Todos rieron cómodamente. Inuyasha y Kagome soltaron una risa disimulada.

-Vamos Inuyasha! –lo alentó Rin.

Su prima sí que podía ser imprudente e irritante a veces, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de él y Kagome. Se acerco lentamente a Kagome, puso una mano en su mejilla y aproximo sus labios, dejando sobre ellos un suave y dulce beso que hizo que ambos cerraran los ojos lentamente. Poco a poco se olvidaron que sería solo un beso y lo avivaron mas, pero continuo siendo un beso tierno y sin deseo o pasión en el. Un beso de cariño.

Inuyasha se separo dejando su rostro muy pegado al de Kagome, abrieron los ojos paulatinamente, mirándose inmutablemente. Las damas que lo presenciaban sonreían. Finalmente Kagome beso la mejilla de Inuyasha y murmuro unas _Buenas noches_ suavemente, caminando tranquilamente hasta la habitación.

Esa noche se supone debía dormir, pero los recuerdos no la dejaron. Ese "_Beso de buenas noches"_, que recibió de Inuyasha le trajo muchos recuerdos, hace mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba de esa manera, a decir verdad nunca. Todos los besos que había recibido en su vida habían sido pasionales y desinhibidos, ese estaba cargado de ternura y cariño. Pero todo era un simple teatro para calmar a Rin y todos en su familia, Inuyasha no le daría una demostración de cariño así jamás, no de verdad. Por un momento ella se dejo llevar, se olvido de todo y concentro su atención en el beso, correspondiendo de la misma manera en que Inuyasha se lo había dado, era el primer beso que le correspondía y para ella fue el mejor beso que habían recibido en todo su vida.

Mientras a Kagome se le dificultaba dormir, a Inuyasha se le entorpecía su trabajo. El ojidorado tampoco paraba de pensar en el beso, le recordó a los que muchas veces le dio a Kikyo, con la diferencia de que Kikyo correspondía con un fuego lleno de pasión y Kagome solo lo tranquilizo. Quiso más de aquel beso tierno y romántico que nunca nadie le correspondía, pero esta vez, Kagome si le correspondió. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Quizás la ternura era la manera de seducir a Kagome, pero así no sería solo seducción, también involucraría el juego de la conquista, que la mayoría de las veces venía acompañado de amor y era lo que menos quería.

Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco.

.


	7. Debilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola, queridos lectores! Gracias por sus opiniones… Espero que les guste este capítulo.

En este se podrá leer que Inuyasha ya está comenzando a tener sentimientos por Kagome, pero ella lo ignorara un poco por algún tiempo. No crean que ella será fácil de conquistar ¿eh? Aunque a muchos les parezca. También leerán un poco sobre la organización de la boda…

Para el próximo les tengo la aparición de un personaje muy importante para Kagome en un futuro un poco lejano xD ¿Quién creen que sea?

Bueno disfruten mucho el capitulo y no olvide dejar sus reviews! Bye!

* * *

**DEBILIDAD**

"_I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..."_

_Hello. Lionel Richie_

Kagome ya tenía un mes en la finca de Inuyasha, conviviendo con su familia y con él. Los días pasaban normalmente, Inuyasha salía a trabajar en sus negocios y ella se quedaba con Rin, tomando sol en la piscina o dando largos paseos a caballo, a veces también pasaba en el día con Izayoi y Kaede, charlando apaciblemente o saliendo a la cuidad de compras. Su relación con Inuyasha era extraña, obviamente por el día lo veía raras veces y hablaban poco, por las noches sus cortas conversaciones se basaban en _¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Qué hiciste? Buenas Noches, duerme bien_…No se podía describir exactamente en lo que se había convertido su relación. Lo positivo para Kagome era que Inuyasha ya no intentaba seducirla, aunque igual sentía cierta distancia que la incomodaba, se supone que deberían tener alguna amistad no esta extraña manera de tratarse. Inuyasha no sentía nada, estaba enojado ¿Por qué?

Se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre el sofá en el que dormía Inuyasha por la noches, viendo uno de sus reality shows favoritos, _"Keeping up with the Kardashians"_.

Su celular repiqueteó, bajo el volumen del televisor y contesto en seguida, emocionada al ver quien la llamaba.

-Sango –exclamo alegremente.

-Kag… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dijo Sango, igualmente alegre- Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, espero que…

-Estoy bien, Sango –dijo la azabache sabiendo lo que diría su amiga- Me he distraído bastante con la prima de Inuyasha, olvide por completo llamarte… Lo siento.

-Sospeché que así seria –rio y luego callo rápidamente- Mis sospechas sobre Inuyasha eran ciertas.

Kagome se confundió y frunció el ceño.

-Miroku llama a Inuyasha una vez por semana –explico a su amiga- La última vez, Inuyasha le conto que intento besarte…

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Kagome.

-Afortunadamente, eras una mujer astuta Kagome, no cediste a sus juegos… Te felicito… e Inuyasha no intento nada más…

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué Inuyasha no intento más?"_, pensaba escuchando a Sango hablar sin parar.

-No conto todo lo sucedido –susurro para sí misma.

-También dijo que te llevas muy bien con su familia y que ahora son amigas –exclamo Sango y rio a carcajadas- No puedo creerlo… Inuyasha habla muy bien de ti.

-¿Habla bien de mi?-pregunto alarmada e impresionada.

-Sí, le dijo a Miroku que eras divertida –decía tranquilamente- Lo único positivo de toda su mentira es que pudieron entenderse y ser amigos.

-Si… eso creo –murmuro ceñuda- Aunque seguramente nos llevamos bien puesto que nunca lo veo.

-¿Por qué? –interrogo curiosamente.

-Pasa todo el día fuera de la finca, con sus negocios de vino –dijo en tono irónico- Es raro cuando hablo con el…

-Ummm… que extraño, Miroku no menciono eso.

-Pues si –susurro y luego agrego-: Aunque es verdad… descubrí que Inuyasha puede ser un buen amigo

"_Excluyendo sus extraños ataques de bipolaridad"_, pensó y sonrió. Sango suspiro profundamente.

-Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien, Kagome –expreso en tono de preocupación- No quiero problemas para ninguno de los dos.

-Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Eso crees? –Comenzó a decir sublevada- Si alguien los descubre, estaremos…

-Todo saldrá bien –interrumpió Kagome- Hasta ahora hemos sabido mantener la farsa, no creo que se nos complique. Nos casaremos y al cabo de seis meses, como mínimo, nos divorciaremos… todo saldrá bien.

-Imagino que se casaran lo más pronto posible ¿no?

-Sí, hablamos de pautarla para dentro de seis meses… Hoy hablare con Izayoi acerca de toda la organización.

-¿Organizaran la boda? –exclamo impresionada.

-Sí, es demasiado –susurro- Tengo el presentimiento de que Izayoi querrá algo grande… e Inuyasha no le dirá nada.

-Tienes que hacer algo. Quiero decir… no pueden realizar un evento gigantesco, cuando todo es un teatro planeado por ustedes –decía Sango afligida- Así la decepción será mayor!

-Sango, no me grites… ya lo sé –suspiro resignada- Le diré que deseo una boda intima con pocos amigos…

-Es mucho mejor –susurro aun enojada- … Kagome, debo despedirme, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, Adiós –dijo Kagome abatida- Llámame luego, por favor.

-Sí, lo hare cuando pueda… Adiós –se despidió y colgó instantáneamente.

Kagome suspiro abatida, Sango tenía razón. Por más que todo el asunto se viera fácil, poco a poco se iría complicando. Todo se enredaría mas, algo se lo decía. Un mal presentimiento.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Mi boda con InuNo fue grandiosa, pero la de mi hermana Midoriko fue mucho mejor… Espectacular –decía Izayoi mirando unos catálogos de organización de ceremonias.

-Mi tía tiene razón –dijo Rin juntando las palmas- No había nacido para ese entonces, pero vi las fotos… sueño con una boda así.

Kagome estaba sentada frente al escritorio del despacho, Rin estaba a su lado e Izayoi estaba recostada del escritorio pasando rápidamente las hojas del catalogo. Rin tenía un block de notas para comenzar a anotar todo lo que se les ocurriera para la ceremonia.

-Solo debes decirme que es lo que quieres Kagome y me encargare de cumplir tus deseos… y hasta rebasar tus expectativas.

-Izayoi siempre quiso un acontecimiento grande para la boda de su hijo –dijo la anciana Kaede entrando al despacho.

Las dos mujeres permanecían mirando a Kagome fijamente, la azabache no tenía idea de lo que les diría. Se desilusionarían un poco…

-Bueno… yo quiero… pensaba en –comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa- Pensaba en algo… pequeño e intimo.

Izayoi y Rin se inclinaron hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par sobresaltadas, y la nana Kaede rio suavemente mientras salía del lugar, llevándose con ella tres tazas de té vacías.

-Quiero organizar algo mejor que eso, Kagome –dijo Izayoi seriamente- Como sabrás Inuyasha es mi único hijo y es uno de los vinicultores más respetados de la región. El apellido Taisho es muy distinguido… como entenderás, tiene que ser un magno evento.

-Sí, entiendo todo pero…

-No se diga mas… -avanzo hacia Kagome, tomándola de los hombros y sonriendo- Yo hare todo, lo más hermoso posible. No te preocupes.

Kagome se quedo sin habla.

-Mi tía tiene muy buen gusto, no debes preocuparte –dijo Rin y luego le guiño un ojo.

En los próximos minutos que estuvieron en el despacho Kagome no dijo ninguna palabra, mientras Izayoi y Rin hablaban sin parar de lo que deseaban para la ceremonia.

La idea de Izayoi era que la boda seria en el patio trasero, era grande y perfecto para la recepción. Contratarían un servicio de banquetes especial, con meseros y protocolo especializado. También pensaron en el cura, la música, las invitaciones, la comida y el licor que se serviría, fotógrafo y video, etc; todo lo anotaban. Kagome estaba por entrar en pánico.

-Hola –exclamo musicalmente una voz masculina.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –dijo Izayoi sonriente.

Inuyasha entro y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio cómodamente.

-Bien, madre… todo perfecto –sonrió arrogante- ¿Ustedes que hacen?

-Preparamos la organización de la boda –grito Rin alegre.

Kagome aun permanecía sentada, un poco distraída.

-Vamos, Rin –dijo Izayoi llevándose a su sobrina hasta la salida- Los dejaremos solos para que conversen. Kagome está un poco sosegada…

Sonrió y cerró la puerta luego de mirar a Kagome, dejándolos completamente solos en el despacho.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Inuyasha sacando una caja de madera de una gaveta del escritorio.

Kagome suspiro pesadamente.

-Tu madre quiere la boda del año –musito ceñuda.

-No me extraña, le encantan las cosas llamativas –saco un puro de la caja y se levanto, recostándose del barandal de la ventana.

-Le dije que deseaba algo intimo… me ignoro –dijo Kagome. Inuyasha encendió el puro, lo aspiro y luego expelo el grueso humo.

-No aceptas lo que ella quiere… -arqueo una ceja.

-No podemos hacer algo tan grande –exclamo tensa y luego susurro para sí misma-: Así la decepción será peor.

Inuyasha la escucho perfectamente.

-Debes convencerla de lo contrario –alzo la voz e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-No puedo hacer eso… Mi madre está muy entusiasmada y no quiero ser fastidioso –dijo molesto- Así que tu tampoco fastidies las cosas.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eres un idiota! –le grito levantándose de la silla.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos en gesto de fastidio y la miro nuevamente.

-Simplemente no puedo hacerlo… Lo siento.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y volvió a sentarse, mirando un punto en la pared para no mirar a Inuyasha. Permanecieron unos minutos así, hasta que Inuyasha termino de fumar su puro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando a Kagome fijamente. La azabache sintió la pesada mirada y finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

-Últimamente, has estado muy amargado –dijo con tono de ironía, aun cruzada de brazos.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me pongo de malas –rio mordaz- ¿Acaso quieres que este feliz siempre? ¿Qué te trate con cariño?

-Al menos podrías dejar de ser tan arrogante y sarcástico… o quizás dejar de evitarme –se levanto para irse.

-Tonterías… ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto confundido y Kagome abrió la puerta.

-A un lugar en donde me traten bien –intento salir pero Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Kagome volteo a mirarlo confundida, el chico mantenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de sostener la puerta para que Kagome no la abriera reiteradamente.

-Está bien… seré amable contigo –sus tono de voz y actitud discrepaba mucho de la amabilidad y Kagome arqueo una ceja.

-Creo que están muy lejos de ser amable… Déjame salir.

-No –dijo serio.

Inuyasha dejo de mirarla y cerró la puerta con pestillo, la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentarse nuevamente. Se irguió frente a ella.

-Tus cambios de personalidad son impresionantes, deberías ir…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un duro beso que Inuyasha le dio. Se quedo petrificada mientras Inuyasha mantenía los ojos cerrados duramente, se podía sentir cierta tensión en el. Kagome comenzó a empujarlo de los hombros y el suavizo el beso poco a poco.

Un beso tierno, la debilidad de Kagome. La azabache cerró los ojos gradualmente y el la hizo levantarse, acercándolo a él mucho mas. El ojidorado poso sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y ella rodeo su cuello en seguida. Se dejaron llevar por la ternura, el beso seguía siendo delicado hasta que Inuyasha la insto a que abriera la boca y el beso se volvió profundo y apasionado, creando un suave pero intenso baile entre sus lenguas mientras se rozaban hondamente. Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kagome y la chica se separo de el progresivamente…

-¿Qué haces? –susurro entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Necesitaba comprobar algo –musito Inuyasha aun con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome trago nerviosamente e intento alejarse de él, pero Inuyasha no la soltó y hundió su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello.

-Inuyasha… creí que habías comprendido –lo empujo pero él seguía sin moverse- No quiero…

-No te estoy seduciendo –aspiro el perfume de Kagome- Deseaba hacerlo eso es todo… Comprobar.

-¿Qué? ¿Comprobar qué? –pregunto suavizando el agarre en los hombros del ojidorado.

-Desde esa noche… cada vez que te miraba… quería hacerlo.

Kagome abrió los ojos confundida y se alejo rápidamente, esta vez con éxito al soltarse de su agarre.

-Me estas volviendo loco, Kagome –su voz sonaba profundamente tierna.

Kagome lo miro ceñuda e intento comprender.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto interrogante- ¿Estás loco, verdad?... Te dije que no me sedujeras y dices que no lo haces… entonces ¿Esto que acabas de hacer… que es?

La azabache iba aumentando el tono de voz en cada palabras, hasta que la última pregunta la formulo gritando y algo descompuesta.

-Es cierto… no pretendo seducirte –dijo serio- Entendí que no debo, no fue lo que acordamos…

-Correcto… ¿Entonces, porque me besaste? –ella pregunto liada e Inuyasha suspiro condescendiente.

-Hace unos días que tengo ganas de hacerlo… no lo sé, solo quiero besarte una y otra, y otra vez.

Kagome arqueo una ceja y analizo sus palabras, pero no consiguió entender.

-No pretendes seducirme pero quieres besarme –se encogió de hombros- No deduzco nada…

Inuyasha suspiro nuevamente y se tiro sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre su sien.

-Me atraes bastante… me gustas –explicaba susurrando con los ojos aun cerrados- Cada vez que te veo, quiero besarte y acariciarte, y…

Kagome lo escuchaba aun confundida, no tenía idea de que era lo que le pasaba e Inuyasha.

-Solo, mantente alejado de mi –sentencio con las manos en la cintura. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miro.

-¿Qué?... hace unos minutos te quejabas porque te maltrataba ¿ahora quieres que me aleje? –exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si… antes de saber que querías abusar de mí –dijo sarcástica.

-No seas ridícula, no quiero abusar de ti… -se enojo- No puedo mantenerme alejado de ti porque eres mi prometida.

-Pues, inténtalo ¿sí?

-Kagome, no entendiste lo que te acabo de decir ¿cierto? –entorno los ojos y luego rio arrogante- Esta bien… no me alejare de ti, te hare entender.

Kagome hizo una mueca de fastidio y él se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola gradualmente.

-Puedes salir –continuaba con su sonrisa altiva- Nos vemos en la cena, querida.

Kagome salió en seguida pero Inuyasha la llamo y volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo malcriada.

Inuyasha se acerco y murmuro muy cerca de sus labios, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola arduamente a su cuerpo…

-Que me beses –dicho esto la beso. _Un beso tierno_ de los que debilitaban las defensas de Kagome, dejándola sin fuerzas para protegerse.

Tan pronto como término el beso Inuyasha la soltó y rápidamente le dio en beso suave en la frente, entrando a su despacho y cerrando la puerta dócilmente. Kagome permaneció unos segundos afuera del despacho como una estatua, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios.

Las sospechas de Inuyasha eran un poco ciertas, Kagome lo hacía reaccionar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tan solo un beso pequeño lo hizo acelerarse hasta darse cuenta. Recordó que una vez, cuando estuvo enamorado, era la sensación más poderosa que podía sentir con aquella mujer que amo. Revivir aquellas sensaciones lo hacía sentirse vivo.

Deseaba a Kagome, la necesitaba. Pero, no entendía por qué.

**CONTINUARA**


	8. Fiereza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Adivinaron quien era el personaje que aparecía en este capítulo? Pues hoy lo sabrán! Como siempre les digo: gracias por sus valiosos reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia… GRACIAS! SE LES APRECIA UN MUNDO!

Un comentario: Este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, no porque no tenía inspiración, sino porque quería expresar los sentimientos de Kagome por su pasado pero sin decir mucho del tema aun… no sé si lo logre, díganme porfa ;)

Disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus opiniones! ADIOSITO! xD

* * *

**FIEREZA**

"_Si los celos son señales de amor, es como la calentura en el hombre enfermo, que el tenerla es señal de tener vida, pero vida enferma y mal dispuesta."_

_Miguel De Cervantes Saavedra_

Dos meses exactos, desde que trajo a Kagome a Sonoma. No podía decir que se quejaba por la presencia de la chica, le encantaba tenerla aquí, su familia y amigos que trabajan en la finca la adoraban, todos le comentaban siempre que había escogido muy bien a Kagome como su prometida. Kagome era divertida y risueña, siempre riendo y hablando con todos amablemente, ahora todos la conocían como la radiante y optimista prometida de Inuyasha Taisho. La atracción que sentía por ella era indescriptible, absolutamente todo de la chica le encantaba.

La mayoría de las veces, Kagome iba por las tardes a darse un chapuzón en la piscina, acompañada por Rin o sola. Inuyasha aprovechaba este momento para mirarla durante horas desde el ventanal de su habitación. Le encantaba mirar como nadaba y tomaba el sol, con esos bikinis que se ajustaban perfectamente a su silueta. Su altura era pequeña, pero no impedía vislumbrar las delicadas curvas que poseía, para él era el perfecto físico. Cada que se encontraban solos iba directamente a besarla, Kagome se negaba al principio pero luego al ver lo dulce y tierno que era Inuyasha, iba cediendo lentamente, este pensamiento lo hacía reír pícaramente.

Toda la familia estaba almorzando en el patio, junto con Shippo, al que Inuyasha casi siempre invitaba, ya que se había dado cuenta que gustaba de su prima Rin. Izayoi y Rin hablaban sin parar de lo que tenían pensado para la boda y las prestigiosas compañías que contratarían para decorar la finca para ese día, Inuyasha sonreía tomando a Kagome de la mano, Kaede y Shippo opinaban sobre todo.

-Disculpen… -llego el mayordomo con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano- Señora Izayoi, tiene una llamada.

Izayoi tomo una servilleta y se limpio suavemente y tomo el teléfono que le entregaba Myoga.

-Gracias Myoga –le sonrió y se dirigió a los demás- Lo siento, voy a contestar la llamada aquí, sino es molestia.

Todos le sonrieron en gesto de afirmación y continuaron comiendo, mientras la madre de Inuyasha contestaba el teléfono alegremente.

-Hola…. Querido… si, todos estamos muy bien… si… ¿Te enteraste?... si, fue una gran noticia… yo la planeare… claro, con mucho gusto querido… no será ninguna molestia tranquilo… eres bien recibido –decía Izayoi a la persona del otro lado de la línea, muy sonriente- Si, avísanos… adiós!

Izayoi colgó sonriendo y coloco el teléfono en la mesa, continuando con lo quedaba de su comida. Inuyasha la miro interrogante.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto.

-Tu primo, Kouga –contesto y se llevo un bocado del almuerzo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Oh, hace mucho que no veo a mi nieto –dijo Kaede, terminando su plato- ¿Cómo esta?

Inuyasha ignoro la conversación sobre su odiado primo y se sirvió otro vaso de jugo.

-Me dijo que estaba muy bien… su empresa publicitaria crece cada día más –la dos sonrieron contentas- Tiene planeado abrir una oficina en California, así que me llamo preguntándome si podía venir a quedarse aquí… le dije que sí.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo Inuyasha.

-Sí, tu tío Sesshomaru le dijo que vas a casarte y quiere felicitarte –dijo sarcástica, sabiendo que a su hijo le molestaba. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Que no sea hipócrita –dijo serio- No lo quiero aquí…

-Inuyasha, no seas grosero. Le dije que podía quedarse aquí, así que no te quejes y se amable mañana cuando llegue –sentencio su madre regañándolo.

Inuyasha refunfuño unas cuantas malas palabras y su celular repiqueteo, anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Lo miro rápidamente, molestándose mucho mas por lo que leyó.

"_**Mañana iré a visitarte primito, prepárame la mejor habitación que tengas… Ya quiero conocer a la afortunada que será parte de la familia. Kouga."**_

Inuyasha gruño enojado con la cara roja del disgusto. Kouga era la última persona con la que quería tratar en estos momentos, nunca se llevaron bien y jamás lo harían. ¿Qué quiso decir con que quería conocer a la afortunada?… Kagome no se llevaría bien con él, seguro no le agradaban las personas como Kouga.

El chico termino de comer y noto que Kagome también había terminado, así que se levanto, haciéndole una seña a Kagome para que lo acompañara.

-Disculpen… voy a estar en el despacho con Kagome –dijo seriamente - Nos vemos luego.

Kagome lo siguió despidiéndose de todos en la mesa, sonriéndoles a cada uno muy alegremente.

Entraron al despacho y Kagome cerró la puerta, Inuyasha tomo asiento. La chica lo miro preocupada.

-¿Por qué tanta seriedad? –le dijo la azabache recostada de la puerta.

-Cómo pudiste notar no me llevo bien con Kouga –susurro ceñudo.

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto fingiendo que no sabía nada acerca del tema.

-Desde que éramos niños… No lo tolero cerca de mí. En una persona impertinente.

-Oh, entonces sabes cómo me siento a veces contigo –dijo sarcástica intentando quitarle esa cara de seriedad que tenia, pero no lo logro.

-Ha! –hizo un gesto de molestia y dejo de mirarla- Ya no tengo el humor para bromear, querida Kagome.

Kagome arqueo una ceja y camino hasta la ventana para mirar el paisaje y distraerse.

-Eres un amargado –murmuro aburrida.

-Por supuesto que no –refuto Inuyasha. Kagome volteo a mirarlo, con cara de interrogación.

-Siempre te quejas de todo… eres un aguafiestas y por todo te molestas –arqueo una ceja- ¿O me equivoco?

Inuyasha entorno los ojos y se acerco a ella.

-Últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer, eso me pone de mal humor –tomo las puntas del cabello de Kagome entre sus dedos- Hay algo que no me molesta, ni me quejo por ello… todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha susurraba cerca de ella sensualmente, mientras Kagome se pegaba más a la pared.

-Inuyasha… lo que ha pasado… -musitaba entrecortada- No deberíamos… las cosas se complicarían…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y coloco ambas manos al lado de su rostro, en la pared, impidiendo que ella se moviera.

-¿Qué es lo que temes, Kagome? –Pregunto e irónicamente agrego-: Acaso… tienes novio o estas enamorada de alguien y…

-Ya basta! –Exclamo Kagome- ¿Lo ves? Eres insoportable… No tienes moral para criticar a los demás!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño enojado y se cruzo de brazos.

-Me voy –dijo Kagome y camino hacia la salida.

-Sí, lárgate… no te quiero cerca –susurro Inuyasha pensando que Kagome no escucharía.

Kagome escucho perfectamente y volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿A si? –Dijo tranquila, sonriendo maliciosa- Entonces, puedes irte buscando otra prometida a quien besar cuando te dé la gana… porque a mí no será.

Salió tirando la puerta de un portazo y muy enojada con el ojidorado. Inuyasha se asusto suficientemente, como para arrepentirse de haber dicho eso.

Por la noche Inuyasha entro a su habitación y Kagome ya estaba durmiendo, por la mañana cuando despertó la cama ya estaba hecha y la chica no estaba en la habitación. Seguramente no quería hablar con él.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, el ojidorado salió rápidamente de la habitación, buscando a Kagome por cada rincón de la casa. La encontró tomando el sol en la piscina y se acerco inmediatamente. Kagome estaba recostada de una reposera de madera, con los ojos cerrados y un sombrero que la cubría del sol. Inuyasha se detuvo frente a la reposera detallando cada lugar del cuerpo de Kagome. La azabache tenía puesto un bikini rojo con puntos negros, que se apegaba perfectamente a sus curvas, noto que la chica tenía un pequeño lunar en el vientre y lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus piernas, que le parecían extremadamente suaves.

El chico reacciono y se afirmó con pulcro en la reposera, quedando sentado al lado de las piernas de Kagome, con cuidado de no rozarlas.

-Kagome… -susurro mirando su vientre plano, exactamente aquel lunar que ya había divisado.

La chica frunció el ceño en cuanto reconoció aquella voz masculina, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Kagome –dijo en tono musical- Se que estas despierta, no finjas.

Kagome gruño y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué quieres? –Exclamo disgustada- Te recuerdo que eras tú el que no me quería cerca…

-Oh, por dios –rolo los ojos y luego le sonrió- Lo siento ¿sí? No fue mi intención ser grosero contigo...

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan hosco?... Cuando eso pase, te perdono –Inuyasha sonrió.

-Ok!... mientras tú no te sigas negando a besarme, todo estará bien –Kagome frunció el ceño y el hizo un mohín, simulando culpa y comenzó a bromear-: Creo que esa es la razón por la cual me ponga tan de malhumor…

Inuyasha coloco una mano del otro lado de la reposera, de modo que las piernas de Kagome quedaban entre el. Se acerco a ella con intención de besarla y justo cuando iban a unir sus labios, fueron interrumpidos. Alguien carraspeo y la pareja volteo instantáneamente. La furia volvió a Inuyasha, haciéndolo que su rostro tomara un color rojo de irritación.

-Hola, querido primo –dijo Kouga quitándose sus gafas de sol.

El chico era bastante alto, podía decirse que era el mismo alto de Inuyasha. Su tez era bronceada, su cabello liso y marrón oscuro. Lo que más impresionaba de su rostro, eran los increíbles ojos azules que el chico tenia, parecían dos profundidades marinas. Vestía unos vaqueros desgatados, con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero, podía notarse que tenía unos bien formados músculos.

A Kagome le impresiono lo increíblemente guapo que era el chico. _"Aunque tiene un increíble físico, creo que sigue sin superar a Inuyasha_", pensó la chica.

Inuyasha se levanto en cuanto vio que su prometida y el idiota de Kouga no se dejaban de mirar, se coloco delante de Kouga para impedir su vista hacia Kagome.

-Ha!... no es necesario fingir, idiota –miro de reojo como Kagome se levantaba y rápidamente tomo una toalla y se paso por encima de los hombros, acomodándola bien de modo que no se pudiera mirar más que solo un poco de sus piernas.

Kouga sonrió de lado y miro a Kagome.

-Señorita, creo que no nos conocemos –lanzo una mirada despectiva a Inuyasha- Deberías de ser un poco más educado Inuyasha…

Kagome estiro una mano y con la otra sostenía la toalla.

-Un placer, soy Kagome –estrecharon sus manos gentilmente- He escuchado de ti… Kouga ¿no?

-Si, Kouga… el placer es todo mío –sonrió sugerente e Inuyasha lo noto.

-Sí, es Kagome mi futura esposa –sonrió arrogante.

Kouga abrió la boca impresionado y asintió ligeramente, luego sonrió a los dos.

-Mis felicidades… nunca creí que volverías a enamorarte Inuyasha –miro a Kagome y agrego-: Creo que has hecho una excelente elección…

Kagome se sonrojo e Inuyasha se enfureció mucho más, no solo por como Kouga la miraba, también por el molesto comentario que hizo. Tomo a Kagome de la cintura y comenzó a caminar.

-Si nos disculpas Kouga, tenemos cosas que hacer… -sonrió sagaz y queriendo lucirse- Puedes ir con mi madre… Nos vemos durante la cena.

Kouga asintió y vio como se alejaban. Kagome murmuro un hasta luego rápido y se dejo guiar por Inuyasha hasta su habitación.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

-Inuyasha… vas a abrir un hueco en el piso –dijo Kagome irritada- Tranquilízate…

Inuyasha no paraba de caminar de aquí para allá en la habitación, estaba molesto. Kagome se peinaba y arreglaba para la cena que planeo su madre como bienvenida para su sobrino Kouga.

-No puedo creerlo… es un descarado. Te sonreía galante aun sabiendo que eres mi prometida –gruño.

-Inuyasha, recuerda que este compromiso es falso… no tienes porque actuar así –le dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba sus aretes.

Inuyasha camino hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura para que lo mirara, Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Sí, es falso… pero siendo mi prometida no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie te mire de esa manera… Tú tampoco dejabas de mirarlo.

-No seas estúpido –se sacudió evitando el agarre del ojidorado- ¿Te das cuenta como vuelves a ser insufrible?

Kagome suspiro pesadamente y lo miro fijamente. Inuyasha suspiro resignado, Kagome tenía razón.

-Lo siento –murmuro apenado- Me pongo así cuando me enojo… Kouga es mucho más pesado que yo, créeme.

-A mi me pareció todo lo contrario –susurro sonrojada e Inuyasha volvió a enojarse, entornando los ojos y mirándola fijamente- No me mires así…

-¿Tu también te pondrás de su lado? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no me pongo del lado de nadie… ni siquiera sé porque te cae mal –explico Kagome y entro al baño a mirarse en el espejo.

Inuyasha se recostó del marco de la puerta y la miro mientras comenzaba a maquillarse.

-Probablemente estarás todo la noche amargado –dijo mientras se ponía rímel.

-Sí, aunque algo me haría feliz y sonriente –dijo riendo y Kagome se volteo a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados- Kouga nos interrumpió en la piscina… quizás ya estuviera saciado.

Kagome sonrió altiva y se acerco a él.

-Creo que tendrás que buscar otra manera de ser feliz, querido. No te besare –murmuro a su oído y luego salió del baño, dejando a Inuyasha frustrado.

El ojidorado camino deslucido hasta la cama y tomo la corbata azul metálico que se encontraba en ahí, se la puso alrededor del cuello y miro a Kagome que se ponía sus tacones en la esquina del otro lado del colchón.

-¿Me ayudas? –le mostro el borde la banda.

Kagome sonrió y se acerco a él airosamente para ayudarlo.

-Hace mucho que no hacia esto… -dijo sonriente, terminando de arreglar el nudo.

Inuyasha la miro confundido, sin perder de vista todos los movimientos que hacía.

-Listo –exclamo palmeando los hombros del chico y luego miro hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A un restaurant de la cuidad –respondió mirándola fijamente a los labios- _Bona Vitta_… ¿lo conoces?

-No –murmuro sonrojada e Inuyasha sonrió y la tomo de la cintura- …Inuyasha.

-Discúlpame… sabes perfectamente que no puedo resistir –la acerco mucho mas a él- Dios, Kagome… déjame besarte.

Esta vez, Kagome fue la que tomo la iniciativa. Formando un beso que Inuyasha, nunca había recibido. La ternura y pasión con la que besaba Kagome era indescriptible, eran muchas sensaciones juntas, había fogosidad, afección, cariño… E Inuyasha respondía con mucha calidez.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente…

-Inuyasha... ¿Ya están listos? –Exclamaba Rin desde afuera- Estamos esperándolos!

Kagome fue la primera en separarse.

-Sí, Rin… Ya vamos –respondió el ojidorado suspirando de anhelo- ¿Por qué nos interrumpen?

Kagome camino hasta el sofá y tomo su abrigo, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y se le acerco nuevamente para besarla.

-Nos están esperando –se alejo y camino hacia la puerta- De prisa…

Inuyasha rolo los ojos y suspiro resignado, siguiéndola y tomando su mano para salir de la habitación.

-Un día de estos… voy a morir frustrado –le murmuro mientras caminaban.

-No seas exagerado –contesto Kagome seriamente.

Inuyasha se acerco a su oído y comenzó a murmurarle sensualmente…

-Recuerda que eres mi prometida –Kagome se detuvo.

-Eso ya lo sabía… -susurro moderadamente.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no coquetees con el –le dijo Inuyasha, volviendo a besarla. Esta vez el beso fue rápido y lleno de deseo-: Eres mía…

El chico se separo y continúo caminando, jalándola para que ella también lo hiciera.

¿Qué le sucedía a Inuyasha?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

En el restaurant todos reían y hablaban con Kouga, preguntándole como iban sus negocios y que era lo que tenía pensado para el futuro, el chico les dijo que planeaba pasar varios meses en California, cosas que no dejo de molestar a Inuyasha. El ojidorado mantuvo el ceño fruncido durante toda la cena, comió poco y bebía bastante. No dejo de mirar a Kagome, tomarla de la mano y darle pequeños besos, en cuanto veía que Kouga la miraba.

-Querido, estoy muy contenta de que tus negocios hallan prosperado… -comentaba Izayoi a Kouga y Kagome decidió entrar en la conversación.

-Seguro, no te gustaba el vino y decidiste dedicarte a otras cosas –dijo riendo divertida y Kouga también sonrió.

-La verdad… es que siempre me gusto esa industria, pero no para dedicarme a él –explicaba plácidamente- El negocio de la familia se lo dejo a mi padre y a Inuyasha…

-Gracias a dios –murmuro Inuyasha bebiendo su cerveza.

Kouga hizo caso omiso y continuo hablando con toda la familia, mientras todos terminaban de comer.

-Cuéntenme… ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? –pregunto de manera imprevista e Izayoi se emociono.

-Kagome ha dejado que yo organice todo… ya tengo algunas cosas hechas –exclamo feliz.

-Imagino que ya han conocido a los padres de Kagome y han hecho ese tipo de relaciones –su comentario fue sorpresivo e Izayoi hizo una mueca de decepción.

Kagome se mantuvo sin expresión en el rostro.

-Oh, discúlpanos Kagome –se dirigió a la azabache, algo apenada- He estado tan preocupada en la organización y lo que yo deseo que ni siquiera hemos concretado un encuentro con tus padres…

-Tranquila… no iba ser posible de todas formas –sonrió nostálgica.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –pregunto Rin curiosa, quien luego se mantuvo en silencio cuando escucho la respuesta.

-Yo soy huérfana… toda mi infancia crecí un hogar sustituto –dijo sin mirar a nadie.

Todos se incomodaron ante la respuesta y no dijeron nada. Inuyasha se impresiono, el no sabía aquello.

-Lo siento mucho, Kagome… no teníamos idea –le murmuro Izayoi, que estaba frente a ella en la meza.

-Está bien… tranquilos, no me afecta mucho –dijo Kagome con esa sonrisa de tristeza- Desde que me mude a Nueva York… deje todos los recuerdos atrás.

Inuyasha se preocupo, el no tenía idea de cuál era el pasado de Kagome ¿Por qué no se quedo en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué escapo cuando era niña y vino a estudiar en otro país? Eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta para él y deseaba tenerla.

Luego de la larga cena, todos volvieron a la casa agotados y fueron directamente a dormir. Después de decir que era huérfana, Kagome no dijo otra palabra en todo el camino de regreso, Inuyasha se preocupo un poco pero no le pregunto nada.

Toco la puerta de su habitación. Estaba afuera esperando que Kagome se pusiera su ropa de dormir y él se cambio en el baño de afuera.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto pegado a la puerta.

Kagome se metió a la cama y se cubrió con el cobertor cuidadosamente.

-Si… adelante –exclamo calmada y recostó su cabeza de las almohadas, mirando el techo.

Inuyasha pasó, apago la luz y comenzó a acomodar el sofá, para recostarse. En cuanto se acostó empezó a quejarse e intentar tener comodidad, pero al parecer no lo lograba.

-Maldición… -susurro perturbado.

Kagome alzo un poco el rostro para ver que sucedía con el ojidorado. Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas en el sofá, magullar la almohada para hacerla cómoda, arquearse disgustado. La azabache sonrió, pensando que era gracioso.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué te sucede? –murmuro sonriendo. El chico ladeo la cabeza para mirarla.

-Lo siento… interrumpí tu sueño –dijo calmado.

-No, aun no estaba dormida… el que no puede dormir eres tu –rio bajito.

-Este sofá me está matando… no es nada cómodo y mi espalda está empezando a reflejar los efectos del mal dormir –dijo algo disgustado y poniéndose del lado desde donde podía mirar a Kagome.

Kagome hizo una mueca de vergüenza.

-Lo siento… yo impedí tu comodidad –susurro mirando el techo- Debería ser yo la que duerma en el sofá, no el dueño de la casa.

-Tonterías... –se quejo. Kagome suspiro dimitida y se sentó en la cama.

-No quiero ser la culpable, si te desvías la columna… puedes volver a tu cama –se arrimo hacia a un lado de la cama, dejando espacio para Inuyasha.

-¿Eh? –musito Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Que vengas a dormir a tu cama –exclamo y luego dijo seriamente-: Pero sin intentar nada… sino te sacare a patadas del cuarto y no me importara tu espalda.

Inuyasha se carcajeo.

-No es necesario, Kagome… -murmuro aun riendo.

-Inuyasha –lo reprendió.

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió. Inmediatamente tomo sus mantas y se acomodo en la cama al lado de Kagome, aunque por la amplitud de la cama quedaban bastante alejados. Suspiro aliviado en cuanto se recostó.

-Luego no te quejes ¿eh? –dijo mirando al techo al igual que Kagome.

-Tranquilo no lo hare, sino molestas.

Se mantuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mirando hacia el techo en total tranquilidad. No podían dormirse, aunque ambos estuvieran plenamente cómodos.

-¿Kagome? –rompió el silencio el ojidorado.

-¿Si? –susurro tranquilamente.

Inuyasha dudo unos segundos pero finalmente decidió formular la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que eras huérfana? –pregunto impaciente.

Kagome no contesto. Se incomodo y se volteo hacia el otro lado para no mirar a Inuyasha.

-Se que no éramos lo que se dice "amigos"… pero desde que estamos juntos… bueno el punto es… que nunca me has contado nada sobre tu pasado.

Kagome continúo en silencio.

-Me alarme ¿sabes? –Le murmuro solemnemente- Me preocupo tu reacción en cuanto lo dijiste.

La azabache suspiro resignada y decidió hablar.

-Hay cosas de las que no hablamos… imagino que tu también tienes un pasado que yo no conozco –dijo refiriéndose a lo de _"Kikyo"_- Son cosas que duelen y no contamos a nadie.

-Lo siento… no es cierto ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto sin entender.

-Dijiste que ya no le dabas importancia, pero no es cierto –murmuro creyendo que entendía- No quieres volver a Inglaterra, por una extraña razón que tiene que ver con eso.

Si, era cierto. La razón por la que ella no deseaba volver a su país de origen tenía que ver con su desprovisto, memorias que no quería revivir y no deseaba que Inuyasha se enterara. Solo Sango lo sabía y no se lo diría a nadie más.

Fingió que estaba dormida y no contesto. Inuyasha se rindió y volteo hacia el otro lado también, así finalmente los dos se lucraron ante el sueño.


	9. Alianza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola publico xD Como están? Yo feliz… este capítulo esta buenísimo, sobre todo el final.

Disfrútenlo al máximo y recuerden dejar sus opiniones y criticas! =)

Agradecimiento: A mi Beta Reader de esta historia…Ángel. Y, a todos los lectores…

**VIVA LO IMPOSIBLE! QUE ES LO QUE HACEMOS POSIBLE**...En nuestra imaginacion.

* * *

**ALIANZA**

"_A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía,_

_las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear."_

_Marcel Proust_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana. Las cortinas eran de un color beige claro, por lo que podían filtrarse cabalmente. El chico comenzó a acurrucarse mucho más en la cama, sintiendo aquella embriagadora calidez y comodidad que había en su lecho.

"_Qué manera de despertar… dormí como nunca. Mi espalda ya no duele"_, pensaba Inuyasha mientras se envolvía mas y frotaba su mejilla, a lo que yacía entre sus brazos. Se acurruco mucho mas y bostezo, aun sin abrir los ojos, pero… Reacciono. Abrió sus ojos en seguida y noto lo cerca que estaba de Kagome. Inuyasha la abrazaba y ella aun dormía plácidamente.

Comenzó a alejarse de ella cuidadosamente, cuidando que sus manos y brazos no la tocaran más de lo necesario y así no despertarla. En cuanto se alejo, Kagome se quejo un poco pero luego volvió a dormirse profundamente, Inuyasha suspiro aliviado y sonrió. Verla dormida era un sueño, se veía hermosa con sus ojos cerrados, soñando con quien sabe que.

-Kagome… -murmuro y aparto el flequillo de su frente, besándola suavemente.

Tomo una larga ducha y vistió en silencio para no despertar a la chica. Miro la hora antes de salir de la habitación, era las diez de la mañana. Ese día tenía cosas que hacer, negocios que resolver y no quería dejar a Kagome sola, pero intentaría llegar lo más pronto posible.

Se encontró con Shippo en la entrada principal de la casa.

-Buenos Días –exclamo Inuyasha al chico. Shippo lo miro de impresionado.

-¡Guao! ¿Por qué la galanura? –le pregunto refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

Inuyasha estaba vestido de punta en blanco. Llevaba un traje negro de corbata, con una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y unos lentes de sol oscuros, que lo hacían verse mas apuesto.

-Tengo una cita de negocios en la cuidad… debo vestirme bien para estas cosas –le contesto sonriendo arrogante.

-¿Hablas del encuentro con _Rob Parker_? –exclamo sorprendido e Inuyasha asintió- ¡Guao!... Éxito.

Inuyasha le agradeció y salió de la casa para buscar su camioneta en donde estaba aparcada. _Rob Parker_ era un destacado crítico de vino, con mucha influencia en el mundo, e Inuyasha había concretado una cita con él, para plantearse negocios en un futuro y esperaba que así pasara, ya que era el negocio más importante que podría hacer en toda su labor.

Subió a su _Range Rover_, se coloco el cinturón, arranco y condujo para llegar a la cita de negocios de su vida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Detuvo su búsqueda en el camino que llevaba hacia los viñedos, suspirando frustrada.

Por la mañana despertó sola y luego de darse un baño y vestirse, salió de la habitación para no encontrar a nadie en la casa, por lo menos nadie que no fueran los empleados de Inuyasha. Era extraño no ver a Rin brincando y riendo cerca de ella, a Izayoi y Kaede dándole los buenos días, o a Inuyasha con Shippo, dándole órdenes de trabajo. ¿Dónde se metieron todos?

Camino nuevamente hacia la casa y se encontró con el joven pelirrojo, saliendo de la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Camino rápidamente hacia el…

-¡Shippo! –lo llamo antes de que se fuera.

El chico se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban y volteo instantáneamente, para encontrarse con la prometida de su amigo y jefe.

-Señorita Kagome… ¿En que la puedo ayudar? –dijo viendo a Kagome detenerse frente a él.

Kagome se carcajeo cuando escucho el tono educado en el que le hablo el joven. Era divertido que le hablara así, cuando ya lo había visto bromear y decir vulgaridades con Inuyasha. Shippo sonrió un poco, pero luego la miro confundido.

-Oh, por favor… dime Kagome –le dijo sonriente- No me trates tan correctamente…

-Debo tratarte así… o Inuyasha me golpeara –bromeo con ella y Kagome sonrió nuevamente- Y… ¿Qué se te ofrece… Kagome?

La trato con más confianza pero igualmente cortes.

-Pues… hace rato que estoy buscando a Inuyasha… a todos –explico con un gesto de fastidio en su rostro.

-Bueno, la señor Izayoi salió a la cuidad hace un rato… con Rin y la nana Kaede –le decía Shippo explicativo- Inuyasha tenía una cita de negocios… me parece extraño que no te haya avisado.

Kagome asintió decepcionada.

-Si… muy extraño –murmuro sarcástica.

El día iba ser bastante aburrido. No tendría nadie con quien distraerse y conversar, tendría que conformarse con darse un chapuzón en la piscina.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz ronca que entraba a la cocina. Kagome volteo rápidamente y luego revirtió la mirada hacia Shippo.

-Con su permiso, seño… Kagome –sonrió amablemente- Tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos, luego.

-Sí, nos vemos… -dijo sonriente.

Entro a la cocina a penas Shippo se alejo y miro como el chico que haces unos segundos le dio los buenos días, se preparaba un exquisito desayuno.

-Buenos días… Kouga –susurro recostándose del mesón alto.

El ojiazul la miro por encima del hombro, mientras se preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

-Hola… Kagome –exclamo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Kouga era una persona bastante alegre, son solo ver su gran sonrisa, todos podían notarlo.

-Vaya… eres el único que no salió de la casa –dijo Kagome algo abatida, sentándose en una de la sillas altas del aquel mesón y recostándose de sus propias manos.

Kouga tomo el sartén y comenzó a colocar los huevos en dos platos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le pregunto mientras colocaba dos panes en el tostador- Me parece que no has desayunado, de tanto buscar a Inuyasha por la casa.

Kagome se asombro y luego sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo buscaba? –pregunto apenada y Kouga le sonrió y levanto una ceja- … ah, me viste.

-Sí, te vi… -asintió y abrió la nevera para buscar el jugo.

Kouga sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja y busco el pan tostado, poniendo uno en cada plato. Tomo ambos platos y le ofreció uno a Kagome mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Gracias –murmuro Kagome y comenzó a comer plácidamente.

-A tus ordenes, señorita –le contesto y continuo comiendo en silencio.

Kagome acabo su comida tranquilamente, Kouga también lo había hecho pero continuo comiendo pan. La azabache tomo los dos platos y los lavo. Se recostó del lavabo, cuando termino y lo miro fijamente.

-¿No saldrás? –Kouga arqueo una ceja, interrogante- ¿Negocios?

Kouga entendió e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo e su jugo.

-No… Tengo una semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar con los negocios –le explico y luego agrego sonriente-: Y pienso disfrutarla...

-Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra que pasar el día con el primo más querido de Inuyasha –expuso sarcásticamente riendo con el chico.

-Pues… si –dijo Kouga y se levanto de la silla- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?

Kagome asintió y los dos salieron de la casa, yendo a los establos para tomar dos caballos e ir a galopar tranquilamente por los viñedos.

Después de un largo camino recorrido, mirando todo el paisaje, Kouga se detuvo en una colina alta, donde había un cedro gigantesco que tenía una vista grandiosa y una brisa refrescante. El chico bajo de su caballo y lo amarro del árbol, luego se dio vuelta para ayudar a Kagome a bajar del suyo.

-Conoces muy bien las tierras de Inuyasha ¿no? –le dijo Kagome dándole la mano para bajar cuidadosamente.

Kouga tomo sus dos manos y la hizo dar un brinco cuidadoso para bajar del animal, con mucha delicadeza.

-Si… cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo con mi tío e Inuyasha –le dijo mientras tomaba la cuerda del caballo y lo amarraba junto con el otro.

-Entonces… ¿Hubo algún tiempo en el que se llevaban bien? –pregunto incauta.

Kouga termino de amarrar la cuerdo y se volteo, mirándola sonriente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que no me llevo bien con Inuyasha? –Pregunto alzando una ceja- No creo que tu prometido te haya contado, ya que nunca habla de mi.

-Pues… Rin me ha contado algunas cosas –contesto susurrando y Kouga continuo sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron delante del árbol y se sentaron en el suave césped que cubría el pie del cedro. Kagome se estiro sobre el pasto, apoyándose de sus manos y Kouga se coloco en posición de indio.

-Nunca me he llevado bien con Inuyasha –murmuro el chico.

-Ummmm… ¿puedo saber por qué? –le dijo la azabache ladeando la cabeza.

-No lo sé… simplemente no me cae –exclamo irritado- Y… ¿Cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

-Estudiamos en la misma universidad, las mismas carreras –contesto Kagome normalmente- El se graduó dos años antes que yo…

Kouga asintió y le sonrió.

-Así que solo eres una jovencita… -bromeo con ella- Inuyasha es un asalta cunas.

Se carcajeo y Kagome lo miro fijamente, sonriéndole.

-La edad es solo un número, primito –exclamo Kagome burlona y Kouga la miro serio.

-Sí, lo es… pero creo que a los veintitrés años, se es muy joven para contraer matrimonio –expuso y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-No por eso lo dejare –murmuro y luego agrego sonriendo-: Creo que no quieres que tu primo se case con alguien tan joven… no trates de impedir el matrimonio ¿eh?

Kouga sonrió un poco y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo… -murmuro para sí mismo, pero Kagome escucho intachablemente.

-¿Qué? –susurro confundida.

Kouga volteo a mirarla fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Me impresiono mucho cuando mi padre me dijo que Inuyasha estaba comprometido… otra vez –dijo serio.

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando lo escucho. Era cierto, Inuyasha estuvo comprometido anteriormente con una mujer que según Rin, era de lo peor. Cuando saco sus propias conclusiones, con lo que le conto Rin, pensó que es tal _Kikyo_ era una arpía.

Kouga la miro apenado.

-Lo siento… seguro no sabias nada de eso –susurro con la cabeza gacha.

-Tranquilo, si lo sabia –dijo seria.

-¿Inuyasha te lo conto? –pregunto confundido. No era lo que esperaba de su primo…

-No, el no me conto nada… ni siquiera sabe que estoy al tanto –Y así era, Inuyasha nunca contaría algo tan doloroso para él. Aunque nunca lo demostró fue devastador para él.

-Ummm… así que sabes todo –exclamo Kouga pensativo y Kagome asintió- ¿Qué tanto?

-Pues… que la chica se llamaba _Kikyo_, estuvieron tres años juntos, se comprometieron… y luego descubriste que aquella mujer no era lo que Inuyasha creía.

Kouga asintió serio y sonrió de lado.

-Solo sabes la historia que se le dijo a la familia –se recostó del suelo con las manos en su nuca- La verdad es mucho peor…

-No quiero saberlo –susurro Kagome tranquilamente- No deseo problemas con Inuyasha y…

Kouga la miro desafiante, desde donde se encontraba en el suelo. Kagome se asusto con aquello mirada.

-Puede que se enoje… pero como prometido, pienso que debió haberte contado todo mucho antes de comprometerse ¿no? –expuso arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… yo –comenzó a tartamudear cuando no supo que decir.

-Creo que Inuyasha te está utilizando Kagome –dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Kagome lo miro interrogante, luego se levanto del suelo y sacudió su pantalón, dirigiéndose a continuación a donde se encontraba su caballo. Kouga se irguió en seguida y la siguió.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto viendo como Kagome desataba al caballo, con el ceño fruncido y algo enojada.

-No tienes derecho a decir algo así –exclamo mientras intentaba desatar un nudo que al parecer estaba muy apretado. Kouga respiro profundamente y se puso a su lado.

Kagome comenzó a frustrarse e intento con más fuerza desatar aquel nudo. Ya estaba roja de ira y Kouga lo noto, la agarro de ambas manos y la detuvo, Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamo con rabia.

-Ya basta, tranquilízate… por favor –murmuro tranquilamente y Kagome comenzó a relajarse. El chico la soltó cuando vio que la azabache disminuyo su tensión- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te molestas así?

-No puedes venir y hablar de Inuyasha de esa manera… ni siquiera nos conoces como pareja –alego rápidamente.

-Lo siento, Kagome… pero es mi opinión y siempre expreso lo que pienso –le dijo seriamente- Estoy seguro que Inuyasha solo te utiliza para no perder su gran fortuna.

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón y se volteo para no mirar a Kouga. Era cierto, pero de alguna manera ella también utilizaba a Inuyasha y Kouga estaba seguro de que su primo, era el único que se beneficiaba.

-No, no es así –negó irrefutablemente y se cruzo de brazos.

Kouga ladeo la vista hacia los caballos, reflexivamente.

-Inuyasha nunca se casaría con alguien… a menos que obtuviera algo a cambio –comenzó a explicar- Mírate… eres demasiado para él.

Kagome se sorprendió e velozmente se volteo a mirarlo, algo confundida.

-Quiero decir… a penas te conozco, pero con lo poco que hemos conversado… he sacado mis conclusiones –explico y camino a desatar los caballos.

-¿Qué conclusiones? –pregunto interrogante.

Kouga termino de desatar el caballo e hizo un ademan, indicándole que podía subir.

-Que eres divertida, te gusta reír, aprecias a las personas… y otras cosas –dijo luego de asegurarse de que Kagome estaba bien sentada sobre el caballo y el subió al suyo.

Kagome no dijo otra palabra, le impresiono la actitud de Kouga ¿De dónde saco que Inuyasha la utilizaba? ¿Y esas conclusiones de cómo era ella? Aunque el ojiazul la hizo molestar un poco, le agrado su forma de ser… parecía ser entretenido y buena persona.

Cabalgaron en silencio de regreso a la casa, Kouga mantenía una expresión suave y Kagome el ceño fruncido. La azabache no entendía que era lo que pretendía aquel chico…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –exclamo intentando que su caballo se pusiera a la altura de el que maniobraba el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto normalmente y Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada. Entonces entendió y asintió- Ah… desenmascarar a Inuyasha.

Kagome iba a decir algo pero en cuanto abrió la boca para pronunciar palabra, Kouga hizo que su caballo galopara más rápido, llegando finalmente hasta la casa. La chica lo alcanzo luego de unos minutos, ya que le daba pánico hacer que el potrillo cabalgara más rápido. Cuando llego a la casa, vio que el caballo estaba solo y Kouga lo había amarrado a la baranda de madera donde siempre los amarraba Shippo, Kagome bajo del caballo cuidadosamente e hizo lo mismo. Luego de asegurarse de que el animal estaba bien atado, comenzó a caminar hasta la casa. Paso por el pequeño camino de tierra, el patio trasero, la piscina y cuando llego a puerta principal, encontró a Kouga recostado del umbral de la puerta.

-Oye… -murmuro pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de un auto que se aproximaba.

Se aproximo más a la puerta y miro junto con Kouga el auto color rojo de la madre de Inuyasha. El auto se detuvo y Rin fue la primera que bajo del auto.

-Kagome! –exclamo feliz y sonriendo. La azabache le sonrió.

Izayoi bajo y ayudo a la nana Kaede a bajar, le entrego las llaves del auto a Rin y la chica fue directamente a la valija del auto, abriéndola instantáneamente.

-¡Kouga, necesito tu ayuda! –exclamo la adolescente sonriendo.

Kouga asintió y en seguida fue a ayudar a la chica con un montón de bolsas que había en la cajuela.

-Kagome, te va a encantar lo que tenemos para ti… es hermoso –grito Rin mientras sacaba algo parecido a un envoltorio de ropa.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Se encontraban en la habitación de la madre de Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba frente al espejo, mirándose… Completamente impresionada con lo que veía. Recordó que la semana pasada la misma Kaede le había tomado las medidas para el vestido, e Izayoi le mostro varios modelos para que escogiera como quería el suyo. Finalmente, decidieron mandar a confeccionar uno que tuviera algunos detalles de lo que más le gusto a Kagome de los otros, pero claro incluyendo el elegante y buen gusto de Izayoi.

-Te ves hermosa, Kagome –le dijo Rin mirándola con los ojos brillando. Kaede e Izayoi la miraban sonrientes.

-Te queda fenomenal –le dijo Kaede sentada en la cama de Izayoi.

El vestido era color Champagne, de una sola pieza con silueta tipo princesa. El corsé era de textura artesanal, con hilos de brillo que le daban un toque de elegancia. La falda comenzaba en la cintura y se extendía tapando sus pies. No tenia mangas y su corte era recto.

La pareció el perfecto vestido.

-Oh, dios mío –murmuro mirándose, aun sorprendida.

-Tendrás que hacerte un moño, para que el velo…

Izayoi silencio cuando vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Kagome, sonrió pensando que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Siempre soñé con un vestido así –dijo Kagome limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Entonces, se cumplió tu sueño –murmuro Izayoi cuando se coloco detrás de ella en el espejo, tomándola de los hombros y sonriéndole- Mi hijo es muy afortunado al tenerte, Kagome.

-Oh, que no se te olvide Izayoi –dijo Kaede mostrándole una caja mediana color blanco.

Izayoi asintió y tomo la caja, entregándosela en seguida a Kagome.

-Ábrelo… si te encanto el vestido, esto también –le sonrió y tomo asiento en la cama junto con Rin y Kaede.

Kagome miro lo que había dentro de la caja… Las alianzas. Eran aros lisos, sin mucho grosor, de oro. Sencillos pero elegantes, como todo lo que hasta ahora tenía.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, miro también el anillo de compromiso. Ahora las cosas serian mucho más difíciles de lo que eran. Tenía un gran afecto por la familia de Inuyasha y no quería lastimarlos. Con lo que le dijo Kouga se sentía del mismo modo, no solo Inuyasha buscaba un beneficio de esta boda ficticia, ella también.

Alguien toco la puerta…

-Mama… ¿Qué hacen? –Exclamo Inuyasha desde afuera- Llegue temprano para cenar con ustedes y están encerradas en tu cuarto… ¿Puedo pasar?

Las tres damas en la cama se levantaron en seguida.

-¡No! –exclamaron al unísono.

Izayoi abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin dejar que Inuyasha viera hacia adentro y permitió que Rin y Kaede salieran.

-Kagome, estaremos afuera –sonrió y también salió.

Luego escucho como desde afuera, Inuyasha saludaba y discutía con ellas, preguntando qué era lo que hacían, las damas solo reían y le decían que no fuera entrometido, bromeando con él. Kagome volvió a mirarse en el espejo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Todo este acuerdo se volvía mas peligroso cada día… no lo soportaba.

Deslizo el cierre del vestido suavemente y luego camino hasta la cama para tomar su sujetador, que se había quitado para que el vestido le quedara bien. Alguien toco la puerta suavemente y luego la abrió un poco.

-¿Kagome? –murmuro una voz conocida.

Kagome sujeto el vestido para que no cayera. Se alarmo al escuchar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo cuando vio como el chico entraba.

-Aproveche el momento en el que me dejaron solo y me escape para verte –sonrió y la miro fijamente- ¡Guao!

Kagome dio varios pasos hacia atrás y frunció el ceño.

-Sal de aquí… intento vestirme -le dijo Kagome sosteniendo el vestido con ambas manos.

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada seductora y cerró la puerta con pestillo, acercándose a ella lentamente.

-¿Qué…haces? –murmuro Kagome alarmada y dando más pasos hacia atrás- !Inuyasha, aléjate!

-Déjame ayudarte… querida –dijo Inuyasha, con una voz que sonaba profunda y seductora.

Finalmente Kagome se detuvo, el espejo tras ella impidió que continuara caminando hacia atrás, en su intento de alejarse de su prometido. Inuyasha se detuvo frente a ella, muy cerca. Comenzó a acariciar su brazo desnudo, comprobando finalmente que la piel de Kagome era más suave de lo que él pensaba. Kagome respiro profundamente.

-¿Qué haces? –murmuro atontada, viendo fijamente a Inuyasha. El chico solo se concentraba en su tersa piel.

-Te acaricio –sonrió y bajo su rostro hasta los hombros desnudos de la azabache.

Kagome suspiro sintiendo los suaves besos que iban desde sus hombros, recorrían sus brazos y regresaban lentamente a sus omóplatos, llegando finalmente hasta su cuello.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido… si hubiese sabido que estabas probándotelo, no entro a la habitación –musitaba entre beso y beso, en su cuello.

-Inuyasha… debo cambiarme.

El chico dio un último beso y sin dejar de mirarla se acerco hasta la cama, tomando toda la ropa de Kagome entre sus manos. Kagome permaneció pegada al espejo y él se acerco nuevamente.

-Te ayudare –dijo pegando su frente a la de Kagome, luego dejo caer el jean de la chica y se quedo con su blusa y sujetador entre las manos.

-No… yo... no puedo –tartamudeaba nerviosa e Inuyasha finalmente la beso. Sabía perfectamente que era la manera de acabar con la negación de Kagome.

Cuando termino el beso, el ojidorado fijo nuevamente la frente a la de Kagome y comenzó a bajar el vestido de novia suavemente, sin tocarla más de la cuenta y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente el vestido cayó al suelo y Kagome quedo completamente desnuda, solo con unas bragas negras con detalles rojos, iguales al brasier. Kagome suspiro profundamente e Inuyasha comenzó a ponerle el sujetador, con mucha calma. Introdujo suavemente las tiras por los brazos de la chica, con su ayuda y luego lo abrocho en su espalda, rápidamente. Hizo que Kagome levantara los brazos y le puso la blusa, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando se aseguro de que la camisa estaba bien puesta, cayó al piso de rodillas y tomo el pantalón de la chica, mirando hacia arriba para no romper aquella conexión que tenían sus miradas.

-Debes alzar las piernas… para poder ponértelo –le mostro el pantalón y sonrió un poco. Kagome asintió e hizo lo que él le dijo.

La chica termino de introducir sus piernas en sus jeans e Inuyasha comenzó a subirlos lenta y seductoramente. Esta vez, el mismo rompió el enlace entre sus miradas para acomodar bien el pantalón, Kagome miraba todos sus movimientos. El ojidorado miro el vientre plano de Kagome, su perfecto ombligo, y suspiro pesaroso. Antes de subir la cremallera y abotonar el jean, miro con nostalgia aquello que cubrían esas bragas negras.

Tomo el vestido color Champagne y lo puso en la cama de su madre.

-Listo… podemos ir a cenar –le dedico una sonrisa algo extraña a Kagome.

Kagome no lo sabía pero le había costado bastante no mirarla y solo vestirla, aunque para él fue lo mejor. Hasta ahora era el más cercano contacto íntimo que había tenido con su prometida.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y fue el primero en salir.

-Te esperare en el comedor –dijo sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Si –murmuro y asintió rápidamente.

Inuyasha salió, pero luego, volvió nuevamente a la habitación.

-Kagome… esta es la primera vez que visto a una mujer –le guiño el ojo y agrego riendo-: Casi siempre lo que hago… es desnudarlas.

Finalmente se fue, dejando a Kagome atónita. ¿Qué paso con ella? No debió permitir que Inuyasha la ayudara a vestirse, estaba mal. Oh, dios mío… Se había excitado tanto con tan solo suaves roces y aquella larga mirada.

Y lo mismo pasó con Inuyasha. El chico salió de la habitación totalmente nervioso, le había costado un montón no hacer mas nada que no fuera vestirla y por un momento pensó que había perdido su fortaleza cuando Kagome respondió su beso, pero no podía permitirlo.

Deseaba a Kagome. Necesitaba a Kagome. Quería tenerla en sus brazos y no solo besarla, pero el solo hecho de que ella se negara, lo hacía entrar en pánico.


	10. Respuesta emocional

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola amigos! Nuevamente, un capitulo new para todos ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten… Kouga está teniendo bastante intervención últimamente no creen? Ah, y la escenita del capítulo anterior es solo el principio… creo que adelantare el lemon que dicen uds?

En este capítulo hay nuevo personaje, que quizás no les caiga muy bien. Y muy pronto leerán el regreso de Kikyo. =)

Agradecimientos a: Ann Palmin, Camony, Paulaa, sirena8118, KagomeyInu, Nikiii, virginia260, Kokeshy, Xio, goshi, hana-rosa, CONEJA… que son lectores que dejan sus increíbles opiniones! xD Y claro, a los que leen pero no dejan reviews…también se les agradece mucho.

DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

* * *

**RESPUESTA EMOCIONAL**

"_Si el presente trata de juzgar el pasado, perderá el futuro"_

_Winston Churchill_

Inuyasha se encontraba en su despacho, había logrado finalmente, luego de una hora de intento, concentrarse en su trabajo.

Su encuentro con Kagome el día anterior había sido especial, erótico, sugestivo; no encontraba palabra para describirlo. Kagome tenía un cuerpo fantástico, hecho para el deseo, y él quería tocarlo, tenerlo para él. Estaba deseando a Kagome mucho más de lo que había anhelado a alguien en toda su vida… Incluso más de lo que había deseado a Kikyo. Lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Kagome, iba más allá de lo que una vez sintió por aquella mujer. En Kagome pensaba todo el tiempo, incluso quería compartir con ella cosas que no compartía con nadie. Hacerla su amiga y su amante. Cuando pensaba en que algún día tendría que separarse de ella, la idea le resultaba odiosa. No la quería lejos de él.

Se concentro nuevamente en leer un contrato de arrendamiento y alguien toco la puerta suavemente, luego la abrió un poco mostrando solo su rostro. Inuyasha llevo su mirada, de los papeles en el escritorio, a la puerta y sonrió al ver a la azabache.

-Hola –dijeron al unisonó, muy sonrientes.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Kagome inocentemente.

-Por supuesto –exclamo jovial.

La chica entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Inuyasha se veía más sexy de lo normal ese día. Tenía puestas unas gafas con la montura negra y fina, que le daban un toque de chico intelectual, para ella lo hacía verse más atractivo.

-Tu madre ya tiene todos los preparativos de la boda completos… nos avisara cuando tengamos que ir con ella a eso de las clases de baile –explicaba Kagome mientras miraba, como siempre lo hacía, por el ventanal.

-Claro –asintió suavemente y se quito las gafas- …En Octubre seremos marido y mujer.

-Sí, el tiempo pasa bastante rápido ¿no? –Inuyasha asintió y sonrió- Va ser una boda rimbombante…

-Pues, si mi madre es la que la organiza… no me esperaría menos –exclamo orgulloso y luego agrego tranquilo-: Te veras hermosa en ese vestido… lástima que lo vi antes de la boda, no quiero mala suerte.

Kagome volteo a mirarlo y se recostó de la ventana con sus dos manos puestas en el murillo que sobresalía de estas.

-No creo que nos traiga mala suerte… eso se lo dejamos a los enamorados con bodas verdaderas –exclamo como una broma, intentando no llegar a el tema del cual no quería hablar.

-Claro –murmuro Inuyasha tristemente, recostándose de su silla y mordiendo una pata de sus gafas.

Kagome camino hasta la puerta y la abrió nuevamente, miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió.

-Iré a dar un paseo… nos vemos luego –iba a salir pero Inuyasha de levanto de su silla, llamándola. Kagome lo miro en seguida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy… podrías… ¿almorzar conmigo en la cuidad? –Kagome lo miro extrañada- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas allá y tú podrías acompañarme.

-Ok!... nos vemos en el almuerzo –le sonrió y asintió.

Finalmente salió del despacho, muy sonriente. Inuyasha y ella se estaban llevando muy bien, incluyendo la pequeña escena intima que hubo entre ellos el día anterior. Algo que la tenía muy nerviosa, no quería pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Inuyasha pero una señal dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera.

Camino hasta el patio trasero de la casa, en donde había visto a Kouga desde la ventana del despacho de Inuyasha.

El ojiazul estaba muy locuaz hablando por teléfono, mientras Kagome se acercaba silenciosa y a paso lento y tranquilo. La azabache se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, a unos pasos cerca de él.

-Si, Ayame… por favor… necesito esos papeles para este mismo lunes… no… es necesario, claro… no, me tomare una semana para relajarme y visitar… si, desde hace mucho que no vengo y quiero aprovechar el tiempo… si, la semana que entra… tranquila.

Se volteo y miro a Kagome, la saludo haciendo un ademan con la mano y continuo hablando.

-Sí, está bien… te avisare si hay algún percance… si… adiós, cuídate mucho… besos –corto la llamada y guardo su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Se relajo y le sonrió a Kagome.

-Buenos días –le dijo cortésmente- Creí que estabas molesta conmigo…

-No tengo por qué estarlo, tus palabras no tiene importancia –explico Kagome seria- … Buenos días.

Kouga sonrió y se recostó de una de las barandas de madera que rodeaban el patio, separándolo de la parte trasera de la casa que daba hacia los viñedos y bodegas.

-Me caes muy bien… espero conocerte mejor –dijo con voz ronca cruzándose de brazos.

-Ummm… ¿gracias? –Dijo sarcástica- Tu también… exceptuando tu extraño comportamiento.

-No es extraño, solo sé que Inuyasha trama algo –dijo serio.

-¡Stop! –Hizo un gesto con las palmas de las manos- No hablemos de eso ¿sí?... Adiós.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto interrogante.

-A distraerme...

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare algo… que probablemente Inuyasha no te mostro- le guiño el ojo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto extrañada la azabache.

-Tú solo, ven conmigo.

-Ummmm… ¿Tardaremos mucho? –Pregunto rápidamente y Kouga la miro confundido- Saldré con Inuyasha por la tarde.

Kouga asintió suavemente.

-Entonces, es mejor que nos veamos luego –dijo seriamente.

-Sí, pero quiero que me muestres… lo que sea que me ibas a mostrar –exclamo sonriente- ¿Qué tal si me llevas mañana?

-Está bien, mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita –sonrió sagaz y Kagome arqueo una ceja.

-No, no será una cita primito.

Kouga se carcajeo. Quedaron de acuerdo en verse al siguiente día, por la mañana en la entrada de la casa. Según el ojiazul, la llevaría a aquellos lugares de las tierras de Inuyasha, que probablemente, no conocería por voluntad de su prometido.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto la azabache a el chico que conducía la _Range Rover_.

Inuyasha el sonrió tiernamente, mientras miraba el camino. Se habían vestido realmente elegantes para un almuerzo y Kagome se preguntaba si seria _'solo un almuerzo'_ o algo mas importante.

-Tengo un importante negocio con un Catador prestigiado y quedamos en conocernos mejor –explicaba tranquilamente- Almorzaremos, cada uno con su esposa… luego concretaremos el negocio, si todo sale bien.

-¿Esposas? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos- Me usas para tus negocios, Inuyasha.

El ojidorado se carcajeo y Kagome se alegró con su resplandeciente sonrisa. Ambos iban vestidos realmente bien, con ropa acorde a la ocasión y el tiempo. Kagome llevaba un vestido tipo coctel, color azul verdoso, zapatos de tacón bajo color blanco y un bolso pequeño, su cabello esta ligeramente peinado y se dejaba caer por su espalda. Inuyasha iba igual de elegante que el día anterior, pero con algo más ligero para un almuerzo.

El ambarino conducía por las calles del condado y Kagome veía por la ventanilla las casas, locales, restaurantes y gente que recorría las vías. Finalmente el chico se detuvo frente a un gran restaurante de dos pisos, con terrazas rodeadas de cristal. Totalmente lujoso. Bajaron del auto e Inuyasha entrego las llaves al aparcacoches y llevo a Kagome a la entrada del establecimiento, donde permanecía un hombre detrás de un capitel de madera. El hombre estaba bien vestido, con el uniforme habitual de trabajo de un camarero, a Kagome se le pareció bastante al mayordomo de Inuyasha.

-Joven Inuyasha ¿Cómo esta? –dijo el empleado, muy amable. Se dirigió a Kagome- Bienvenidos a _Prestige_, señorita.

-Muchas gracias –murmuro Kagome mirando el ostentoso lugar.

-¿Reservo mesa, señor Taisho? –pregunto mirando su hoja de pautas. Inuyasha asintió y el caballero encontró su nombre en la lista- Mesa para cuatro personas… Pase, por favor.

-Gracias –musitaron Inuyasha y Kagome, rápidamente entraron al lugar y otro empleado los guio hasta su mesa.

Todo en la zona era puro esplendor y suntuosidad. Tomaron asiento en una mesa privada, frente a grandes ventanales desde donde se podía mirar hacia la cuidad. Inuyasha le sonrió y sonrojado se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieren ordenar? –pregunto el empleado.

-Por ahora, no –respondió Inuyasha- Solo vino, por favor.

-Seguro. Le traeré su favorito –hizo una pequeña reverencia a la pareja y se retiro en seguida.

Inuyasha ladeo su rostro hacia la azabache y le sonrió nuevamente. No podía dejar de mirarla y sonreírle cada vez que notaba ese rostro blanco con las mejillas y labios carmesí. Kagome trago fuerte, su profunda mirada color ámbar la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? –Murmuro mirando hacia otro lado- Me pones los pelos de punta…

-Ummmm… no quiero –la tomo de la mano e hizo que se volteara para besarla.

De golpe, la beso. Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho del ambarino para que suavizara el beso, Inuyasha comprendió la indicación e hizo caso.

-Inuyasha… detente –murmuro a medio besar e Inuyasha sonrió sagaz y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

Profundizo el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se masajearan con un ritmo suave y enloquecedor. Inuyasha saboreaba cada lugar en la boca de Kagome, sus labios le parecían deliciosos. Kagome correspondía con igual arrebato.

-Lo siento, no podía resistirme más –susurro apartándose.

Ambos tenían los labios rojos, pero Kagome fue la que intento acomodarse un poco, no quería que nadie la viera así. El camarero se acerco nuevamente con dos copas y el vino, lo sirvió y luego se retiro.

Inuyasha bebió un poco de su bebida y nuevamente iba a acercarse a Kagome, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que tosía.

-Siento mucho la interrupción –dijo el hombre adulto, sonriendo. Inuyasha en seguida se levanto de la mesa para recibir a su invitado.

-¿Cómo estas, Rob? –estrecho su mano. Kagome también se levanto cortésmente.

-Muy bien, Inuyasha… Gracias –tomo la mano de la mujer que estaba a su lado- Te presento a mi esposa… Evelyn Parker.

La dama parecía ser una mujer muy distinguida, vestía lujosamente y de colores pasteles pálidos. Parecía tener unos treinta años. De tez blanca pero bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello rubio y rizado, un poco más alta que Kagome. Su expresión era la de cualquier dama de la alta sociedad.

-Un placer… Inuyasha Taisho –dijo el ambarino presentándose, luego el acerco a Kagome- Ella es mi prometida, Kagome Higurashi…

La azabache sonrió y estrecho la mano de la pareja frente a ella.

-Por favor… siéntense –exclamo Inuyasha amablemente y todos tomaron asiento.

Inuyasha llamo de nuevo al camarero y pidió que les sirviera vino a sus invitados, también ordenaron lo que deseaban comer.

-Mis felicitaciones, por su compromiso –dijo Evelin gentilmente y Kagome sonrió un poco- Rob me conto que nunca pensó que Inuyasha, volviera a comprometerse.

La dama sonreía inocente, ante su comentario imprudente, aunque parecía que había hecho aquella observación adrede. Inuyasha y su adulto amigo abrieron los ojos de par en par y Kagome no tenía expresión en el rostro.

-No conocía a Inuyasha en persona, pero sabía de él… por una persona cercana a mí. Mucha gente lo conoce… Nunca pensamos que se comprometería con una extranjera que apenas está comenzando a ocuparse –continuaba hablando sin parar, a Kagome le pareció una mujer bastante irritante- Aunque…

Su marido se aclaro la garganta en disimulo y puso una mano en la espalda de su esposa. Evelin lo miro confundida.

-Kagome, Inuyasha es todo un afortunado –dijo a la azabache- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Kagome alzo la barbilla y abrió la boca para contestar, gentil pero con seguridad y orgullo.

-La boda será en octubre… me encantaría tenerlos ahí –dijo ocultando su irritación con una sonrisa simulada, luego miro a Evelin y dijo:- Si, soy una extranjera que está empezando a ocuparse… pero estoy orgullosa de ello, ser Arquitecto es fascinante.

Inuyasha se interpuso, antes que la dama de su futuro socio hablara.

-Sí, es fascinante… yo me gradué de Arquitecto –dijo y luego volvió al tema de la boda- También están invitados a la ceremonia para anunciar el compromiso.

-¿Lo harán formalmente? –pregunto Rob sonriente.

-Si, así es… Mi madre insiste en que todo se celebre por todo lo alto –exclamo Inuyasha y propuso un brindis.

Después de unos minutos, llego el almuerzo y todos comieron apaciblemente. Kagome y la esposa del socio de Inuyasha, permanecieron en silencio la siguiente hora, solo sonreían a sus acompañantes y se arrojaban miradas despectivas y asesinas entre ellas. A la azabache le había caído bastante mal aquella mujer, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía para que le hablara de aquella manera, cuando apenas se habían conocido.

-_¡Que grosera!_ –pensaba Kagome, mientras bebía vino y veía como el mesero retiraba los platos de la mesa.

Inuyasha y Rob hablaban sin parar, de todo lo que se les ocurría, ellos si se llevaban bastante bien, después de todo estaba haciendo negocios. La azabache se disculpo cortésmente y rápidamente fue al baño.

Cuando entro fue inmediatamente al váter, salió para lavarse las manos y se encontró con aquella insoportable mujer. Rolo los ojos y la ignoro completamente. Giro la llave del lava manos y vio de soslayo como Evelin salía de uno de los cubículos y hacia lo mismo que ella, se dio la vuelta y seco sus manos.

-Realmente, no sé que vio en ti Inuyasha –dijo Evelin cuando terminaba de lavar sus manos. Kagome suspiro incomodada- Eres tan insípida… Kikyo es una verdadera mujer.

¿Conocía a Kikyo?

Quizás esa era la razón de su molestia, probablemente Evelin conocía a Kikyo. Kagome también estaba deseando conocer a la antedicha, ya estaba atiborrada de que la gente hablara de alguien que ella no conocía.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Pregunto Kagome molesta- Creo que lo que haga Inuyasha con su vida, no te concierne…

-Quería conocerte para hacer comparaciones y decírselo a ella… pero no le llegas ni a los talones –la miro desdeñosamente de arriba abajo- Si Inuyasha alguna vez se encuentra con Kikyo… sin duda te dejaría por ella.

Kagome frunció el ceño, enfurecida.

¿Quién demonios se creía esta mujer para hablarle así?

-¿Eres amiguita de la tal Kikyo? –Comenzó a atacarla también- No creo que lo haga, tierna Eve… Inuyasha ya no frecuenta ese tipo de mujeres…

-¿Qué…? –exclamo pero Kagome no le permitió seguir hablando.

-Que Kikyo allá desaparecido de su vida, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar… Inuyasha no es un tonto, el sabe lo que quiere.

Agrego en último comentario con seguridad, intentando dejar en claro que defendía a Inuyasha. Salió del baño, abandonando a aquella loca mujer. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Inuyasha y a Rob, pagando la cuenta.

-Querida, ya nos vamos –le informo Inuyasha- Iremos a pasar un rato en la casa de campo de Parker.

-Inuyasha, no me siento bien –le dijo suavemente y tomo su bolso- ¿Te molestaría ir solo?

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros suavemente, como una caricia. La miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes? –Susurro y miro de reojo como se acercaba Evelin a la mesa, tuvo una leve sospecha de lo que sucedía- Me iré contigo…

-No, tú tienes que resolver tus negocios –replico Kagome- Quédate… yo tomare un taxi.

-¿Estás segura? –le dijo tiernamente- Puedo postergar…

-No… tranquilo, estaré bien –le dijo y sonrió un poco.

Inuyasha asintió y todos salieron del establecimiento. El ojidorado acompaño a Kagome hasta el taxi, mientras Rob y su esposa subían a su auto.

-¿Kagome, que sucede? –pregunto mientras sostenía la puerta del taxi.

-Nada –rezongo y luego dio una sonrisa falsa- Ahora, ve a hacer tus negocios… Éxito.

-Está bien, nos vemos por la noche –dijo tierno y Kagome comenzó a subir al taxi, pero él la jalo de un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto confundida.

-No te despediste –susurro y la beso tiernamente. Murmuro mientras la besaba aun-: Me dirás lo que sucedió… cuando llegue a casa.

Kagome pasó sus manos por su cuello y continúo besándolo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome bajo del taxi y entro a la casa, ya eran las tres de la tarde, obviamente se aburriría sino encontraba algo que hacer. Quizás se encontrara con Rin y hablarían un rato o simplemente iría a la habitación ver que programación era la de hoy, o podría llamar a Sango.

La azabache se detuvo al ver a Kouga salir de la casa, con las llaves de su auto. El chico sonrió al verla y ella se acerco a él.

-Hola –le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

-Hola... –miro hacia atrás, buscando a alguien- ¿Vienes sola?

-Si, Inuyasha está ocupado con sus negocios –le explico.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose, hasta que se volvió incomodo y Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Bueno… me voy, nos vemos luego –se dio la vuelta y llego hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Kagome! –Grito Kouga e inmediatamente ella volteo a verlo- ¿Todavía quieres salir de paseo conmigo?

Kouga le mostro una gran sonrisa que hizo que en el rostro de Kagome también se dibujara una.

-¡Ok! –Exclamo alegre- Iré a cambiarme, no tardo.

Kagome entro velozmente a la casa y fue directamente a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo. Kouga la espero recostado de su _Luxury_ negro, la azabache salió de nuevo vistiendo unos jeans y una camiseta un poco ancha, color blanco y rosa. Kouga le abrió la puerta del auto caballerosamente, Kagome le sonrió por su cortesía. El bronceado chico subió y arranco, saliendo velozmente de la finca. Conducía por una vía que Kagome no conocía, el camino iba hacia las montañas y podía verse un lago, entre algunos árboles.

Guio el auto a toda velocidad, por alrededor de media hora. En el camino no se veía más que arboles y aquel lago, ningún auto pasó mientras ellos iban en vía. Finalmente, Kouga bajo la velocidad y dirigió al auto por una ruta para un solo auto y se detuvo.

-Hemos llegado –dijo desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto confundida y también se quito el cinturón.

-La montaña… así llamaba este lugar cuando era niño –contesto presionando un botón para subir los cristales del auto.

Bajaron del auto y Kagome inspecciono todo el lugar. Era un terreno grande de solo césped, rodeado de arboles y a lo lejos se veía una cabaña algo grande.

Fijo su mirada en aquel cobertizo.

-¿Quieres verla? –le pregunto Kouga sonriendo y ella asintió.

Se acercaron y Kagome noto que la pequeña casa estaba cerca de aquel lago, que miraba por la ventanilla cuando iban en la vía. Era una cabaña hecha totalmente de madera, con ventanas de vidrio oscuro y dos pisos, la entrada era grande y estaba llena de móviles.

-Hace años que no venia aquí –murmuro Kouga.

-¿Está abierta? –pregunto subiendo las tres escaleras hechas de madera de la entrada, para comprobarlo. Lastimosamente la casa no estaba abierta, la azabache hizo un gesto de decepción.

-Inuyasha debe tener la llave –dijo Kouga sentándose en las escaleras.

Kagome suspiro y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Esto era lo que querías enseñarme? –pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí, es un lugar muy relajante… pero hace mucho tiempo que nadie viene aquí –le explico- Por dentro, debe ser puro polvo y desastre.

-¿Por qué? –exclamo curiosa.

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué no viene nadie aquí? –Comenzó a hablar- Es un lugar hermoso y se ve que realmente te gustaba venir acá… ¿Por qué no volviste?

-No lo sé… supongo que me interese por otra cosa –se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Kagome- Ven…

Caminaron hasta la parte trasera de la casa, que tenía un hermoso jardín, desde se tenía un magnifica vista del lago.

-Cuando era niño, pasaba momentos increíbles con mi familia –dijo Kouga, recordando su niñez- Mi madre y la tía Izayoi nos regañaban todo el tiempo, a Inuyasha y a mi… peleábamos sin parar.

-Y no se han cansado de hacerlo –exclamo la azabache y sonrió.

-Un verano, vinimos aquí, no recuerdo porque peleábamos… pero Inuyasha se molesto bastante y me golpeo… me dejo un ojo morado –se carcajeo y luego dijo un poco serio-: Jure que algún día, el quedaría peor.

-¿Juramente cumplido? –sonrió.

-No, pero nunca es tarde –se carcajearon juntos.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde juntos, hablando de ellos y conociéndose un poco más. Intentaron entrar a la casa por la puerta de atrás y lo lograron, descubrieron que efectivamente, la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Organizaron todo con lo que pudieron, hablando y bromeado entre ellos. A Kouga le parecía que Kagome era la chica más divertida que había conocido, y Kagome no entendía porque Inuyasha no se llevaba bien con su primo, siendo el chico tan amable y simpático.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Shippo! –llamo al chico en cuanto lo vio entrando a la casa.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –pregunto el pelirrojo inmediatamente.

-Muy bien, gracias –contesto sonriendo- El negocio se hará… ya firmamos los papeles.

-Estas comenzando a tener bastante suerte, amigo –exclamo el chico- Kagome se ha convertido en tu amuleto de buena suerte.

Inuyasha le sonrió y recordó que no había visto a Kagome desde que llego. Ya eran más de las siete de la noche y debería estar con su madre, pero no era así.

-A propósito… hace bastante tiempo que debió haber llegado ¿La has visto? –pregunto al chico.

-Ummm… de hecho, si –contesto Shippo, algo incomodo- La vi cuando llego y luego salió nuevamente…

-¿Salió? –Dijo ceñudo- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Shippo se sonrojo y puso una mano en su nuca.

-La vi subir al auto de Kouga –murmuro sabiendo que en cualquier momento la ira de Inuyasha explotaría.

Inuyasha gruño y su rostro se torno rojo. ¿Kagome con Kouga? No, no podía ser posible. Los celos lo hicieron enfurecerse más y saco su móvil, marcando rápidamente el número de Kouga.

Repico durante unos instantes y finalmente contestaron.

-¿Si? –contesto el ojiazul.

-¿Qué demonio haces con Kagome? –gruño.

-Oh, Inuyasha… tranquilo, ella está bien –dijo Kouga al otro lado de la línea, aparentemente tranquilo.

-¡Quiero que traigas a Kagome a casa! –Grito Inuyasha- ¡Ahora mismo!

**CONTINUARA**


	11. Invitación aceptada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola! xD

Guao! Estoy segura de que este capítulo les va a encantar.

Queriendo aclarar algunas cosas: Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome solo que no lo admite y Kagome piensa que es solo atracción y no se ha dado cuenta que en realidad está enamorada… los dos son muy tercos. Y como se dieron cuenta Kouga y ella se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque estaría demás decir que a Kouga le gusta Kagome.

Bueno, disfruten el capitulo que estoy segura les va a encantar. No olviden dejar sus reviews!

* * *

**INVITACIÓN ACEPTADA**

"_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"_

_Oscar Wilde_

Kagome y Kouga se carcajeaban juntos, mientras barrían el polvo con dos escobas, un poco viejas, que encontraron tiradas en el lugar. La cabaña estaba hecha una calamidad pero ellos intentaban ordenar lo poco que podían. Estaban tan distraídos que no consideraron el paso del tiempo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Deberíamos arreglar por completo –exclamo Kouga mientras acumulaba en polvo con su escoba.

Se acerco a la azabache, que aun barría las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Se recostó del pasamano de las escaleras de madera y miro como la chica barría todo el tamo y algunas hojas secas que de algún modo, habían entrado en la casa.

-Sí, es cierto… la cabaña está bien conservada a pesar de todo –dijo cuando iba por el ultimo escalón- No podemos permitir que un lugar así se estropee.

Kagome termino su limpieza y dejo la escoba apoyada en la pared, le sonrió a Kouga y este se acerco a ella. Tomando entre sus dedos los rizos azabaches que se extendían por los hombros de la chica.

-Eres realmente hermosa… Inuyasha tiene suerte –Kagome lo miro fijamente y el ojiazul se acerco mucho mas, quedando tan cerca que sus alientos rozaban- Espero que demuestre, que en verdad te merece…

-_¿Merecerme? _–pensó Kagome, mientras el chico se acercaba a sus labios, con el afirmado objetivo de besarla.

El móvil de Kouga sonó, evitando la acción que el joven estaba por concebir. Kagome pensó que había sido lo mejor. El chico emito un sonido, que la azabache interpreto como un quejido.

-Contesta –dijo finalmente Kagome.

Kouga saco su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

-¿Si? –Frunció el ceño cuando aquella persona que lo llamaba le hablo, pero fingió- Oh, Inuyasha… tranquilo ella está bien.

Hizo silencio cuando escucho como le gritaba, aparentemente con molestia y celos. Lo entendía perfectamente, Inuyasha aun no podía borrar el pasado y probablemente no quería que se repitieran las cosas, el tampoco.

Colgó el móvil y miro serio a la chica.

-Debemos irnos ya –susurro y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa.

-Kouga –lo llamo Kagome y el miro de soslayo- Lo estuvo a punto de pasar, no debió… quiero decir… es mejor que solo seamos amigos, estuvo mal.

-Si, Kagome… eso está claro –recalco y continuo caminando, Kagome lo siguió- Ya se está haciendo tarde, probablemente Inuyasha está preocupado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A penas vio que Kagome bajaba del auto de Kouga, corrió o tomarla de la mano y llevársela a rastras hasta su hasta la habitación que los dos compartían, no sin antes lanzarle a su primo una mirada fulminante, como advirtiéndole algo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, la cerró con pestillo y finalmente soltó a la azabache.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? –exclamo Kagome ceñuda.

Inuyasha la miro desafiante.

-Pues... mejor explícame tú –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Explicarte qué? –emitió alzando la voz.

-Explicarme, lo que hacías con Kouga… en no sé donde –grito enfurecido.

Kagome arqueo una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Sigo sin entender porque estás tan molesto –dijo tranquila- Y te agradecería que dejaras de gritar…

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo de ambos brazos.

-Dime dónde estabas y que hacías, Kagome –le dijo con un tono de advertencia.

La chica se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y se alejo unos pasos de él. No entendía tanta molestia.

-Kouga se ofreció a llevarme a conocer lugares de la finca que aun no conocía –comenzó a explicar con el ceño fruncido- Fuimos a una cabaña en las montañas… estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo, solo limpiábamos… ¿Contento?

Se acomodo en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos. Inuyasha continuaba con cara de pocos amigos, analizando las palabras de Kagome.

-¿Por qué demonios te llevo a ese chacra? –susurro sentándose a su lado, pero un poco más tranquilo.

-No lo sé… me pareció un lugar muy bonito –dijo aun molesta.

-Si, así es –musito- Kagome, lo siento… me deje llevar por los celos.

Kagome frunció aun más el ceño, un poco confundida, y finalmente lo miro.

-¿Celos?

-Sí, no quiero que se repita la historia… -rápidamente cerro la boca y Kagome lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Era la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle por Kikyo, sin que ella fuera la que iniciara la conversación.

-¿Qué historia? –exclamo liada y comenzó a tomar más aire.

-Olvídalo…

-¿Quién es Kikyo? –pregunto e Inuyasha se sorprendió y la miro.

-¿Quién te hablo de ella?

-Ahora, la que pregunta soy yo –sentencio Kagome y el ambarino se asusto, pero igual continuo preguntando.

-Kouga ¿cierto? –concluyó apresuradamente.

-No, Evelin… la esposa de tu socio –le dijo seria- Me dijo que eran amigas… deduzco que fue con ella con quien estuviste comprometido.

-No quiero hablar contigo sobre eso, es parte de mi pasado –le dijo suavemente- No tiene importancia.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sé todo, Inuyasha… solo quería saber tu versión del asunto.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se enfado de nuevo.

-Está bien… entonces, yo también debería estar al tanto de lo que te sucedió en Inglaterra –la desafío- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

Kagome se hundió nerviosa en el mueble, no pensó que Inuyasha atacaría de esa manera. Trago nerviosa y miro sus manos.

-No te incumbe nada de lo que haga o hacia –susurro Inuyasha jactancioso- Si tú no confías en mí… yo mucho menos.

A la azabache le dolieron sus palabras, por un momento pensó que podía confiar en Inuyasha y que realmente se estaban convirtiendo en verdaderos amigos. Tanta convivencia la había llevado a sentir algo de atracción hacia él, pero el bruto frente a ella nunca cambiaria. Se irguió frente a él e Inuyasha noto que sus ojos estaban a punto de expulsar lágrimas, el chico se asusto.

-Si es así, entonces no actúes como un celoso cuando este con Kouga… tampoco te incumbe lo que yo haga o deje de hacer –dijo con la respiración agitada- ¿Te quedo claro?

La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando solo a Inuyasha. No entendía como era que Inuyasha en un momento era tierno y luego se comportaba como una verdadera bestia.

Camino hasta la piscina, se quito los zapatos y se enrollo el ruedo de los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Se sentó rápidamente en la orilla de la piscina, aun llorando.

-Idiota –murmuro chapoteando.

Alguien se acerco sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

-Deja de llorar… aún falta mucho para la boda, debes guardar las lagrimas para ese día –exclamo el chico bromeando.

Kagome lo miro por encima del hombro y volvió su mirada a la piscina que se iluminaba con la luna. Kouga se acerco luego de que vio que a la azabache no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa que te pelearas con Inuyasha –dijo poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado- No debí llevarte así…

-No es tu culpa que Inuyasha sea un idiota… no te preocupes –susurro limpiando sus lagrimas.

Kouga rio un poco ante la molestia de Kagome y se sentó en una de las reposeras que estaba detrás de él. Kagome lo miro de soslayo.

-¿Peleas mucho con Inuyasha? –susurro y Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Bastante… últimamente habíamos parado de discutir. Nada es para siempre.

-Es parte de la vida ¿no?... Siempre habrá discusiones, así será cuando se casen –dijo Kouga intentando animarla.

-Lo dices como si ya hubieses estado casado –murmuro la azabache.

-No, no me he casado… por esa razón. Aun no puedo convivir con una mujer de esa manera –explico pensativo y Kagome se dio la vuelta para mirarlo bien.

-¿Tienes novia? –Kouga negó con la cabeza y le sonrió- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-Puede que sí, pero han sido relaciones complicadas.

-¿Qué relación no lo es? –exclamo Kagome aun seria.

-Cierto –el chico sonrió.

Permanecieron unos minutos en total silencio. Kagome continuaba chapoteando, pensativa y Kouga la miraba interrogante. El ojiazul dirigió su mirada a la casa y vio como desde el ventanal de su habitación, Inuyasha los miraba. Se levanto de la reposera para irse.

-Resuelvan las cosas –murmuro y se fue.

El estomago de Kagome sonaba en señal de hambre, pero la azabache no se levantaba del borde la piscina. Quería pensar, en total soledad.

¿Qué sentía por Inuyasha? No encontraba una respuesta clara, lo que estaba más que demostrado, era que entre ellos había una increíble atracción física. Había estado con hombres por las cuales había sentido mucha afinidad, pero no como la que sentía por Inuyasha.

Se estaban metiendo en aguas profundas y peligrosas, Inuyasha y ella. Su juego sugestivo los estaba llevando más allá del acuerdo, y no era la idea. No era seducción, en ningún momento coquetearon entre ellos como para que sintieran aquel encanto, pero seguían concibiendo la tentación de besarse cada vez que se miraban. Aunque ella no solo se sentía tentada a besarlo. Cuando sentía aquella increíble miraba sobre ella, deseaba algo más que solo besos…

-Deberías entrar a la casa… es tarde y la brisa es fuerte –exclamo una voz profunda tras ella, que al instante reconoció.

Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos. Permaneció en la soledad de la noche, sola, por alrededor de una hora y no le importo ni el frio, ni la oscuridad.

-¿Kagome? –murmuro el chico al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de ella.

La azabache suspiro rendida y se levanto, tomo sus zapatos y finalmente miro a Inuyasha.

-Creo que es hora de hablar… seriamente –dijo recalcando sus palabras.

Inuyasha la miro confundido pero asintió. Entraron a la casa y fueron nuevamente a la habitación que compartían. Inuyasha cerró la puerta tras él y se quedo recostado de esta. Kagome tiro sus zapatos en el suelo, acomodo el ruedo de sus pantalones y tomo una toalla para secar sus pies. Se irguió frente a Inuyasha, en el medio de la habitación.

-No quiero volver a pelear –susurro el ambarino con ternura.

-Yo tampoco… solo quería recordarte nuestro acuerdo- Inuyasha frunció el ceño, sin entender las palabras de la azabache- Nuestro "negocio", no implicaba involucrarnos más de lo debido… nos hemos pasado de la raya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que todo esto se supone que es falso, para beneficio de los dos… un convenio –comenzó a explicar lentamente- Las cosas no deberían haberse dado así, todo esto es demasiado… no debemos continuar con…

A Kagome se le atascaron las palabras, no podía hablar. Se le hizo difícil pronunciar solo una oración. Trago fuertemente.

-¿Continuar con…?

-Ya basta de este juego Inuyasha, no debemos continuar involucrándonos, las cosas no deben llegar mas allá, todo se ha vuelto muy complicado y no quiero más dificultades –dijo todo con una rapidez increíble, como si quisiera salir de aquello rápido. Inuyasha la miro desconcertado.

-¡Guao! –Exclamo viendo como la chica respiraba agitada- Increíblemente… entendí lo que dijiste.

Kagome permaneció en silencio, luego camino hasta la cama. Deseaba dormir y olvidarse de todos los pensamientos que corrían por su mente en ese momento. Busco se ropa de dormir en el vestidor y ahí se cambio. Un camisón de seda color rosa claro, que no cubría demasiado de ella, pero afortunadamente tenía un sobre todo para que Inuyasha no viera más de lo necesario.

-Ya que todo quedo claro… no quiero que vuelvas a besarme, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario –exclamo mientras acomodaba las almohadas de la cama- Cuando estemos solos, no será necesario fingir que…

Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros, Kagome se quedo petrificada. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-¿Y si no quiero? –Murmuro comenzando a bajar el sobre todo por sus hombros- ¿Si no quiero dejar de besarte?...Y mucho menos cuando estamos solos.

Kagome trago nerviosa y estiro el cuello. Por un momento quiso cerrar los ojos y disfrutar, pero se reprendió a si misma por aquel pensamiento y no lo hizo. Inuyasha continuaba bajando la prenda que cubría el camisón.

-Kagome, no quiero dejar de besarte –murmuraba sacando aquella indumentaria por la manos de la chica- Quiero más…

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando escucho aquella profunda y seductora voz, decirle que deseaba más, ella quería lo mismo. Se sorprendió cuando percato de que se estaba dejando llevar ¿Pero qué podía hacer? La ternura con la que Inuyasha la tocaba, la derretía completamente.

Inuyasha ya había sacado el sobre todo, dejándolo caer en el suelo. Besaba la parte trasera del cuello de Kagome, apartando las horquillas de cabello que caían sumisamente.

-Inuyasha… -musito Kagome cerrando los ojos y comenzando a disfrutar.

Inuyasha sonrió cuando vio como Kagome se relajaba, arqueando su cuello hacia atrás, mientras el comenzaba a besar sus hombros apartando los tirantes del camisón. Kagome suspiraba de puro placer, no aguanto más y se dio la vuelta para poder besar a Inuyasha. El ambarino se sorprendió por su rápido movimiento, pero correspondió el beso con igual pasión, acariciando la espalda de la chica, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello. Se aparto de la boca de la azabache y bajo hasta su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer. Volvió a su boca y recorrió con las manos su espalda, descendiendo lentamente hasta sus glúteos, los cuales acaricio momentáneamente y luego tomo con suavidad para levantarla del suelo.

Kagome se sorprendió pero dejo que Inuyasha la alzara y luego hundiera sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla. El ambarino se aparto, quedando de rodillas sobre el lecho con la azabache bajo él, mirándolo con un brillo de deseo en sus oscuros ojos cafés.

-Seré lo más tierno posible… se que te gusta –murmuro mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y Kagome gimió.

El entendió el mensaje y fue directamente a su boca, mientras con las manos desabrochaba su pantalón. Finalmente se deshizo de su pantalón y rápidamente se quito la camisa, quedando solo con unos bóxers grises.

-Inu… -susurro Kagome entrecortada cuando sintió las manos de Inuyasha sobre sus muslos, tomando el borde del camisón entre sus dedos.

Inuyasha alzo el camisón rozando la piel de Kagome, hasta que llego a los pechos de la chica y ahí se detuvo. Los acuno entre sus manos suavemente y Kagome gimió, atrayendo a Inuyasha hacia sí, para besarlo nuevamente.

-Kagome, te deseo –murmuro Inuyasha seductoramente a su oído cuando se separaron. Acariciando lenta pero placenteramente los pechos de la chica, sintiendo bajo la palma de sus manos los pezones erectos de la azabache.

Kagome gemía y suspiraba de puro goce. El ojidorado le quito el camisón suavemente, mirándola fijamente, cuando la chica se apoyo de sus codos y comenzó a amoldarse sobre el lecho, se recostó invitando a Inuyasha a seguirla.

El chico estudio el cuerpo de su prometida. Su cuerpo era increíble y desde esa perspectiva se veía asombrosamente sexy. Solo llevaba unas bragas del mismo color que el camisón, era la tentación frente a él.

Tomo de una de sus piernas y comenzó a depositar suaves besos, poco a poco. Las piernas, los muslos, incluso su centro sobre las bragas, lo que hizo que Kagome soltara un leve quejido y se arqueara un poco hacia él, pero Inuyasha continuo. Llevo la boca hacia su abdomen, enredo la lengua en su ombligo y subió lentamente hasta los pechos de la chica.

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Inuyasha tomaba entre su boca un pezón y torturaba con la mano el otro pecho. El ambarino lamia, succionaba y mordía suavemente el pequeño y delicado botón, mientras acariciaba suavemente el otro y ella gemía más y más. La azabache percibió como Inuyasha se alejaba de sus pechos y levanto la vista para ver que sucedía.

El ojidorado miro sus bragas y luego las tomo, deshaciéndose de la prenda que molestaba. Kagome lo miro expectante y él le dedico una mirada llena de lujuria, antes de bajar hasta el centro de la chica, haciéndola lanzar un grito ahogado. Inuyasha daba al centro de placer la chica, largas lengüetadas. Explorando con su lengua y dando un regodeo indescriptible, que hacía que Kagome gimiera fuertemente. El chico succionaba y acariciaba con dos dedos las paredes íntimas, haciéndola suplicar más alto cuando su interior comenzando a palpitar, llegando a la cúspide. Inuyasha lamio su clítoris y Kagome se arqueo hacia él. Grito cuando llego a aquel intenso orgasmo.

El chico se acomodo entre sus piernas y la miro mientras esperaba que la chica recuperara el aliento. Kagome lo miro fijamente, con la respiración bastante agitada.

-Inu…yasha –gimió cuando sintió como el chico la torturaba con la punta de su miembro rozando su intimidad- Oh…

Inuyasha la beso y la penetro poco a poco, haciendo que Kagome soltara un suave gemido y enredara sus piernas en él para una penetración más profunda. Sus embistes comenzaron con ternura, pero luego se llenaron de total deseo, penetrándola una y otra vez, tan profunda y placenteramente que ambos sentían que el cualquier momento tocarían el cielo.

Kagome sentía el duro y caliente miembro de Inuyasha, empujarse una y otra vez dentro de ella, gimiendo con un tono demasiado alto, ajustando sus movimientos a los de él y clamando por más repetitivamente. La azabache sintió en su interior oleadas de placer más intensas y como comenzaba a palpitar y contraerse. Inuyasha la penetro larga y profundamente, irguiéndose un poco sobre sus brazos y emitiendo un grito mudo que demostró que había llegado a su propio éxtasis, acompañando los largos gritos de Kagome. La azabache sintió como se derramaba sobre ella en su último gemido de orgasmo.

Inuyasha se desplomo sobre ella y luego se giro, recostándose sobre la cama. Ambos totalmente cansados, respirando agitadamente. Se acerco a ella, abrazándola y tomando una sabana para cubrirlos a ambos. En último lugar sonrió y dominado por el cansancio, se quedo dormido.


	12. Vino espumante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola!

Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí sobre el capitulo pasado, les gusto bastante lo que sucedió. Todo una sorpresa ¿No? Espero que también les guste este nuevo capítulo… Aquí tenemos la aparición de un personaje bastante molesto para algunos, intenten imaginar la misma cara que pone Inuyasha cuando la ve en el anime… es tan tonto! Bueno, no les digo más… ya por eso deben saber quién es xD

Disfruten el capitulo…al final les dejo otra nota para que cuando dejen el review, no olviden contestar mi pregunta!

* * *

**VINO ESPUMANTE**

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"_

_Paulo Coelho_

Amaneció con una sonrisa en la cara. Despertar con aquella hermosa azabache a su lado, era la mejor manera de despertar. Durmió como un angelito, reconfortantemente.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se estiro suavemente para no despertar a Kagome, que aun dormía profundamente. Se apoyo de un codo y permaneció varios minutos viendo a la chica a su lado, dormir. Parecía un ángel durmiendo, con todo su cabello alborotado y con una expresión de total tranquilidad en su rostro… Era hermosa. Lo que habían compartido la noche anterior había sido fabuloso, fue el mejor sexo de toda su vida y las respuestas corporales que había recibido de Kagome fueron extraordinarias. Quería hacerla suya nuevamente, en cualquier lugar, cualquier posición; pero quería hacer suya por siempre.

Por siempre… Ese era el dilema. Se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Kagome no era solo deseo o algún sentimiento posesión, era algo mucho más profundo, que incluía miles de emociones en una… Amor.

La amaba, definitivamente la amaba y estaba feliz por eso.

¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de la chica con la que siempre discutía? ¿Quién diría que todo este falso compromiso lo llevaría a enamorarse? Si en el pasado alguien dijera que alguna vez tendría algún tipo de sentimiento por Kagome, lo más seguro era que lo hubiese tomado como un mal chiste. Ahora no importaba el pasado, sino el presente y el magnífico futuro que les esperaba. La decisión estaba tomada, se ganaría la confianza y el cariño de Kagome, y haría realidad el noviazgo, el compromiso y matrimonio.

Kagome se estiro un poco, Inuyasha sonrió pensado que la chica despertaría, pero solo se acomodo y volvió a dormir como un bebé. Dentro de poco la chica despertaría, y tenía una gran idea para que cuando despertara se dibujaran mil sonrisas en su rostro.

Se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente, aun sonriendo y fue a ducharse, cuando termino se cambio y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Vio a que su familia estaba desayunando en el jardín trasero así que salió de la casa para ir con ellas.

-¡Inuyasha! –lo llamaron haciéndolo detenerse y voltearse.

Kouga se acerco a él con una expresión seria en su rostro. Con solo verlo, el ojidorado se molesto pero no quería que nadie se arruinara su rostro de felicidad, continuo sonriendo e ignoro la razón por la que discutió con Kagome.

-¿Qué deseas? –dijo tranquilamente.

-Respecto al incidente de ayer… no fue mi intención hacer que Kagome y tú se pelearan –Kouga quería disculparse- Quizás debimos avisarte…

-Está bien…

-Y, Kagome y yo solo somos amigos –sentencio en un tono extraño, que hizo que la ironía de Inuyasha volviera momentáneamente.

-No es necesario que lo digas –dijo sonriendo sardónico- Y… tranquilo solo son pequeñas discusiones que no tienen que ver contigo, Kagome y yo estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación.

Termino de hablar y siguió su camino, con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero antes de dirigirse a desayunar, se dio vuelta y agrego…

-Kouga… te conozco muy bien, aunque digas que solo son amigos, quizás quieres algo mas… así que mantente alejado de Kagome –Kouga lo miro desafiante pero el continuo su camino.

Llego a donde se encontraba su familia y Kouga lo siguió, saludando a todos normalmente y con el ceño fruncido, mientras Inuyasha saludaba a todas con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolas y dándoles un gran beso en la mejilla. Los dos tomaron asiento en la mesa y enseguida Kaede y su madre les entregaron un plato para que desayunaran.

-Parece que Inuyasha amaneció de buen humor –dijo Kaede con una taza de café en su mano.

-¡Me alegro! –Exclamo Rin después de morder una de sus tostadas- Porque anoche escuche como discutías con Kagome…

-Rin… no hables con la boca llena –la regaño Izayoi evitando que siguiera hablando.

-Lo siento –murmuro Rin apenada y continuo con su desayuno.

-Sí, anoche discutimos pero ya nos reconciliamos –dijo y tomo un sorbo de café, luego agrego en un murmuro seductor que los demás no podían escuchar-: De la mejor manera…

-¿Y tu querido, como amaneciste? –Dijo Kaede cariñosamente a su otro nieto- Espero que hayas dormido muy bien.

-Dormí bien, nana –susurro Kouga a su abuela.

Inuyasha vio que se acercaba el jardinero y aprovecho el momento.

-Todo estaba delicioso –se levanto de la silla- Discúlpenme, iré a ocuparme de un asunto…

Se despidió y fue rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el empleado. Kouga lo miro fijamente mientras se alejaba…

-¡Kouga! –Exclamo Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?

-No lo sé… ¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto educadamente.

-Sí, desde la hace unas semanas que quede con Kagome… vamos a la cuidad de compras y necesitamos que alguien que nos lleve.

La idea de salir nuevamente con Kagome le gustaba bastante, pero debía tener cuidado con Inuyasha. Arqueo una ceja, confundido.

-¿E Inuyasha? –pregunto interrogante.

-Inuyasha tiene negocios que atender hoy, Kouga –explico Izayoi- Espero que puedas llevarlas tu… necesitan un nuevo vestido para la fiesta de compromiso.

-Como tú aun no has comenzado a realizar tus negocios, pensé que podrías…

-Iré con mucho gusto –contesto a Rin y sonrió. Las oportunidades nunca se desaprovechan.

Rin asintió feliz y comenzó a explicar a todas lo que deseaba comprar, mientras Kouga estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que era peligrosa toda reflexión que pasara por su cabeza y tuviera que ver con Kagome. Inuyasha lo tenía advertido pero él nunca hacia caso a lo que las personas le decían y menos a su "querido primo". Quería seguir compartiendo con Kagome, su presencia lo hacía divertirse y volverse el soñador que era cuando estaba en el instituto.

-¿A qué hora iremos? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé…alrededor de las tres de la tarde estaría bien –contesto Rin pensativa, luego sonrió y corrió hasta donde estaba Shippo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache se levanto y fue directamente al tocador a darse una ducha.

Dejo que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre todo su cuerpo, mientras un chico extremadamente atractivo llenaba sus pensamientos con cierta actividad que había compartido la noche anterior.

-_El sexo con Inuyasha_ –pensó.

Dio gracias cuando despertó y el ambarino no estaba junto a ella, no quería mirarlo a los ojos y recordar sus besos, y la manera en la que había gemido y gritado ante su contacto, recordarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre y al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza. Aquello no debió haber pasado… pero lo deseaba, sentía algo muy fuerte por Inuyasha.

No podía permitirlo, se estaba involucrando demasiado. Desde hace años que no confiaba en nadie, solo en su amiga Sango, pero cuando llego a la finca olvido todo y se entrego a la total confianza, con toda la familia del ojidorado. Era algo que nunca había hecho y sin embargo ni siquiera lo noto.

Dormir con Inuyasha había calmado sus pesadillas y compartir con él y su familia la había hecho olvidarse de su pasado, que ahora rememoraba analizando sus acciones de los últimos días. No estaba segura de que era aquel sentimiento, pero en la finca se sentía en casa, como si fuera su hogar, cosa que no había sentido nunca por ningún otro lugar que no fuera el vecindario en donde tenía alquilado su pequeño departamento, en Nueva York. La familia de Inuyasha era excepcional, la hacían sentirse cómoda y parte de una familia, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido. Era cierto que tenia a Sango, que siempre había sido su mejor amiga y era como su hermana, pero solo eran ellas dos y Miroku, no una familia completa, llena de gente que te aprecia y con quién podía compartir siempre.

Salió del baño sosteniendo con una mano una toalla que la rodeaba y otra sobre su cabello. Cuando se dispuso a caminar hasta el vestidor, miro de soslayo un gran ramo de rosas roja sobre la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono. Se detuvo a mirarlas desde donde estaba, era el arreglo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, camino rápidamente y lo observo de cerca, miro una nota que se encontraba en el. Cuando la tomo y la leyó, mil sensaciones se apoderaron de ella.

_Preciosa… espero que hayas amanecido excelente. _

_Discúlpame por no haber podido estar a tu lado cuando despertaste. _

_Nos vemos en la cena._

_Espero que te compres un bonito vestido para la fiesta de compromiso._

_Te quiere._

_Inuyasha._

-¿Me quiere? –murmuro sorprendida. Inuyasha jamás la había tratado de esa manera.

Repentinamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, los recuerdos volvieron a surcar por su mente peligrosamente y un miedo extraño la hizo estremecerse. La culpa y el peso de conciencia la estaban matando desde hace unos días, solo que ahora la molestia era mucho peor. Sentía el corazón desgarrársele con cada pensamiento.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-_No puedo seguir mintiendo… no quiero hacer daño a nadie_ –pensaba mientras miraba fijamente la nota.

Tocaron la puerta suavemente y Kagome reacciono.

-Kagome, es Rin –exclamo la adolescente desde afuera- ¿Puedo pasar?

La azabache suspiro calmada y camino hasta el vestidor.

-Sí, adelante –exclamo entrando al vestidor.

Rin entro sonriendo y cerró la puerta con pestillo cuando vio que Kagome se iba a vestir. Se sentó en el sofá mientras la chica se vestía.

-¡Oh, dios! –Grito alegre cuando vio las flores- ¡Son hermosas!

Kagome asomo un poco la cabeza.

-Si… están muy bonitas –le dijo a la chica que las miraba maravillada.

-Inuyasha es el mejor prometido, nunca se olvida de ti –le dijo Rin y Kagome salió del pequeño cuarto, ya cambiada y con sus zapatos en las manos.

-Pues… me sorprendió bastante, nunca había hecho algo así –dijo Kagome sentada en la cama y ajustando su calzado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –se confundió pero continuo hablando- Esta mañana amaneció de muy buen humor… cada día su temperamento es mejor gracias a tu presencia en esta casa.

Kagome recordó la manera en la que grito el nombre de Inuyasha, repetidas veces, la noche anterior. Se sonrojo tanto que Rin lo noto.

-Tranquila… eso pasa cuando las personas se enamoran ¿no? –Sonrió- No quiero imaginarme como será cuando estén casados… o vivan en su casa propia.

Kagome se tenso y Rin suspiraba.

-Inuyasha será tan feliz –musito la chica y luego agrego, levantándose del sofá-: ¡Tu también!

Kagome sonrió para disimular su tristeza, ya se le pasaría.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí! –Brinco Rin y camino hacia la puerta, la azabache la siguió- Kouga nos llevara.

-Genial –murmuro Kagome y salieron de la habitación.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Una semana…

Una semana completa y los negocios no dejaban que pasara el tiempo suficiente en casa. No había tenido espacio dispuesto para compartir con Kagome desde que habían hecho el amor. Afortunadamente ese día era la fiesta para el anuncio del compromiso y podría pasar toda la noche a su lado, y también tenía preparado algo especial para la noche del día siguiente.

El jardín trasero de la casa estaba decorado para la reunión, había mesas alrededor de la piscina, y dentro de esta había globos blancos y rojos que flotaban dentro de ella y tapaban el agua completamente. Izayoi había contratado un servicio de banquetes y algunos camareros para que los empleados de la finca no se llenaran de trabajo y también pudieran disfrutar de la noche.

Uno de los camareros paso frente a Inuyasha con una bandeja de copas y este tomo una. La finca estaba abarrotada de personas que se acercaban constantemente a saludar a Inuyasha, felicitándolo y queriendo conocer a su novia y futura esposa.

-Dentro de unos minutos la conocerán –decía Inuyasha sonriente.

A la ceremonia se habían presentado los familiares de Inuyasha, amigos de la cuidad, compañeros de negocios y varias personalidades de la industria del vino.

-¡Oh, dios mío! –dijo Inuyasha para sí mismo cuando vio hacia la entrada de la casa y vio a Kagome.

La azabache tenía un vestido rojo tipo corset, con zapatos negros de tacón alto. La falda se extendía en la cintura y llegaba hasta las rodillas, se veía radiante con el cabello suelto y completamente natural. La chica venia acompañada de Rin, que lucía un vestido juvenil color rosa pastel.

-¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto Kagome al estar a unos pasos de él ambarino. Inuyasha contesto con un tono seductor.

-Atractiva… como siempre, pero más dotada de hermosura –la jalo de un brazo para pegarla a su pecho- Creo que mucha gente intentara robarme el lugar de prometido esta noche.

Inuyasha escucho le risita de Rin tras ellos y la miro.

-Lo mismo le dije yo –dijo a su primo y abrazo a ambos, luego se despego rápidamente- Mejor, no los toco o arrugare su ropa… Buscare a la nana.

Dicho esto se marcho dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos, pero todos a su alrededor los miraban.

-Jamás en mi vida había sentido tantas miradas sobre mi –susurro la azabache.

-Es normal… casi nadie te conocía y además estas deslumbrante –sonrió y la tomo de la mano- Vamos… tengo que presentarte al resto de la familia.

Caminaron juntos hasta una mesa en donde estaba sentado Kouga, muy buen vestido, con tres personas con él. Todos se levantaron en cuanto vieron a Inuyasha acercarse.

-Finalmente, tengo el agrado de presentarles… a mi futura esposa –exclamo Inuyasha orgulloso y sonriente, a Kagome le pareció un gesto tierno.

-Un placer, soy Kag…

-Eso ya lo sabemos –exclamo un anciano acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos- Mira que belleza de mujer… eres un afortunado Inuyasha.

Kagome le sonrió y miro a Inuyasha.

-El es Hakkaku, el abuelo de Kouga –explico Inuyasha.

-Si… y ellos son, mi hijo Sesshomaru y su esposa Kagura.

-Un gusto conocerte… nos alegramos mucho por Inuyasha –dijo Sesshomaru estrechando su mano con la chica y luego presentando a su esposa.

Kagome paso toda la velada con la familia de Inuyasha y en algunos momentos se acercaban amigos del ojidorado para conocerla. Toda la noche estuvo estupenda, se divirtió bastante. Izayoi se había esmerado para que todo fuera de su agrado, y de verdad lo había logrado. Le encantaba la decoración de la piscina y la pequeña plataforma que se había colocado para que tocara una banda de jazz.

Todo era tan refinado.

La azabache estaba cerca de la plataforma con una copa de Oporto en su mano, escuchando la esplendida manera de tocar de la banda, quienes deleitaban a todos con una canción de _Tony Bennet_.

-¿Quieres bailar? –murmuró seductoramente a su oído, causando un escalofrió que la hizo voltearse enseguida.

-¡Inuyasha! –el ambarino le sonreía. Subió las cejas recordándole la pregunta y ella contesto nerviosamente- Claro… por supuesto.

Inuyasha tomo la copa que la azabache tenía en sus manos y la dejo en la bandeja de un camarero que en ese momento pasaba. Llevo a la chica a la pista, le pego a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música.

-No he tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar contigo desde…

-No importa –interrumpió Kagome antes de que Inuyasha terminara la oración, sabiendo lo que el chico iba a decir- Esta bien… sé que tienes negocios que atender.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte –murmuro Inuyasha mirando sus labios pintados de un ligero color rojo. Kagome se sonrojo y el sonrió.

Aunque la vergüenza y la razón le dijeran que no debía, otra parte de ella quería…

-Pues… hazlo –dijo mirándolo fijamente, luego mojo sutilmente sus labios con su propia lengua. Inuyasha se tenso y volvió a erguirse para disimular.

-No puedo… no creo que las personas vean decente la manera en que quiero besarte –explico intentando parecer serio y Kagome sonrió.

-A propósito, tu también estas muy guapo –dijo la chica tratando de despejar la tensión en el.

Inuyasha la miro nuevamente y la apretó más a su pecho.

-Todo este fin de semana lo pasare contigo… tengo preparado algo especial para la cena de mañana.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Frunció el ceño y comenzó a bromear-: Me llevaras a hacer negocios para que tus socios se impresionen y firmen un contrato ¿cierto?

Inuyasha le sonrió y se acerco a sus labios.

-No –la beso ligeramente y aunque Kagome quisiera más, el beso duro poco. Luego le murmuro-: Sera una noche solo para ti y para mí… sin nadie más.

¿Qué? Kagome se alarmo

¡Lo que paso la otra noche, no debió haber pasado! ¡No podía volver a pasar! Quizás debía aclarar las cosas con Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha, yo…

La música termino, todas las parejas que estaban bailando se detuvieron y aplaudieron a la banda. La madre de Inuyasha subió a la tarima y tomo el micrófono.

-Le doy gracias a todos por asistir esta noche –dijo y todos se concentraron en escucharla- Para mí es un placer tenerlos aquí para el anuncio del compromiso, entre mi hijo y una persona excepcional… como lo es Kagome.

Izayoi dirigió su mirada a la pareja y todos aplaudieron.

-Por favor… otro gran aplauso para los futuros recién casados –exclamo Izayoi y todos hicieron subir a ambos chicos- Unas palabras para su público…

Izayoi bromeaba con los dos y todos los invitados les aplaudían, animan y silbaban, mientras que Kagome estaba totalmente incomoda, pero Inuyasha parecía tranquilo. La azabache dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para evitar tener que hablar e Inuyasha se dio cuenta.

-Muchas gracias por venir… muchos no conocían a Kagome –dijo el chico tomando el micrófono que le ofrecía su madre- Espero que sea bien recibida en la familia, los amigos y negocios. ¡Los espero el día del matrimonio!... Sigan disfrutando de la velada.

Todos aplaudieron e Inuyasha les sonrió, tomo a Kagome de la mano y bajo de la plataforma. Izayoi les sonrió y se disculpo para ir a hablar con unas amigas.

-¿Estás loco? –dijo Kagome e Inuyasha se carcajeo cuando recordó su cara de nervios.

-¿Sufres de miedo escénico? –continuo carcajeando y miro a todos a su alrededor. Y, ahí estaba…

De repente se olvido de Kagome, la cual continuaba reprochándole mientras el mantenía la mirada fija en otro rostro lejano. Miles de recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su memoria y olvido por completo a la azabache que estaba junto a él.

-¿Inuyasha? –dijo Kagome al ver que el chico no la miraba ni decía nada.

El ambarino se fue rápidamente, ignorando a Kagome y dejándola sola. La azabache se confundió e intento buscarlo con la mirada pero no logro ver hacia donde se fue el chico.

-¿A dónde se fue? –murmuro mirando a todos lados.

-¡Kagome! –exclamo Rin que venía acompañada por Kouga.

Kagome los miro y sonrió a ambos, mientras aun buscaba con la mirada a Inuyasha.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Kouga y la chica le sonrió.

-Gracias –se rindió y decidió distraerse con Kouga y Rin.

Inuyasha estaba loco. No se había separado de ella en toda la noche y ahora, de repente, desaparece.

-¿A quién buscabas? –pregunto la adolescente.

-A Inuyasha, no lo veo por ningún lado…

-Seguramente está hablando con alguno de sus socios –le dijo Kouga seriamente.

-Sí, es lo más probable –dijeron Rin y Kagome al unisonó.

Rin al ver que Kagome estaba preocupada, tuvo una gran idea, al menos para ella.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!

A Kouga no le agrado mucho la idea, quería continuar pasando tiempo con Kagome sin Inuyasha persiguiéndola, pero finalmente cedió y fueron a buscarlo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Verla frente a él, con aquel vestido negro largo con un escote pronunciado y tacones, que la hacían verse mucho más alta… lo hizo revivir sentimiento que creyó, había enterrado hace años. Se suponía que no sentía nada por aquella mujer, que sus defensas no serian derrumbadas otra vez por ella, que la vería de manera indiferente si algún día se volvían a encontrar, pero ahí estaba.

La miro fijamente por unos instantes y fue finalmente ella la que hablo.

-No creí que volvieras a comprometerte –dijo y luego le sonrió seductoramente. Se acerco a él y tomo su corbata, murmurando muy cerca de sus labios-: Cada día que pasa eres más atractivo… Inuyasha.

El chico se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera y tan cerca de él. Dio gracias porque no se encontraban cerca de la gente y nadie podía ver que Kikyo seducía abiertamente al futuro novio.

Inuyasha trago fuerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo en tono severo pero vacilante y la chica se alejo de él con un movimiento lento y sugerente.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es Ethan Worthington… tu tío lo invito –explicaba mientras tomaba Champagne- No podía perderme el anuncio de compromiso de mi amado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, no tenía idea de que hacer o que decirle.

-Por lo visto, tu prometida no tiene el mismo efecto que solía tener yo en ti –dijo arrogante- A penas me viste, la abandonaste.

-No la abandone…

Kikyo se acerco a él y comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas y mentón.

-Sí, sigo teniendo el mismo efecto en ti –beso su mentón.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente, enfureciéndose consigo mismo. La relación con Kikyo no había valido la pena, ella solo lo hizo sufrir. Tenía razón había abandonado a Kagome por ver a una mujer desagradable… que estupidez.

Se alejo de ella y justo cuando iba a decir algo, alguien se aclaro la garganta y lo interrumpió. Era Kouga… acompañado por Rin y Kagome

-¡Inuyasha! –Exclamo Rin en un tono molesto, luego miro a Kikyo de arriba abajo- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Oh, como has crecido Rin… hace nada eras solo una niña –dijo intentando ser amable con la chica.

-No es necesario que finjas amabilidad o que me conoces –lanzo Rin.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome, quien miraba la escena confundida y no le prestaba atención a él. Kouga miraba a Kikyo desafiante.

-¿Dejaste a Kagome sola, por esta? –pregunto Kouga arqueando una ceja.

Kikyo miro a Kouga con una mirada de deseo.

-Tú también eres mucho más atractivo que antes, Kouga –musito- Aunque igual de mal educado…

Kouga la fulmino con la mirada y miro a Inuyasha de reojo, el cual solo esperaba alguna reacción de Kagome. Kikyo se dirigió a la azabache.

-Eres como me dijo Evelyn –le dijo Kikyo, detallándola- Bastante enana… linda pero solo eso.

Kouga soltó una sonrisa irónica y miro a Inuyasha.

-Espero que sigas disfrutando tu conversación con tu gran amor –dijo sarcástico y volteo a tomar de un brazo a Rin- Vámonos.

Kagome dio una ojeada a Kikyo y se fue tras ellos, a Inuyasha le dolió profundamente que Kagome no lo hubiera mirado en ningún momento.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, la fiesta había terminado exitosamente y todos se habían ido, solo quedaban los empleados recogiendo todo y poniendo orden. El ambarino no encontraba a Kagome en ningún lugar, ya había comprobado que no estaba con Kouga o Rin, ni con su madre o la nana… Había desaparecido.

Vio a su pelirrojo amigo y decidió preguntarle…

-¿Has visto a Kagome? –pregunto en tono preocupado.

-¿La perdiste? –bromeo el chico.

-No bromeo Shippo, hace horas que la deje con Kouga y Rin y ahora no la he visto.

-¿Desde qué te dejaron a solas con Kikyo? –entorno los ojos.

Inuyasha escucho su tono mordaz y comprendió.

-Oye… yo no… -no tenía nada que decir.

-Está bien, no tienes porque explicarme nada a mi –dijo el chico serio- Pero Kagome si se merece una explicación… de porque la dejaste sola para hablar con tu ex a solas.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?... No la encuentro, recuérdalo –susurro entristecido- No me extrañaría si se fue…

-Hace unos minutos la vi entrando en su habitación –confeso y se fue.

Inuyasha camino, prácticamente corrió, hasta la habitación. Cuando intento abrirla, el pestillo estaba puesto y no pudo entrar. Toco la puerta y escucho la voz de Kagome, suspiro aliviado.

La azabache quito el pestillo y abrió la puerta un poco para ver quién era.

-Ah… tu –intento volver a cerrar pero Inuyasha se lo impidió y entro.

Kagome tenía una copa de vino en la mano, completamente llena. En el piso, bajo la cama, había tres botellas de diferentes marcas de vino, vacías. Vio caminar a Kagome hasta la cama y comprendió que estaba ebria cuando la vio desplomarse antes de poder sentarse.

Camino hasta donde la chica se encontraba y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces? –susurro tiernamente mientras le quitaba la copa y la ponía lejos de su alcance. Se acerco a ella nuevamente y quito varios mechones alborotados de su rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Exclamo Kagome- ¡Te odio!

-Mira como estas, no debiste beber así –recogió las botellas y las tiro en la papelera del baño. Volvió con ella y quiso levantarla del suelo pero Kagome se negó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa mujer estaría aquí? –Pregunto entrecortada- Así no hubiera hecho el ridículo…

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer el ridículo? –pregunto Inuyasha irritado por su actitud. No podía creer que se hubiera emborrachado.

-¿Bromeas?... Esa mujer parece una modelo… alta, cabello largo, piel perfecta… todo perfecto ¿no?

Inuyasha suspiro.

-No…

-Yo soy un desastre –murmuro acostándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos, luego lo señalo-: ¡Deberías pedirle a ella, que te ayude con lo de tu herencia! ¡Cásate con ella!

-¡No, me casare con ella! ¡Me casare contigo! –exclamo e intento volver a levantarla pero Kagome se negó, golpeando las manos de Inuyasha.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Grito y lo empujo- Te odio… no entiendo por qué quieres casarte conmigo.

-Kagome…

-Ah, claro… tu maldito dinero y mi maldita nacionalidad –sollozo y agrego-: El maldito trato, que me está costando demasiado…

Por unos momentos Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se despedazaba.

-Kagome… escúchame bien –se agacho y finalmente la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se sentara- Me casare contigo porque te amo.

Kagome lo miro fijamente durante unos minutos, luego se carcajeo. Inuyasha la miro y se frustro.

-Ya basta –musito y la cargo rápidamente, llevándola al baño.

Sin soltarla, abrió la ducha y la metió, sin importarle sus demandas o que estuviera vestida. Kagome soltó un grito cuando sintió el agua fría sobre ella, pero poco a poco fue tranquilizándose e Inuyasha pudo desvestirla.

-Mañana hare que te preparen un consomé –murmuro poniéndole una toalla sobre los hombros y secándola velozmente.

El labio inferior de Kagome temblaba de frio mientras el ojidorado la llevaba al vestidor cargándola, para ponerle una ropa de dormir decente.

Luego de vestirla la llevo hasta la cama e hizo que se recostara. La azabache lo miro fijamente durante unos minutos.

-En realidad, Kikyo es hermosa… entiendo porque te gusta –susurro Kagome mientras Inuyasha se recostaba a su lado, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tú eres mucho más hermosa… tu belleza no se compara con la de nadie –dijo el chico mientras apartaba el cabello húmedo. Kagome sonrió tiernamente y acaricio la mejilla de Inuyasha- No me gusta…

-¿Aun la amas?

-No, ahora estoy enamorado de alguien con quien solía pelear bastante –sonrió y beso su frente- Ahora descansa…

El ambarino salió de la cama pero Kagome lo tomo de la mano.

-Inuyasha, quiero despertar y que estés conmigo… nunca amaneces a mi lado –susurro tiernamente.

-Claro, cariño –confirmo y beso sus labios- Duerme bien.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Me dio mucha risa imaginarme a Kagome borracha! xD

Bueno, una amiga me pregunto porque colocaba frases o canciones al principio del capítulo… es porque me gusta y aunque muchos no se den cuenta tienen algo que ver con el tema del capítulo ;)

¿A uds que les parece? ¿Les gusta?

¿Hasta ahora cual ha sido su capítulo favorito?

Gracias por leer y esperen un próximo capítulo!


	13. Suspiros del corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Mis amados y apreciados lectores! Como están?... Gracias por los reviews, son los mejores lectores que jamás he tenido xD Agradezco mucho sus opiniones y buenos comentarios… todos son bien recibidos y si tienen alguna pregunta o critica que hacer, háganla, con gusto contestare y recibiré consejos ;)

Con respecto al capítulo pasado… Si, Inu fue un estúpido al reaccionar así por Kikyo (lamentablemente en el futuro quizás lo vuelva a hacer IDIOTA!) Kagome estaba tan ebria que no se va a acordar de la declaración de Inu pero si del porque de su discusión xD Inuyasha ya está claro de sus sentimientos por Kagome, pero ella si tardara bastante en reconocerlo… porque aquí ella es la más orgullosa de los dos xD

Sin más que decir… Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**SUSPIROS DEL CORAZÓN**

_El acto sexual es un saludo que intercambian dos almas._

_Macedonio Fernández_

Amanecer con dolor de cabeza, ganas de vomitar y sin recordar nada de la noche anterior… no era la mejor manera de despertar. Juro en sus pensamientos que no volvería a beber de esa manera, definitivamente no había sido muy buena idea.

Intentó recordar lo que había pasado… Se separo de Kouga y Rin y bebió unas cuatro copas, luego camino hasta la bodega y de ahí tomó tres botellas de vino, luego se fue escondida hasta su habitación y comenzó a beber desolada, a partir de ese momento no recuerdo más. De lo que si podía acordarse perfectamente, es que estaba enfurecida, ver a Inuyasha con su antigua prometida despertó los celos que nunca sintió por nadie más.

Abrió los ojos como pudo, los parpados le pesaban y el estomago le resonaba de momentos. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, alguien se había encargado de cerras las cortinas, pero podía notarse que ya era de día. Puso sus manos en su rostro intentando hacer que su cabeza parara de darle punzadas, gimió de dolor en cuanto sus manos tocaron su sien.

-Maldición –murmuro y sollozo.

A su lado, alguien se movió y se apoyo de su codo para mirarla.

-¿Tienes nauseas de nuevo? –murmuro preocupado.

Kagome frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Gimoteó cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Traigo el tobo? –pregunto de nuevo. Kagome negó con la cabeza y evito su mirada.

Intento afirmarse e Inuyasha la ayudo lentamente. Se miro y vio que tenia puesta la ropa de dormir y la habitación estaba plenamente ordenada, en comparación con el desastre que había hecho la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño, confundida.

-No recuerdas nada de la noche anterior ¿cierto? –susurro el chico y finalmente Kagome lo miro. El también tenía la ropa de dormir puesta y parece que había dormido junto a ella toda la noche.

-Qué extraño –murmuro y comenzó a alzarse para ir al baño. No confirmo la afirmación del ambarino. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, desperté contigo a mi lado… eso es extraño –dijo y se detuvo en el dosel de la cama.

Inuyasha sonrió y le dirigió una mirada tierna.

-Anoche me dijiste que me quedara contigo… que querías amanecer a mi lado –dijo tiernamente y se levanto también para ayudarla a llegar al baño.

-No recuerdo haber dicho semejante estupidez –rechazo la ayuda del chico y se fue sola al baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Inuyasha suspiro y se recostó del umbral de aquella puerta que la chica acababa de cerrar en su cara.

-Ten cuidado –dijo preocupado.

-Lo tendré –exclamo Kagome.

-Le dije a la nana Kaede que te preparara un caldo, iré a traerlo… ¿Quieres una aspirina?

-Si, por favor.

Inuyasha se puso una camisa, ya que solo tenía puestos los pantalones con los que solía dormir. Salió de la habitación para buscar la sopa y algo para que Kagome calmara su dolor de cabeza.

La azabache se miraba al espejo, se veía realmente mal. Cepillo sus dientes y tomo una ducha rápida que pudiera quitarle el olor a alcohol que desprendía. Salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y con otra secaba su cabello, se recostó de la cama intentando relajarse. Inuyasha llego con una bandeja en donde estaba un plato de sopa, un vaso de agua, un Gatorade y la caja de aspirinas. Dejo la bandeja en una mesa y le llevo el vaso de agua con la aspirina.

-No tengo hambre –dijo Kagome mientras tomaba la aspirina.

-Lo imaginaba… pero el consomé te hará bien, además pasaste toda la noche vomitando, debes tener el estomago vacio –abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

Kagome suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tal? –Tomo asiento a su lado- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ya se me está pasando el dolor de cabeza –suspiro y se levanto para ir al vestidor- Iré a ponerme algo…

Inuyasha se imagino siguiéndola al vestidor, tomándola entre sus brazos, besándola y terminar haciendo el amor, entre toda la ropa, en la alfombra del piso de este pequeño cuarto… pero era solo una fantasía que quizás en otro momento disfrutaría, Kagome tenía resaca. La chica salió del vestidor con un pantalón y camisa ligeros, se volvió a recostar en la cama e Inuyasha le entrego la bandeja para que consumiera su caldo.

-Gracias –murmuro Kagome y comenzó a comer.

La chica tomaba su caldo tranquilamente, pero sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella con cada movimiento. Arrugó el sobrecejo con gran incomodidad e intento permanecer comiendo.

-¿Por qué bebiste tanto alcohol? –pregunto Inuyasha y Kagome dejo la cucharilla en el plato. El ambarino noto su tensión.

-Me provoco –contesto indiferente y lo miro. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… creo que el alcohol y tú no se llevan muy bien.

-¿Si? –También arqueo una ceja- Siempre he bebido y no he tenido ningún problema… esta vez me excedí un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Un poco? –Exclamo- Estabas histérica… casi me golpeas, no sabía cómo calmarte.

-¡No me digas histérica! –Exclamo molesta- Quizás estaba así porque mi "prometido", me dejo hablando sola por ir a ver a su ex…

Inuyasha suspiro y se tumbo en la cama.

-No quiero hablar de eso –susurro Inuyasha y la miro desde donde se encontraba.

Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y se levanto de la cama para dejar la bandeja en la mesa. El ojidorado sonrió al ver que Kagome ya estaba más estable…

-Espero que esta noche podamos salir –la miro tiernamente- Tengo preparado…

-No quiero salir –sentencio indiferente, interrumpiendo al ambarino- No creo estar dispuesta… además, tengo otros planes.

Inuyasha se sentó sobre la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? –La miro fijamente- ¿No estás dispuesta a salir conmigo, pero si a ir a no sé dónde?

-No sabes si saldré o no.

-Oh, no… estoy seguro de que saldrás de la casa –le dijo ceñudo- Ayer te dije que tenía ideado algo para esta noche… he estado planeándolo toda la semana.

-Tengo resaca, Inuyasha –expuso como excusa, aunque sabía que ya estaba mejor y podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-Yo te veo muy bien… además dices que tienes otras cosas que hacer –dijo y susurro triste-: Buscas una excusa para no pasar el día conmigo ¿es eso?

Kagome suspiro frustrada y se acerco a él.

-¿Por qué no pensaste la consecuencias que tendría abandonarme por tu ex prometida? –Susurro tranquilamente- Debiste pedirle matrimonio de nuevo…

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –dijo irritado.

Kagome tomo la bandeja de nuevo y camino hacia la puerta. Salió de la habitación sin volver a decirle nada.

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que había herido a la azabache, lo cual lo hacía sentirse mal. Se odiaba por haber reaccionado así cuando vio a Kikyo, pero tampoco tenía idea de que Kagome lo tomaría tan mal. Debía enmendar su error. Salió de la habitación y busco a Kagome, quien se encontraba hablando con Rin en la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando la conversación de las dos chicas.

-…La última vez que fui, tenía cinco años –le decía Rin a Kagome.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, deberían volver y pasar más tiempo ahí –dijo la azabache mientras tomaba su Gatorade.

-¿Estaba muy abandonada?

-Pues… no tanto, pero si había algo de desorden –explicaba Kagome- Kouga y yo limpiamos un poco, pero necesita una remodelación profunda… alguien podría vivir ahí.

-¡Inuyasha y tú! –exclamo Rin alegremente.

-Ummmm… no –dicto.

Rin se decepciono un poco, sabía que Kagome estaba molesta con Inuyasha por lo ocurrido en la velada, pero no la culpaba, a ella también le había molestado ver a su primo con aquella mujerzuela.

-¿Por qué no vuelven y así reparan lo necesario?

Al chico que estaba escuchando la conversación, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, no le agrado mucho escuchar el nombre de su primo, ni mucho menos recordar que Kagome había pasado todo un día con él, cosa que él mismo aun no había hecho desde que la azabache llego. Los celos despertaron en él e interrumpió la charla antes de que Kagome contestara la pregunta de Rin…

-Si… yo podría ayudarte si te interesa tanto –exclamo tranquilamente.

Kagome lo miro desdeñosamente y Rin salió de la cocina en cuanto vio a Shippo desde la ventana.

-¿No te molesta? –pregunto la azabache.

-¿Qué cosa? –frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Se nota que a Rin le gusta Shippo… y parece que a él también –dijo mirando por la ventana a los dos chicos que conversaban sonrojados.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella, detallándola.

-No, ya lo sabía… confió en Shippo, es un chico educado –sonrió y Kagome se volteo, encontrándose con él, muy cerca de ella.

Kagome se ruborizo e intento alejarse, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, puso sus manos a los lados impidiendo que la azabache se moviera y truncara aquella cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

-No…

-¡Shhhh! –coloco un dedo en sus labios y puso su frente sobre la suya- Discúlpame…

Finalmente la beso. Kagome gimió en protesta pero luego se dejo llevar por aquel beso que le brindaba Inuyasha, un beso de aquellos que la tentaban y la hacían desear más y más. Inuyasha introdujo su lengua y comenzó a profundizar el beso, Kagome rodeo su cuello con sus manos y sus cuerpos se pegaron mucho más. Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, pero no despegaron sus cuerpos. Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la alzo hasta dejarla sentada sobre al mesón de la cocina. Kagome se asusto e intento separarse, pero al ambarino no se lo permitió.

-Inu… -el nombre del chico termino siendo un gemido cuando volvió a besarla.

Devoro su boca y luego mordió sus labios suavemente, los desenganchó y dirigió los suyos hasta el cuello de la chica. Acento un camino de besos desde el cuello, hasta el final del los hombros de la azabache, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

-Basta –susurro poniendo las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarla y continuar besando sus omoplatos- Inuyasha, puede venir alguien… detente.

Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Tienes razón –murmuro sonriendo sobre sus labios.

La bajo del mesón, sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera tan seductora. Kagome estaba totalmente sofocada, se volteo para salir del lugar pero Inuyasha la agarro de la cintura suavemente y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Pasaras el día conmigo, cierto? –farfullo a su oído con voz ronca y sugerente. Kagome se estremecía pero no pudo evitar molestarse un poco.

-¿Todo eso fue… solo por convencerme? –dijo crispada.

-Ummm… si… un poco –dijo mientras mordía y besaba. Kagome se soltó de su agarre inmediatamente.

-¡Idiota! –dejo a Inuyasha solo pero sonriendo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Iban en la vía hacia el lago, Kagome convenció a Inuyasha de ir a la cabaña para tomar nota de lo que había que reparar y así hacer la remodelación. Iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro recordando la manera en que el ambarino reacciono en cuanto le dijo que si no la llevaba el, iría con Kouga.

El chico conducía con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuro indignado.

-No seas tonto… serán solo unos momentos –decía Kagome sonriendo y prendiendo la radio del auto- Veremos lo que necesita la casa y luego iremos a la gran cena. La chica hablo con sarcasmo e Inuyasha se molesto.

-La cena es importante, Kagome –dijo severamente- Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, nuestra relación…

Kagome subió el volumen del radio, así Inuyasha no hablaría de lo que ella no deseaba hablar.

-Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again –comenzó a cantar sonriendo- !Amo a Usher!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante aquella señal que la chica le mando, no quería hablar sobre el estado actual de su relación, pero algún tendrían que hacer… primero debía hacer que ella confiara un poco más en el. Decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento y continúo conduciendo. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Kagome bajo rápidamente y lo arrastro a la casa. Esta vez pudo entrar por la puerta principal ya que Inuyasha tenía la llave.

-¡Guao! –el ojidorado miro todo a su alrededor- Realmente necesita arreglos.

-Si… y la casa es hermosa, así que no dejaremos que termine de arruinarse y la repararemos –exclamo Kagome sonriendo y comenzó a tomar nota.

Inuyasha recorrió la casa a la que hace bastante tiempo no iba. Para ser solo una cabaña en el bosque, era bastante grande. La vista que tenia del lago, desde la habitación principal, era hermosa. El jardín trasero tenía un pequeño bar todo de madera y unos columpios que estaban cerca de la orilla del lago.

-¡Listo! –exclamo Kagome, llegando a donde estaba el chico- Tome nota de todo… arreglar las escaleras, el comedor y la sala de estar, algunas cosas en la cocina, lámparas nuevas, el jardín necesita césped nuevo… y pintura para toda la casa, lo demás son detalles mínimos.

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente al verla tan entusiasmada.

-Contrataremos a alguien para que la repare –dijo y tomo a la azabache de la cintura.

-Está bien –Inuyasha hizo que se volteara para que admirara la hermosa vista.

Kagome miro enternecida el lago. Con el atardecer sobre el agua, todo se veía hermoso.

-Es hermoso –susurro la azabache, mientras Inuyasha la admiraba a ella.

-Si… lo eres –dijo mirando los labios de la chica.

Kagome lo miro avergonzada, Inuyasha no resistió más y finalmente la beso. Mientras la besaba, coloco sus colosales manos sobre su cintura y la condujo hasta dejarla pegada en la pared, aun besándola y agasajándola lentamente. Kagome jadeaba mientras Inuyasha conducía sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, levantando el top rosa que la chica llevaba puesto.

-Buena elección –dijo posar sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica- Que hayas decidido no llevar sujetador…

Kagome no contesto, solo hizo lo mismo que el… lo beso, le quito la chaqueta de cuero que él llevaba y paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa, poniéndolas en los duros pectorales del ambarino. Inuyasha la acorralo mucho más contra la pared de la habitación principal de la cabaña, poniendo todo el peso de su gran y sexy cuerpo, sobre el de la pequeña y frágil Kagome, quien se encontraba atrapada por los besos del chico.

Kagome subió más la camisa de Inuyasha y el se la quito rápidamente y volvió a besarla. Kagome exploraba con sus manos aquel pecho tan suave y fuerte, podía sentir su pectorales bien marcados sobre su dedos y los llamados "Chocolaticos" que la volvían loca, bajo sus manos mas hasta dejarlas posadas en "el caminito hacia la felicidad". Inuyasha comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, depositando también suaves mordiscos y lamidas, mientras la azabache comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Cuando Kagome termino de desabrochar aquellos pantalones, Inuyasha se detuvo y se los quito lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Kagome desabrochaba los suyos y se quitaba el top.

-Hermosa –dijo Inuyasha al ver a la chica jadeando con sus perfectos, redondeados y firmes pechos al aire. Se acerco a ella y la beso nuevamente, acaricio los pezones de la chica y luego le dijo bromeado-: ¿Son de verdad?

-Obvio –Inuyasha sonrió sobre los labios de la chica y continuo acariciando- No soy rica como tú… además, no me atrevería a hacerme cirugía.

El chico bajo su rostro y lamio los pechos hasta que comenzó a devorar uno mientras que acariciaba el otro. Kagome continuaba jadeando pegada a la pared. El ambarino miro a Kagome con los ojos llenos de lujuria y le quito los pantalones, llevándose con él las bragas de la chica. Rápidamente volteo a la chica, haciéndola quedar con el pecho pegado a la pared, Kagome miro de soslayo como el ambarino se despojaba de su ropa interior, dejando ver su poderosa arma sexual. Inuyasha beso y acaricio la espalda de la azabache, luego bajo sus manos y separo sus piernas para acomodarla sobre su miembro.

Kagome jadeo cuando sintió el miembro de Inuyasha introducirse, solo hasta la mitad del camino. Inuyasha llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la azabache y los contorneo, Kagome gimió en reproche, para que el chico continuara el trabajo son su miembro y así Inuyasha finalmente se introdujo completamente en ella.

-Kago…me –gimió mientras comenzaba a embestirla una y otra vez.

La azabache jadeaba y gemía fuertemente, apretando sus manos contra la pared, mientras Inuyasha mantenía una de la suyas sobre su cintura y otra sobre uno de sus pechos. El placer que estaban sintiendo los dos era increíble… el lugar, la posición, la manera… todo los avivaba mucho mas.

Una oleada de fuerte placer comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome, haciéndola gemir mucho más fuerte y seguido. Su interior comenzó a palpitar y convulsionarse sobre el miembro del ambarino y este supo lo que venía, así que comenzó a embestirla mucho más rápido y fuerte.

-¡Inuyasha! –grito Kagome en cuanto llego al orgasmo, Inuyasha también lo hizo, gimiendo fuertemente en cuanto dio su ultima embestida.

Jadearon por la falta de aire durante unos instantes. Inuyasha observaba a Kagome tomando el aire que le faltaba… bella, hermosa, fuerte y sonrojada por la excitación. Comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo transpirado de la chica, haciendo que su libido volviera a elevarse.

Kagome gimió e Inuyasha la alzo en sus fornidos brazos y la recostó del suelo, acomodándose entre sus suaves piernas, acariciando su cuerpo esbelto y pequeño. Así, comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez, nuevamente, haciendo que Kagome gimiera entrecortadamente, admirando satisfecho como Kagome lo acariciaba a él y como sus senos se movían al compás de sus embestidas. Kagome lo miro fijamente cuando sintió que volvía a acercarse a la cima del placer, el ambarino unió sus labios impidiendo que el gemido saliera de su boca y así concluyeron extasiados.

Inuyasha acuno el rostro de la azabache sobre sus manos, depositando besos tiernos en las mejillas.

-Solo serian unos minutos ¿no? –le sonrió tiernamente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Iban distraídos en el auto, Kagome no había dicho nada durante el trayecto, seguía sonrojada e Inuyasha sonreía seductoramente cada vez que la chica lo miraba.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto Kagome mirando por la ventanilla.

Inuyasha conducía el auto por una zona de la cuidad que ella no conocía. Era un lugar repleto de bodegas de vino, ya había anochecido así que no se podía ver muy bien.

-Es una sorpresa –contesto entornando los ojos y con un tono de misterio un su voz.

Kagome suspiro y se acomodo en el asiento e Inuyasha tomo su mano, de una manera tan tierna que podía decirse que en realidad eran pareja. El auto paso por un portón pequeño que llevaba a una casita, arriba tenía un anuncio y el nombre del lugar: _"Wine Bridges"_. Bajaron del auto y Kagome pudo vislumbrar que el lugar era una especie de restaurant, pero no había personas.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo confundida, Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro.

-Un restaurant… queda lejos de la cuidad, pero tiene la mejor comida y el mejor ambiente –contesto sonriendo- Un lugar exclusivo que esta noche, será solo para nosotros…

Entraron y subieron unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a una terraza, llena de orquídeas y faroles de luz amarilla que iluminaban la estancia, en el centro había una mesa bien decorada para la pareja. Tomaron asiento y en seguida apareció un camarero con una botella de vino, sirvió el licor y se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa educada.

-Bienvenido a Wine Bridges, señora Taisho –dijo educadamente y la azabache se sonrojo.

-Oh, yo no…

-Aun no es la señora Taisho, Miles… pero pronto lo será –el ambarino la interrumpió. Kagome se sonrojo aun más pero intento sonreír al camarero.

-Esta noche será especial… de entrada serviremos para ustedes, gambas al ajillo –decía, abriendo el apetito de Kagome.

En ese momento entro otro camarero con un carrito metálico, que transportaba las bandejas de los platillos, luego llegaron dos hombres con violines y comenzaron a tocar música suave, creando un ambiente romántico.

Kagome estaba maravillada.

-¿Te gusta? –susurro Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

Kagome miro todo a su alrededor, lo miro y finalmente le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla cariñosamente. Decidió olvidar su pasado, el acuerdo y el futuro que se suponía tendría su relación, ahora disfrutaría de los momentos mágicos, de placer, ternura y cariño que estaba compartiendo con una persona que antes odiaba, por la que ahora tenía fuertes sentimientos.

-Sí, todo es magnífico –dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios del chico, este sonrió tiernamente y coloco su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Te parece romántico? –coloco su mano sobre la de la chica, que estaba en su propia mejilla. Kagome asintió ligeramente- Entonces… quiero que esta noche, olvides el mundo… solo somos tu y yo.

La beso… Un beso suave, pero apasionado.

Y, así lo hizo, Kagome se olvido del mundo y dedico todo a ese único momento. La azabache no tenía idea de todo lo que tenía planeado Inuyasha para ese fin de semana, esa noche no retornarían a la finca… regresarían cuando terminara el fin de semana.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo… finalmente se revela el pasado de Kagome y más de su relación con Kouga.**


	14. El peso del pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hello! Espero que estén bien! Les tengo una noticia... a partir del mes de octubre, me será un poco difícil continuar la historia rápidamente, ya que comienzo clases y saben que la universidad es para poner toda tu atención en ella y mas con la carrera que estudio, espero lo entiendan y no se desesperen porque intentare por todos los medios continuar la historia… Gracias.

Disfruten el capítulo de hoy y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Se les aprecia mucho, cuídense…

-Creo que este capítulo es un poco corto xD-

* * *

**EL PESO DEL PASADO**

"_La pena va con la vida como el arte contra la naturaleza"_

La cálida brisa de la mañana soplaba haciendo que el calor que traía el amanecer, cesara un poco. Un toldo color blanco, repleto de cojines y sabanas blancas de seda, estaba en medio de un campo de plantación de uvas de vid, en donde el olor matutino de las uvas se desprendía traspasando las cortinas de la carpa. Los futuros esposos se encontraban adentro, moviéndose uno sobre otro, en perfecta simultaneidad, emitiendo sonidos de placer.

La azabache se encontraba bajo su prometido, haciendo que se cabello se extendiera y saliera un poco del colchón, en donde estaban recostados haciendo el amor. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban los pechos de la chica bajo el, haciendo que Kagome emitiera dulces quejidos que demostraban que se estaba deleitando. La ropa que vestían ambos la noche anterior, estaba extendida por todo aquel espacio blanco…

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! –gemía Kagome entrecortada, afirmando que estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer.

-¡Si, Kagome! –el ambarino la tomo de las caderas, profundizando la penetración y haciéndola más fuerte y rápida- ¡Sí!

Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta la unión entre sus centros y acaricio la intimidad de la chica, haciendo que esta gritara aun más fuerte y llegara a un intenso orgasmo, arqueando su espalda y contrayéndose sobre el miembro del chico. El ambarino continuaba con sus embestidas mientras Kagome presionaba sus manos al pecho masculino. El miembro de Inuyasha comenzó a palpitar entre las contracciones de la intimidad de la chica, acercándose a su propio clímax, aun impulsándose sobre la azabache.

Con un grito mudo, arqueo su espalda y finalmente culmino. Tomaron aire por unos minutos y finalmente, se recostó al lado de Kagome, mirando fijamente el techo del toldo, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

-Aun no entiendo cómo fue que trajiste mi ropa –dijo Kagome cuando recupero la respiración- Ni siquiera lo note.

-Te dije que tenía preparado algo especial –sonrió el ambarino.

Kagome se apoyo de un codo y lo miro a los ojos, el chico bajo un poco la mirada para verla y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

-¿Volveremos hoy? –pregunto y el chico asintió. Se recostó del pecho de Inuyasha- Fue un buen fin de semana.

-El mejor –murmuro Inuyasha sonriendo.

Desde el sábado por la noche habían estado fuera de la finca, Inuyasha había dejado los negocios a un lado para acercarse a Kagome. Durante aquellos tres días habían conversado bastante, y no solo conversado, hicieron el amor miles de veces, ya habían perdido la cuenta. Era lunes por la mañana y ya debían irse, el fin de semana estuvo libre de labor pero para ese mismo día debían estar en la finca ya que Inuyasha tenía documentos que revisar.

Beso la frente de la chica y murmuro que debían irse, así que se levantaron y vistieron rápidamente, saliendo del toldo tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la camioneta de Inuyasha. En el camino a finca se detuvieron en una panadería a desayunar y tomar café, luego tomaron la vía más rápida hacia la casa.

-¿Qué harás hoy? –pregunto Inuyasha, esperando que la chica pasara el día en su habitación o con Rin, no con cierta persona a la que odiaba.

-Creo que al llegar dormiré una siesta… luego iré a hablar con tu madre, tengo bastante tiempo sin compartir con ella –Inuyasha sonrió feliz por su respuesta.

-Imagino que ya esta tienen todo listo para la boda –dijo en cuanto llegaron al portón de la finca.

-Sí, ya está todo listo… bueno, prácticamente –Inuyasha estaciono el auto y ella empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón- Solo faltan unas cuantas cosas.

Bajaron del auto e Inuyasha saco la maleta y unas bolsas que estaban en la valija. Kagome tomo las bolsas y camino hacia la casa, en seguida vio a Rin que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Primitos! –exclamo y se acerco, descansando de su trote apoyada de Kagome- Estaba preocupada por ustedes… nadie me dijo que saldrían todo el fin de semana… me entere ayer por la noche.

Kagome sonrió apenada a la chica y continuar caminando, Inuyasha se acerco a ellas y cuando entraron a la casa dejaron todo en la sala de estar.

-¿Te la llevaras a hacer negocios? –pregunto Rin angustiada.

-No… hoy no saldré –contesto el ojidorado divertido.

-No saldrá pero estará todo el día en su despacho, así que puedo pasar el día contigo –le dijo Kagome a Rin, tranquilizándola.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamo feliz y abrazando a Kagome- Últimamente, Kagome pasa más tiempo con Kouga que conmigo…es hora de que volvamos a nuestras andadas.

Inuyasha se enfureció con aquel comentario, pero solo frunció el ceño y miro a Kagome fijamente, quien sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha pero no hizo caso, se fue directamente a su habitación y después de un rato salió de paseo con Rin mientras el ambarino estaba ocupado en su despacho.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Un mes después_

Luego de su fin de semana romántico, Inuyasha tuvo que salir una semana de viaje de negocios a otro estado, cuando regreso continuo con sus negocios, por lo que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Por las noches Kagome le preguntaba que había hecho durante día, evitando que el chico preguntara que hacia ella, luego hacían el amor una y otra vez. Aunque durante el día ni se vieran, las noches eran gratificantes y placenteras.

Durante todos esos días Kagome pasaba la mayoría del tiempo saliendo de paseo con Rin y Kouga, mucho más con el segundo, quien se había convertido en un buen amigo de la azabache y no había vuelto a tocar el tema del engaño de Inuyasha. A veces, Kagome intentaba hablar con él sobre el triangulo amoroso, que estaba segura, hubo entre Kikyo, Inuyasha y el primo del ambarino, pero el ojiazul cambiaba de humor en seguida y no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, solo cambiaba de tema.

Claro, que Kagome, no comentaba nada a Inuyasha sobre su nueva y gran amistad con su primo… sabía perfectamente que su prometido no lo tomaría bien.

La azabache se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar de la finca bebiendo un café, la noche anterior no había podido dormir… otra vez. Las pesadillas volvieron cuando Inuyasha hizo aquel viaje de negocios. Una semana sirvió para que su subconsciente volviera a hacerla revivir su niñez, dejándola sin sueño durante varios días. Cuando el ambarino regreso, su presencia no pudo alejar las pesadillas de nuevo. Suspiro resignada y se dejo caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

-¿Cansada? –una voz varonil resonó en la habitación, haciéndola abrir sus ojos para comprobar quien era.

-Oh, Kouga… Buenos días –dijo sin expresión alguna. Kouga se acerco y tomo asiento en el sillón frente a ella.

-Cualquiera diría que para ti no son muy buenos…Te ves muy agotada.

-Sí, últimamente no he podido dormir bien…sufro de insomnios –Kouga frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo te preocupa? –Pregunto preocupado y Kagome resoplo- Seguro son los nervios por la boda…

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a rememorar cada una de sus pesadillas, las cuales le pesaban en el alma y le rompían el corazón, eran como un obstáculo que siempre hubo en su vida. Una vez, Sango le dijo que quizás debía hablar con un amigo o un terapeuta acerca de sus pesadillas, quizás de esa manera podía desahogarse y comenzar a dejar atrás aquellos malos recuerdos… pero ella nunca se había atrevido a hablar de eso con nadie, Sango lo sabía porque eran como hermanas y no precisamente porque Kagome haya querido contarle todo. Una vez cuando habían recién comenzando un nuevo semestre en la universidad, Kagome se quedo a dormir en casa de su amiga y como siempre, tuvo aquellas pesadillas, solo que en esa ocasión fueron bastante fuertes, hasta la hicieron llorar y hablar dormida, por lo que Sango se entero de algunas cosas y la azabache le relato algunas otras.

Kouga era un buen amigo, había aprendido a confiar en él, quizás con el podría desahogarse y le daría un buen consejo o simplemente la reanimaría. En ese instante estaba desesperada por hacer que aquellas pesadillas se detuvieran, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y Kouga era lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento, porque si hubiese estado con alguien mas también se habría desahogado, solo para detener sus torturantes insomnios.

-Kouga… -susurro y miro al chico fijamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría decirte algo… muy personal? –Se acomodo sobre el sofá- Necesito a alguien que… me ayude o… me dé un consejo… o simplemente…

-Desahógate –sentencio Kouga con expresión seria y preocupada. Kagome asintió y tomo aire profundamente.

-Veras… Yo soy huérfana –miro hacia abajo- No crecí con lo que precisamente se llama una familia… solo era un hogar sustituto.

-Fue lo que dijiste en la cena, cuando nos conocimos –murmuro y Kagome asintió de nuevo.

-Yo nunca he tenido una familia… lo más cercano que siempre tuve fueron Sango y Miroku, mis amigos de la universidad –Kouga frunció el ceño.

-…Inuyasha también.

Kagome analizo sus palabras. Cierto, Inuyasha… él no estaba incluido en el verdadero relato, estaba incluido en el momento en que Kagome tenía una nueva vida que estaba a punto de ser interrumpida por una deportación a su país de origen, pero aquí debía incluirlo.

-Oh, si… Inuyasha –sonrió tristemente- El apareció luego… no solíamos llevarnos muy bien.

-Del odio al amor hay solo un paso –una afirmación que era cierta.

Kagome suspiro profundamente.

-Los últimos meses, me he sentido en familia… así que ustedes también han sido un ejemplo, me han tratado muy bien.

-Eso es porque te lo mereces –dijo y la tomo de las manos.

Kagome comenzó a relatarle todo los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar era solo una niña.

Cuando nació la abandonaron en el hospital, no encontraron ningún indicio sobre su familia y nadie reclamo a algún bebé perdido, así que el estado la envió a un hogar sustito desde que supieron que era una niña huérfana. El hogar sustituto quedaba en las afueras de Londres, un campo bastante grande y frio, era una casa grande donde había como jefes de familia una mujer y un hombre ya mayores, que criaban a cuatro niños y tres adolescentes, con Kagome ya serian ocho.

Desde muy pequeña la estuvo cuidando la mayor de todos los jóvenes del hogar sustituto, quien había tenido un bebe que tristemente había muerto, pero por suerte pudo amamantar a Kagome. La chica se llamaba Naomí y tenia dieciséis años cuando comenzó a cuidar de la pequeña Kagome, fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuvo, pero lamentablemente y para desdicha de Kagome los jefes de la familia hicieron que se marchara, porque ya era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir en esa casa. Kagome tenía siete años y nunca más volvió a ver la joven que la cuido de bebé. A partir de ese momento comenzó la desafortunada niñez de Kagome.

Los jefes de la familia no le prestaban atención, así que pasaba la mayoría de tiempo sola y con ganas de ver a su madre Naomí. Constantemente los niños que compartían con ella en el hogar, la molestaban bastante y en el colegio al que iba no hablaba con nadie, así que era una niña solitaria sin amigos. Todos comenzaron a crecer rápidamente, así que todos eran adultos ya, algunos ya se habían marchado porque eran mayores de edad y otros esperaban ser adoptados o que pasara el tiempo rápido para irse de aquel lugar y hacer su propia vida, solo quedaban tres jóvenes, Kanna una chica bastante distante y fría, Naraku el mayor, que era un chico bastante malicioso, y ella.

Su verdadera tortura comenzó cuando acaba de cumplir los quince años, ya era una adolescente y estaba creciendo, así que su cuerpo estaba cambiando notablemente, algo que no solo noto ella sino también Naraku, un chico al cual ella le temía bastante. El joven, que ya tenía dieciocho años pero aun no se había ido, la molestaba constantemente, poniendo atención en su cuerpo e intentando tocarla, la azabache lo evitaba a toda costa, hasta que cumplió los diecisiete…

Se encontraba en su pequeña habitación vistiéndose para irse a sus últimas clases en el instituto, sin terminar de cambiarse comenzó a buscar en el armario sus libros y sin querer hizo que se cayeran varios libros y cajas que estaban en la parte de arriba, donde su madre Naomí guardaba sus cosas. Accidentalmente abrió un cuaderno que contenía escritos, la mayoría eran poemas, se dedico a leer cada página hasta que en una de ellas encontró un sobre azul. Era una carta que contenía 3.000 libras esterlinas y una carta… _"Kagome, quizás cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad no esté contigo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo como a nadie en el mundo, para mí, eres mi hija. No puedo estar contigo, pero espero que todo este dinero sea suficiente para que obtengas lo que necesites. Cuídate mucho y lucha por tus sueños. Te quiere, tu madre Naomí"_ En ese momento quedo impresionada y hasta lloro por un rato, no tenía idea de que haría con tanto dinero, pero lo tendría bien guardado para el momento en el cual lo necesitara, que sería en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Probablemente se iría del hogar sustituto al igual que su madre. A partir de ese día comenzó a trabajar en una granja cercana, sin que los jefes de la familia se enteraran y así pudo reunir más dinero.

Dos meses después de haber encontrado la carta, Naraku la encontró cuando caminaba de la granja hacia la casa donde vivían, y comenzó a acosarla. Le dijo cosas sin sentido y obscenas, Kagome temía por ella, pero cuando el chico intento tocarla ella lo golpeo y corrió hasta la casa para encerrarse en su cuarto, Naraku la persiguió y casi rompe la puerta del cuarto, los jefes de la familia sabían del acoso del malicioso joven pero no hacían nada para ayudarla, lo último que recordaba era que el pervertido hombre le dijo: "_Algún día serás mía, Kagome… no tiene caso que huyas"_… las últimas palabras que escucho de él y antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad huyo con todo el dinero que tenia.

Kouga estaba impresionado y la miraba fijamente, mientras Kagome no paraba de llorar.

-Tenía que dejar ese lugar… no podía permanecer un día mas ahí –sollozo y Kouga apretó sus manos.

-¿Hiciste todo… ilegalmente? –pregunto.

-Sí, pero luego de unos años conseguí obtener la visa…trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo –seco sus lagrimas- Gracias a dios, cumplí mis sueños y obtuve lo que quería.

Kouga le sonrió y la abrazo.

-Ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte –susurro tranquilizándola.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha estaba furioso y triste al mismo tiempo, no sabía a qué sentimiento debía ponerle más atención. Golpeo una y otra vez la mesa del despacho… odiaba a Kouga, en serio lo odiaba. Después de todo lo que se esforzó, lo tierno y romántico que fue, las largas conversaciones de temas triviales y verdaderamente interesantes, contar un poco de la vida de cada uno… Kagome no confiaba en él, le tenía más confianza a Kouga que a él y eso lo enfurecía. El pasado de Kagome, había sido el más triste que había escuchado en toda su vida, ningún niño merece una infancia así, hubiera querido conocerla en ese entonces para hacerla feliz.

Aun así, no podía evitar la furia que crecía dentro de él cada vez que recordaba como Kagome relataba la historia a Kouga con la mayor confianza, y él la consolaba.

¿Por qué Kouga? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Estaba realmente molesto y celoso.

Suspiro derrotado y se dejo caer sobre el sofá.


	15. Orgullo y Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Mis hermosos y amados lectores! Como están? Regrese con un nuevo capítulo, algo triste y molesto para mi, ya verán porque… pero el desarrollo de la historia es así, ya se arreglaran las cosas, no tienen idea de la grandes sorpresas que les esperan en toda la historia ;)

Bueno, recuerden que ya comencé clases y con la uní no me da mucho tiempo de agarrar mi laptop y escribir o postear algún capitulo, así que tengan paciencia… pero no duden de mi palabra, continuare con la historia solo que tardare un poco mas con las capítulos. Se les aprecia mucho! Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**ORGULLO Y AMOR**

"_Si eres orgulloso conviene que ames la soledad; los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos"_

_Amado Nervo_

Los momentos eran más tranquilos… desde que tuvo aquella charla con Kouga, se estaba sintiendo mejor. El ojiazul no le dio ningún consejo, solo dejo que se desahogara un poco y había funcionado bastante. Sango tenía razón desahogarse era una buena forma de limpiar las heridas del corazón, se sentía más fuerte y con muchas más ganas de vivir.

La noche anterior estaba alegre, espero a Inuyasha por varias horas antes de dormir, pero el ambarino nunca apareció y cuando despertó por la mañana tampoco estaba a su lado, todo apuntaba a que no había dormido en su habitación, era algo extraño. Paso todo la mañana y la tarde buscándolo y cuando lo veía el chico se alejaba rápidamente porque tenía asuntos que atender, por lo general no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente y extraño, la actitud de Inuyasha le decía que estaba intentando evitarla.

Fue al despecho en cuanto una de las cocineras le dijo que había visto a entrar a Inuyasha hace un rato. Toco la puerta suavemente y la abrió un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Inuyasha no aparto la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando, solo hizo un ademan con la mano y la azabache entro, se apoyo del ventanal como siempre lo hacía.

El ojidorado estaba sentado en su escritorio, llevaba su ropa de montar y sus típicos lentes para leer, cada vez que la azabache lo miraba así se le erizaba la piel, aquellas gafas lo hacían verse mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era. El silencio e indiferencia del chico, hicieron que Kagome se incomodara.

-¿Cómo estás?... No te he visto desde ayer por la mañana –Inuyasha tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar notas en una hoja- Ayer no fuiste a dormir.

Inuyasha suspiro resignado, se quito los lentes y se reclino sobre su sillón, mirando a Kagome con una ceja arqueada. Kagome frunció el ceño ante aquella mirada tan irónica.

-No creí que lo notaras –susurro y volvió a tomar el bolígrafo. La azabache supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, había estado evitándola.

-Has estado evitándome –afirmo acercándose al escritorio.

-Para nada –dijo indiferente.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucede? –exclamo comenzó a irritarse por la pésima actitud de Inuyasha. El ambarino le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu querido amigo… Kouga –respondió irónico.

-¡Ja!... ¿Así que todo esto, es por tu primo? –Dijo y se acerco a la puerta, giro el pestillo y la abrió- Deberías madurar…

Salió y cerro de un portazo la puerta.

A Inuyasha le rompía el corazón tener que pelear con ella, pero no podía evitarlo después de escucharla charlando con Kouga con la mayor confianza y de enterarse, por medio de un interrogatorio que le hizo a Rin y a Shippo, que Kagome pasaba la mitad del día con Kouga, y eso era porque la otra mitad Kouga tenía que ir a la cuidad a hacer sus propios negocios. Suspiro profundamente y restregó sus ojos, estaba cansado de trabajar tanto, quería pasar más tiempo con Kagome. Odiaba que una persona que su prometida pasara más tiempo con una persona que apenas conocía, que con su propio prometido, su…

-Novio… –murmuro concentrado. Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos, entrando al despacho repentinamente. La chica apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio y miro a Inuyasha fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede? –exclamo alterada e Inuyasha la miro extrañado.

-Rin… ¿Me puedes explicar…? –la chica hizo un gesto con su mano para que Inuyasha silenciara.

-Te dije que Kagome pasaba más tiempo con Kouga que contigo, no para que pelearas con ella… sino para que arreglaras las cosas –dijo molesta, Inuyasha suspiro.

-Rin, no debes meterte en los problemas de los adultos… solo eres una niña y no entenderías.

-Oh, por favor… no me vengas con eso, ya soy una adulta. Kagome está molesta y no debería de ser así, arregla las cosas…

Inuyasha sonrió irónico, aunque Rin tenía un poco razón.

-Tengo razón ¿cierto? –continuo hablando la chica- En lugar de continuar con sus tontas discusiones, intenta pasar el tiempo que un prometido debería pasar con su futura esposa… Sé por mi tía Izayoi que ni siquiera has planeado la luna de miel.

Su pequeña prima no estaba del todo equivocada.

-No sé si Kagome quiera viajar –dijo molestándose nuevamente.

-Es obvio que va querer, Inuyasha… toda mujer desea la boda perfecta, la suya lo será, pero si no hay luna de miel no estará completa y arruinaras la manera en que Kagome recuerde su matrimonio contigo… Piénsalo bien y arregla las cosas.

Inuyasha reflexiono, no quería discutir con Kagome y tampoco que ella pasara más tiempo con Kouga, quería un relación sana y verdadera, debía demostrárselo aunque ya hubiese hecho demasiadas cosas, nunca esta demás continuar esforzándose por obtener el amor de Kagome… Al final estaba luchando por ella. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a la compañía de viajes de confianza, le ofrecieron el paquete romántico de un viaje por Europa. Cuatro semanas recorriendo España, Italia, Francia e Inglaterra. Si Kouga la consoló en un momento, pues él la protegería toda su vida y la ayudaría a superar su pasado si era lo que necesitaba.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Izayoi tomaba de nota de lo poco que faltaba para la boda, faltaban solo dos meses para la ceremonia y los nervios de Kagome, cada vez que le mencionaban la palabra "matrimonio", eran peores, quizás por esa crisis de nervios las pesadillas habían vuelto. Izayoi le mostraba todo lo que había hecho, los gastos que ascendían a millones de dólares que Kagome ni en sueños habría soñado tener, los vestidos que usarían las damas de honor y demás cortejo de aquel día, entre otros detalles igualmente importantes.

-¡Oh, dios mío! –susurro Kagome en cuanto vio una foto de los hermosos vestidos del cortejo, pero su impresión no era por lo hermosos que eran sino por lo costosos.

-Sí, son hermosos… sin duda alguna un regalo precioso de parte de la novia para sus damas de honor –dijo Izayoi tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –exclamo alarmada.

-Tranquila, querida… obviamente, tú te veras mucho más hermosa, después de todo eres la protagonista del día –le dijo Kaede mientras bordaba tranquilamente.

Kagome se levanto de su lugar en su sillón y volvió a mirar el papel, Izayoi y Rin la miraron confundidas.

-No me importa cómo me vea… quiero decir… yo no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar por tres vestidos, cuyo valor asciende la mitad de mi sueldo –explico comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Izayoi frunció el ceño y le sirvió un vaso de agua, de la bandeja que había a su lado, se puso de pie y se lo entrego a la azabache.

-Cálmate, querida… Tu no pagaras absolutamente nada, es solo un decir –comenzó a calmarla y la sentó de nuevo sobre el sillón- Los gastos corren por tu fututo esposo.

Kagome termino el vaso de agua y se lo devolvió a Izayoi. Todo estaba mal, muy mal, las cosas se complicaban cada día más y estaban invirtiendo demasiado tiempo, dinero y sobre todo cariño en algo que en realidad era falso.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Rin acercándose a ella.

-Si… si –respiro profundamente e intento no pensar de nuevo en aquello.

Izayoi le sonrió y le dio un suave abrazo para que continuara tranquilizándose.

Pasaron una o dos horas y seguían en la sala de estar conversando y arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda. Kagome seguía en el mismo sillón ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando la nana Kaede se le acerco y se sentó a su lado, la azabache volteo rápidamente a mirarla.

-Mira esto… –Kaede puso sobre sus manos la manta blanca que estaba bordando. Era una manta gruesa que tenia los bordes de encaje blanco y la nana había bordado en el centro figuras de varios colores, también tenía un nombre…

-Alexandre –murmuro Kagome mientras miraba la manta.

-Era el segundo nombre de mi difunto hijo –explicaba Kaede nostálgicamente- De origen británico… como tú.

-Es un lindo nombre –dijo la azabache, algo indiferente.

-Te regalo esta manta… cuando tengas tu primer hijo con Inuyasha, espero que le des ese nombre –rio un poco mientras Kagome comenzaba a abrir los ojos de par en par- Si es un niño, claro…

Kagome se impresiono y sonrojo enseguida ¿Cómo podrían pensar en hijos cuando ni siquiera se habían casado?

-Kagome, tranquila… tendrán hijos cuando lo decidan –dijo Izayoi riendo- Aunque me encantaría tener nietos rápidamente.

-¡Sus hijos serán hermosos! –Exclamo Rin muy ilusionada- Imagina bebes con los ojos ámbar como los de Inuyasha y el cabello azabache como el de Kagome… ¡Una preciosidad!

-Así será… -dijo Kaede y se levanto del sillón, dejando a Kagome anonadada sin dejar de mirar la manta.

-Hare que Inuyasha prometa que su primer hijo varón, sea llamado Alexandre –susurro Izayoi sonriendo a Kagome.

¿Cuántas sorpresas recibiría? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

En cuanto las damas que la acompañaban dejaron la habitación, las lágrimas salieron libremente de sus orbes oscuras. No tenía idea de que hacer, pero si estaba segura de que era lo correcto… y no era mentir a la familia de Inuyasha, quienes la habían recibido amablemente y ahora les tenía bastante aprecio como para permitir que algo como su mentira las hiriera, ella misma no soportaría ver como se decepcionaban, pero tampoco quería que se decepcionaran de Inuyasha, después de todo el pertenecía a esa familia, quizás ella se merecía cargar con toda la culpa.

-¿Kagome? –Kouga estaba en la entrada de la sala de estar, con cara de confusión. Kagome limpio las lagrimas en su rostro rápidamente, mientras Kouga se acercaba- ¿Estás bien?... Aun tienes pesadillas, yo…

-No, no he tenido pesadillas… gracias, Kouga –dijo doblando la manta.

Kouga frunció el ceño y alguien carraspeo tras él, cuando los dos voltearon a mirar vieron a Inuyasha con un rostro totalmente serio. El ambarino arqueo una ceja y se dirigió a Kouga…

-¿No tenias una cita de negocios? –pregunto irritante.

-Si –susurro Kouga mirándolo, un poco molesto. Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo para despedirse de Kagome- Nos vemos luego…

Kagome se despidió con una sonrisa fingida y se levanto para irse también.

-¿Así que Kouga… te sigue consolando? –Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada y continuo su camino, el ambarino la siguió.

-Déjame en paz –Inuyasha camino veloz para ponerse a su lado y mirarla, mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones.

-¿No me responderás? –Intento sujetarla pero Kagome no lo permitió y camino más rápido- ¡Kagome!

Finalmente la azabache se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación y lo miro fijamente, apretando los puños y preparada para reprocharle.

-No, Inuyasha… Kouga no me estaba consolando… ¿Feliz? –Entro en la habitación seguida por él- No entiendo que es lo que te molesta.

-¡Me molesta que no confíes en mi! –exclamo. Kagome tiro la manta sobre la cama y lo miro indiferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo –dijo tranquilo, sintiendo como un gran peso en su corazón desaparecería.

-Esta demente –murmuro y agrego en voz alta-: No es necesario que digas que me amas para acostarte conmigo.

-¿Qué? –no comprendió lo que decía la azabache.

-Sí, no es necesario… ya tuviste lo que querías, no tienes porque decirme mentiras, no soy estúpida.

-Pues lo parece –dijo y Kagome frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?... Deja de evitarme cuando quiero hablar de nuestra relación, deseo que me tengas confianza Kagome… esto ya no tiene nada que ver con el trato que hicimos.

-Cierto… pero porque tu lo arruinaste –dijo Kagome buscando alguna excusa.

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?

-¿Por qué insistes en algo que no existe? –contraataco con otra pregunta.

-Kagome, te amo… eso es algo que si existe.

-¡Deja de decir que me amas! –Exclamo y luego susurro con un tono de tristeza-: Tú amas a Kikyo.

-Yo no siento nada por Kikyo… la quise mucho, pero hace mucho tiempo –dijo irritado por la negación y orgullo de Kagome- Te amo a ti… analízalo bien ¿sí?

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y dejo a Kagome sola. Aun estaba molesto y la furia creció un poco más al ver de nuevo a Kouga con su prometido, y más al ver que Kagome prefería ser una altanera orgullosa que darle una oportunidad y confiar en él, creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Se encerró en su despacho un largo rato y esa noche tampoco durmió junto a Kagome, volvió al sofá.

**CONTINUARA**


	16. Tres vertices

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola, mi gente! xD Como están? Yo feliz, amando mi carrera y mi vida, mucho mas todos los días. Aquí le traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste tanto como los demás y no olviden como siempre dejar sus opiniones, las cuales me encanta leer y más cuando son esos Reviews largos y en los cuales interactúan bastante conmigo xD Agradezco todos los días que lean mis historias, por sus alertas y opiniones. Se les aprecia un mundo, disfruten el capitulo y cuídense :)

Pdt: Para los que no entiendan algo del cap… Inuyasha aun está molesto con Kagome y en este capítulo veremos más de los sentimientos de Kouga, que aunque a algunos no les interese, en muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

**TRES VERTICES**

"_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"_

_Jessie's Girl. Rick Springfield._

El ojiazul se encontraba en la sala de estar de la finca, con su socio y su asistente. Quedaron en terminara de revisar unos papeles en la finca de Inuyasha, ya que su nueva oficina estaba siendo remodelada y no podían permanecer ahí, su tía Izayoi le permitió traer a estas dos personas para trabajar en sus negocios.

La nana Kaede entro a la sala con una bandeja de limonada y galletas, la coloco sobre una mesa y les sonrió.

-Para que no se deshidraten… el calor de hoy es bastante sofocante –dijo suavemente y todos le sonrieron y dieron las gracias.

-Gracias, nana… eres muy amable –le dijo Kouga, elogiándola.

-No es nada. Avísenme si en algún momento, les da hambre… con gusto preparare almuerzo para ustedes. –salió de la habitación.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamaron los tres jóvenes.

Bebieron limonada, comieron algunas galletas y continuaron revisando todos sus informes.

-Ayame, no tengo el presupuesto de la remodelación –dijo Kouga a su asistente, mientras buscaba unos papeles en su maletín- Podrías llevarlos la próxima semana a la oficina, los necesito.

-Sí, están en el hotel… podría traerlos mañana, si es muy urgente.

-Gracias –sonrió el ojiazul.

Su socio dejo unos sobres llenos de papeles sobre la mesa, se sirvió más limonada y tomo una galleta, devorándola completamente.

-Oye, Kouga… ¿Qué paso con la prometida de Inuyasha? –Dijo con la boca llena de galleta y aun masticando, Kouga frunció el ceño- ¿Aun se casaran?

-Sí –musito serio.

-¿Recibirá la herencia?

-Por supuesto… se casaran…el recibirá la herencia, ella un matrimonio y todo terminara.

-¿Y qué paso con tus sospechas? –Pregunto confundido- Ese hombre extraño no ha vuelto a comunicarse contigo ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, es extraño… al principio pensé que en realidad, Inuyasha no sentía nada por Kagome, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que si están enamorados… Inuyasha la cela bastante, discuten y se reconcilian, salen juntos y no regresan dentro de días, se comportan como una pareja normal… creo que exagere, pero aun hay algo que no me convence.

-Si tú lo dices –murmuro Ginta y limpio su boca con una servilleta- Kagome es bastante linda, debo decir… no tanto como Kikyo, pero…

-Son completamente diferentes –interrumpió Kouga- Kikyo ni soñaría con ser como Kagome, porque no lo lograría… no solo físicamente.

Ayame arqueo una ceja mientras continuaba leyendo papeles y escuchando la conversación entre Kouga y Ginta, que no solo eran socios sino grandes amigos desde que eran solo unos niños. A ella, también la conocían desde hace mucho, así que los tres eran muy cercanos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Ayame.

-Kouga ha pasado mucho tiempo con Kagome –respondió Ginta.

-Hemos hecho amistad –dijo Kouga serio y comenzó a transcribir documentos a su portátil.

-Una gran amistad según lo que me contaste –comentaba Ginta, luego dijo mirando a Ayame- Kagome confía bastante en Kouga, hasta le conto…

-Ginta, deja de hablar y ayúdame a transcribir estos documentos –Interrumpió Kouga seriamente. Ayame entrecerró los ojos, tenía la leve sospecha de que, por la manera de expresarse el ojiazul sobre Kagome, este sentía alguna atracción por ella… lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo.

Kouga no quería que Ayame percibiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque para su mala suerte ya era tarde, con solo unas palabras suavemente pronunciadas y un suspiro largo, que provenía desde lo más profundo de su ser, su asistente se dio cuenta. Había contado a Ginta todo sobre su relación amistosa con Kagome y sobre el relato de su vida pasada, que ella misma le conto. Le hizo jurar a su amigo, que no diría nada a absolutamente nadie, quizás lo había olvidado, pero con el tono de advertencia en que le dijo que continuara con su trabajo lo recordó nuevamente.

A Kouga le gustaba bastante Kagome, no lo negaba a sí mismo, sin embargo debía negarlo a los demás… Kagome era la novia, prometida y futura esposa de Inuyasha, nadie aceptaría que él estuviera enamorado de ella y mucho menos con el accidente sucedido con Kikyo, creerían que estaba empeñado en las novias de Inuyasha o algo parecido, aunque no fuera así, ya que nunca se sintió atraído por Kikyo, solo fueron unas noches de sexo casual que para él no tenían ninguna importancia. Con Kagome era diferente, por ella sentía un gran respeto y le gustaba su forma de ser, la veía con ternura. Aunque debía respetar a Inuyasha, quería despejar todas sus sospechas y averiguar, si su primito solo se casaba por obtener su herencia y estaba engañando a Kagome. La visita a su oficina de aquel tipo extraño llamado _James McGregor_ le hizo desconfiar un poco, aunque viera a Inuyasha muy enamorado no se dejaría engañar y muchos menos a Kagome.

A las dos horas de trabajo, Ginta se asedio de tanto escribir y leer, así que decidió regresar al hotel para descansar un poco y luego continuar con tanto papeleo. Ayame permaneció con Kouga un rato mas, mientras terminaban unos informes, aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer sus interrogantes, que deseaba que su jefe y amigo respondiera con toda sincera.

Carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención de Kouga, en el mismo momento en que Kagome pasó rápidamente, acompañada de Rin, por el pasillo de afuera, dedicándole una sonrisa de saludo a ambos chicos. Kouga se distrajo bastante y Ayame volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Te gusta bastante ¿eh? –pregunto con un tono de confirmación y Kouga reacciono rápidamente, volviendo la vista hacia los papeles.

-¿Qué… dices? -musito entrecortado.

-La prometida de Inuyasha, tu primo –continúo Ayame.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No te hagas el que no sabes –entrecerró los ojos y Kouga frunció el ceño- Te gusta…

-¿Qué…? –iba a protestar pero la pelirroja interrumpió.

-¡Sí!...!Te gusta, no lo niegues! –Exclamo con una sonrisa mostrándose ganadora ante su descubrimiento- Quien lo diría ¿no?

-Baja la voz –dijo Kouga irritado.

-Oh. Perdón… no sabía que te gustara tanto como para molestarte de esa manera, cuando tu amiga de toda la vida lo descubriera –soltó una risita.

-Basta… no me gusta –negó rotundamente- Solo somos amigos…

-¿Amigos? –arqueo una ceja.

-Si, Kagome es una mujer hermosa, no solo físicamente… tiene un gran espíritu, admiro su personalidad –explicaba a Ayame, con un brillo especial en su mirada- Solo es eso… me agrada tener la amistad de una dama así.

Ayame lo pensó bien, analizo los gestos y la manera en la que se expresaba sobre Kagome. Finalmente lo descubrió, Kouga le mentía y ella lo sabía muy bien, como su amiga de casi toda una vida, conocía perfectamente su personalidad.

-Mientes –sentencio y Kouga suspiro profundamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es así? –pregunto serio.

-Llevas semanas viviendo en esta casa, sin ninguna razón… porque sabes perfectamente que nunca te gusto hospedarte en esta casa y los negocios están en la cuidad, en el hotel en donde deberías estar quedándote –analizaba pensativa- La manera en la que hablas sobre Kagome no es la misma en la que hablaría de una amiga, como por ejemplo yo… es diferente, hay un brillo en tus ojos que pocas veces pude ver… solo cuando estabas enamorado…

-Te equivocas –murmuro.

-No, querido jefe… no me equivoco, te conozco muy bien como para que me engañes.

Kouga se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, cosa que hizo que a Ayame no le quedara un atisbo de duda… Estaba enamorado de la prometida de Inuyasha, su primo.

-Te estás metiendo en aguas peligrosas –dijo con el ceño fruncido y agrego un poco asombrada-: Es la prometida de Inuyasha...

-Lo sé –musito.

-Inuyasha enloquecerá si llega a enterarse… Y Kikyo, ni se diga –comenzó a imaginar posibles acontecimientos desafortunados- Todo se complicaría mucho mas, perderías toda buena relación que has vuelto a establecer con tu familia…

-Lo sé.

-Muchos de nuestros negocios, caerían en declive –dijo alarmada.

-¡Lo sé! –le grito y luego respiro profundamente, dejando a Ayame atónita- Deja de decirme lo que puede pasar, porque lo sé perfectamente… no es necesario que me lo digan.

-Dime algo… ¿hasta dónde has llegado?

-Te dije, que solo somos… ¡amigos!

-¿Qué tipo de amistad?

-No he intentado nada con ella… si es a lo que te refieres.

-No, no me refiero a eso… ¿Qué nivel de confianza hay en su relación?

-Pues… creo que hay algo –pensó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Te cuenta cosas de su vida personal… con Inuyasha?

-No –hizo una mueca de asco- Me conto una experiencia de su niñez… una mala experiencia, era huérfana.

Kouga recordó la conversación con Kagome, sobre su pasado, con un rostro de tristeza.

-Pues… creo que es una amistada peligrosa, debes tener cuidado –sentencio seria- ¿Quedo claro?

-Te dije que no es necesario que me adviertas.

-Al parecer, tendré que recordártelo siempre… Debes mantener distancia –dijo y cayó por unos minutos- ¿Inuyasha también está al tanto… de la experiencia que te relato?

-No –susurro serio.

-Tendrás problemas, Kouga. Ella está enamorada de otro hombre, debes recordarlo.

Aunque debía y lo hacía constantemente, no podía asimilarlo completamente… No lograba sacar a Kagome de sus pensamientos y menos con la última conversación que habían tenido.

Estaba perdido.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina tomando sol, en total calma y silencio. Estaba comenzando a extrañar a Inuyasha, su tonta discusión había traído mas repercusiones de las que hubieran querido, no se dirigían la palabra. Cada minuto, las palabras del ambarino volvían a su pensamiento, _"Te amo",_ no sabía que creer y no sabía qué era lo que ella sentía por él. Lo sabía, no debieron haberse acostado, el sexo siempre complicaba las cosas y en este caso las estaba dificultando mucho más.

Amor… era un sentimiento difícil de definir y ella en toda su vida, no había buscado algún significado para aquella palabra, ya que nunca se había enamorado, había tenido novios, pareja, amantes, amigos con derecho; pero nunca se había enamorado y no sabía exactamente lo que aquello era, quizás estuviera cerca de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por el ambarino pero no lo sabía. Te amo… dos palabras que nunca pronuncio, era difícil para una mujer que creció en un orfanato, huyendo de su pasado; en cambio Inuyasha si las había dicho a alguien, ella lo sabía y era lo que le preocupaba, la hacía desconfiar.

Kikyo. Estaba comenzando a odiar a esa mujer, de alguna manera le tenía celos, desde que la vio en su fiesta de compromiso. La muy descarada se atrevió a aparecer en una ceremonia familiar de Inuyasha, después de lo que había hecho.

Gruño molesta y chapoteo con rabia, sobre el agua cristalina de la piscina.

-¡Cuidado! –Exclamo una voz masculina- Mojaras mi traje…

La azabache volteo de soslayo y miro como Kouga le sonreía, mientras ella lo miraba confundida. Había esparcido agua por todos los alrededores de la piscina, mojando los zapatos negros de vestir del chico, quien estaba un poco cerca.

-Lo siento –musito apenada- No sabía que estuvieras aquí.

-Tranquila –sonrió y sacudió sus zapatos. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas metálicas, de la mesa con sombrilla del lugar.

-¿Qué tal tus negocios? –pregunto al ver que el chico tomaba asiento, para charlar un rato con ella.

-Todo está perfecto, gracias –dijo sonriente- ¿Y tu… como has estado?

-Bien, gracias –finalmente sonrió- No tan ocupada como tu...

-Oh, claro –se carcajeo- ¿Estas de vacaciones?

Kagome negó silencioso y el frunció el ceño, no entendió.

-No exactamente de vacaciones –explico- Trabajo en la empresa constructora del padre de una amiga, ella es mi jefa… me permitió un tiempo libre para resolver el problema de la…

Silencio rápidamente, le tenía tanta confianza a Kouga que olvido por completo que ellos no debían saber que ella estaba en proceso de deportación y del convenio con Inuyasha.

-Hasta que contraiga matrimonio –corrigió con una sonrisa de disimulo. Kouga asintió pensativo.

-¡Guao! Te quedan solo tres meses de soltera –fingió una risa- ¿Emocionada?

-Son muchas emociones juntas –dijo sin mentir- Creo que estoy más nerviosa que nada.

-Puedo imaginarlo… ¿E Inuyasha… como esta?

-Bien… atendiendo sus negocios –sonrió de lado y miro el agua, chapoteando suavemente.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y finalmente Kouga decidió mencionarle algo que él creía importante decirle a Kagome.

-Aun sigo pensando que Inuyasha esconde algo –la azabache lo miro enseguida, fijando su vista en el- Quiero que siempre lo tengas claro…

-¿Por qué?

-Si fuera cierto lo que te digo… ¿Qué harías?

-No es cierto –dijo severamente.

-¿Lo ves?... Inuyasha no te merece, no quita el ojo de sus negocios cuando debería estar cuidando de ti… contigo –dijo y luego susurro sonrojado-: Al menos yo lo haría…

Kagome frunció el ceño y justo cuando iba a decir algo se escucharon risas acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban… era Rin y Ayame, muy sonrientes y desenvueltas.

-¡Hola! –exclamaron las dos chicas contentas.

-Hola… ¿Qué hacían? –pregunto Kagome.

-Pues… conociéndonos –dijo Rin muy contenta- Kouga, tienes una asistente muy divertida.

-Oh, gracias –rio Ayame- Tú también eres muy divertida Rin… Disculpa la mala educación de Kouga.

Se acerco a Kagome y le dedico una mirada de amenaza a su jefe y amigo.

-Nos vimos hace rato, pero nadie nos presento formalmente –se acerco y le ofreció una mano- Soy Ayame, asistente y amiga de Kouga.

-Un placer conocerte, Ayame –dijo Kagome amablemente, mientras se levantaba para ser más educada. Se acomodo el short de jean que tenia puesto, y estrecho la mano de la pelirroja.

-El placer es todo mío –sonrió- Ya veo que lo que dicen todos es cierto…

-¿Qué dicen? –pregunto Kagome interrogante.

-Que la prometida de Inuyasha, es una joven muy linda.

-Oh, gracias… no sé quien haya dicho semejante cosa –se carcajeo divertida y las otras dos chicas rieron con ella.

Kouga permanecía sentado, mirando como las jóvenes chicas se conocían; habían interrumpido su conversación y no le había agradado, pero perduró tranquilo. Una melodía de algún móvil, comenzó a sonar escandalosamente y la azabache se alarmo, era su celular, se acerco a la mesa en donde estaba puesto y miro la pantalla…

-Discúlpenme… debo contestar –se excuso y alejo un poco para contestar la llamada- ¿Si?

-¡Kagome! –Exclamo una chica al otro lado de la línea- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡San! –dijo con alegría- Bueno… no muy bien, necesitaba escuchar a una amiga… no sabes la falta que me haces.

-Lo imagino… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Inuyasha? –Pregunto rápidamente- Ayer Miroku hablo con él y no quiso mencionarme nada, pero al parecer no eran buenas noticias ¿todo está bien?

-Pues… es muy complicado, Sango –se lío- No son cosas que debería contarte por teléfono… son demasiadas dificultades, no sabes lo incomoda que me estoy empezando a sentir.

Suspiro profundamente y permanecieron en silencio por unos cortos minutos.

-Inuyasha le dijo a Miroku que podíamos ir a Sonoma, saldremos temprano de aquí –dijo seria y Kagome se alegro- Me tendrás contigo amiga…

-Sango, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo –dio brincos de alegría- Gracias por acceder a venir…

-Tenía que hacerlo… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?

-Sí, presiento que lo que tienes que decirme, sobre ti e Inuyasha, no es nada bueno.

Después de las advertencias que le había hecho Sango, sobre Inuyasha, quizás no lo fuera.

**CONTINUARA**


	17. Sinceridad contigo mismo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola como están? Regrese! Recuerden que estoy muy ocupada así que por favor no me pidan que postee los capítulos en menos tiempo, porque me es casi imposible… sé que es fastidioso esperar cuando están tan metidos en la trama de la historia, también me ha pasado, pero necesito tiempo. Respondiendo algunas preguntas que me hicieron: No se desesperen las cosas están mejorando entre Kag e Inu (lo verán en este capítulo y el próximo) En la historia Ayame es muy amiga de Kouga pero no puedo adelantarles más, Recuerdan al inspector de aduana con el que hablaron Inu y Kag? Ese él es hombre que contacto a Kouga (de eso sabremos más adelante) En este capítulo veran algo que es muy cierto "Como pedir confianza a alguien cuando tú mismo no la demuestras?" analícenlo, Ahhh estudio odontología LA AMO DEMASIADO! Aunque algunos dicen que es asqueroso pues no, usamos guantes xD Me especializare en algo que tiene más que ver con la cirugía plástica, pero al final siempre seré odontólogo jaja xD

Bueno, disfruten el capitulo (que se que me van a querer matar al final xD) Gracias por los reviews y continúen dejando mas… Se les quiere mucho! Nos leemos en el próximo Bye!

-Si hay algún error ortográfico, discúlpenme. No me dio tiempo de corregirlos porque subi la historia rápidamente antes de irme a la uni-

* * *

**SINCERIDAD CONTIGO MISMO**

_"Somos como escultores, constantemente tallando en los demás imágenes que anhelamos, necesitamos o deseamos, a menudo en contra de la realidad, contra su beneficio, y siempre, al final, un desengaño, porque no se ajusta a ellos"_

_Anaïs Nin_

La mañana era tranquila, los ruidos de la brisa matutina y las aves cantando, la hicieron despertar poco a poco. Si tan solo hubiese amanecido con aquel atractivo ambarino a su lado, hubiese sido el despertar perfecto, pero no era así… Inuyasha no dormía con ella desde hace días, no compartían y solo por casualidad se veían, y solo unos minutos en los que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, era triste.

Se sentía mal, de alguna manera sentía que ella misma había roto su propio corazón y el de Inuyasha también, lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué hacer. No entendía lo que ella misma sentía, así que no podía pretender comprender los sentimientos de Inuyasha, era lo único que estaba claro para ella y continuaba haciéndose miles de preguntas, que solo el ambarino podía responder… ¿En verdad me ama? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Kikyo? ¿Ya no siente nada por ella?... ¿Qué pasara ahora… con el trato? ¿Olvido que solo sería un convenio que favorecía a ambas partes… pero no los involucraría más allá?

Aunque ya era tarde para eso, se habían involucrado bastante y era casi imposible evadir lo obvio, tenían una conexión, aunque ella continuaba preguntándose qué tipo de conexión era aquella.

Suspiro profundamente mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, cerró los ojos por unos minutos y finalmente se levanto de la cama y dirigió al baño. Analizo su rostro en el espejo unos instantes, buscando alguna respuesta de algo entrañable, cepillo sus dientes y se metió en la ducha, buscando que el agua se llevara aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que tenia.

Cuando salió del vestidor, se encontró con aquella figura masculina que la tenía en ese estado. Inuyasha permaneció frente a ella por unos segundos, luego hablo…

-Vine a buscar ropa –paso a su lado con indiferencia y Kagome sintió su corazón quebrarse- Disculpa.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la azabache, pero una vez más pudo más el orgullo que lo que sentía, y las reprimió todo lo que pudo. Se aparto de la puerta del vestidor y tomo su estuche de cosméticos, busco un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Por poco, comienza a babear, cuando Inuyasha sale del vestidor, con unos jeans ajustados y poniéndose una camisa blanca, dejando ver sus marcados músculos del abdomen.

El chico se acomodo la camisa rápidamente y miro a Kagome.

-Miroku y Sango llegan hoy.

-Lo sé, Sango me llamo ayer –musito suavemente.

-Deben estar por llegar… avise a mi madre, preparara un almuerzo para todos –explico mientras tomaba su calzado y se sentaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Kagome.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

-¡Inuyasha, Kagome… sus amigos llegaron! –Exclamo la voz jovial de Rin- ¡Dense prisa!

Inuyasha suspiro y se irguió.

-Pues si… llegaron –camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y la miro desde ahí- Date prisa.

Y así, se fue, sin más que decir, siéndole indiferente ¿Estaba tan herido? Arreglo bien el vestido de campo que llevaba puesto y salió tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la casa. En cuanto vio a Sango y Miroku, bajando las maletas del auto, su corazón dio un brinco de alegría y sonrió por primera vez en el día.

-¡Kagome! –exclamo su amiga en cuanto la miro saliendo de la casa, se dirigió velozmente hacia ella.

-¡San! –abrazo fuertemente a su amiga y luego le murmuro:- Te extrañe mucho

Miroku termino de bajar las maletas del auto y saludos alegremente a Inuyasha, luego a su familia. Shippo tomo las maletas de los chicos y las llevo a la habitación que Inuyasha había mandado a preparar para ellos.

-¡Hey, Kagome! –Exclamo mientras abría los brazos- ¿Para mí no hay abrazo?

La azabache soltó a Sango y se abalanzo sobre su amigo, abrazándolo igual de fuerte mientras Inuyasha saludaba a Sango.

-Me parece excelente que hayan llegado temprano, voy a preparar una almuerzo exquisito –decía Izayoi mientras entraba a la casa con su suegra y sobrina- Mientras tanto pueden acomodarse…

-Gracias –dijeron Sango y Miroku.

Permanecieron unos minutos dentro de un silencio incomodo, cada uno quería hablar a solas con sus amigos. Fue Sango la que intervino…

-¿Les molesta si Kagome me ayuda a ordenar mis cosas? –sonrió.

-No, está bien –dijo Inuyasha- Miroku y yo estaremos en el despacho.

-Gracias –musito Sango y se fue con Kagome hasta la habitación en la que siempre se quedaba cuando iba a la finca.

Inuyasha y Miroku fueron al despacho. Entraron, Inuyasha tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y Miroku cerró la puerta rápidamente para comenzar su interrogatorio.

-¡Ok!...Ahora, explícame bien lo que está pasando –hizo una mueca de confusión- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto con Kagome?... ¿Cancelaran la boda… y ya no habrá trato?

-¡No! –exclamo Inuyasha asustado. El solo pensar que la boda se podía cancelar lo aterraba bastante- Si habrá boda… lo que se cancela es el trato.

Miroku frunció el ceño y tomo asiento, intentando comprender.

-Si se cancela el trato… pero aun así hay boda –analizo sus propias palabras- Quiere decir que será un verdadero matrimonio… ¿Por qué habrías de casarte? La única razón seria que…

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando aquel pensamiento trazo su mente, miro a Inuyasha fijamente.

-¿Seria qué? –pregunto Inuyasha, instándolo a que continuara.

-Se enamoraran –dicto asombrado.

Inuyasha suspiro profundamente y se relajo sobre la silla, mientras Miroku no dejaba de preguntarse, en silencio, que era lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y Kagome los últimos cinco meses.

-¿Estas enamorado de Kagome? –pregunto con tono de estupefacción.

-Es difícil de creerlo… pero si –dijo serio y luego puso una mano sobre su sien- Me enrede en mi propio juego… al principio solo me gustaba, no creí enamorarme en tan poco tiempo… era casi imposible.

-¡Guao! –Exclamo y soltó un silbido de asombro- ¿Y Kagome?

-Por supuesto que no me cree –murmuro molesto.

-Bueno, son dos personas que nunca se han llevado bien… no es de extrañarse –dijo intentando componer el semblante- Note cierta tensión cuando llegamos.

-Hace unos días discutimos… no hablamos desde entonces. Creo que me pase de la raya… ¡pero eso no excusa sus malditas salidas con Kouga y la confianza que le tiene a él! –empezó a decir bastante molesto.

-¿Estas celoso? –Continuaba incrédulo- ¿Qué pasa entre ella y Kouga?

-Nada, solo son amigos… pero estoy cansado de sus paseítos y la confianza que le tiene para contarle cosas de su pasado –gruño irritado- Mientras se acuesta conmigo, le tiene más confianza a él… ¡Me molesta!

Miroku se levanto de la silla en cuanto escucho aquella oración, llamo demasiado su atención como para continuar escuchando lo que decía Inuyasha y dejarla pasar por alto.

-¿Duermes con Kagome? –interrogo curioso.

-Si –musito indiferente- Pero desde que discutimos no voy a nuestra habitación.

¿Nuestra habitación? Esto definitivamente, no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Te acostaste con Kagome –arqueo una ceja de forma pervertida- Tuvieron sexo.

-Si –se sonrojo un poco y luego murmuro-: El mejor de toda mi vida.

Miroku se carcajeo alegremente e Inuyasha lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Dijo aun riendo- Tu y Kagome… es increíble, en serio… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero aquí están…

-Eres un idiota –susurro y camino al ventanal.

Miroku tenía razón, nadie nunca se imaginaria a dos personas que no se llevaban bien, enamorados, muchos menos ellos dos. Como decían las personas a veces, estaba probando un poco de su propio veneno… cuando comenzó a seducir a Kagome, solo le atraía, pero ahora estaba enamorado.

-Si de verdad la amas, debes luchar por ella –dijo Miroku seriamente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sango permanecía sentada en la orilla de su cama, intentando asimilar todo lo que Kagome le había contado. Al parecer las cosas habían ido mas allá de lo que ella imagino, nunca imagino que entre su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de toda una vida de su novio, dos seres que desde que se vieron por primera vez, lo único que hacían era discutir; hubiesen pasado tantas cosas en cinco meses… bueno, a decir verdad era bastante tiempo para comenzar a tener algo más que una amistad con un chico que conoces desde hace años, dado que su mentira los hacía compartir cosas que nunca habían compartido… hasta ella misma intentaba buscar una explicación y se liaba.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuro mirando a Kagome fijamente.

-Pensé que me gritarías y me regañarías –dijo Kagome sentándose a su lado.

-¿Debería hacerlo? –Arqueo una ceja- La verdad es que no, yo te advertí de lo que podría pasar… mas no pensé que en realidad llegara a suceder y por lo que veo ya tienen una especie de relación de pareja…

-¿Lo ves?... ese es el problema –exclamo la azabache, liada- Se suponía que llevaríamos las cosas con calma, guardando distancia pero sin levantar sospechas… esto era un trato que beneficiaria a ambas partes y llegamos mas allá de lo acordado… un error grave.

-Si –musito Sango aun conmocionada.

-No tenemos ninguna relación de pareja, Sango… eso no debió pasar –Sango frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir… que te acuestas con Inuyasha solo por tener sexo? –exclamo algo indignada.

-¡No!... sabes perfectamente que no soy de esas mujeres.

-Entonces, no entiendo… creo que ni tú misma te entiendes, Kagome –comenzaba a ver las cosas mejor- ¿Qué sientes por Inuyasha?

Kagome frunció el ceño, no quería hablar de lo que sentía, no iba al caso, el problema era que habían roto el trato y pensó que Sango la regañaría hasta hacerla salir de la finca y cancelar todo trato con Inuyasha, huyendo de su relación complicada con Inuyasha… estaba comportándose como una verdadera cobarde.

-Dímelo –musito Sango, sacándola de sus silenciosos pensamientos. Kagome respiro profundamente y se prepara para responder.

-Pues… Me atrae bastante, no puedo negar eso –comenzó a tomar confianza y a dar rienda suelta a lo que su corazón quería decir- Me hace sentir cosas que nunca antes sentí por nadie… Me parece el hombre más atractivo, que nunca antes haya visto… cuando no discutimos, es la persona más tierna y romántica, no queda nada del Inuyasha que conocí… con solo un roce de nuestros cuerpos… siento millones se sensaciones… y últimamente, no verlo, me hace... extrañarlo muchísimo.

Dijo aquello mas para sí misma que para Sango, era como reconocer algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta.

-Dime más –insto Sango queriendo saber más.

-Es bastante celoso y de alguna manera, me gusta –sonrió tiernamente- aunque a veces es un poco molesto… por un momento yo también olvide el trato y viví algo que no existía, como si fuéramos verdadera pareja y el matrimonio fuera real…

Silencio.

-¿Qué siente el por ti? –Kagome miro sus manos- ¿Lo sabes?

-Hace unos días discutimos y me dijo que me amaba… por supuesto, con todo este lio de Kikyo, no le creí.

-Oh, dios –musito y reacciono rápidamente- ¿Kikyo?... ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

-¿La conoces… cierto? –Sango asintió- Yo también… se mas de ella de lo que una "futura esposa" quisiera saber. Inuyasha la ama a ella, por eso sus palabras son vacías…

-Inuyasha no puede amar a esa mujer, Kagome… es ilógico, después de todo lo que esa zorra le hizo.

-No lo creo.

-Y tú… ¿Por qué no admites que te enamoraste?

-Porque no lo estoy –dijo seriamente.

-A mi –se señalo a sí misma- No me parece.

Kagome se levanto y tomo la maleta de su amiga, comenzó a abrirla y Sango la miro confundida. Una vez más, su amiga, como siempre lo hacía, intentaba ocultar lo obvio con gran orgullo, lo primero que haría al salir de esa habitación seria hablar con Inuyasha y preguntarle si de verdad amaba a Kagome, aplicando la misma estrategia que uso con la azabache.

-Ayúdame –dijo Kagome- Son tus maletas.

Se acerco y comenzó a ordenar toda su ropa. Este sería un mes bastante entretenido en la finca de los Taisho.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, a excepción de aquellas miradas que se lanzaban Inuyasha y Kagome a cada minuto, eran como miradas misteriosas, ojos que no demostraban ningún sentimiento, eso incomodaba a Miroku y a Sango que eran los únicos que sabían la verdad detrás de aquellos. El almuerzo fue delicioso, tardaron horas platicando de recuerdos del pasado entre risas y nostalgia, todos riendo felizmente, menos aquella pareja que lo hacía hipócritamente, ya que no estaban nada contentos.

Al atardecer, Kagome fue a comprar hortalizas con la nana Kaede y Rin, Sango aprovecho que Miroku había ido a darse una ducha, para comenzar su charla con Inuyasha. Fue al despacho donde sabía que el chico se encontraba desde que el almuerzo termino.

-Hola –entro y saco al chico de su análisis a unos documentos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, San… siéntate –se quito las gafas- Estoy bien… revisando varios documentos.

-Como siempre, dedicando tu vida a la finca –se tiro sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –sonrió.

-Ummm… pues, creo que ya lo sabes –Inuyasha asintió.

-Se que no querías que Kag…

-Tranquilo –interrumpió- Lo que haga Kagome, no lo controlo yo… solo soy su amiga y me preocupa.

-Entiendo.

-Ella me conto todo… solo quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿De verdad la amas?

-Pues… nunca creí tener sentimientos por la chica con la que nunca me lleve bien… Admiro el valor que tiene para hacer muchas cosas, su personalidad, su espíritu… Que todo lo que haga, tiene que ser con cariño y delicadeza, hasta un simple beso es mejor así… Su mágica manera de mirarme, lo hermosa que se ve por las mañanas… La manera en que hace latir mi corazón cuando me habla, así estemos discutiendo, es la mejor… escuchar su voz me causa un estremecimiento extraordinario… hasta sus defectos son perfectos.

-La empiezas a conocer bien –sonrió.

-A veces quisiera pasar todo el día abrazándola, mimándola, dándole todo mi amor… pero entonces su terquedad me irrita… aun así la quiero a mi lado y el solo pensar en que otro hombre se le acercara, hace que me hierva la sangre… quiero que confié en mi.

-Parece que no lo hace… ¿Cierto?

-No –susurro- Ha hecho amistad con Kouga y me enferma verla pasar más tiempo con el que conmigo… le conto sobre lo que vivió en su niñez.

Sango y el cambiaron de semblante rápidamente.

-Es algo duro de decir… debe ser un gran amigo –dijo la castaña- ¿No te ha relatado lo que paso a ti?

-No… por eso discutimos, aunque no le dije que ya escuche todo, no quiero presionarla a que me lo diga, quiero que lo haga porque confía en mí.

-Ella ya confía en ti, Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Kagome es muy orgullosa, siempre la ha costado reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos… pero lo importante es que lo hace, aunque quizás diga algo lo que su corazón siente es muy diferente… No quiero que la lastimes.

-Seria lo último que haría… créeme, en verdad la amo –musito suavemente- Quiero que confié en mi…

-¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti… si tu no lo haces? –Inuyasha frunció el ceño- Me conto que la celas bastante de Kouga, tu también lo dijiste… quiere decir que no confías en ella.

-No confió en Kouga –se cruzo de brazos como niño malcriado. Sango se carcajeo.

-Inuyasha, lo mejor es que hablen y se aclaren… si te creo, sientes algo por Kagome, no se puede negar… pero si la lastimas, te las veras conmigo.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente y sonrió un poco.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache caminaba de regreso a su habitación, había pasado un buen día, a excepción de que las ganas de decirle algo a Inuyasha la incomodaban bastante, pero como la mujer terca que es, no lo hacía. Abrió la puerta y entro mirando su móvil, sin prestar atención a nada en la habitación, camino por costumbre y memoria hacia la cama, y justo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca tropezó con algo duro y alto.

Se detuvo y miro hacia arriba, el rostro de aquel ambarino, erguido ante ella y mirándola seriamente, su mirada y su cercanía le causaron escalofríos que subían y volvían a bajar en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué…? –Inuyasha coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica y la silencio suavemente.

-Debemos hablar –dijo mirando aquellos labios que tocaba con solo un dedo- Ya me canse de discutir... Si quieres olvidarme, olvidar el matrimonio, olvidar el trato… está bien, te libero de cualquier responsabilidad que creas que tienes.

Kagome se estremeció e Inuyasha la tomo suavemente de un brazo para que tomara asiento sobre la gran cama.

-Solo te pido la verdad… deja tu orgullo atrás y se honesta conmigo, Kagome –se coloco frente a ella- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres y sientes por mi?

Kagome no pensó que Inuyasha fuera a hacerle esa pregunta en algún momento, ni que de verdad, con sus ataques de celos y la manera en la que a veces decía a ella le pertenecía, dijera que la liberaría del convenio que tenían… era increíble.

El ambarino estaba erguido frente a ella esperando una respuesta y Kagome, finalmente decidió el giro que tomaría la relación con Inuyasha.

**CONTINUARA**


	18. Ojos brillantes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola como esta mi gente? xD Espero que muy bien, finalmente les traje un nuevo capítulo que estoy segura les va a encantar! Disculpen la tardanza pero recuerden que tengo poco tiempo, aproveche que es viernes y salí temprano de clases para corregir el capitulo y finalmente postearlo, tengo poco tiempo ya que tengo parcial y voy a estudiar (Y) Deséenme éxito.

Disfruten este nuevo capítulo y espero me dejen muchos reviews. Una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, gracias por leer la historia, pareció mucho todos sus comentarios.

* * *

**OJOS BRILLANTES**

"_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
and if you only hold me tight we´ll be holding on forever.  
And we´ll only be making it right ´cause we´ll never be wrong  
together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"_

_Total eclipse of the heart. __Bonnie Tyler_

El Corazón de la azabache latía a mil por ahora, mientras Inuyasha la miraba fijamente y por dentro rogaba que Kagome respondiera aquello que el moría por escuchar de los labios que tanto había extrañado durante esos días. Kagome comenzó a temblar, para ella no era fácil pronunciar aquellas palabras, estuvo demasiado tiempo confundida y ahora, en tan solo unos minutos toda confusión se había calmado dando paso a la seguridad para hablar con toda franqueza desde su corazón y alma.

Estaban siendo los minutos de silencio más largos de toda la vida del ambarino…

-Inuyasha, no te le voy a negar –finalmente hablo- Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte para seguir ignorándolo… la conexión que hemos creado estos últimos meses, nunca la tuve con nadie, es difícil de explicar, tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti… por lo que quiero que tu también seas honesto conmigo.

-Lo he sido, nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba… quizás no fue el mejor momento, ni el mas romántico… y dada la relación que solíamos tener es difícil de creer, pero te amo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron en cuanto dijo que la amaba, se agacho y miro hacia arriba los ojos cafés de la mujer que amaba. Una felicidad enorme invadió todo el cuerpo de Kagome, fue como si su aura hubiera cambiado y en seguida sonrió, dedico al ambarino una gran sonrisa que mostraba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te amo –volvió a decir Inuyasha con una voz suave y tierna, tomando el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos- Para mi eres solo tu…

-¿Y Kikyo? –Esta pregunta cortó todo romanticismo que tuviera Inuyasha en ese momento, frunció el ceño.

-Estamos hablando de nosotros… ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? –interrogo con voz suave pero persistente.

-No sientes nada por ella ¿cierto? –Kagome lo miro fijamente- Esa mujer me hace sentir tan insegura y pequeña…

-Pues no deberías sentirte así, eres mucho mejor que ella en todo –dicto- Y no, no amo a Kikyo, lo que paso entre nosotros ella misma se encargo de destruirlo… Solo amo a una mujer y esa mujer está frente a mí.

Kagome sonrió un poco, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Inuyasha poco a poco se acerco a ella y finalmente la beso, suavemente como le encantaba hacerlo, era cierto lo que decía Kagome, la conexión entre ellos era algo inexplicable e increíblemente romántica, solo el roce de sus cuerpos hacia latir sus corazones de una manera impresionante. El ambarino la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello ligeramente.

-No quiero… ningún trato… contigo –decía entre beso y beso- No me importa… la herencia… quiero tu nacionalidad… para que estés conmigo por siempre.

Kagoem suspiraba mientras escuchaba las palabras del ojidorado, quien ahora hablaba con un tono tentadoramente seductor. Inuyasha puso sus manos sobre la cama y se levanto un poco para mirar a la azabache.

-Se que ya lo dije, pero no fue como un enamorado debería pedir algo así –sonrió pícaramente y luego carraspeo- Kagome… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Creíste que también cancelaria la boda? –Fingió impresión y luego sonrió se acerco a besarla- Eres la mujer de mi vida, no dejare que te alejes de mi tan fácilmente.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto, nunca he hablando tan en serio con alguna persona.

Volvió a besarla sensualmente, mientras Kagome colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho. El ambarino se alejo un poco y su mirada se volvió seria.

-Quiero disculparme por mis ataques de celos, últimamente ni me soporto a mi mismo –hablo suave- Ha sido estúpido exigir confianza cuando yo no puedo tenértela a ti…

-Es cierto –murmuro Kagome y se sonrojo- No entiendo porque te pones así por Kouga… solo somos amigos.

-Lo sé –susurro arqueando una ceja y tomando asiento sobre la cama, Kagome también se sentó- Solo no soporto verlo contigo… me enferma.

-¡Hey! No te vayas a poner histérico –bromeo e Inuyasha la miro sonriendo.

-No lo hare –coloco un mechón rebelde de la chica tras el lóbulo de su oreja- Hay algo que debo decirte, algo que estuvo mal.

-¿Qué cosa? –interrogo.

-El día que discutimos… me moleste por… bueno, estaba buscándote y te escuche llorar, luego escuche a Kouga hablar contigo y me escondí para espiarlos –fijo la mirada en las manos de la chica- Odie que le tuvieras más confianza a él para contarle lo que paso en tu niñez… me enfurecí.

Kagome se incomodo y arrimo hasta el otro lado de la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre si con cierta inseguridad y mirando hacia la ventana.

-Lo siento –se acerco y Kagome le dio la espalda.

-No debiste hacerlo –susurro- ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si me espías y celas por tu primo? Tu tampoco me cuentas cosas de tu pasado y yo aun sabiéndolas, por boca de otros… no me molesto.

Inuyasha suspiro y cerró los ojos unos instantes, abrazo a Kagome por la espalda tomándola delicadamente de la cintura.

-Lo siento mucho… me contaras lo que desees cuando quieras y respetare tu amistad con Kouga.

Kagome finalmente soltó sus brazos y volteo a mirarlo.

-Yo también tengo que decirte algo –Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos- Desde que hable por primera vez con Kouga, me dio a entender que tiene sospechas sobre el trato que hicimos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No del trato exactamente… me dijo que no creía que tu pudieras estar con alguien como yo, sin tener algún interés –dijo esperando una reacción celosa por parte del ambarino- Dice que sigue pensándolo… no entiendo que lo hizo tener esa idea.

-Porque es un imbécil… por eso –frunció el entrecejo.

Kagome puso una mano en su brazo como un gesto para aplacar alguna ira que tuviese en ese momento, Inuyasha miro de reojo la mano y luego la miro a ella, se acerco lentamente como un león que va por su presa, pasando su lengua por sus propios labios.

-Estamos siendo sinceros… eso es bueno –hizo que Kagome se tumbara sobre las almohadas- No me respondiste la pregunta… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si –murmuro Kagome muy cerca de sus labios, Inuyasha sonrió y aun con la sonrisa en su boca la beso tiernamente.

-Te amo –dijo y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache se movía y estiraba sobre la gran cama, bostezando, sin abrir los ojos todavía. Sonrió al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior y todo su cuerpo se erizo, recordar las caricias, besos y forma de hacer el amor de Inuyasha, la hacía suspirar… Ya no era solo sexo, era algo mas y los dos lo sabían, ahora si creía en Inuyasha y él en ella.

Se levanto y miro a su lado como dormía plácidamente el ambarino, con una expresión de total comodidad y los labios entreabiertos por la respiración normal que llevaba al dormir. Sin duda alguna era la mejor manera de despertar, con aquel atractivo ser a su lado, siendo lo primero que viera al amanecer. Se acerco a él, quien como ella, estaba completamente desnudo, pero con la sábana blanca hasta la cintura tapando la parte inferior de su cuerpo y los pies descubiertos; la azabache aparto unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y beso su frente… pensó en lo que ya tantas veces había dicho el y ella aun no había logrado pronunciar, dos simples palabras.

-Te amo –murmuro al chico que aun dormía, lo miro por unos instantes y luego, cuidando de no caerse, ya que llevaba una sabana alrededor de ella para cubrirse, se levanto silenciosamente y se dirigió al baño.

Miro al espejo que aquel rostro de extrema nostalgia ya no estaba, había sido sustituido por uno de tranquilidad y alegría, eran los efectos que tenia haber sido honesta consigo misma y con Inuyasha, además de las sinceras confesiones que se hicieron. Se lavo los dientes y coloco la sabana bien doblada, sobre el WC para dirigirse a la ducha. Abrió la llave, sintió el agua tibia con la palma de su mano y finalmente entro, cerrando tras ella la puerta corrediza de cristal que tenia la ducha.

El agua estaba deliciosa, cerró los ojos mientras esta caía sobre todo su cuerpo brindándole placenteros masajes a todo su cuerpo. De repente sintió como un cuerpo alto y fornido, se apretaba al de ella por su espalda… Inuyasha, seguramente entro mientras ella se relajaba y pensaba en otra cosa, no lo noto hasta que sintió una dureza sobre el nacimiento de su trasero.

-Inuyasha… -murmuro y el ambarino la abrazo por la cintura.

-Yo también te amo –susurro a su oído y Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, el chico no estaba dormido la había escuchado. Inuyasha noto su tensión y sonrió- Tranquila, cariño…

Kagome se giro frunciendo el ceño hacia él, Inuyasha rio divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –en cuanto noto su desnudes, cubrió sus pechos con sus manos e intento no mirar la parte baja del cuerpo de Inuyasha- Quiero darme una ducha en privado… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Puedo ayudarte… también deseo ducharme –dijo esto con el tono más tentador que Kagome había escuchado, y la acorralo contra la porcelana de la ducha. Kagome no dejo de cubrirse, el chico la miro y arqueo una ceja seductoramente- Amor, ya te he visto demasiadas veces desnuda, no creo que…

-¡Inuyasha! –el chico continuo sonriendo y la atrajo hacia él con una mano- Yo…

-Shhhhhh –silencio en susurro y tomo suavemente de las manos de la chica para evitar que siguiera cubriéndose.

Antes de que la azabache volviera a protestar, Inuyasha, la beso apasionadamente, invadiendo la boca de la chica con su lengua, brindando masajes tentadores. Estaba tan feliz que solo deseaba hacerle el amor a Kagome, una y otra vez, en estos momentos solo existían ellos dos, el resto del mundo no importaba. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su ahora, verdadera, prometida; con ambas manos, llevándolas a través de los brazos hasta su vientre y ahí se detuvo con una, para llevar la otra hasta la intimidad de la chica. Introdujo suavemente un dedo, arrancándole un gemido a Kagome, luego introdujo otro y comenzó a moverlos suavemente, sacarlos y volverlos a introducir mientras sentía como los líquidos de Kagome bañaban sus dedos.

-Inuyasha… ahhhh –gemía y suspiraba Kagome pegada de la loza.

La azabache pensó por unos momentos que ella nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Inuyasha de la manera en la que él la tocaba, quizás debía ser un poco más atrevida… bajo ambas manos hasta el miembro de Inuyasha y lo tomo, apretó rápido y fuerte, en algún momento rozando su propia intimidad.

-¡Dios, Kagome!

No aguanto más y tomo a Kagome por sus glúteos, la azabache coloca las piernas en la cintura del ambarino de modo que quedaba bien agarrada a él. Inuyasha la mantuvo en esa posición y sin dudarlo, la penetro suavemente y la apretó nuevamente contra la loza para tener más movimiento. El ambarino se movía rápidamente dentro de ella, sacaba un poco y volvía a introducir su miembro, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gimiendo fuertemente.

-Te amo, Kagome –murmuro con el rostro encajado en el cuello de la chica.

Kagome tomo aire profundamente y lo abrazo con todo el cariño que podía sentir en ese momento, aun no podía pronunciar esas dos palabras libremente, no estaba preparada, pero de igual manera continuaría brindándole su amor, demostrándoselo, aunque no dijera lo que él no se cansaba de confesar.

Luego de casi dos horas en la ducha, mientras reían, gemían y finalmente ducharan, salieron del baño, muy sonrientes. Ya era medio día y debían salir del cuarto, a Kagome le rugía el estomago del hambre, Inuyasha no dejaba de reír cada vez que la escuchaba. Se cambiaron rápidamente mientras conversaban divertidos…

-Si no como ahora mismo comenzare a trabar gases –dijo la azabache mientras hacia una coleta alta en su cabello oscuro. Inuyasha se carcajeo.

-Eres muy ocurrente… yo también estoy empezando a tener hambre, vayamos en seguida a la cocina para que nos preparen una gran comida –se coloco sus zapatos deportivos y se irguió para caminar hacia la puerta- Vamos… ya todos deben haber comido.

Kagome tomo de la mano que le ofrecía el ambarino y poniéndose le cuclillas deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de este, haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera mas. Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano y se encontraron con que Kaede estaba preparándoles un gran almuerzo.

-Buenos días, queridos… se perdieron el desayuno –dijo sonriente y saludo cálidamente a ambos, Kagome se sonrojo al pensar en la razón de su retraso.

Inuyasha condujo a Kagome hasta el mesón de la cocina y tomaron asiento juntos, mirando como terminaba de cocinar Kaede.

-Pues, veras nana… cuando estas enamorado pasan muchas cosas –dijo con ojos brillosos, sin un ápice de duda sobre lo que decía- Es mejor pasar todo el día en cama, abrazando al amor de tu vida, que trabajando sin parar…

Kaede sonrió cuando vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Kagome y comenzó a servir la comida.

-Es cierto –musito y coloco en el mesón los platos llenos de deliciosa comida, para ellos dos- Estoy muy de feliz de verlos tan enamorados y felices… esta semana particularmente los note muy distanciados ¿o fueron solo cosas mías?

Kagome miro a Inuyasha de reojo y comenzó a degustarse, ella no contestaría esa pregunta.

-Solo son cosas tuyas nana, no hay nada que pueda distanciarme de la mujer que amo- Kagome dejo de probar bocado, cada vez que Inuyasha mencionaba que la amaba lo pronunciaba de una manera tan tierna que casi podía derretirse.

-Me alegro de eso… bueno, los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer… espero que les guste lo que les prepare –se despidió y salió de la cocina por la puerta que daba al comedor de la casa.

Comieron silenciosamente mientras se lanzaban miradas de deseo y amor mezclados. Kagome se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, jamás había sentido esto que estaba sintiendo, el estado actual de su relación era tan emocionante que recordar cualquier cosa que había compartido con Inuyasha le arrancaba sonrisas de felicidad… de pronto se sintió ridícula, Inuyasha si había estado enamorado antes, el sabia como era todo, todo lo que podía estar sintiendo en esos momentos por ella, ya lo había sentido por otra mujer antes y una mujer peligrosa, calculadora y podía decirse que mucho más guapa que ella, aunque no la conocía mejor para decir más esto la hacía sentir cierta inseguridad.

-¡Queridos, que bueno que los encuentro! –exclamo una Izayoi feliz, con las manos llenas de bolsas y paquetes, Rin y Shippo venían tras ella con cajas y mas bolsas.

Inuyasha se levanto de inmediato de la silla para ayudarle a su madre y Kagome ayudo a Rin a organizar las cajas sobre el mesón de la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunto un curioso Inuyasha a su madre.

-Parte de la decoración de la boda y… los accesorios y cosas que faltan para Kagome –dijo sonriente e Inuyasha intento mirar un paquete- ¡Hey, no toques! No seas entrometido, lo verán el día de la boda.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de inconformidad y ayudo a Shippo con las cajas de la decoración.

-¿Dónde ponemos esto? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Lo dejaremos en el depósito, el día de la boda los decoradores se encargaran de sacarlos de sus envoltorios –Shippo e Inuyasha asintieron y fueron rápidamente a guardar cada una de las cajas.

Las tres chicas guardaron parte de la indumentaria de la novia, en la habitación de Izayoi donde todo estaría seguro y fuera del alcance del curioso Inuyasha. Volvieron a la cocina riendo en cuanto terminaron con su tarea.

-Solo falta un mes para la ceremonia ¿estás emocionada, Kagome? –pregunto Rin calmada, cosa que era rara en ella.

-Sí, un poco… en realidad no sé como sentirme –confeso con un tono suave. Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella

-¿De qué hablan? –atrajo a Kagome hacia sí.

-De los nervios por la boda, realmente todo estamos nerviosos pero ustedes dos deben estar peor –confeso Rin.

-Así es… pero por los momentos me relajo.

-Excelente, porque hoy deben estar bien relajados… los dos –exclamo Izayoi de repente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y Kagome se confundió.

-¿Qué pasara hoy?

-La cita para las clases de baile ¿lo recuerdan? –Kagome negó- Inuyasha no le dijiste… ¿cierto?

-Lo olvide –dijo rascándose la nuca.

Por la tarde se dirigieron a la cuidad para la cita con el maestro de baile, todo especializado para la boda, fueron el padrino y la madrina, el resto de la corte nupcial y la madre de Inuyasha quien inspeccionaba todo con relación a la boda. Para extrañeza de Kagome, quien no entendía por qué, Inuyasha escogió como canción de boda "Total Eclipse to the heart", quizás solo fuera que le gustaba esa canción así que solo se mostro tranquila y lo aprobó.

La felicidad seguía con los dos, decidieron casarse de verdad pero lo que le preocupaba a Inuyasha era el orgullo y la inseguridad que estaba seguro, Kagome aun tenia… claro, el se encargaría de borrar todo mal sentimiento de su corazón y solo llenarla de amor.


	19. Preocupaciones preliminares

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**Hola!** Qué tal? Yo muy bien, no se imaginan lo que me paso… tengo el capitulo listo desde hace varios días y no podía postearlo porque mi conexión a internet es la peor y no podía conectarme, fue horrible pero lo bueno es que regrese con un nuevo capítulo, la anticipación a lo que verán en el próximo, adivinen que pasa siguiente… La tan esperada boda! Siiii se casaran! Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, consejos, buenos deseos etc etc etc sobre todos esos reviews que son largos y me dicen muchas cosas, esos me encantan y me hacen reír bastante con sus ocurrencia… Se les aprecia mucho! Disfruten leyendo y sobre todo espero que les guste lo que leerán Bye! xD

**

* * *

**

**PREOCUPACIONES PRELIMINARES**

"_El amor es la preocupación activa por la vida y el crecimiento de lo que amamos"_

_Erich Fromm_

El clima caluroso del verano ya casi acabando, hacia que Kagome se angustiara un poco, estaba acostumbrada a estar en un ambiente frio y con mucha brisa. La piscina estaba siendo limpiada por un empleado de la finca y la azabache no podía refrescarse un rato, ya había tomado su ducha de la tarde y aun así el calor la sofocaba, por lo que se sentó en el suelo del balcón de la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha, que ahora sentía era suya también, a leer una revista de turismo. La brisa que anunciaba que el atardecer estaba aproximándose, finalmente llego, haciéndola sentir más a gusto.

El ambarino salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra, más pequeña, secaba su cabello. Miro a su hermosa prometida sentada en el balcón, vestida con un short de jean y una blusa ligera, últimamente sufría de bastante calor, aun no se acostumbraba a esta época del año en California.

-Estaba pensando… no he hecho mucho turismo que digamos –dijo Kagome sin dejar de mirar la revista- Paso todo el día aquí, salgo a veces pero… deberíamos salir de paseo.

Inuyasha entro al vestidor, se coloco su ropa interior y unos vaqueros, salió con una camisa y la coloco sobre la cama.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunto.

-He estado leyendo esta revista –le mostro la portada.

-"Haga turismo en Sonoma" –leyó Inuyasha acercándose al balcón.

-Sí, me gustaría ir a la playa de la roca de la cabra, bahía de bodega, al lago de Sonoma… -decía mientras mostraba el chico las imágenes.

Inuyasha se agacho y beso a Kagome sin que esta pudiera prevenirse, al ambarino le quito la revista de las manos mientras poco a poco iba besándola más suave pero pasionalmente, termino tumbándola en el frio suelo. Kagome dio pequeños toques al hombro desnudo del chico, sintiendo sobre ella aquel cuerpo cálido y medio desnudo.

-Inuyasha… nos pueden ver, estamos en el balcón –susurro cuando Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello.

Inuyasha sonrió y se alejo un poco para mirar aquel rostro tan hermoso que lo hacía suspirar. Llevaban un mes de relación, bueno de novios y prometidos, era algo difícil de explicar ya que antes, sin que nadie lo supiera, no tenían una relación formal… ahora si la tenían, una relación verdadera, sin mentiras y llena de amor.

Kagome poso sus manos en el pecho denudo y poco a poco lo acaricio.

-Haremos turismo cuando regresemos de la luna de miel –dijo el ojidorado y la beso nuevamente.

-¿Luna de miel? –pregunto Kagome cuando Inuyasha se alejo y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara del suelo.

Se levanto e Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y deposito rápidamente sobre la cama, sin darle tiempo, nuevamente, de reaccionar. La chica se apoyo sobre sus codos y lo miro confundida, mientras este bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

-Inuyasha –reitero para que el ojidorado explicara lo que acababa de decir.

-No pensaras que me casare y no tendré luna de miel –se acerco a ella y la obligo a recostarse- Te encantara el viaje que prepare para nosotros, será fabuloso.

En el momento en que se decidió a besarla, justo antes de que posara sus labios sobre los de ella, abrieron la puerta de su habitación de un golpe, ambos voltearon a mirar quien era.

-¡Mama! –Exclamo Inuyasha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Izayoi se acerco a la cama e Inuyasha se levanto en seguida, Kagome se sonrojo completamente y también se irguió.

-Tú y Kagome no deben tocarse hasta la noche de bodas… Kagome no dormirá aquí durante las próximas dos noches –sentencio y entro el vestidor.

Kagome compartió con Inuyasha una mirada llena de confusión, Inuyasha estaba a punto de explotar. Izayoi salió del vestidor con algunas cosas de Kagome y también tomo su almohada y cobija.

-Llegamos a tiempo –dijo Kaede entrando para ayudar a Izayoi, este comentario hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran muchos más.

-Mama no puedes entrar a mi habitación así… debiste tocar la puerta –dijo un irritado Inuyasha.

-No creo que la abrieran –tomo a Kagome de un brazo- Vamos querida, dormirás en la habitación de Rin.

-¿Y ella donde dormirá?

-Conmigo –dijo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Las tres mujeres salieron y dejaron a Inuyasha solo en su habitación, él tenía diferentes planes para esa tarde, planeaba pasar todo lo que quedaba del día con Kagome, ya que apenas acababa de llegar de resolver unos negocios que necesitaban su aprobación antes de que se fuera de luna de miel, y su madre trunco sus planes.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? –grito hacia afuera.

-Date una ducha fría –grito su madre desde el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Rin.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El día comenzó muy movido, gente corriendo de allá para acá, Izayoi ordenando a los empleados que hicieran cosas y cuidando de que la decoración y organización de todo estuviera perfecta, como ella la deseaba, claro que preguntaba a Kagome si así le gustaba, y la azabache estaba más que conforme, aun no habían terminado de decorar y ya se veía hermosa toda la finca.

El toldo que serviría de capilla para la ceremonia, ya estaba colocado y completamente organizado, dentro de unos minutos comenzaría el ensayo de la ceremonia y ya todos los familiares y amigos que estarían en el cortejo estaban en la finca preparados.

Kagome se encontraba con Sango, Rin, Midoriko, Kaede y mas amigas y familiares de Inuyasha, desayunando cerca de la piscina, mientras veían a los empleados concentrados en sus tareas.

-No puedo creer que te cases mañana –dijo Sango mientras añadía azúcar a su taza de café- Y con Inuyasha… es increíble. No te mentiré, estoy bastante emocionada.

-¿Y quién no? –Dijo la modesta Midoriko- Tienes mucha suerte de ser la madrina, querida… todas se verán hermosas en esos lindos vestidos.

-No mas que Kagome –dijo Rin con la boca llena de comida y su madre le advirtió con la mirada. Kagome sonrió divertida.

-La verdad es que Izayoi se ha esmerado bastante, todo está quedando perfecto… me encanta –dijo Kagome emocionada.

-Así es, todo está hermoso –añadió Kaede mientras entregaba los platos vacios a una de las asistentas para que lo llevara a la cocina.

Terminaron de desayunar y entre conversación y conversación, cada una de las damas que acompañaban a Kagome en su desayuno, fue retirándose a realizar sus tareas o a ayudar a Izayoi en algunas cosas, dejando a la azabache sola con su amiga.

-Ahora… cuéntame –se acerco Sango rápidamente a su amiga- ¿Luna de miel?

-Pues, si… la verdad es que nunca pensé que fuéramos a viajar, con todo el lio del trato, ni se me ocurrió –explico comiendo galletas- ¿De verdad no sabias nada?

-No... Ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de hablar con Inuyasha –dijo tranquila y agrego para ver a su amiga sonrojarse- Tu no me permites acercármele… solo lo veo a la hora de cenar.

Efectivamente, Kagome se sonrojo.

-Seguro tu Miroku, si estaba al tanto –ignoro el comentario de Sango- No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando.

-Yo menos –dijo su amiga dedicando a la azabache una gran sonrisa de felicidad- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, definitivamente estaban destinados a enamorarse…

-¿Destinados? –la azabache frunció el ceño.

-Sí, hasta se casaran primero que Miroku y yo –se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero- Me dan celos… quiero que Miku me pida matrimonio también.

Kagome rio alegremente.

-Tranquila, me encargare de lanzarte el ramo precisamente a ti –Sango se carcajeo con ella.

-Está bien, es un trato –guiño el ojo y continúo riendo con su amiga.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y por la tarde antes de que la noche llegara, y para tener más tiempo, comenzaron los ensayos en el toldo donde se celebraría la ceremonia eclesiástica. Kagome ensayaba su entrada, junto con cinco damas que formaban parte de su cortejo, e Inuyasha memorizaba sus votos, mientras su madre le mostraba el lugar donde estaría cuando Kagome hiciera su entrada y donde debían estar los hombres que eran parte de su séquito, aunque lo que más deseaba era besar a Kagome y su madre, con tanto ensayo y apuro, no lo dejaba acercarse a ella, ni siquiera pudo saludarla como debía cuando finalmente, después de toda la mañana estar organizando su traje para la boda, la vio.

-¡Inuyasha! –Lo regaño su madre y el rápidamente volteo a mirarla- Deja de mirar lo que hacen las chicas y pon atención a lo que te digo.

-Está bien… -murmuro un poco fastidiado.

Todos sus amigos, en especial Miroku, se reían de él, verlo tan enamorado y a punto de casarse era una gran sorpresa y alegría para todos, aunque ya había estado comprometido con alguien, no esperaban que volviera a enamorarse tan rápido y menos en tan poco tiempo… Miroku era el más sorprendido y feliz de todos sus amigos.

Izayoi dejo descansar a los caballeros y se dirigió a donde estaban las damas para ensayar con ellas, que ya sabían y tenían todo perfectamente. Primero entraría una pequeña de cuatro años llamada Caroline, hija de una de las mejores amigas de Izayoi, esta pequeña llevaría las alianzas; luego entraría Sango y Miroku, seguidos de las damas de honor y los caballeros y finalmente haría su gran entrada la novia…

-Kagome –susurro sin dejar de mirar como reía y hablaba con todas las chicas que serian sus damas de honor.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha… terminaras babeándote –Miroku apareció repentinamente tras él. Inuyasha volteo a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Me dirás tus votos?

-Te dije que no… debo decírselos a Kagome, no a ti –sentencio- Los escucharas mañana en la boda.

Inuyasha se alejo de Miroku cuando vislumbro la oportunidad para tener a Kagome entre sus brazos, se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas. La azabache estaba concentrada en el trabajo de los floristas, quienes ponían todo su entusiasmo en decorar "la capilla" y sus alrededores, sintió como unas manos fuertes se posaron en su cintura desde atrás y enseguida se volteo, descubriendo la gran sonrisa y ojos hermosos de Inuyasha.

-Te extrañe –susurro Inuyasha pegándola a él y Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Yo también, tu cama es mucho más cómoda –dijo poniéndose de puntillas pero posar un tierno beso sobre los labios del ambarino.

-Nuestra cama… –murmuro cuando se separaron, aun muy cerca de sus labios- Extrañe sentir tu cuerpo a mi lado cuando desperté.

Kagome acuno su rostro entre sus manos y tiernamente lo acaricio y sonrió.

-Te amo… -susurro Inuyasha esperando que Kagome contestara.

Justo en ese instante, Izayoi apareció nuevamente, acompañada por Midoriko.

-¡Kagome! –Exclamo Midoriko y se acerco a donde la azabache estaba- Ven conmigo, debemos alistarnos para la cena.

La miro insistente esperando que Kagome reaccionara, pero Inuyasha no la soltó en ningún momento. Midoriko rolo los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos, Inuyasha! –Los separo e hizo que Kagome comenzara a caminar hacia la salida del toldo- Ya tendrás bastante tiempo para abrazarla y besarla.

Inuyasha suspiro irritado y se resigno a que volvieran a llevarse a Kagome, escucho la voz de su madre llamándolo y supo que el también debía ir a alistarse para la cena de ensayo… las bodas eran bastante tediosas, pero estaba seguro de que todo esto valdría la pena en un futuro así que sonrió feliz.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Todo el restaurant estaba repleto de familiares y amigos de Inuyasha, pocos eran los amigos de Kagome, ya que era una chica que no estaba acostumbrada a tener muchas amistades, aunque a algunos ya los conocía de la universidad, su trabajo en la empresa constructora del padre de Sango, la finca de Inuyasha y a otros los conoció esa misma noche.

La azabache se encontraba sentada, un poco aburrida, hasta que un chico se acerco a ella de improvisto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la novia? –dijo Kouga acercándose a ella, con una copa de vino en ambas manos.

-Bien, gracias –sonrió y tomo la copa de vino que Kouga le ofrecía- Tengo semanas sin verte… ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Negocios… me estoy hospedando en un hotel en la cuidad –explico mirando a todos a su alrededor- Solo me quedaría en la finca de tu noviecito un tiempo.

Kagome suspiro.

-No lo llames así…

-Cierto… prometido –rio sarcásticamente y Kagome frunció el ceño- ¿Qué?

-De nuevo con tus reproches –bebió un sorbo de su vino- Deberías aprender a no ser tan irritante.

-Lo siento, me comporto así cuando algo no me cierra –dijo irónicamente- Me parezco a Inuyasha ¿no?

-Te comportas como un idiota, deja atrás tus paranoias… por favor.

Kouga la miro fijamente, sabía a lo que se refería, ella estaña perfectamente clara de las sospechas que él tenía acerca de su matrimonio con Inuyasha pero ella solo fingía no prestar atención o lo esquivaba.

-Sigues sin hacerme caso… pero resulta que ahora, tengo pruebas –Kagome se alarmo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Pru…pruebas?

-Sí, bueno casi… –dejo la copa en una bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y tomo otra- Hace varios días me encontré con un tal… McGregor.

-¿Qué? –musito Kagome.

-Creo que tiene que ver en todo eso del testamento, quizás el pueda ayudarme a comprobarte que las intenciones de Inuyasha no son sinceras.

Kagome no dijo absolutamente nada, hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que sintió que todo alrededor de ella estaba en completo silencio, luego volvió a escuchar las voces y el escándalo de la cena y finalmente la voz de al ambarino aproximándose.

-Kouga… ¿Felicitas a mi esposa? –pregunto el ojidorado poniendo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Aun no lo es… si, la felicitaba y le decía lo hermosa que se ve con ese vestido verde –Kouga miro a Kagome fijamente y luego sonrió engreídamente a Inuyasha- Que pasen buenas noches.

Se retiro y dejo a Inuyasha con un rostro de tensión por su comentario… era cierto que Kagome estaba hermosa con ese vestido y él ni siquiera había podido ser el primero de mencionárselo, maldito Kouga.

-Lo hizo apropósito –soltó rápidamente, luego frunció el ceño cuando vio la palidez en el rostro de Kagome-Cariño, parece que viste un fantasma –tomo su rostro entre sus manos- ¿Estás bien?

-Algo anda mal… estamos perdidos –murmuro sin mirar a Inuyasha.

El ambarino frunció el ceño y se llevo a Kagome hasta su mesa, la ayudo a sentarse y el tomo otra silla para ponerla frente a ella y sentarse, tomo de las manos de la chica y la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogo.

-Kouga… -velozmente, el ambarino cambio de semblante y apretó el agarre.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con él?

Kagome inhalo todo el aire que podía, como si no pudiera respirar lo suficientemente bien.

-Me dijo… ya entiendo porque estaba sospechando de nuevo –Inuyasha la miro confundido- McGregor, el agente de aduana…Kouga lo conoce, no sé cómo pero sabe de él.

Inuyasha soltó las manos de la chica y pasó las suyas por su propio cabello.

-¿Solo sospecha de mi?

-Sí, es increíble… me siento mal, te culpa a ti de todo cuando…

-Dame un momento –levanto una mano para que Kagome no siguiera hablando- Si solo sospecha de mi quiere decir que no sabe quién es McGregor, no tengo idea de donde lo conoce pero no es grave.

-¿Qué no es grave? –Interrogo preocupada- ¡Estás loco!

Inuyasha volvió a tomar las manos de la azabache, pero esta vez se acerco mas a ella, Kagome volteo el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Kagome, mírame –pidió suavemente y la chica lo miro- Te amo, eso no lo cambiara ningún agente de aduana ni muchos menos una herencia, me caso contigo porque estoy enamorado de ti no por el maldito trato que se me ocurrió hacer… nadie impedirá que nos casemos, así que olvida todo lo que te dijo Kouga.

-Pero… -Inuyasha poso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica.

-Quiero verte feliz, así yo también lo seré –murmuro y la tomo del mentón para besarla tiernamente.

Kagome sonrió suavemente y asintió. Aunque fuera así, se sentiría preocupada toda la noche, y no solo preocupada también culpable, volvía de nuevo el peso de conciencia que se supone, se había ido.

-Vamos, si mi madre nos ve alejados de la multitud vendrá a buscarnos en seguida –sonrió el ambarino y ayudo a Kagome a levantarse.

Inuyasha se adelanto pero ella se mantuvo parada, el ojidorado volteo para ver que sucedía con ella y Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente…como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si Inuyasha fuera a alejarse de ella para siempre y ella no lo quería así. El chico correspondió el abrazo y acaricio la espalda de la azabache.

-Prométeme algo –susurro Kagome e Inuyasha se despejo un poco para mirarla- Si descubren todo, diremos la verdad…

Inuyasha odio que Kouga hiciera que Kagome se preocupara justo ese día, el muy maldito siempre se encargaba de hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo, averiguaría de alguna manera si estaba tramando algo y como era que había conocido a McGregor.

No hubo respuesta a lo que dijo y Kagome, la beso apasionadamente y volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.


	20. Dia especial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

_**Hola mis queridos lectores Como estas? Por fin llegue con el ansiado capítulo de la boda, ya estoy de vacaciones decembrinas y quizás tenga algo de tiempo para actualizar… Eso espero porque en estos momentos tengo una urgencia familiar que se va a extender bastante tiempo y bueno son cosas que pasan y no nos dejan tiempo para pensar en otras Es difícil :/ pero sé que tengo un compromiso con ustedes y esta historia en particular me tiene como una lectora mas, queriendo saber que pasara… Como tarde tanto en subirlo, lo alargue bastante y así disfrutaran muchos más.**_

_**Espero que les guste, no olviden dejarme muchooos reviews! Como otra escritora del lugar dijo: Sus reviews son mi sueldo xD Gracias! Los aprecio mucho! Disfruten del capítulo!**_

_**Nota: Una de las escenas del capitulo, esta dedicada a uno de mis libros favoritos :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

DIA ESPECIAL

"_It'__s a beautiful night  
We´re looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you"_

_Marry You. Bruno Mars._

Inuyasha acomodaba su corbata mientras se miraba en el espejo. La mezcla de sentimientos que sentía era increíble, estaba más que feliz y los nervios lo hacían sentirse ansioso. Quería ver a Kagome, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, la alegría de finalmente poder decir que ella era su esposa, lo emocionaba muchos más y sonriente preguntaba la hora a alguno de sus amigos cada cinco minutos.

Estaban en el toldo exclusivo para el novio y sus padrinos, donde se habían arreglado e Izayoi los mantenía ordenados, en cualquier momento serian llamados para que finalmente se diera comienzo a la ceremonia.

-Inuyasha, me estas desesperando… ¿puedes tan solo mantenerte quieto? –Dijo Miroku mientras jugaba con el clavel de su traje.

-No puedo, estoy muy nervioso… ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto nuevamente.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamo Miroku.

Kouga quien estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la entrada del toldo, escuchaba la discusión entre los dos amigos mientras miraba hacia afuera, como llegaban un montón de invitados, la mayoría conocidos. Detuvo su mirada en una mujer vestida de un color rojo llamativo y mostrando más de lo que debía, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

-Creo que conozco esas curvas –murmuro frunciendo el ceño- No puede ser… Inuyasha, deberías preocuparte por quien invitas a tu boda.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –pregunto un poco indiferente.

-¿Invitaste a Kikyo? –ataco con otra pregunta.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y junto con Miroku fue a la entrada del toldo para mirar lo que era cierto, Kikyo estaba sentada junto a Evelyn Parker, la esposa de su socio, las dos muy sonrientes como si en realidad fueran bienvenidas. Eve solo estaba invitada por ser la esposo de uno de los socios más importantes de Inuyasha, por lo tanto debía mantenerse callado ante su presencia; pero Kikyo no era bienvenida, su tío, que era socio del padre de Kouga ni siquiera había ido a la ceremonia, y ella si estaba ahí, era una sínica total que nunca seria de nuevo bien tratada en esa casa ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

-Es una… -estuvo a punto de decir Inuyasha, pero Kouga lo interrumpió, dejándolo un poco sorprendido, molesto y confundido con lo que dijo- ¿Qué dices?

-Kagome va molestarse si la ve aquí –arbitro Kouga y el ambarino frunció el ceño- Iré a ver que quiere…

Kouga se levanto de la silla y camino a la entrada, decidido a saber qué era lo que quería Kikyo y que hacía en un lugar en el que no era bienvenida. Inuyasha entorno los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, Kouga lo miro fijamente.

-No olvides que yo tampoco deseo a esa mujer cerca de mí… ni de Kagome –Inuyasha se enfureció y justo cuando iba a gritarle a Kouga, este salió rápidamente del toldo, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Kouga camino a paso decidido ignorando el ajetreo y los murmuros a su alrededor, se acerco a Kikyo quien ahora estaba sola, aun sentada en una de las sillas frente al altar. Kouga la tomo de un brazo rápidamente y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos, donde nadie pudiera verlos juntos ni escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamo Kikyo sin lograr desengancharse del agarre del chico- ¡Eve debe estar buscándome!

-¡Silencio! –dijo Kouga y se detuvo cerca de la bodega de vinos, lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Kikyo y puso sus manos en su cintura- ¿Deseas volver a tener sexo salvajes conmigo, cariño?

Kouga rio irónicamente y Kikyo frunció el ceño.

-Odio que hagas eso –murmuro la mujer y se acerco mucho mas el chico- A veces quisiera que fueras como era Inuyasha conmigo.

-Lo siento, Kikyo… ya no frecuento mujeres como tú –la chica hizo un mohín pero no se preocupo y enlazo sus manos en el cuello de Kouga- Lastimosamente, Inuyasha tampoco lo hace…

El ojiazul tomo las manos de la chica y se soltó rápidamente de su agarre, odiaba tenerla cerca y recordar el error que había cometido en el pasado.

-Sí, es lamentable… ya no me ve con ese brillo de admiración –rio- Mi tierno Inuyasha, era tan ingenuo y cariñoso… En cambio tú, no cambias… siempre tan salvaje y pasional.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... No eres bienvenida en esta casa y lo sabes –dijo controlando un poco su ira.

-Tu tampoco eres bienvenido y aquí estas –coloco una mano en su mentón, haciendo un gesto de análisis- ¡Oh, no! Es cierto, dijeron que tú no sabías que yo era la prometida de Inuyasha, que solo había sido una vez. Mintieron sobre lo que tu hiciste… pero no de hice yo ¿En un poco injusto, no crees?

-Vete de aquí, es todo lo que quiero –exclamo con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco rojo de ira- No quiero que arruines la boda.

-No me digas que… ¿Ahora eres el mejor amigo de Inuyasha? –junto las manos sonrió sarcásticamente y luego frunció el ceño.

-No, quiero que largues de aquí por el bien de Kagome… ¡Vete! –la pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te estás tirando a la prometida de Inuyasha, cierto? –Volvió a reír- Creo que estas obsesionado en tener lo que es de Inuyasha, querido.

-No me acuesto con Kagome… a diferencia de ti, ella es una dama no una…

Alguien cerca de ellos soltó un grito ahogado y los dos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Era Evelyn, la esposa del socio de Inuyasha, estaba parada en el camino de tierra con ambas manos sobre su boca con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Kikyo, esta hombre te esta ofendiendo? –finalmente dijo algo y Kikyo se acerco a ella.

-Si, Eve… es un grosero.

-¡Lárguense! –Exclamo- ¡No quiero a ninguna de las dos en la ceremonia!

-Te recuerdo que soy amiga del novio… tú no puedes correrme –dijo Eve altiva.

-Soy parte de la familia, puedo hacerlo, así que… –hizo un gesto hacia la salida más cercana a ellos.

-¡Que grosería! –Exclamo la elegante mujer y tomo a Kikyo de un brazo- Vámonos… me encargare de que mi marido se entere de esto.

Y así, finalmente se fueron.

Kouga estaba furioso, tener que hablar con esa mujer lo irritaba y mucho más tener que recordar que había tenido alguna relación, más allá de la amistad con ella, cuando esta estaba prometida con Inuyasha. Aunque no se llevara bien con Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida y ahora Kikyo le recordaba también que sentía atracción por Kagome. Era como ella lo había dicho, se sentía como un obsesionado por las novias de Inuyasha, pero con la azabache era diferente, ella nunca sería como Kikyo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Las horas habían parecido eternas desde hace dos días, veía como se hacían los arreglos y decoraba toda las casa en cámara lenta, y la cena de ensayo había pasado lenta y tediosamente, para ella fue aburrido tener que conocer a tantas personas que nunca pensaron que Inuyasha fuera a casarse tan pronto, le decían esto, claro está, para no decir _"no creímos que Inuyasha fuera a comprometerse nuevamente luego de lo que paso con Kikyo"_, Kagome estaba clara y eso la enfurecía. Durante la noche anterior estaba tan emocionada que no puedo dormir, y los sentimientos la inundaron por la mañana cuando se descubrió feliz porque iba a casarse, estaba ansiosa por decir el sí y escuchar de los labios de su Inuyasha "acepto".

Se miro una última vez en el espejo y salió, siendo escoltada por la madre de Inuyasha hasta el toldo grande, donde seria la ceremonia y estaba el altar. Vio como Izayoi ponía atención a como estaba organizada todo la corte nupcial, luego se dio la vuelta y dedico una gran sonrisa de satisfacción a la azabache y entraba rápidamente a sentarse en su respectivo lugar junto a la familia.

Un coro comenzó a cantar, mientras que las damas de honor y los padrinos entraban y se colocaban en donde les correspondía, Kagome se sentía más emocionada a cada segundo… Escucho la marcha nupcial… por unos segundos creyó que no comenzaría a caminar, pero sus pies se movieron como por arte de magia y se deslizo lentamente hacia el altar. Ni siquiera miro a su alrededor, su mirada estaba fija en dos grandes orbes color ámbar que la miraban sonriente y feliz, sus ojos reflejaban muchos sentimientos en ese momento. Kagome llego a su lado y en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo.

La ceremonia comenzó e Inuyasha la tomo de la mano suavemente, murmurando un _Te amo_ antes de girarse a prestar atención a las palabras del sacerdote.

**.**

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y llantos, pero todos estaban felices de ver a esta pareja, finalmente casarse. Kouga permanecía sentado, mirando y escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

_-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?_ –pronuncio el padre y se escucharon algunas risas, mientras todo permanecía en silencio por unos minutos.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Kouga –susurro la pelirroja que está sentada al lado del ojiazul- ¿No harás nada?

Kouga le dedico y una mirada mordaz y volvió su mirada al altar.

-No es gracioso –murmuro y Ayame sonrió ante su broma.

_-Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer_ –el sacerdote sonrió y se dirigió a Inuyasha, quien se veía feliz por lo que finalmente había logrado- _Inuyasha… puedes besar a la novia_.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se asomo en el rostro del ambarino y suavemente se giro para mirar a Kagome, quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. Inuyasha acuno su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió antes de unir sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

Los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos, y sonrientes comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente eran marido y mujer.

Al ambarino se separo y sonrió, vio como los ojos castaños de su esposa continuaban brillando de felicidad y la tomo de la mano.

-Te amo –dijo y deposito un beso en sus manos.

Kagome sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha esperaba una respuesta a aquella afirmación ¿Y cómo no dársela? Estaban casados y ella lo amaba ¿Cómo no amarlo? Si era el hombre más perfecto que había conocido en todo su vida, era atractivo y sexy, cariñoso y tierno… un sinfín de cualidades que ella amaba en el. Se acerco al chico y rodeo su cuello con sus pequeñas manos.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha –murmuro y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del ojidorado, que aun en zapatos altos, no lograba alcanzar.

El sonido de los aplausos volvió a escucharse y rápidamente Inuyasha la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar fuera del toldo para la boda, mientras que los invitados sonreían y lanzaban pétalos de rosas al aire, a Kagome le pareció maravilloso, mientras Inuyasha solo pensaba en finalmente poder estar solo con ella.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Entraron a su habitación la cual estaba repleta de los regalos de boda, envoltorios y bolsas de blancas y de colores pastel que emocionaron a Kagome, soltó la mano de Inuyasha y tomo el primer regalo que encontró, era un ayudante de cocina bastante grande.

-¡Guao!-dijo y en seguida sintió las fuertes manos de Inuyasha posarse en su cintura, empezando a besar su cuello desnudo. Volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa –murmuro a su oído y un escalofrió se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la azabache- Mi hermosa esposa…

Kagome comenzó a suspirar y cerró los ojos para que las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo fueran más placenteras. ¡Estaba casada! Soltó una risa de felicidad que a Inuyasha le pareció extraña y se detuvo, sonrió al ver que ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Me encanta verte sonreír –murmuro acariciando sus brazos.

-Soy muy feliz, Inuyasha –finalmente se volteo y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del ambarino- Te amo.

Al ojidorado le emocionaba tanto oír dos palabras, que tenían mucho significado viniendo de la mujer que amaba. Sentía que ella era el centro de su universo, su razón para vivir, ahora la persona más importante en su vida. La beso apasionadamente, mezclando la pasión y la ternura del amor que le tenía en solo un beso, sus lenguas jugaron masajeándose y luego, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la chica, depositando un último beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Hay algo que me tiene intranquila –dijo Kagome aun abrazada a él. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se alejo solo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo, tú no puedes descuidar la finca… tampoco podemos vivir toda la vida en casa de tu madre –la azabache contesto sonriente y comenzó a jugar con la corbata de Inuyasha. El ambarino sonrió lado, era una de esas sensuales y hermosas sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera que la viera.

Pego su propia nariz a la de Kagome e hizo un movimiento tierno y cariñoso, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y haciendo un sonido de placer parecido al ronroneo de un gato

-Preferiría que pensáramos en esos pequeños inconvenientes luego –murmuro mientras dirigía sus labios a los hermosos ojos castaños de la chica, beso cada uno tiernamente y luego volvió a su boca, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de sentir la gloria de poseer su boca- Ahora solo te quiero en nuestra cama…

Kagome se sonrojo pero sonrió y lo beso nuevamente.

-No creo que debamos –susurro cuando Inuyasha comenzó a empujarla ligeramente, con una mirada y sonrisa seductoras.

-Te necesito –beso y mordió su cuello- Estos días sin ti fueron como un infierno… en el que he tenido que darme varias duchas frías, debo decir.

Kagome se carcajeo, mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a desabrochar su corbata; pero su esposa lo detuvo y el frunció el ceño.

-Si no te detienes tendrás que darte otra –el ambarino la miro fijamente sin comprender ¡Ya estaban casados! ¿Cuál era el problema?- Recuerda que aun no ha terminado la ceremonia, la recepción está por comenzar. Será mejor que nos detengamos antes de que alguien nos encuentre en una situación… no muy adecuada.

El ambarino suspiro decepcionado, pero volvió a colocarse bien la corbata e intentar acomodar el traje que estaba un poco arrugado.

-Mi madre debe estar buscándonos –intento acomodar también el vestido de Kagome, pero sus toques no ayudaban y la pelinegra lo detuvo.

Inuyasha pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiro nuevamente, la chica lo noto algo frustrado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo necesito un trago –camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, dirigió otra de sus miradas atractivas a su esposa y dijo con una voz ronca de deseo:- Vayamos a celebrar, cariño.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna de Kagome y por un momento pensó cerrar la puerta con pestillo y llevar a Inuyasha hasta la cama, consumir su matrimonio antes de que la noche llegara; pero solo camino y sonrió al ambarino antes de salir de la habitación.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La fiesta de la boda transcurría alegremente, Kagome e Inuyasha habían sido felicitados por todos los asistentes a la boda, era tan emocionante para ambos poder decir que eran marido y mujer, y cada vez que los nombraban como _"El señor y la señora Taisho"_ sentían un orgullo y felicidad imposibles de describir… ¡Definitivamente esto era la felicidad!, que esperaban durara para siempre, porque este solo era el principio de todos los años que pasarían juntos.

El primer baile de los novios fue mágico, nunca dejaron de mirarse mientras las personas miraban la escena envidiando el momento luego Inuyasha bailo con su madre, su abuela, Midoriko y Rin; mientras Kagome bailaba con Miroku, Shippo y Kouga, con quien fue un poco incomodo ya que Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarlos como cuidando a la azabache de su primo.

La novia permanecía sentada en su mesa, luego de bailar durante bastante tiempo con Inuyasha, Sango la acompañaba mientras los chicos iban por algo de comer.

-Cuéntame… ¿Cuándo sale su vuelo? –pegunto Sango tomando un aperitivo que un camarero le ofrecía.

-Mañana por la mañana –contesto Kagome- Pasaremos la noche en la finca.

-Tu reposo se ha extendido bastante… mi padre te manda sus felicitaciones, pero te necesita de vuelta al trabajo una semana después de que vuelvas de tu viaje.

-Lo sé, pero no debe preocuparse –dijo la azabache sonriente- Hare todo lo posible para que se me asignen las obras de California, así podre organizarme con Inuyasha, luego veremos donde viviremos… el tampoco puede descuidar la finca.

-Cierto... –la castaña iba a decir algo pero se interrumpía cuando vio al hombre mayor que se acercaba a donde se encontraban.

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre y Kagome volteo a ver de quien se trataba, quedando sorprendida al ver a Evan McGregor sonriéndole- Me sorprendió que en verdad me enviaran una invitación.

-¡Oh! –Kagome se levanto- ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien, gracias. Mis felicitaciones, la ceremonia fue todo un éxito –miro alrededor- No veo por ningún lado a su marido, espero usted le de mis felicitaciones y gracias de mi parte… temo que ya debo irme.

-Con mucho gusto, gracias por venir –El hombre le ofreció su mano para estrecharla y Kagome lo hizo, sonriendo incomoda.

-Puede pasar por la oficina de aduana cuando quiera, solo tiene que llevar su acta de matrimonio y todo listo –sonrió extrañamente.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, me retiro… sigan pasándola bien –se despidió de Sango con un gesto, se dio la vuelta y finalmente se fue.

Kagome permaneció en silencio viendo como se alejaba, como asegurándose de que el hombre saliera del lugar, cuando se aseguro que se había ido volvió a sentarse.

-Ese hombre me causa calosfríos –dijo Sango.

-A mi también… espero que no se haya encontrado con Kouga.

-¿Kouga? –Su amiga frunció el ceño, no entendía.

-Oh, claro… no te conté –susurro Kagome y se acerco a ella- Kouga conoció a McGregor, no sé en qué circunstancias, pero esto lo hizo dudar mucho más de Inuyasha… Es difícil indagar en la situación.

-¿Kouga te dijo algo?

-No, no hemos vuelto a hablar desde anoche en la cena de ensayo… continua sospechando de Inuyasha, solo espero que no vuelva a hablar con McGregor, ni que intente averiguar mas.

Sango asintió serio, luego miro de reojo y vio como el ojiazul se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas.

-Hablando del rey de roma –murmuro y Kagome miro de soslayo como el chico se acercaba a ellas.

Kouga tomo una copa de vino y continuo caminando hacia ellas, sonrió a Kagome cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ellas, luego miro a Sango.

-¿Cómo estas, Sango? –pregunto amablemente.

-Muy bien, Kouga… Gracias.

El chico tomo asiento al lado de la azabache y volvió a sonreírle.

-Tú estas especialmente hermosa esta noche –susurro y luego agrego, alzando su copa como un gesto de brindis:- Envidio a tu esposo.

Sango soltó una risa y Kagome casi la mata con la mirada, la chica disimulo y se disculpo, dejándolos solos mientras ella iba por Miroku.

-Gracias –dijo finalmente Kagome- Parece que hoy estas de buen humor.

-Es una fiesta, sería un desperdicio asistir amargado… además, nuestro corto baile me alegro la noche –soltó una carcajada- Inuyasha estaba rojo de furia.

Kagome, después de negarse a hacerlo, le sonrió. Kouga podía hacerla sentir bien muchas veces, aunque otras resultaba ser algo irritante, era un buen chico.

-¿Ya no me reprocharas nada? –pregunto curiosa.

-No, es inútil… recuerda que las mentiras caen por su propio peso- dijo esto mirándola fijamente. Kagome sintió que con esa oración no se refería a Inuyasha, sino a ella.

Kouga se levanto mientras Kagome continuaba mirándolo, la orquesta comenzó a tocar la música favorita de Kouga… jazz.

-¿Bailamos? –estiro una mano hacia Kagome y dejo la copa sobre la mesa. Izayoi quien se acercaba a la mesa, les sonrió y rápidamente tomo de una mano a Inuyasha, quien se acercaba rápidamente desde donde estaba.

-Kagome, baila con Kouga –le dijo Izayoi muy sonriente- Yo bailare con el novio.

La azabache miro a su esposo y este asintió una vez, contralando los celos que sentía cuando su primo estaba cerca de su amada. Kagome tomo la mano de Kouga y se dirigieron a la pista, comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Debo decir, que me gusta provocar a Inuyasha –musito el ojiazul luego de unos minutos de silencio, mientras seguían bailando.

-No lo había notado –agrego Kagome sarcástica y el rio.

-Es bastante celoso... ¿tu lo eres?

-Solo cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Estas enamorada de él… lo amas –parecía que había dicho esto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se detuvieron a aplaudir a la orquesta cuando la pieza que bailaban termino. Izayoi se acerco a Kouga para bailar con el e Inuyasha tomo a Kagome de la mano, llevándosela afuera. El ambarino llevaba una copa en la otra mano, tomo lo que quedaba rápidamente y dejo la copa en la primera mesa que encontró, apurando su paso hacia la casa. Kagome tomo con su mano libre el vestido, para que este no se arruinara y tampoco tropezarse, ya que Inuyasha prácticamente la arrastraba por todo el camino.

-Inuyasha… -la chica se quejo y el ojidorado detuvo el paso para cargarla, estilo nupcial, como la situación lo requería.

-Quiero hacerte mi esposa, no solo de palabra –su voz se sofocaba en deseo y hablo sensualmente.

Kagome se conmovió en sus brazos, la voz y la mirada de su esposo la hicieron acalorarse y llenarse de pasión. Cuando Inuyasha llego a la puerta de la habitación, abrió esta con un pie y la cerro de la misma manera, camino hasta la cama y deposito a Kagome suavemente sobre esta.

-Espera –murmuro Kagome y se levanto, empujando a Inuyasha sobre la cama para que él fuera el receptor de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras miraba embobado como su amada comenzaba a quitarse el vestido lenta y sensualmente.

La azabache quito el vestido con mucho cuidado y lentitud, haciendo que Inuyasha apreciara cada movimiento que la chica hacia. El vestido color Champagne cayó en el suelo y el ambarino no puedo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, la garganta se le seco y trago fuerte por lo que veía. El cuerpo de Kagome estaba en todo su esplendor, con la mejor lencería en la que el chico haya podido verla. Llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, fina y lujosa, con bordados y tejidos transparentes, un encaje decorativo insinuante y tentador; medias en dos piezas que llegaban solo hasta sus muslos, con una lujosa costura atrás que estilizaba las piernas de la chica; el liguero que sujetaba las medias y hacia juego con el brasier y sus braguitas.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de babearse, Kagome se veía mejor que nunca. Esta noche evocaba la seducción y el romance, una noche que estaría llena de sensaciones para disfrutar plenamente.

Kagome había dejado volar su imaginación para este momento, había sido una de las pocas cosas que ella había planeado para la boda, y como no hacerlo, era su noche de bodas, su intimidad, y solo ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sin duda alguna había logrado lo que quería, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla y detallarla, sonrió seductoramente y se arrodillo sobre la cama, haciendo que el ambarino se recostara y comenzara a quitarse el saco y corbata, con algo de dificultad pero lo estaba logrando, todo sin dejar de mirar a la azabache.

-Te ayudo –musito Kagome,

-Por favor –susurro Inuyasha. La azabache lo ayudo sacando el saco, que se encontraba atascado entre espalda del ojidorado y la cama, luego ayudo a sacar la corbata desanudada.

Inuyasha se alzo para besarla suavemente, el roce de sus labios fue exquisito, quiso palpar el cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposa pero ella no lo permitió, lo miro fijamente y se coloco encima de él, dedicándole otra sensual mirada y comenzando a desabotonar su camisa de seda. El chico la miraba mientras ella desabotonaba, botón por botón, pausada, pero ansiosa de ver el grandioso cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Cuando finalmente termino, abrió la camisa y miro fijamente el pecho del ambarino. Sus musculosos pectorales, marcado abdomen y los huesos de la pelvis que se marcaban deliciosamente en su tersa piel, contrastando un camino hacia su poderosa intimidad, que todavía estaba cubierta por el pantalón y la ropa interior del chico. Se inclino y deposito suaves besos sobre el pecho, los pezones, los músculos del vientre y dio cortas lamidas, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a Inuyasha. Se irguió nuevamente y se dirigió al rostro del chico, al ambarino no resistió al ver las mejillas sonrojados de la azabache, la beso y con un movimiento rápido, sin romper el apasionado beso, se coloco sobre ella y le dejo bajo el.

-Me encanta –dijo al separarse para verla, refiriéndose a la "vestimenta" de sus esposa.

Kagome cerró los ojos anticipando el suave roce entre sus labios, alzo los brazos para rodear a Inuyasha del cuello y presionarlo contra ella. Noto que Inuyasha ya estaba bastante excitado, sus erección se notaba a pesar de que todavía había ropa de por medio. El ambarino mordisqueo su labio inferior con la lengua, mientras Kagome recorría su espalda desnuda con sus manos. Inuyasha se apresuro a desabrocharse el cinturón y los botones de su pantalón, la azabache lo ayudo y juntos sacaron el pantalón y el ojidorado quedo en ropa interior.

-Me estas matando –susurro el chico haciendo un camino de besos sobre el cuello de la pelinegra.

El ambarino descendió y hundió su lengua en los pechos de Kagome, llevando sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador, soltándolo velozmente. Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, sacando el sujetador sin que Kagome pudiera notarlo. Se deslizo hacia abajo y tomo uno de los pezones de la chica entre sus labios, succiono delicadamente y continúo acariciando el lugar con movimientos eróticos de su lengua. Kagome se sentía húmeda e hinchada y se aferraba a Inuyasha cada vez más fuerte, anhelando mucho más; en un movimiento rápido alargo la mano y bajo los bóxers de él ambarino, dejándolo completamente desnudo, algo que a Inuyasha no le pareció justo y comenzó a quitarle la exquisita lencería que llevaba puesta.

Kagome quiso tomar las riendas del asunto y se coloco nuevamente sobre él. En el momento que debería haber retrocedido para permitir que Inuyasha se hundiera sobre ella, este la urgió a avanzar hacia adelante.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con la voz entrecortada y soltó un suave quejido.

-Ya lo veras… solo deslízate –Kagome hizo lo que él le pedía, Inuyasha se movió hasta que sus hombros quedaron entre las piernas de la azabache, luego deslizo las manos por sus muslos. Kagome estaba a punto de quejarse, se sentía demasiado expuesta, podía notarse por el sonrojo ardiente en su rostro, pero Inuyasha hablo primero.

-Agárrate.

Kagome se sujeto de cabecero de la cama y gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la lengua de Inuyasha en su intimidad.

Inuyasha utilizó los dedos para abrirse camino entre sus pliegues, dejándola totalmente expuesta a él. Comenzó a lamer y a succionar, pero permitiendo que Kagome fuera la que marcara el ritmo con el meneo de sus caderas.

Kagome se aferró al cabecero de la cama buscando un punto de apoyo y comenzó a moverse alzándose cuando necesitaba menos presión y bajando cuando necesitaba más. Tenía sensibilizado cada centímetro de piel. El calor, el deseo y la presión aumentaban a una vivacidad urgida. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y, al mismo tiempo, desesperada por extender aquella sensación tan agradable. Apuró el ritmo de sus movimientos a medida que iba acercándose al clímax. Inuyasha posó las manos en sus caderas, urgiéndole a acelerar. Kagome jadeó y gritó cuando llegó el orgasmo. Se tensó y abrió las piernas todavía más, deseando que Inuyasha tuviera acceso a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. El ambarino continuó acariciándola hasta hacerle estremecerse y después, retrocedió y continuó besándola, lamiéndola y acariciándola hasta que cedió por completo el orgasmo.

Kagome continuó allí, arrodillada sobre el cabecero de la cama mientras pretendía recobrar la respiración. Inuyasha se aparto e hizo que Kagome se volviera hacia él, la azabache se acomodo sobre la cama para permitir que el ojidorado se introdujera en ella. La pasión oscurecía los claros ojos de Inuyasha y marcaba sus suaves facciones. Comenzaron su propio movimiento dedicándose una sonrisa seductora.

Mientras Inuyasha salía y volvía a hundirse sobre la chica, ella sentía sus músculos tensarse nuevamente. El ambarino acaricio sus senos, haciéndola gemir mientras un nuevo orgasmo volvía a acercarse.

Se dieron un impetuoso beso antes de que los dos se perdieran en su propia liberación.


	21. Hogar¿Dulce hogar?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Ok! Ok! Sé que algunos querrán matarme por no actualizar rápidamente ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Primero el problema familiar que tuve, luego navidad y… me compre todos los libros de la saga de Dark-hunters, me obsesione con cada historia, las cuales son magnificas y me enamore de un dios hermoso llamado _Acheron_ *-* jajaja Aun no he terminado de leerlos todos pero se los recomiendo, son excelentes libros. Sé que tenía que haber actualizado antes pero estaba distraída… pero no se preocupen, mi compromiso con esta historia estará siempre, tarde lo que tarde en actualizar.

Feliz Navidad! Feliz Año! Feliz día de reyes! Feliz todo!... Tarde pero seguro. Discúlpenme.

Disfruten del capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews.

* * *

**HOGAR… ¿DULCE HOGAR?**

"_De todas las formas de amar solo hay una correcta…_

_y esa sería la suma de todas las otras"_

_Un mes después_

La noche anterior estuvo bastante ocupado, proporcionando y recibiendo placer; cuando se quedo dormido estaba completamente agotado. Mientras soñaba, sintió una extraordinaria erección, alguien lo estaba ¿masturbando? No, era una asombrosa felación.

Abrió los ojos y bajo la vista, encontrándose con la causante de aquel maravilloso despertar. Nunca pensó que Kagome haría eso, y mucho menos que se sintiera tan bien. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía la agradable de sensación de los labios de Kagome sobre su miembro, tomo con ambas manos la cabellera de Kagome y el también marco el ritmo, haciendo que su liberación se apresurara en llegar. Kagome también gemía, señal de que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. El ambarino no aguanto más, se aparto rápidamente para no correrse en su boca. La azabache lo miro fijamente mientras el intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Buenos días –susurro Kagome con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, mientras ella salía de la cama y sin dejar de mirarlo se dirigía al baño, desnuda. El ambarino volvió a encenderse, se limpio y la siguió hasta el baño.

Cuando entro la consiguió sentada sobre el espacio que había entre los lavabos, frente al espejo…

Estos habían sido los días más maravillosos de toda su vida, no tenían comparación con nada de lo que haya vivido anteriormente, ninguna mujer se comparaba con Kagome y ningún sentimiento era tan fuerte y sensacional como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Una luna de miel completamente fabulosa, no olvidaría nunca la reacción de Kagome cuando le dijo que harían un viaje a Europa, tampoco olvidaría lo que anticipo al viaje… su fabulosa noche de bodas.

El viaje fue divertido, visitaron Roma, Madrid y Paris. En Roma pasaron por los mejores museos y el coliseo, en Madrid fueron a un par de sitios nocturnos y un parque de atracciones, en París el romance se hizo notar cuando visitaron la torre Eiffel. Visitaron todo lo que pudieron, probaron todo tipo de manjares y por la noche se daban placer el uno al otro.

Después de varias semanas, era como si estuvieran casados desde hace mucho tiempo, no podían negar que se amaban y conocían perfectamente. La azabache conocía cada defecto y virtud del ambarino, amaba la manera en la que el chico sonreía cuando estaba apenado por alguna cosa, la misma sonrisa que tenía por las mañanas, y aunque a veces fuera molesto, igualmente adoraba esta maña tan característica de él, siempre que entraba a ducharse dejaba el cuarto de baño vuelto un desastre, absolutamente todo revuelto y tirado por todas partes. El ambarino a la par, adoraba verla a los ojos y descubrir que estas hermosas orbes chocolates podían decirle más cosas de las que el imaginaba, y en ocasiones lo irritaba, otras lo hacia reír, su obsesión por el orden y la limpieza.

Ambos salieron del baño, luego de _"ducharse",_ Kagome la ropa que había dejado en el closet de la habitación, el día anterior, ya que todo lo demás ya estaba empacado. Inuyasha terminaba de ponerse los pantalones de vestir mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a la recepción del hotel.

-Hola, buenos días –miro de reojo como Kagome tiraba el albornoz sobre la cama y mostraba sus exuberantes curvas, tan solo cubiertas de un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior color bermellón. Trago fuerte y continuo hablando- Necesito que envíen un botones a recoger mi equipaje, por favor… Si, dentro de unos quince minutos… muchas gracias.

Colgó el teléfono y continúo vistiéndose, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome. La azabache se engalanó rápidamente y entro al baño de nuevo para peinarse y maquillarse, Inuyasha no perdía vista de cada uno de sus movimientos. La chica salió del baño a los pocos minutos, completamente arreglada, mientras Inuyasha acomodaba su corbata.

-Ayer hable con Sango –comento la chica tomando sus pendientes- Me llamo por la noche…

-¿En qué momento? –el chico frunció el ceño confundido.

-Mientras dormías… recuerda lo del cambio de horario, creo que ella no lo sabía –explico.

-¿Le dijiste que regresábamos hoy?

-Si, dijo que nos extrañaba bastante… a penas llegue debo llamar a su padre para ajustar mi horario, el sitio de trabajo y mis honorarios. Debo comenzar el lunes próximo.

-Es demasiado pronto –el ambarino se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, Kagome dio un suave golpe en su hombro.

-Demasiado pronto para ti… recuerda que tú tienes mucho más trabajo que yo, debes comenzar a vigilar los asuntos de la finca a penas llegues… sin contar la veces que me dejaste sola por hablar con Shippo, por teléfono.

El chico hizo una mueca y deposito un suave y rápido beso sobre los labios de su esposa, luego la atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Kagome suspiro y acaricio la espalda del ambarino.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo? –murmuro el chico con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de la chica. Kagome sonrió y le alzo el rostro para poder besarlo.

Tocaron la puerta e interrumpieron el momento.

-Debe ser el botones –Kagome permitió que el chico se separara para ir a abrir la puerta.

Inuyasha intercambio un par de palabras, en un francés extraño, con el botones y este recogió, con ayuda de otro, todo el equipaje. Salieron rápidamente llevándose todas las maletas, Inuyasha regreso a la habitación y tomo su pasaporte y los pasajes de ambos.

-¿Todo listo? –pregunto el ambarino a la azabache.

Kagome le sonrió y tomo su bolso, camino hacia la salida de la habitación y asintió, Inuyasha se acerco a ella tomo de su mano y recorrieron todo el camino tomados de la mano.

Dentro de unas horas estarían de nuevo en la finca, el hogar de Inuyasha y ahora, nuevo hogar de Kagome, donde toda su historia se había desarrollado, donde se habían enamorado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Muchas gracias, Myoga! –dijo Inuyasha a su mayordomo, cuando este termino de bajar el equipaje del auto y con ayuda de Shippo se dispuso a llevarlo hasta la habitación de Inuyasha.

Kagome había bajado del auto apenas llegaron, desapareciendo de su vista, a la chica se le veía muy emocionada por volver a ver a todos los miembros de la familia de su esposa… Que ahora también era su familia. Inuyasha entro a la sala de la finca y se encontró con una hermosa imagen de su madre abrazando fuerte y cariñosamente a Kagome, luego Rin se lanzo sobre el impidiéndole continuar caminando.

-¡Inuyasha! –Exclamo la chica- ¡Los extrañábamos, que bueno que regresaron!

Inuyasha le sonrió pero luego intento alejarse.

-Yo también te extrañe, Rin –frunció el ceño- Pero… me estas dejando sin aire.

Rin se separo de él y soltó una carcajada, la abuela Kaede se acerco a Inuyasha y deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de este, luego se acerco Izayoi…

-Hijo mío, nos hicieron mucha falta –lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rin se acerco a Kagome y la tomo de la mano, jalándola para que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Debes contarme como es Europa, quiero saberlo todo… recuerda que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, iré a un crucero por Europa… debes decirme que lugares visitar –pidió Rin, muy emocionada.

Izayoi dejo de abrazar a su hijo y se dirigió a Rin.

-Rin, creo que Inuyasha y Kagome deben estar cansados por el viaje.

-Es cierto, Rin –confirmo Inuyasha y la chica hizo un mohín de molestia- Ambos estamos agotados.

-Tranquila, en la cena te contare todo lo que quieras saber y te daré unos cuantos regalos que trajimos para ti –le dijo Kagome haciéndola sonreír- Regalos para todos.

Rin salto de alegría y rápidamente salió al patio para cabalgar con Shippo.

-Por la noche preparare una gran cena especial –le dijo Kaede a Kagome y tomo asiento a su lado- Duerman y descansen todo lo quieran esta tarde…

El celular de Inuyasha sonó, sacándolo de su momentánea felicidad sin tener llamadas de negocios.

-Parece que ya saben que llegue a casa –comento y se dirigió al porche para contestar la llamada- ¿Si?

-_Inuyasha… discúlpame si te molesto_ –dijo un sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquilo, Totosai… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Inuyasha ante el tono preocupado de su socio.

-_Hay un problema con el negocio de los vinos..._

-¿Problema? –Inuyasha frunció el ceño y Totosai permaneció en silencio unos segundos- ¿Estas en la oficina? Acabo de llegar a la finca, puedo ir…

-_Inuyasha, Kouga hablara contigo_ –Inuyasha frunció aun mas su frente y se agarro fuerte del pasamano del porche, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien. Finalmente Kouga hablo:- _Hola… Inuyasha, asumo mi responsabilidad, es culpa mía…_

-¿Pueden dejarse de rodeos y decirme que demonios paso con el negocio de los vinos? ¿Y porque se supone que tu estés metido en todo esto? ¡Cuando ni siquiera formas parte de mis negocios!

-_Fui yo el que metió la pata, por lo que Totosai me pidió una explicación… y aquí estoy_ –se escucho un suspiro- _Tu nuevo socio, Rob Parker… anulo el contrato hace una semana, no ha querido hablar más del asunto… solo dijo que su esposa estaba muy ofendida y que no quería que el mantuviera ninguna relación con la familia Taisho._

-¡¿Qué? –el ambarino se alarmo.

-_Inuyasha, no pierdas la calma…-_Totosai volvió a colocarse al habla.

-¿Qué no pierda la calma?... Es el negocio más importante que había hecho en toda mi vida, gaste millones en este proyecto, que por cierto, era el sueño de mi padre ¡¿Y tú me dices que no pierda la calma?

-_Inuyasha, estamos intentando solucionar todo… por algo somos socios, si pierdes tu, perdemos todos… no solo la familia Taisho sino todos los que trabajan contigo y para ti, recuérdalo _–Inuyasha suspiro resignado e intento calmarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-_No queríamos incomodarte… Sabemos que acabas de llegar de tu luna de miel, así que descansa y por favor, mantén la calma_ –rogo Totosai- _Mañana por la tarde iré a la finca, quizás Kouga deba ir conmigo para que te explique bien lo sucedido…_

-Por favor –murmuro Inuyasha irritado.

-_Arreglaremos esto, solo… conserva la calma, por favor_.

Terminaron su intensa conversación y colgaron. Inuyasha estaba algo irritado y preocupado, pero como le aconsejo Totosai, estaba intentando mantener la calma. Miro el cielo resplandeciente y solo en ese momento de silencio, noto que Kagome estaba detrás de él, volteo a verla y noto su mirada de preocupación.

-¿Paso algo? –se acerco y coloco una mano sobre el musculoso brazo del ambarino.

-Complicaciones en los negocios –susurro Inuyasha entornando los ojos, pero luego le sonrió para evitarse más preocupación y no inquietarla a ella- No pensemos en eso… ahora solo quiero _descansar_ contigo.

Dijo la última oración con una voz y ronca y sugerente, decidió olvidarse de lo que acababan de decirle e ir a su cómoda habitación en su finca, junto con su esposa. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por los negocios, si Kagome escuchaba de nuevo algo sobre los negocios con Rob Parker, estaba seguro, se volvería loca y lo dejaría solo con sus deseos carnales activos, por un buen rato.

Llegaron a su habitación y rápidamente Kagome se tumbo sobre su gran cama, suspirando feliz y cerrando los ojos.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –dijo Inuyasha desatando su corbata.

-Una de las camas que mas extrañaba –dijo Kagome en un dulce tono, mientras se acurrucaba sobre las almohadas. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Extrañas otra cama que no sea la nuestra?

Una mezcla de celos y preocupación estuvo a punto de inundar al ambarino, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que Kagome solo bromeaba.

-Mi cama de mi departamento en Nueva York –dijo mirándolo fijamente, luego agrego sarcásticamente-: ¿Recuerdas que solía vivir en Nueva York, no? Antes de que me obligaras a venir contigo a tu mundo aterrador…

Inuyasha mostro una gran e iluminada sonrisa y continuo desabotonándose la camisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... nunca vi tu departamento, el día que fui a recogerte para ir al aeropuerto no le preste mucha atención, pero se veía bastante pequeño.

-Es todo lo que puedo pagar –dijo la azabache tranquilamente, mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada aquello.

-Pues… no volverás a ese cuchitril –sentencio y Kagome lo miro confundida.

-Tengo que volver a ese cuchitril –dicto la azabache- Es mi hogar… donde tengo todas mis cosas y en donde trabajo.

-Podemos comprar uno mejor o cuando vayas a Nueva York puedes quedarte en un hotel.

-No seas terco, Inuyasha –le susurro mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones, que era lo único que no se había quitado- Ahora… vamos a darnos un baño.

Inuyasha no se resistió, ni protesto nuevamente, mientras Kagome lo despojaba de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se quitaba la suya rápidamente. Entraron a la bañera, que Inuyasha había puesto a llenar de agua tibia mientras hablaban. El ambarino entro primero y permitió que Kagome se colocara entre sus piernas, de espaldas a él, y se acomodara entre sus fuertes brazos.

La azabache suspiro y cerró los ojos, recostándose sobre Inuyasha sin incomodarlo. El ambarino tomo el jabón y comenzó a esparcirlo por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, la azabache hizo lo mismo, pero solo en los brazos y piernas del chico, ya que en la posición en la que estaban solo podía llegar a esa parte de su cuerpo sin incomodarse o salpicar agua fuera de la bañera.

-¿Dónde está la esponja? –susurro Kagome con voz ronca de deseo, cuando su esposo comenzó a enjabonar la carne de sus glúteos y apartaba su cabello para besarle el cuello.

Inuyasha estiro un brazo y tomo la esponja que estaba a su alcance, sin dejar de besar y suspirar cariñosamente sobre el cuello de Kagome. La chica tomo la esponja y la paso por las piernas del chico, se estiro para llegar hasta sus pies y dejo que el ambarino de deleitara con la imagen de la suave piel de su espalda, completamente húmeda. Kagome se enderezó y continúo con los brazos del chico.

-¿Discutiremos negocios hoy? –pregunto. Inuyasha sonrió y acomodo su cabeza sobre el borde la bañera para disfrutar los masajes que le ofrecía Kagome mientras lo enjabonaba. Sabía a que se refería su esposa… la llamada.

-No, dejaremos eso para mañana –le contesto suavemente- No hablemos de eso… quiero continuar relajándome.

Kagome sonrió y volteo todo su cuerpo para mirar a Inuyasha, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. El ambarino se incorporo y sonrió seductoramente, tomando el jabón y llevándolo a los pechos de la chica, masajeándolos lentamente y en círculos, luego continúo con sus brazos y bajo nuevamente hasta los pechos, bajando a su vientre. La azabache se dejo hacer mientras miraba fijamente cada uno de los movimientos que Inuyasha hacia, brindándole suaves y placenteros masajes a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha aparto el jabón y la esponja y rodeo con los brazos a Kagome, quedándose quietos por unos momentos, luego Kagome comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo del ojidorado y este acuno el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-Mmmm… eso me gusta –murmuro sobre sus labios y la beso suavemente, bajando sus manos para colocarlas en los glúteos de la azabache.

Kagome coloco las manos sobre el pecho del chico y continúo besándolo pasionalmente. Inuyasha la sentía ahí, desnuda, con su piel húmeda y cálido aliento. La chica se alejo de sus labios y se acerco mucho más a su rostro.

-Te amo, Inuyasha –susurro en su oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

El ambarino suspiro y su libido se hizo presente. Kagome se hacía más atrevida y pasional cada día que pasaba, y le encantaba que fuera así. Amaba a la Kagome modesta y reservada, pero adoraba en lo que se convertía cuando estaban solos, en completa intimidad.

-Kagome –jadeo mientras la chica comenzaba a besar su cuello.

La azabache sonrió y volvió a besarlo, con extrema ternura, pero Inuyasha tomo las riendas del beso y lo hizo mucho más profundo, enredando sus lenguas y avivando el deseo. El ambarino hizo un movimiento y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de Kagome, la chica comenzó a moverse despacio y suavemente.

El ojidorado la miro y admiro la expresión de satisfacción que tenia Kagome, alargo un brazo y acaricio su mentón.

-Te Amo tanto…

La beso nuevamente, con una ferocidad increíble, gimiendo y haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara fogosamente. Kagome comenzó a sentir que sus paredes encerraban al miembro de Inuyasha y comenzaban a convulsionar sobre él, señal de que estaba cerca de la cúspide. El chico comenzó a acariciarle los senos mientras avivaba sus movimientos y los volvía más profundos.

Así, ambos alcanzaron la cúspide y se liberaron pasionalmente.

.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo Inuyasha, mientras la llevaba, cubierta con un albornoz, sobre sus brazos a la cama.

Kagome estaba agotada, el chico la coloco sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Kagome.

-Es una sorpresa… por la noche, luego de que cenemos, te la mostrare –al ambarino sonrió y dejo que Kagome lo abrazara mientras permitían que el cansancio los llevara al mundo de los sueños.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Todos abrían y admiraban los obsequios que Inuyasha y Kagome habían traído de su viaje. Ningún miembro de la familia o amigo cercano a la pareja se había quedado sin regalo, Kagome había insistido en traer algo especial para cada uno, su insistencia había la había llevado a llenar una maleta completa, solo con regalos.

Después de la cena, la azabache saco la maleta de su habitación y todos tomaron asiento en la sala de la finca para recibir y mirar todo lo que los chicos habían traído de Europa. El ambarino estaba recostado de la ventana que estaba detrás del sofá en donde su esposa se encontraba revisando los últimos regalos que quedaban en la maleta, miro sobre el hombro de la azabache y reconoció lo que habían comprado para Miroku y Sango, Totosai, tia Midoriko, Shippo y otros amigos y familiares; luego vio una caja negra que no recordaba haber comprado… frunció el ceño.

Kagome sonrio a Rin, quien le agradecia felizmente por toda la ropa de diseñador que habían traido para ella, se dispuso a cerrar la maleta cuando Inuyasha interrumpió colocándose frente a ella con cara de confusión.

-¿Para quién es esa caja? –pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Qué caja?

-La caja negra… no recuerdo haberla comprado.

-¡Oh!... ¿Esta? –saco el pequeño cofre de piel y se lo mostro. Inuyasha asintió- Un regalo… Lo compre en parís, en una de las tiendas del hotel.

La azabache abrió la caja e Inuyasha vio una cadena de plata con una pequeña cruz.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad? –la chica sonrió y volvió a cerrar el cofre para guardarlo- A penas lo vi, lo compre…

-¿Para quién es? –el ambarino entorno los ojos, esperando que su esposa no respondiera lo que él pensaba.

-Para Kouga.

El colmo.

Ahora Kagome le compraba regalos a Kouga.

Gruño, molesto.

-Es tu primo, Inuyasha –se dirigió a Izayoi, quien sonreía divertida ante los celos de su hijo- ¿Sabe cuando nos visitara? Quiero entregárselo lo más pronto posible…

-No lo sé, cariño.

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y por algún motivo, ahora no le parecía muy buena idea que Totosai fuera a su casa al siguiente día, porque vendría con Kouga. ¡Demonios!

-Kagome… -la llamo, tomando las llaves de su auto.

La azabache frunció el ceño, indicándole a Inuyasha que no quería dejar a su madre, abuela y Rin, solas.

-Tranquila, querida… Ve con Inuyasha –le dijo Kaede.

-Sí, estaremos bien, nos quedaremos viendo a Rin probarse su nueva ropa –Rin salto del mueble y fue rápidamente a su habitación a comenzar a probarse todo- Además, apuesto que mi hijo no puede esperar para mostrarte algo…

Kagome ladeo la cabeza confundida. Izayoi tambien sabia sobre la "sorpresa", ahora sí que tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que era lo que Inuyasha le tenía preparado. Se levanto rápidamente y jalo al chico del brazo, sonrió y se despidió. El ambarino el dedico una gran sonrisa y se soltó de su agarre para pasar al brazo por los hombros de la chica y acercarla a él mientras se dirigían al auto, se detuvo y saco de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo negro, lo doblo bien y se lo moentro a Kagome, quien lo miraba extrañada.

-No puedo permitirte ver nada… hasta que lleguemos –la pelinegra entorno los ojos, desconfiando- ¡Oh, vamos!

-¿No es nada extraño, no? –el chico soltó una carcajada y la atrajo hacia él, tomándola de la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la azabache.

-No, estoy seguro de que te encantara… solo, confía en mí –murmuro oliendo el suave perfume a flores del escote de Kagome.

La azabache asintió, aun desconfiada, pero dejo que su esposo le vendara los ojos suavemente y la llevara hasta el auto. Percibió todo mediante su oído y olfato, el sonido del auto rodando y el suave olor del masculino perfume de Inuyasha mezclado con el aromatizante del auto. El ojidorado coloco una de sus manos en la pierna de Kagome para reconfortarla y solo en unos minutos detuvo el auto.

Kagome percibió como salía y volvía con ella para guiarla, se sintió un poco insegura pero tomo la mano de su esposo y dejo que este la guiara por lo que parecía un camino de tierra, olía a bosque y tierra mojada.

-Muy bien… ¡sorpresa! –susurro a su oído a la vez que terminaba de desatar el pañuelo y lo quitaba rápidamente. Kagome abrió los ojos enseguida y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

La cabaña del bosque.

La cabaña de la familia de Inuyasha, muy diferente a como la había visto cuando fue con Kouga. Esta completamente remodelada y se veía hermosa, llena de luz y con una entrada iluminada por faroles y adornada con flores color lila.

-¡Guao!... Es… es… es bellísimo, Inuyasha –lo miro- ¿Cuándo la arreglaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Era una sorpresa… como te vi tan entusiasmada cuando vinimos, quise darte esto de regalo de bodas.

-¿La casa? –pregunto señalando la cabaña.

-Está completamente remodelada… será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante.

Kagome sonrió feliz y lo tomo del cuello para darle muchos besos en las mejillas y labios, el ambarino la abrazo y la alzo despegando los pies de la chica del suelo, se dieron un pasional beso.

-¿Podemos entrar? –pregunto Kagome cuando se separaron.

-Por supuesto… después de todo es nuestra.

Kagome corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y miro todo el porche, era perfecto.

Cuando entraron examino absolutamente todo. Sofas nuevos y hermosos que combinaban con las cortinas color vino, la cocina empetrada en mármol gris y llena de todos lo que necesitaba un chef profesional, el comedor solo para cuetro personas, el jardin trasero con césped nuevo y reluciente. Subio al segundo piso y se fijo en que las escaleras habían sido arreglados y la primera habitación pintada de colores pasteles, se detuvo ahí por unos minutos admirando la vista del lago desde la ventana…

-Kagome… -la llamo Inuyasha.

Salio de esa habitación y se dirigió a la mas grande de la casa, cuando entro se fijo en que fue ordenada de la misma manera en la que estaba la habitación de la finca. Un baño enorme, vestidor enorme y cama enorme. Todo perfecto.

Camino hasta la cama y se fijo en una portarretrato con una foto de Inuyasha y ella, el dia de su boda.

-Me encargare de llenar la casa con fotos de ti…

Kagome sonrió y lo miro fijamente, el chico coloco la foto de nuevo en su lugar y tomo a Kagome de la cintura.

-¿Por qué no estrenamos la cama? –Kagome volvió a sonreír pícaramente y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo profundamente.

**.**

El teléfono del ambarino no dejaba de sonar.

Despertó y miro su reloj de mano, que estaba colocado en la mesita de su lado de la cama. Eran las tres de la mañana. ¡Mierda! ¿Quién coño llamaría a esa hora?

Tomo su _BlackBerry_, que estaba al lado del reloj y miro la pantalla, era un número desconocido para él. Contesto con descuido.

-¿Si?

_-Inuyasha… ¿Qué tal, bebe?_

¡No puede ser! Volteo a mirar a Kagome y esta dormía profundamente, no se había despertado con el molesto timbre del celular. Debia estar muy cansada, claro, con la reciente maratón de sexo que habían tenido en su nueva casa, no era de menos.

_-¿Inuyasha?_ –preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Espera un momento…

Inuyasha soltó un bufido y se levanto sigilosamente de la cama, tomando sus bóxers y poniéndoselos rápidamente, sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro y mejilla. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala.

-¿Qué demonios haces llamándome? –Gruño- ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?

_-¡Oh, cariño!_ –Soltó Kikyo con una profunda voz, intentando ser sexy- _Tengo mis contactos… y debo decir, que esta vez, me han funcionado bastante bien…_

-¿Qué mierda quieras? –dijo intentando no gritar para que Kagome no escuchara.

_-¿Por qué susurras, no quieres que tu esposita despierte y se enfade? _

-¡Cállate!

-_Tú y tu familia tienen problemas de modales… fue lo que te costo el negocio con Rob_ -Inuyasha entorno los ojos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-_Kouga se comporto mal conmigo e Eve… nos corrió de la ceremonia, el día de tu boda_ –comenzó a explicar Kikyo- _Lo cual hizo que Rob se enfadara y no quisiera tener nada que ver contigo... Debo decir que yo también tuve algo que ver, no solo Eve, pero puedo hacerte el favor de hablar con Rob y convencerlo para que reanuden el negocio… somos muy buenos amigos, nos entendemos muy bien._

-No necesito nada de ti… Resolveré mis problemas yo mismo.

-_Bueno, querido… la oferta sigue en pie, si me necesitas, solo tienes que hacer la llamada misteriosa y todo listo. Ya tienes grabado mi número en tu celular…_

Se ofendió por como dijo sus palabras, insinuando que haría cosas a escondidas de Kagome.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Kikyo! –colgó rápidamente y gruño molesto.

Kouga tenía que darle muchas explicaciones.

Se supone que ahora todo seria felicidad, ya que finalmente estaba casado con Kagome y ambos estaban enamorados, pero parece que su vida volvía a complicarse… y ahora Kikyo metía sus narices donde no la llamaban.

Ni en su hogar podía estar en paz.


	22. Pasado condena futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Discúlpenme! Mil disculpas!... Pero saben que nunca los defraudare con esta historia, ya les dije que yo también soy como otra lectora… Así que, cuando no actualizo, yo también me desespero. Siento mucho la tardanza! Bienvenido a los nuevos lectores! 106 REVIEWS! GUAO! SON LOS MEJORES LECTORES, todo esto es gracias a ustedes, escribo por ustedes y para ustedes… Gracias por apreciar mi historia, reviews, alertas y favoritos LOS APRECIO MUCHO.

Disfruten el nuevo capítulo, les encantara… Sin duda estarán vueltos locos por saber que sucederá en el próximo, ya lo verán…

Oh! Se me olvidaba: Unas chicas me dijeron que me pasara por sus historias y las leyera… Las leí No crean que soy mala jaja a mi también me encanta leer y me engancho bastante, cuando pueda les dejo un review… Déjenme uno a mi Colegas!

* * *

**EL PASADO CONDENA AL FUTURO**

"_Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín y no como sofá"_

_Harold MacMillan_

La azabache despertó estirando su cuerpo, sonriente y feliz. Ladeo su rostro hacia el lado derecho y se encontró con su atractivo esposo, mirándola fijamente mientras despertaba. La luz del sol matutino, que penetraba por las cortinas blancas de la ventana, le daba al rostro y los bruñidos ojos de Inuyasha, un toque de brillo esplendoroso. Kagome le sonrió y estiro su brazo para posar una mano en la mejilla del chico, el ojidorado cerró sus ojos para apreciar mejor la caricia que la azabache le dedicaba.

-Buenos días –murmuro Kagome acercándose a él y depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente.

-Muy buenos días –musito Inuyasha sonriendo.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Pregunto la chica. La verdad era que no, sus conversaciones telefónicas de la noche anterior lo tenían preocupado, pero no quería meter a Kagome en esto. Después de colgar a Kikyo, volvió a la cama e intento dormir un poco; sin tener mucho éxito paso toda la noche mirando a Kagome dormir.

-Si… ¿Y tú? –coloco una mano sobre su nuca y la atrajo más hacia él para besarla.

-Muy bien –dijo la chica luego de dejar sus labios y acomodarse sobre la cama, viendo hacia el techo. Inuyasha sostuvo su peso sobre un codo y continúo mirándola fijamente.

-Tenemos que traer todas nuestras cosas –comento el ojidorado.

-Si… será extraño no estar en la finca, sin todo el alboroto que siempre hay ahí.

-Te acostumbraras –peino el cabello de la chica- Hoy ira Totosai a la finca, debemos hablar… puedes quedarte aquí ¿O qué prefieres venir?

-Ummmm… iré contigo, así podemos traer nuestras cosas cuando regresemos –la azabache se levanto de la cama, rodeando su cuerpo con la sabana, y ofreció a Inuyasha una mano para que se levantara.

-¿Qué haces? –frunció el ceño.

-¡Vamos! –Lo urgió a que se levantara- Debemos darnos una ducha y salir lo más pronto posible… muero de hambre.

Inuyasha sonrió y se levanto totalmente desnudo, jalando a Kagome de un brazo para acercarla a él, quitándole la sabana que la cubría en el proceso y dejándola igual a él; desnuda. Sus pieles se tocaron, el chico reacciono rápidamente, sonriéndole a la azabache.

-Inuyasha… -la chica lo reprendió- No quiero tardar… en verdad, tengo bastante hambre y mis energías no son suficientes…

El ambarino hundió su cara el cuello de su esposa y sonrió cuando ella suspiro ante su contacto.

-No tienes que hacer nada… me encargare de todo –dicho esto la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la ducha.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El ambarino entro a su despacho, encontrándose con Kouga y Totosai sentados en el sofá, esperándolo.

-Nos hiciste esperar bastante –dijo Totosai.

-Lo siento, acabo de llegar…

Kouga se levanto del sofá, interrumpiéndolo.

-De la cabaña, tu nuevo hogar –menciono con un tono de irritación que hizo que Inuyasha frunciera el ceño y entornara los ojos hacia él. De alguna manera, y sin aparente razón, a Kouga le molestaba saber que Inuyasha viviría con Kagome en la cabaña, en la que él había pasado un buen rato con la azabache.

-Si… mi nuevo hogar –dijo Inuyasha resaltado cada palabra.

Totosai también se puso de pie y miro a los dos chicos, sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

-Tenemos asuntos que resolver, luego podemos hablar de tu vida de casado…

-Cierto –miro a Kouga- Ahora, puedes explicarme bien lo que paso… por favor.

El ojiazul suspiro profundamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Recuerdas que el día de la boda vimos a Kikyo? –Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, luego desapareció… se fue.

-Tampoco volviste a ver a tu socio ni a su esposa –el ambarino entorno los ojos- Ok, te explico… Me molesto que Kikyo estuviera en un lugar donde no era bienvenida, sé muy bien que a Kagome no le agrada esa mujer y además solo iba para molestar. Discutí con tu ex… si no lo sabes, la esposa de tu socio es bastante entrometida… También tuve un pequeño roce con ella y la mujer se enfado, llevándose a Kikyo y llamándome grosero… Dijo que no se quedaría así…

-Razón por la cual, llegamos a la conclusión, de que Evelyn es la razón por la que Parker no quiere tener ningún contacto con la familia Taisho –dijo Totosai.

Inuyasha recordó la llamada de Kikyo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kouga.

-Tú también eres un entrometido, sino hubieses mantenido tu boca cerrada, nada de esto estuviera pasando –exclamo Inuyasha.

-Sí, y probablemente hubiese arruinado tu boda… o peor, no estuvieras casado.

-¡Basta! –Exclamo Totosai- Lo que debemos hacer es intentar resolver el problema, no discutir… Inuyasha, Kouga está dispuesto a ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

-¿En que puede ayudar? El nunca estuvo al corriente de los negocios de la familia, por lo tanto no sabe nada de esto… ni de lo mucho que me costó a mí y a muchas otras personas, lograr lo que hoy tenemos.

Kouga se cruzo de brazos y sonrió sagazmente.

-Aunque no lo creas, se bastante del negocio primito… Pero tranquilo, no me inmiscuiré en tus asuntos con Parker, no de nuevo… Intentare hacerte recuperar el dinero perdido, con mis negocios.

Inuyasha se confundió ¿En que podía ayudar los negocios que mantenía Kouga, con el negocio de los vinos?

-La publicidad no tiene nada en común con la vinicultura –dijo el ojidorado.

-Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha, la empresa de Kouga te puede ayudar bastante –aclaro Totosai.

Kouga sonrió y asintió una vez, el ambarino lo miro con confusión. El negocio de su primo era bastante productivo, había prosperado los últimos años y los acuerdos que tenía con numerosas empresas administrativas, publicitarias, de campañas y de multitudinarios productos que salían al mercado; eran bastante lucrativos, por lo que hacer negocios con Inuyasha los beneficiaría a ambos.

-Muy bien… Te explico –después de unos minutos callado, Kouga se dispuso a explicar o que tenía planeado a su primo- Todos tus vinos y afines son un éxito en el mercado, la industria conoce muy bien el apellido Taisho y la calidad de sus productos… Gracias a mi difunto tío y a todo lo que has logrado en estos años. Nunca has tenido la necesidad de hacer publicidad a la finca…

-La primera y última campaña publicitaria que realizo InuNo fue hace mucho tiempo, ustedes dos solo eran unos niños –agrego Totosai.

-Y, claro está, fue lo que le dio a los vinos Taisho su reconocido nombre… no hubo necesidad de realizar más campañas… Piénsalo, si logramos realizar una buena campaña publicitaria a ambos nos traería éxito… más del que ya tenemos.

Inuyasha asintió, su primo tenía razón.

-Hemos hecho millones de análisis y explorado todas las posibilidades que hay –dijo Totosai, impresionando a Inuyasha.

-Han trabajado bastante... –susurro el ojidorado.

-Te hemos ahorrado mucho trabajo, Inuyasha… La mejor época es la que se avecina. El Festival del vino es la excusa perfecta para realizar la campaña publicitaria. Kouga pondrá a su empresa a trabajar en un comercial y se encargara de todo lo que sea necesario para más difusión… Nosotros solo pondremos el dinero de producción y a toda la finca a la orden para que el comercial sea grabado aquí…

-No solo será un comercial, también habrá vallas publicitarias, anuncios por radio y todo lo necesario –agrego Kouga.

Inuyasha asintió, parece que todo estaba arreglado…

-Pero aun así debo intentar recuperar el negocio con Parker –susurro y sus dos "socios" asintieron.

-Todo esto nos dará tiempo, pero debes buscar la manera –dijo Totosai.

-Sí, eso hare… mientras tanto, ustedes encárguense de la organización del Festival del vino, había olvidado por completo que se celebraría la semana entrante.

-Tranquilo, nos encargaremos de todo… así tu no tendrás mucho trabajo y tampoco descuidaras tu matrimonio –dijo Totosai sonriendo.

-Gracias.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache caminaba hacia la salida de la casa, se estaba encargando de subir las maletas a la _Range Rover_ de Inuyasha, para luego llevarlas a la cabaña. Era demasiado equipaje, tendría que llevarse otras cosas luego.

Cerró el maletero y miro todo lo que estaba amontonado en la camioneta.

-Aun faltan muchas cosas –murmuro para sí misma y entro de nuevo a la casa.

Camino hacia los pasillos que iban a las habitaciones y vio a Kouga salir del despacho de Inuyasha, sonrió y lo saludo con una mano, el ojiazul camino hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Kagome… ¿Cómo estás? –El chico se sonrojo- Bueno… debes estar muy bien, te ves hermosa ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

-Sí, gracias… Estoy muy bien, tú también te ves… saludable.

Rio sin saber que decirle, el se veía igual que siempre, pero aprecio que el cumplido del chico.

-¿Y… como te va con tu nueva vida de casada?

-Oh… bien, supongo… es como si ya tuviéramos años casados. Es extraño… Pero estoy feliz.

-Lo imagino…

-¡Hey!... Casi lo olvido, traje un regalo para ti –comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación- Espérame en la sala, en seguida voy.

Kouga hizo caso y fue a la sala, tomando asiento en el sofá grande y vio como la azabache volvía con una caja en sus manos, entregándosela en seguida. El chico la miro extrañado.

-¡Vamos, ábrela! –exclamo la azabache.

El chico asintió y abrió la caja, encontrándose con la hermosa cadena de plata, con una cruz celta bien definida.

-¡Guao! –La saco de la caja para mirarla mejor- ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaba lo celta?

Kagome sonrió contenta de que al chico le haya gustado.

-Te dije alguna vez que soy adivina –dijo bromeando, el chico se carcajeo.

-No creo que te lo haya dicho Inuyasha –la azabache negó con la cabeza- Ummm… ¿Quién?

-Solo lo sé… Espero la disfrutes.

-Gracias.

Permanecieron mirándose sin decir nada durante unos segundos, hasta que escucharon dos voces aproximándose y Kouga se levanto rápidamente del sofá, la chica frunció el ceño con confusión. Inuyasha y Totosai entraron en el salón.

-Hola, señorita Kagome… ¿Cómo esta? –saludo Totosai.

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿Y usted?

-Ahora, mejor –Kagome sonrió- Resolviendo problemas y concretando negocios…

-Lo imaginaba.

-Sí, ahora Kouga y tu esposo tienen negocios… Mejoran las relaciones familiares, quizás tenga que ver con que tu llegada a la vida de Inuyasha.

El hombre sonrió y se despidió de todos, Kouga hizo lo mismo dándole las gracias a la azabache por el grandioso regalo. Kagome miro al ambarino tiernamente.

-¿Así que… negocios con Kouga? –cuestiono sonriendo.

-Sí, su empresa nos ayudara con las campañas publicitarias del vino… aunque no me agrade, ayudara.

La azabache volvió a sonreír y lo abrazo, Inuyasha la miro.

-¿Qué hacías tu con él? –pregunto de la mala gana.

-Le entregaba su regalo… no tenía idea de que estaría aquí ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no quería que lo vieras…

Kagome frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente.

-Inuyasha…

-Lo sé, lo sé… debo dejar de sentir celos por Kouga.

-Si –murmuro y se acurruco en su pecho- No amaría a nadie como te amo a ti, Inuyasha.

El ambarino sonrió y la abrazo mucho más fuerte.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Falta solo una! –Exclamo Kagome empujando una maleta con un poco de agotamiento. Miro todo el equipaje, todavía faltaban la mitad de sus cosas y las del ojidorado.

-¿La maleta mas grande, cierto? –La azabache asintió y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, Inuyasha le sonrió y salió a buscar la última maleta.

Kagome estaba bastante cansada, se acomodo bien sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, en cuestión de segundos cayó en el más profundo de los sueños.

-¡Listo! –Exclamo Inuyasha dejando sobre el piso el equipaje. Estaba a punto hablarle a la azabache, cuando miro hacia el mueble y se percato de que estaba durmiendo- Se quedo dormida…

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación para que estuviera más cómoda. Le quito las botas de tacón que tenía puestas y la dejo continuar durmiendo, mientras el bajo hasta el salón de la cabaña para hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Tenía que disculparse con Parker por la actitud de Kouga el día de su boda, probablemente con Evelyn también, quizás hasta con Kikyo; pero tenía que conseguir que se reanudara el contrato.

Hora de realizar llamadas…

Primero llamo a la oficina de Parker, en donde se manejaban todos sus negocios; contesto la secretaria dándole una cita para esa misma tarde, pero lamentablemente no se podría reunir con Parker sino hasta el mes que viene, la cita solo serviría para hablar con alguna otra persona que supiera del negocio y no era lo que quería Inuyasha. Llamo a su casa en Los Ángeles, donde sabia que aquel hombre pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, pero contesto la doméstica diciéndole que sus jefes estaban de vacaciones. Bufo de fastidio y se tumbo sobre el mueble, sería bastante difícil encontrarlo.

Si tan solo tuviera el numero personal de Parker o Evelyn todo sería más fácil, pero sus negocios nunca habían llegado a ser amistad, solo eran negocios; para Rob Parker los negocios no se mezclaban con la vida personal e Inuyasha creía lo mismo, así que lo respeto y nunca intercambiaron sus teléfonos personales… solo el de sus hogares, la finca de los Taisho y el departamento de Parker, porque era el lugar en donde tenían sus despachos y trabajaban.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando recordó la agenda que Totosai había dejado en su auto una vez, nunca se la devolvió, siempre lo olvidaba. Allí estaban los teléfonos importantes actualizados. Como su compañero de negocios y a veces asistente, Totosai investigaba números telefónicos, direcciones y cuentas bancarias personales de sus socios, _"Uno nunca sabe"_ decía siempre el hombre. InuNo era el que había impuesto esta extraña regla, de la que pocos sabían, hace muchos años. Parecía algo extraño, pero ahora era perfecto. Salió de la casa, busco la agenda en su auto y volvió a entrar, buscando en la gruesa libreta lo que necesitaba.

Tomo el teléfono de nuevo y marco el número personal de Parker, repico varias veces hasta que la llamada fue desviada al buzón de mensajes. Inuyasha suspiro resignado, pero decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Hola… Paker, es Inuyasha Taisho… Llamaba para hablar contigo acerca de lo sucedido, te debo una disculpa por lo que paso, a tu esposa también. Perdona por no contactarte antes, pero como sabrás estaba en mi luna de miel, por lo que nada se me fue informado… En verdad espero que podamos tener una plática y se aclare todo, fuiste uno de mis mejores inversionistas y estoy seguro de que la sociedad nos hubiese traído grandes frutos a los dos… Bueno, espero una repuesta. Gracias.

Colgó y tomo nuevamente las llaves del auto, iría a la oficina de Parker… Quizás lograra algo, así lo esperaba.

**.**

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo y golpeo el capot de su Range Rover.

La secretaria le dijo que debía hablar con el asistente personal de Parker. Este le hablo sobre el incidente y la decisión de su jefe de abandonar cualquier negocio con la familia Taisho. Al parecer no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ya que hasta el mismo asistente intento convencerlo de lo contrario y este solo dijo que no tendría más contacto con Inuyasha, a pesar de que sus negocios juntos serian fructíferos… No le importo.

La única buena señal que tuvo en todo el día, fue que Kouga lo ayudaría a recuperar cualquier dinero mal invertido. Totosai y el se encargarían de todo, ni siquiera tenía que asumir la organización del Festival del vino, de alguna manera le hicieron la mayoría de las actividades de las que él se encargaba, fácil.

No tenía idea de que debía hacer.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es… Llamar… –murmuraba para sí mismo mientras pensando bien las cosas- Llamar a Kikyo.

Suspiro y aunque su voluntad, corazón y orgullo le decían que no lo hiciera, sus pensamientos se centraban en recuperar a Parker, a como dé lugar… Así que busco sus últimas llamadas y llamo a su antiguo amor.

-Inuyasha… decidiste llamarme. Eso quiere decir que soy tu única posibilidad –rio Kikyo cuando contesto la llamada- Supongo que debemos hablar… pero no por teléfono, los negocios deben ser resueltos cara a cara, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

**CONTINUARA**


	23. Verdades y mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola!... Creo que esta vez los hice esperar menos tiempo. Dije que subiría el capitulo la semana pasado pero aun no lo tenía listo, hoy lo escribí porque tenía bastante inspiración y digamos que –Pienso yo- me quedo perfecto. Las cosas en la historia ya están comenzando a complicarse, quizás puedan imaginarse lo que va a pasar o quizás no… Si creen que piensan lo que pasara díganmelo en un review! :)

Bueno, espero que todos estén bien. Les deseo lo mejor de corazón… Durante los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en mi vida, digamos que vivía pensando que era feliz y todo era color de rosa y la verdad no es así… es duro ver cómo pasan cosas y darte de cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlas sino que te escondes y realmente quieres salir de tu escondite pero no encuentras la forma… La única manera de sentirme feliz es escribiendo mis historias, leyendo otras y claro leyendo libros, son mi mejor salvación. Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews y espero que sigan exigiendo que continúe mis historias porque realmente me hacen feliz! Cuídense mucho y discúlpenme por este momento de nostalgia, solo quería desahogarme por unos momentos. Nos leemos pronto ;)

* * *

**VERDADES Y MENTIRAS**

"_Mentiroso no es lo contrario de sincero, pero sincero si es lo contrario de mentiroso"_

Inuyasha esperaba desesperado.

Permanecía sentado en una mesa, el calor del día y la desesperación lo estaban abrumando. El día anterior quedo con Kikyo de encontrarse en un café afueras de la cuidad, en donde él estaba seguro de que nadie lo vería, donde no se encontraría con algún conocido _"por casualidad"_. La pelinegra debía haber llegado hace unos diez minutos, el ambarino se estaba desesperando…

-¡Buenos días, Inu! –Dijo la ex novia del chico, tomando asiento calmadamente.

Llevaba un vestido color crema, con tacones blancos y grandes lentes de sol que la protegían de sol, un atuendo elegante pero sin dejar de ser revelador, ya que la chica siempre se encargaba de mostrar sus atributos a todos a su alrededor… siempre, queriendo llamar la atención.

-Hola… Kikyo –susurro Inuyasha.

-¡Oh, bebe… el matrimonio te ha hecho más guapo! –Exclamo mirando al ojidorado de arriba abajo- ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?

-Vayamos al grano, Kikyo –dijo un Inuyasha muy serio, Kikyo hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, pero primero te diré un pequeño secreto… que espero no digas a nadie, porque si lo haces tú también saldrás perjudicado… Una pequeña advertencia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No fue Evelyn la que hizo que Rob deshiciera su acuerdo, fui yo –Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin entender- Claro que, Eve también se quejo… pero yo realice una mejor hazaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Inuyasha comenzaba a sospechar lo que iba a decirle Kikyo.

-Digamos que, a veces, las amantes… Tenemos más influencia en los hombres que las mismas esposas –el ambarino puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estas acostándote con Parker? –Pregunto incrédulo.

-Desde hace algún tiempo, digamos que su ayuda me ha servido para muchas cosas… entre esas acercarme a ti.

-Lo hiciste apropósito –el ambarino entrecerró los ojos y la miro con desprecio.

-Claro que lo hice apropósito, necesitaba una manera de acercarme a ti –dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza- Kouga me hizo más fáciles las cosas…

-¡Estás loca! –dio un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor los miraran.

-Inuyasha, cálmate… no quiero armar un escándalo, solo quería decirte la verdad –musito Kikyo suavemente.

-¿Para qué…para qué demonios regresaste? Tengo una vida feliz en la que no estás ni estarás incluida jamás, Kikyo.

-Intento acercarme a ti porque… aun te amo, Inuyasha. Has sido el único hombre al que he amado.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada irónica y se recostó de su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueando una ceja para mirarla con expresión sarcástica.

-No me mires así… es cierto lo que digo. Siempre te he amado –manifestó Kikyo con expresión indómita.

-¿Si? Entonces, dime… ¿Por qué sedujiste a Kouga… mi primo? –pregunto satírico.

-Yo no lo seduje –Inuyasha arqueo la ceja- Bueno, sí, lo seduje… pero tienes que entender que estaba confundida.

-¿Confundida?

-Si, además sentí un gran peso sobre mí… muchas personas esperaban demasiado de mí, eso me saturo y por un momento pensé que ese sentimiento se iría si…

-¿Por qué en lugar de acostarte con Kouga, no acudiste a mi? –Interrumpió el ambarino duramente- Yo era tu novio y prometido… No él.

-¡Lo sé!... pero era insólito, tenía muchas miradas sobre mí. Era una carga muy grande ser tu novia… Tenías demasiadas responsabilidades, el único que me prestó atención en ese momento fue Kouga…

Inuyasha la miro fijamente y recordó lo que había pasado, lo destruido que estaba cuando se entero de la verdad. Pensó en Kagome, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Kouga y nada paso entre ellos, el confiaba en ella y sentía cosas que nunca sintió por Kikyo, no era igual… Kagome _si_ lo amaba, ella jamás caería tan bajo.

-Ni siquiera tenía idea de que se conocían –murmuro Inuyasha recordando. Mantuvo silencio durante unos minutos y luego volvió a mirarla con expresión adusta- Es triste Kikyo, pero supongo que las cosas pasan por algo… simplemente, el destino tenía algo mejor preparado para mí…

-¿Qué? –La pelinegra frunció el ceño- Hablas de la insípida zo…

-No atrevas a insultarla –Reclamo Inuyasha y comenzó a abrocharse los botones de su saco para irse- Ahora, si no tienes nada importante que decirme…

-¡No! –Lo tomo de un brazo antes de que se fuera- No te vayas… necesitas de mi ayuda para recuperar tu negocios con Rob. Aun no hemos hablado de eso.

Inuyasha lo pensó bien. No quería volver a tener esa conversación con Kikyo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que aun lo amaba después de lo que hizo? Después de todo, seguía siendo una mujer cínica y sin escrúpulos. Pero necesitaba saber cómo podía recuperar su negocio, después de todo era el más importante que había logrado hacer desde que murió su padre. Su padre soñaba con realizar un negocio de ese tamaño, y él lo logro en su nombre, tenía que recuperarlo.

-Está bien –dijo y Kikyo lo soltó sonriendo- Pero solo hablaremos de eso… ¿Ok?

-Quedo claro –dijo la pelinegra acomodándose sobre su asiento.

Inuyasha llamo a un camarero que pasaba, pidió dos cafés y luego volvió a mirarla.

-Muy bien… ¿qué debo hacer para recuperar mi negocio con Parker? –pregunto cuándo trajeron el café.

-Pues… nada. Yo lo convencí de que anulara el contrato, solo debo convencerlo de que vuelvan a hacerlo.

-¿Solo eso? –Kikyo asintió en silencio- Bueno, te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras…

-No es cierto, no agradecerás nada –interrumpió la chica- Lo hice solo porque deseaba verte… solo eso.

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Te dije que no quiero seguir hablando del tema…

-Está bien… Hablare con Rob, espero que ceda –susurro con una mirada triste- Te llamare en cuanto tenga noticias.

Inuyasha asintió satisfecho y dejo sobre la mesa su pago por el café. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hasta sus respectivos autos, Kikyo se detuvo antes de entrar al suyo.

-¡Inuyasha! –Lo llamo y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto pensado que había olvidado decirle algo acerca del asunto de Parker.

-¿La amas? –Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, pero no contesto y la chica no volvió a preguntar- Cuídate.

Dicho esto se acerco a él y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, se alejo y volvió a su auto. El gesto causo en Inuyasha un estremecimiento, como aquellos que solía tener en el pasado cuando la amaba, cuando eran novios y ella lo acariciaba pasionalmente… lo asustaba sentirse así de nuevo por esa mujer.

Deseo regresar con Kagome y estrecharla entre sus brazos un largo rato.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache se balanceaba en el columpio del patio trasero de la cabaña, mientras veía el maravilloso paisaje frente a ella; un lago y arboles que se alzaban sobre todo el lugar. Sonreía por el maravilloso sentimiento que tenía en estos momentos de su vida.

Escucho un auto que se acercaba y fue a ver de quien se trataba, era Kouga. Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero esta se desvaneció al ver que el ojiazul mantenía una expresión extraña.

-Kouga… -Musito Kagome y el chico entro en la casa sin miramientos.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –pregunto ceñudo.

-El… salió por la mañana, tenía negocios que resolver. Tú… ¿deseas hablar con él? Debe estar en su oficina, yo… -la azabache hablaba suavemente, extrañada al ver a su amigo un tanto molesto.

-No, no importa… Lo que tengo que decir puedes decírselo tu también –interrumpió acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono asustada por la expresión de Kouga y su evidente tensión.

-Lo sabía, desde un principio lo supe… pero tu evidente encanto me cegó –dijo esto último sarcásticamente y Kagome se confundió mucho mas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente, Mcgregor me lo dijo todo –Aquel nombre hizo que la azabache comenzara a temblar.

-Tú… ¿sabes la verdad?

-¡Sí! –Exclamo Kouga furioso- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado así!

-No, Kouga... –intento explicar.

-¡Creí que éramos amigos Kagome! –Riño mirándola fijamente- Ahora resulta que todo era falso, tu e Inuyasha se inventaron un tierno romance solo por dinero… Nunca creí que Inuyasha cayera tan bajo, quizás no nos llevemos bien pero nunca pensé mal de él… y tú… ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?

-Kouga, tienes razón estuvo mal, pero… -la azabache quería dejar bien claro todo a Kouga, después de todo el era su amigo y merecía conocer la verdad.

-No hay peros que valgan. Dime una cosa… ¿Inventaste toda aquella historia de que eras huérfana solo para obtener dinero?

Kagome permanecía con la cabeza baja mientras Kouga le reclamaba, pero esta vez alzo su rostro para mirarlo fijamente y las lagrimas contenidas, por culpa y vergüenza, vagaron por su rostro convirtiéndose en lágrimas de dolor al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo acerca de su pasado.

-¡No, nunca mentiría con algo así!… Lo que me paso en Inglaterra es cierto, nunca te mentí acerca de eso y mucho menos te engañe al decirte que te consideraba un buen amigo…

-No sigas mintiéndome por favor –pidió el chico dolido- Dime la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Lo hare… No te seguiré mintiendo porque no lo mereces.

La azabache limpio su rostro con el dorso de su mano y suspiro prolongadamente. A Kouga le dolía verla llorar, pero más le dolía el sentirse engañado por una persona a la que apreciaba tanto, merecía saber la verdad.

Permanecieron el silencio unos minutos y finalmente la azabache hablo.

- Primero quiero que queden claras dos cosas…

-Okey –asintió Kouga esperando que dijera todo.

-Uno… Amo a Inuyasha por sobre todas las cosas. El, mis amigos y su familia son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y tu estas incluido en mis amigos y su familia –Kouga suspiro- Dos… Lo que te conté no es falso, es parte de mi pasado y no es para burlarse de ello, en ningún momento espere recibir dinero y menos inventando algo tan delicado.

Kouga asintió y espero paciente que la azabache soltara todo.

-Inuyasha y yo, no nos llevábamos precisamente bien… nuestra relación era, parecida a la que ustedes tienen.

-¿Se odiaban? –Pregunto Kouga frunciendo el ceño y Kagome asintió- ¿Insultos y demás?

-Sí… Todo comenzó unas semanas antes de que cumpliera los veintitrés. Mi visa se venció y no la renovarían, debía regresar a Inglaterra, lo cual estaba bastante difícil ya que odiaba a los británicos y toda mi vida está hecha aquí… No sabía qué hacer.

-La única manera de que quedarte seria obteniendo tu nacionalidad y para eso debías casarte –concluyo Kouga.

-Sango y su novio eran los únicos que sabían lo que estaba pasando, Miroku se fue de lengua suelta y le dijo todo a Inuyasha… Yo ya estaba resignada a que debía volver el Inglaterra, hasta estaba buscando trabajo y departamento por internet. El día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños apareció Inuyasha diciéndome que sabía todo y me propuso casarme con él, dijo que los dos saldríamos ganando y estaba tan desesperada por quedarme, que acepte… Se supone que nos divorciaríamos en unos meses.

Kouga permaneció en silencio, por el brillo en los ojos de la azabache supo que estaba siendo honesta y creyó todo lo que dijo, no era normal que pasaran estas cosas pero de alguna manera sabia que la chica decía la verdad.

-Aun así… está mal lo que hicieron, engañaron a todos –dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé… y lo siento, se que está mal. Por favor, no digas nada…

-¿Qué? –exclamo el ojiazul.

-Solo te pido eso… por favor. Hazlo por Inuyasha, es tu primo… no importa lo que pase conmigo, pero él no merece que su familia lo odio por esto.

Kouga frunció el ceño y Kagome rompió a llorar, el chico suspiro y estrecho entre sus brazos a la chica.

_¡Inuyasha es un imbécil! _Pensó, decidido a guardar el secreto, solo por Kagome; aunque seguía enojado por el engaño, nadie lo merecía. Inuyasha era un imbécil por utilizar a Kagome, ella no quería volver a su país por las cosas malas que vivió allá… el solo quería dinero.

-Está bien, Kagome… No llores –murmuro acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla- Guardare el secreto… pero Inuyasha no debe saber que yo estoy al tanto de todo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Kagome alzando su rostro cubierto de lagrimas para mirarlo.

-Es lo mejor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Inuyasha y Totosai esperaban impacientes la llegada de Kouga.

Habían quedado en encontrarse todos en la finca, en el despacho de Inuyasha, hace dos horas y el no había dado señales de vida desde hace bastante rato.

-Dijo que venía enseguida –le dijo Totosai a Inuyasha.

-¡Oh, por dios! Eso fue hace una hora –exclamo Inuyasha molesto.

-Volveré a llamarlo –Totosai tomo su celular.

-No importa, llegara en cualquier momento…

Totosai suspiro resignado y ambos tomaron asiento, Inuyasha en la silla detrás del escritorio y su amigo frente a él… justo en ese momento entro Kouga al despacho.

-Lo siento, me distraje con algo y no vi la hora –dijo tomando asiento rápidamente.

-¿Distraído? –pregunto Inuyasha y luego agrego sarcásticamente:- Claro, todos nos distraemos dos horas…

-Inuyasha, por favor –lo reprendió Totosai, Kouga lo miro fijamente.

-Cierto, pero estaba haciendo algo importante.

Totosai suspiro y rolo los ojos, estos dos no iban a cambiar nunca; decidió cambiar de tema y hablar de lo que verdaderamente fueron a hablar todos: _Negocios_.

-Kouga y yo tenemos todo listo para el festival del vino, durante todo la semana próxima se celebrara… por todo lo alto, claro está –dijo el hombre adulto con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro. Mis publicistas y todo lo necesario para realizar la mejor campaña, estarán aquí todo la semana capturando las mejores imágenes –sonrió altivo- Confía en nosotros… este festival será el mejor que se ha celebrado en toda la historia del vino.

-Así lo espero –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Tu que tenias que decirnos? – Le pregunto Totosai.

Inuyasha se tenso, tenía que mentir y no le gustaba para nada, pero sabía que era mejor así. Nadie iba a saber que había conversado con Kikyo jamás, tampoco diría que ella era amante de Parker, después de todo no era asunto suyo… todo con la condición de que su ex novia cumpliera con lo que le dijo y se mantuviera alejada de él y su familia.

-Conseguí una cita con Parker, no he podido hablar con él pero si con su asistente y puede que consiga algo… Ya me disculpe por lo que paso y accedieron a darme una cita para que podamos hablar.

-¿Recuperamos el negocio? –preguntaron Kouga y Totosai al unisonó, muy entusiasmados.

-Aun no, pero hay bastantes posibilidades de que así sea –les dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, pero dolido de tener que mentirles.

-Esperemos que así sea, Inuyasha –dijo Totosai- Haz un gran esfuerzo.

Totosai se fue sonriendo. Kouga estaba enojado con Inuyasha por lo que había pasado, pero no lo demostró.

… Y el ambarino comenzaba a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

¿Cuándo aprendería que la mentira no era la solución para salir de los problemas? Porque al final… la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz.

**CONTINUARA**


	24. El principio del final

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Holaaaaaa! Como están? Hoy les traigo un capitulo emocionante, algunas querrán matarme, otras lloraran y otras no se qué harán, pero de lo que estoy segura es que despertara muchas emociones. Cuando terminen de leerlo asegúrense de dejarme buenos y largos comentario donde me describan lo que sintieron y lo que quieren o no quieren que pase, pero déjenme un review.

Iba a dejar un adelanto del próximo capítulo pero… lo dejare con la intriga. Ah! Otra cosa, lean muy bien porque hay detalles en este capítulo que definirán lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, y… creo que faltan más o menos unos seis o siete capítulos para el final de la historia, todo depende.

Gracias y disfruten!

* * *

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL**

"_Y ahora el silencio Empieza a hablar  
y abre diciendo  
que es el comienzo del final  
y no sabemos si llorar  
o si muriendo en darnos un beso de amistad  
con sabor a soledad"_

_Comienzo del final. Jeremías._

_**.**_

Ya era tarde, llevaba todo el día lejos de su hogar… y cuando decía hogar no se refería a la cabaña en donde ahora vivía con su esposa, se refería a ella, a Kagome.

A penas estaciono su _Range Rover_, bajo rápidamente y entro en la casa, buscando a la azabache, necesitándola. Kagome estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de _Paulo Coelho_ y escuchando a aquel pianista que tanto le gustaba, el ambarino se acerco a ella rápidamente y quito el libro de sus manos suavemente, apago la música.

-Inuyasha –pronuncio su nombre suavemente y miro su libro, que al ambarino mantenía en una de sus manos mientras miraba a la chica. Kagome noto un brillo extraño en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

El chico dejo el libro en la mesita frente al sofá y se arrodillo frente a Kagome, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y abrazándola de la cintura. La azabache frunció el ceño, su esposo estaba actuando realmente extraño… ¿no se habría enterado de que Kouga…?

_¡No!_

-Inuyasha… ¿Estás bien? –pregunto acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-Sí, yo solo… te extrañe –murmuro melancólico- Durante todo el día lo único que hice fue extrañar tenerte en mis brazos.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio, no era lo que ella pensaba… pero, Inuyasha estaba siendo muy tierno.

-¿Por qué no regresaste más temprano entonces? –pregunto sonriendo.

-Lo siento –dijo aspirando el exquisito perfume la chica, luego se levanto y la miro fijamente- Bésame, Kagome.

En ese momento la chica sentía que un calor vehemente se acumulaba en todo su cuerpo. Acerco sus labios a los del chico y lo beso suavemente, pero el ambarino avivo el beso, haciendo mucho más profundo y salvaje, algo pasional que la hizo derretirse.

-Déjame hacerte mía, Kagome –susurro Inuyasha sobre sus labios, con una voz cargada de infinita ternura.

-Inuyasha, soy tuya desde hace mucho –musito Kagome y el chico volvió a besarla, esta vez enredando las lenguas de ambos y acariciando todo el cuerpo de la azabache.

El ambarino realizo un rápido movimiento y los acostó a ambos en el sofá, el sobre ella y sus piernas enredadas mientras compartían pasionales besos y tiernas caricias. Kagome gemía mientras la lengua de Inuyasha se hundía en su boca y ella acariciaba sus musculosos brazos.

Inuyasha comenzó a quitarse la camisa rápida y desesperadamente, mientras la azabache se quitaba la suya pausadamente sin romper la conexión entre sus miradas. Inuyasha la ayudo a quitarse sus pantalones de mezclilla mientras besaba suavemente sus piernas, luego se irguió y se quito los suyos; también su ropa interior. Quedo totalmente desnudo mientras Kagome aun tenía sus bragas y brasier puestos.

El ambarino la beso apasionadamente.

-Te amo… te amo demasiado –susurro mientras introducía una mano dentro de sus bragas y comenzaba a morder cuidadosamente su cuello.

Kagome gimió en el momento en que el chico comenzó a separar sus pliegues delicadamente para introducir un dedo. Inuyasha movió el dedo con ahincó y luego coloco otro en su clítoris, estimulándola mucho mas y haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

-Di mi nombre, Kagome –Susurro con voz ronca y seductora. Se acerco a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras introducía otro dedo y los movía aun mas rápido- Quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus hermosos labios…

La azabache no tardo en llegar a la cumbre, arqueando su espalda y gritando el nombre de su esposo. Aun con la respiración agitada, Inuyasha le quito sus bragas y el brasier, se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y la coloco sobre él.

-Inuyasha –gimió Kagome cuando sintió al chico lamiendo sus pechos.

-No te imaginas cuanto te deseo, mi hermosa Kagome –susurro, tomo uno de los pezones de la chica y se introdujo de una envestida en ella.

Fueron varios empujes de Inuyasha, cargados de pasión y fogosidad, cuando se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y jadeando por la actividad. Kagome se recargo sobre el hombro de Inuyasha mientras recuperaba le respiración y este acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

La chica estaba bastante cansada, era la primera vez que tenia sexo de esta manera… tan intenso y apasionado. Cuando hacía el amor con Inuyasha solía ser un momento lleno de ternura, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, siempre eran momentos románticos y tiernos… Esa noche Inuyasha había llegado necesitando pasión, como si fuera un seductor riguroso, queriendo sexo salvaje y ardiente… pero, ella no se quedo atrás, se dejo seducir por el chico y le respondió con la misma fogosidad.

Se concentro tanto en sus pensamientos, que cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida en el hombro de Inuyasha. El ambarino la cargo cuidadosamente, camino con ella en brazos hasta el dormitorio y se introdujo en la cama con ella, acurrucándola contra él.

-Duerme, cariño –beso su frente y cerró los ojos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Una semana después _

La finca volvía a engalanarse, esta vez para que se celebrara el gran _Festival del Vino_.

La azabache estaba más que emocionada, era la primera vez que estaría en una celebración como esa, "_La mayor celebración que se realiza en la finca de los Taisho y toda la región_". Este era solo el primer día del festival y habían montones de personas, niños corriendo de allá para acá y adultos comiendo, bebiendo vino y entreteniéndose con las atracciones que se ofrecían: Cabellos para montar y dar un paseo por toda la finca, ponis para los niños y montones de comida por todas partes.

Lo que más la emocionaba era que la vestimenta para la ocasión era estrictamente blanca, no era por presumir pero el blanco le quedaba muy bien. Se había puesto un vestido blanco de tiras con tacones blancos y había arreglado su cabello de modo que pareciera que era totalmente lacio, sin aquellos rizos que siempre se formaban en sus puntas.

-¡Guao! –Exclamo Rin y Kagome dio una vuelta- Estas hermosa, Kag.

-Gracias, tu también lo estas- Rin llevaba un vestido corto, con flores en el borde y zapatos bajos color crema- ¿Por qué Inuyasha no está contigo?

-Habla con sus socios –hizo una mueca de fastidio y luego sonrió- Pero, no importa… ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Las dos chicas fueron a divertirse un rato, explorando absolutamente todo lo que habían traído para esta celebración.

-¡Kagome! –la azabache volteo sonriente al descubrir que era Kouga quien la llamaba.

-Hola, Kouga… ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto una Rin muy sonriente, luego se distrajo al ver a Shippo y corrió tras él.

-¡Estoy bien, gracias! –le grito Kouga a la chica y luego sonrió y se acerco a Kagome- Adolescentes… ¡Estas hermosa!

Hablaba de una manera tan alegre y confiada, que Kagome no podía creer que hace unos días estuvieron a punto de terminar su amistad… ¡Kouga era el amigo que cualquiera podría desear!

-Gracias, tú te ves bastante bien –dijo la azabache riendo y Kouga soltó una carcajada. El atuendo de todos los hombres era casi igual… una camisa y pantalones blancos de una tela muy ligera.

-¡Si, claro! –dijo Kouga sarcástico, luego olvido el tema de la ropa y pregunto seriamente:- ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? Con todo este lio de Parker imagino que está muy estresado…

Kagome puso una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué lio… de Parker? –interrogo extrañada.

-Oh, lo siento… seguramente Inuyasha no te dijo nada para no preocuparte.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues… yo metí la pata y uno de sus negocios se complico, pero ya todo se está resolviendo… Tranquila.

Kouga dijo todo confiado, la verdad era que no quería más problemas con Inuyasha, era suficiente con la rabia que ya se tenían y era cierto, el había metido la mata pero aquí estaba para repararlo.

En ese momento tuvo una grandiosa idea.

-¡Kagome, tienes que hacerme un gran favor! –exclamo el ojiazul con emoción.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –dijo la azabache tranquilamente.

Kouga le dedico una gran sonrisa y la llevo hasta donde se estaban grabando las escenas para el comercial sobre la finca y el vino Taisho. Inuyasha y Totosai estaban ahí, con montones de personas alrededor filmando y captando varias tomas de diferentes ángulos y con diferentes actores y modelos, la azabache se impresiono.

-¡Guao! –Susurro mientras se acercaban al director del comercial- ¿Cuál es el favor?

Kouga le sonrió y llamo a Totosai y a Inuyasha, quienes se acercaron rápidamente al verlo con la azabache.

-¿Viniste a ver como se grababa el comercial? –pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome, luego de darle un suave beso y tomarla de la cintura posesivamente.

-No, de hecho deseo que ella aparezca en el comercial –contesto Kouga antes de que la azabache dijera algo- Si ella lo quiere también, claro está.

El director se acerco a ellos y sonrió a la azabache.

-Sí, creo que ella es perfecta… además, representa a la compañía de Inuyasha –dijo el hombre canoso dirigiéndose a Kouga.

-Pero… ¿No necesito preparación? –Pregunto al señor canoso que llevaba una gorra que decía "Director"- ¿Vestuario?

-No, esta perfecta así… solo tienes que decir unas cuantas cosas y si actúas bien, saldrá perfecto –contesto el director y llamo a su asistente para que le entregara el libreto a Kagome.

Se llevaron a Kagome para prepararla y Kouga sonrió orgulloso. En ese momento sonó el celular de Inuyasha y este se alejo para atenderlo.

El ambarino de se alejo de la multitud lo suficiente, para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Kikyo –musito seriamente- Dime que conseguiste algo, por favor.

La chica soltó un suspiro y contesto con voz calmada.

-Deberás agradecerme bastante, Inuyasha –permaneció un momento callada- Conseguí un nuevo contrato, no tiene las mismas clausulas del anterior pero es algo que deberías aceptar, ya que estas tan desesperado.

Inuyasha sonrió con alivio.

-¿Cuándo puedo hablar con Parker? –pregunto con ansias.

-Por ahora no desea hablar con nadie, tiene otros asuntos que resolver… pero puedes ver el contrato, yo misma te lo llevare cuando quieras.

El ojidorado lo pensó durante unos minutos…

-Está bien, ven a mi finca mañana por la tarde… a las seis.

-Okey… nos vemos –colgó.

Inuyasha volvió a donde estaban todos. Alrededor de la azabache había varias personas; una chica que la maquillaba, otra arreglando su cabello y Ayame entregándole un guion y explicándole lo que debía hacer. Kagome asentía a lo que le decían, muy segura de sí misma y de lo que estaba por hacer, mientras los demás le sonreían y la alentaban.

-¡Muy bien, todos a escena! –grito el director colocándose en una silla, detrás del monitor que mostraba todas las imágenes.

Kagome leyó por última vez el guion y se lo entrego a Ayame, esta volvió a su lugar con Kouga y todos los camarógrafos se prepararon para obtener las mejores imágenes. Inuyasha se acerco a Kouga.

-¿Todo listo? –pregunto con asombro.

-Si, Kagome lo leyó solo una vez y dijo que podía hacerlo… no son muchas líneas, todo lo que se necesita es buena actuación y ella aseguro que lo haría bien –contesto Kouga mientras miraba con alegría lo que estaban por filmar.

-¡Acción! –exclamo el director e hizo una seña a todos los modelos y actores.

El rodaje comenzó y la azabache dijo unas cinco líneas acerca del vino y la finca, sonrió con elegancia y gracia, impresionando a todos los que la veían actuar.

-Inuyasha, no sabía que Kagome actuara… tienes una verdadera reliquia en tu hogar –le dijo Totosai mientras el miraba embobado a la azabache.

El rodaje continúo por varias horas, captaron imágenes de diferentes ángulos e hicieron una sesión de fotos para la campaña. La azabache recibió felicitaciones de todos, hasta le ofrecieron en la agencia de actores y modelos que trajo Kouga para filmar el comercial, si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

-Creo que estoy empezando a ponerme celoso –murmuro Inuyasha a su oído, la azabache sonrió.

-No debes hacerlo, ya que solo me veras en este tipo de cosas una vez… solo fue suerte de principiante, no me llevo bien con este tipo de trabajo –le dijo mientras tomaba de su mano.

-Eso espero… ¿firmaron el contrato?

-Si, Totosai y Kouga me explicaron porque debía haber un contrato…

-Sí, es mejor así –dijo y le dio un suave beso.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Al día siguiente_

Luego de un día largo, lleno de diversión para todos los que estaban en la finca; todo estaba preparado para que los que desearan, subieran a las barricas a divertirse, pisando las uvas para la cosecha de vino edición especial, que llevaría el nombre Taisho y una cita acerca del festival de ese año.

-¡Apresúrate! –Exclamaba una chica mientras jalaba a su esposo hacia los viñedos- ¡Quiero ser la primera en subir!

-Kagome, no importa en qué momento llegues… serás la primera en subir –le dijo el ambarino con fastidio- Sinceramente, no quiero subir ahí…

La azabache se detuvo y lo miro con confusión.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño- Es tan emocionante y divertido.

-Lo dices porque tu no lo has hecho nunca, pero yo lo hice millones de veces cuando era niño y honestamente no tengo buenos recuerdos de lo que sucedió después… mis piernas dolían mucho, no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Kagome hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Ni siquiera porque esta vez será diferente? –Inuyasha la miro confuso.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, esta vez lo compartirás con tu amada esposa –susurro Kagome rodeando el cuello de Inuyasha, el ojidorado le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien… pero solo por un momento, no quiero cansarme –le dijo y la azabache volvió a jalarlo apresurándose a llegar a donde estaban las barricas con muchas personas a su alrededor.

Llegaron y rápidamente las personas comenzaron a subir, Inuyasha ayudo a Rin a subir a una y esta pidió que Kagome la acompañara, en ese momento el ambarino aprovecho y dejo que la azabache subiera con su prima en lugar de acompañarla él.

-Me la debes –susurro Kagome sonriendo antes de subir a la barrica.

El ambarino sonrió al verla bailar alrededor de la barrica con Rin. Llevaba el ritmo de la música y no paraba de reír y divertirse por lo que estaba haciendo, su vestido blanco ya estaba comenzando a mancharse en el borde del color violeta oscuro de las uvas y ella solo brincaba y pisaba más fuerte, riendo a carcajadas y mirando a Inuyasha.

En el momento en que la azabache aparto la mirada y se dejo llevar por la música junto con la adolescente, el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar y este recordó lo que tenía pendiente en esos momentos. Se alejo de la multitud cuidando que nadie conocido lo viera y contesto rápidamente.

-Hola, estoy estacionando mi auto… podemos encontrarnos en la vendimia.

-¡No! –protesto Inuyasha.

-¿No quieres que te vean conmigo? –dijo la chica incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no quiero… Te veo en la bodega de vinos que está detrás de la piscina ¿recuerdas como llegar?

-Sí, nos vemos –colgó.

Inuyasha miro hacia atrás, con un miedo terrible y con un sentimiento extraño que le decía que no dejara a Kagome, pero se dijo a si mismo que era algo estúpido y se encamino hacia la bodega, prácticamente corriendo.

Cuando llego, abrió la puerta con cuidado asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, miro los alrededores y finalmente entro. Vio toda la bodega, recordando a Kagome y sin entender aun porque tenía un raro presentimiento y aquel vacio extraño en su estomago.

-¿Inuyasha? –Lo llamaron y volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con Kikyo- ¿Estás bien?

-Si –musito asintiendo bruscamente.

-Pareces alterado ¿Estas borracho? –pregunto la pelinegra con preocupación.

-No, solo… por favor, vamos al grano ¿Si? –le dijo desabotonado los primeros botones de su camisa para respirar mejor.

-Okey –saco una carpeta de su bolso y se la entrego al ambarino, quien ya parecía más calmado- Rob dijo que tu sabias perfectamente todo lo que contenía el contrato, solo que no incluyo tres clausulas que estaba en el otro… hay tres copias de cada página.

-Está bien, debo firmar todas y él se quedara con dos –dijo leyendo todo minuciosamente.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, mientras Inuyasha leía todo pausadamente, lo analizaba bien y firmaba lo necesario. Kikyo miro a su alrededor, echando un vistazo a todo el lugar y tomando algunas botellas de vino para leer las inscripciones que tenían.

-No cumpliste tu promesa –susurro suavemente volviendo a colocar una de las botellas en su lugar.

Inuyasha termino de revisar el contrato y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto sin entender.

-Me contaste que tu padre una vez hizo una edición especial de vino y le dio el nombre de tu madre, es ese –señalo la botella que acababa de dejar sobre el estante- Cuando éramos novios prometiste qué harías el mejor vino, con el mejor sabor, el que más ventas tendría… y le colocarías mi nombre.

Se acerco a Inuyasha y este se sorprendió de que ella aun recordara aquellas cosas, que algún día habían sido tan importantes para él.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Deberías cumplir tus promesas, Inuyasha –dijo acercándose mucho mas a él y colocando una mano en el pecho de este.

-¿Me lo dice quien no cumplió las suyas? –arqueo una ceja.

-No lo digo por mí –se acerco a su rostro.

-¿Qué…? –su pregunta fue interrumpida por un beso apasionado que Kikyo rápidamente, le dio.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La diversión había terminado, todos estaban regresando a sus hogares y las barricas estaban siendo guardadas por lo trabajadores de la finca. Hace rato que la azabache no veía a Inuyasha, se había dejado llevar por la diversión y la música, y no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el ambarino desapareció de su vista; no lo veía por ningún lado así que decidió no buscarlo más.

-¡Kagome! –Kouga venía muy sonriente.

-Hola, Kouga ¿Qué tal todo? –dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien, gracias. Venía a decirte que ayer te luciste con tu trabajo, para ser tu primera vez actuando, estuviste muy bien.

-Gracias –musito sonrojada por el cumplido- Pero, como le dije a Inuyasha, solo fue suerte de principiante.

Kouga soltó una carcajada, pero le dio la razón.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –Pregunto sonriente- El atardecer es mejor durante esta época y debo decir que dar un paseo con este grandioso paisaje, relaja bastante.

-Okey –exclamo y caminaron juntos por toda la finca.

Por unos momentos hablaban de cosas triviales y en otros solo observaban como la luz del sol escondiéndose tras las montañas, le daba al viñedo un brillo especial y muy novelesco. La azabache suspiro mientras el viento movía su cabello y miraba fijamente al cielo.

-Debo decir que sería perfecto que un pintor captara este hermoso paisaje –le dio al ojiazul. Kouga hizo una mueca y dibujo un cuadro con su manos, entrecerrando a Kagome y parte del paisaje en el.

-Pues, yo debo decir… -entrecerró sus ojos- Que si tuviera una cámara captaría esta hermosa imagen de ti con ese maravilloso fondo paisajístico tras de ti.

La azabache soltó una leve carcajada y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Prefiero la pintura –dijo pasando a un lado del chico- Ya se hace tarde, deberíamos volver… me está dando mucha hambre.

Kouga la miro perplejo.

-Has pasado todo el día comiendo, te he visto comer cinco veces hoy… creo que ayer fueron siete, sino me equivoco.

-Sí, últimamente como bastante y he ganado unos cuantos kilos demás… creo que debo comenzar a ejercitarme –hizo una mohín de fastidio.

-O, dejar de comer –sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la finca- Tomemos el camino de la piscina, así llegaremos más rápido.

La azabache asintió y tomaron ese camino.

Llegaron al camino de tierra que era bastante empinado, pero a Kagome no le importo y camino más rápido que antes, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible a la finca.

-¡Kagome! –Exclamo Kouga, quien iba unos metros atrás ella- ¿Puedes ir más lento? Este camino cansa bastante.

Kagome volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

-¡Oh, vamos! –Volteo todo su cuerpo caminando hacia atrás, sin ver donde pisaba- No seas niñita.

Kouga la miro y vio que esta se acercaba a la bodega que estaba detrás de la piscina, mirándolo fijamente a él y sin mirar el camino.

-Kagome, cuidado…

Antes de terminar la frase la chica cayó hacia atrás, sin poder sostenerse de nada. Kouga corrió rápidamente a ayudarla y esta solo le sonrió con una cara de color y sobándose los glúteos.

-¿Estás bien? –se agacho a su lado.

-Sí, solo me golpee las pompas –le sonrió, pero se dio cuenta que Kouga no la estaba mirando a ella.

El chico tenía la mirada fija en algo tras ella, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Kouga era de impresión y rabia. Sin entender lo que sucedía y sin levantarse del suelo, volteo rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía.

Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Rabia, dolor, tristeza… no lo sabía.

Inuyasha estaba dentro de la bodega, recostado de uno de los estantes de vino, con la camisa completamente abierta, mostrando todo el pecho y Kikyo lo estaba besando, manteniendo al ambarino bien pegado del estante.

Ella lo veía todo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta de la bodega.

¡Estaban besándose!

Se sentía como una estúpida.

Lo último que escucho y vio fue a Kouga soltando un gruñido de rabia y entrar en la bodega, asuntando a la pareja, que se separo enseguida, y golpeando fuertemente a Inuyasha.


	25. Desenlace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola! Disculpen la demora, igual les tengo una sorpresa para que no se quejen… ya verán ;)

Bueno, algunos sabrán la razón de mi demora y otros no, pero no volveré a decir nada ya que mis ánimos han subido un poco y he podido escribir hasta tres capítulos de la historias, también he actualizado mi adaptación. Gracias por esperar, se que a veces es frustrante porque ya queremos ver que pasa y no actualizan, créanme lo sé porque también leo fics… en fin, disfruten la historia y déjenme reviews laaaaaargos, todos dejen muchos reviews ¿Díganme que no vale la pena? Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo deben dejarme un comentario con lo que sea que quieran decir! Porfa!

Aunque el capitulo es un poco corto, es bastante importante todo lo que pasa aqui.

Nos leemos luego!

**Feliz semana santa! **Espero que la pasen fino, yo fui a distraerme a un parque nacional aquí en Venezuela. Morrocoy, les recomiendo que vayan es muy hermoso y disfrutaran muchísimo ;)

* * *

**DESENLACE**

"_¿Necesidad? Palabra cómoda con que el culpable se quita de encima la culpa, para arrojar en el vacío toda soberbia y traición.__"  
__E. de Geibel_

_._

_._

Kouga no midió su fuerza por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos y golpeo a Inuyasha, rompiendo su labio inferior, pero el ambarino solo miraba a Kagome sin importarle que Kouga lo hubiese golpeado y sin poner atención a Kikyo, quien solo quería quitarle a Kouga de encima.

-¡Basta, Kouga! –exclamo Kikyo intentando controlar al ojiazul.

El ambarino se soltó del agarre de su primo y camino hasta la puerta, la manera en que Kagome lo miraba era extraña, no podía describir el peso de ese atisbo, tampoco entender que era lo que le transmitía con el… ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía.

-Kagome, yo… -intento tomar de su mano pero la azabache camino hacia atrás y corrió rápidamente hasta la casa, Inuyasha intento alcanzarla pero enseguida fue detenido por Kouga, quien se interpuso en su camino.

-Quítate de mi camino… necesito hablar con mi esposa.

Inuyasha estaba distraído intentando correr para alcanzar a Kagome, por lo tanto no diviso el momento en que su primo levanto la mano, recibiendo un golpe directo en la nariz.

Se inclino tocándose la nariz y cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el dolor, sus ojos botaron algunas lágrimas y su nariz sangre, pero nada impidió que se enfureciera y en cuestión de segundos se irguiera nuevamente para devolverle el golpe a Kouga. El ojiazul miro fijamente como se levantaba pero no pudo evitar el golpe que le propino Inuyasha, directamente en su estomago, fuerte pero no logro sacarle el aire.

Así comenzó un manojo de golpes con alboroto de parte de los dos chicos que no dejaban de insultarse y de Kikyo quien exclama que dejaran de pelear y clamaba por ayuda para separarlos. El alboroto atrajo a varias personas que trabajaban en la finca y los pocos visitantes que aun no se habían ido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –dijo Totosai al ver como los primos se peleaban.

-Por favor haga que se separen –dijo Kikyo antes de ver como se acercaban corriendo, Izayoi y Rin a la escena.

Shippo se acerco corriendo a Inuyasha, pero este impidió que se le acercara y continúo peleando con el ojiazul. Kikyo aprovecho el momento para escaparse y que nadie más la viera, no quería que le hicieran preguntas y además, tenía algo más que hacer.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Izayoi angustiada- ¡Inuyasha, Kouga…Basta!

Kouga se separo un poco de Inuyasha y Shippo aprovecho el momento para separarlos, Totosai mantuvo a él ambarino alejado de su primo mientras estos solo intentaban zafarse del agarre que los mantenía separados para volver a golpearse.

-Tranquilízate, por favor –le dijo Totosai a Inuyasha empujándolo hacia la casa. El ojidorado no dejaba de lanzarle a Kouga miradas desafiantes y llenas de ira.

Izayoi y la abuela Kaede estaban impresionadas con la escena, sabían que Inuyasha y Kouga eran primos que solían competir entre ellos, que no se llevaban bien, pero nunca pensaron que la riña llegara a esto… ni siquiera con la traición de Kikyo llegaron a los puños.

-Suéltame –murmuro el ojiazul a Shippo y este se negó- Suéltame… No intentare hacer nada.

Shippo lo miro escépticamente pero lo soltó, teniendo el mayor cuidado y prestando suficiente atención a los movimientos de Kouga. El chico se tranquilizo un poco y escupió la sangre que salía de su boca, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, se irguió cuidadosamente haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por el dolor y entorno los ojos hacia Inuyasha.

-No mereces a Kagome –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los espectadores escucharan, en especial su familia- Sentí celos de ti porque encontraste la felicidad en los brazos de una maravillosa mujer… pero ya veo que no lo supiste aprovechar.

Intento caminar pero el abdomen le dolía gracias a un rodillazo que recibió del ambarino, Shippo intento ayudarlo y este acepto tranquilamente.

-Llévalo con los paramédicos –dijo Totosai y Shippo obedeció. El anciano soltó a Inuyasha al ver que Kouga se alejaba y este no dejaba de estar tenso, miro hacia la casa e intento caminar hacia esta pero la mano de su madre se lo impidió.

-Ve adentro, los paramédicos deben curar esos moretones y heridas –dijo con expresión adusta- Iré a calmar a los invitados… Totosai, por favor encárgate de lo que haga falta por favor.

-Con gusto –dijo y se llevo a Inuyasha a la casa, seguido por Rin y la anciana.

Izayoi tenía un mal presentimiento pero hizo lo que dijo que haría, calmo y despidió a los invitados, se encargo de decir a los trabajadores de la finca que recogieran lo que hiciera falta para poner orden en el lugar y volvió a la casa. Entro en la cocina e Inuyasha estaba siendo curado por Kaede con la ayuda de un paramédico.

-¿Dónde está Kouga?

-Afuera… otro paramédico lo está atendiendo –contesto Rin pausadamente e Izayoi asintió.

Kaede termino de tratar a Inuyasha, el paramédico guardo todo lo que habían utilizado y se despidió educadamente. Izayoi se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hijo fijamente.

-Ahora… ¿puedes explicarme que paso? –Pregunto seriamente- ¿Qué quiso decir Kouga?

-Kouga es un idiota –murmuro Inuyasha.

-No estoy preguntando eso, Inuyasha…

-Kagome y yo lo encontramos con Kikyo en la bodega… besándose –interrumpió Kouga, quien estaba recostado de la puerta de la cocina.

Inuyasha lo miro desafiante y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, su madre lo miro impresionada.

-Kikyo… -musito Izayoi.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La azabache estaba encerrada en la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha en la finca. Estaba sentada en el suelo, recostando su espalda de la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, manteniéndolas muy pegadas a su cuerpo.

Aun no podía creer lo que había visto.

La imagen de Inuyasha besando a Kikyo no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza, por más que trataba de borrarla sabía perfectamente que nunca lo lograría. Sus sollozos eran suaves, mantenía la boca apretada para que sus gimoteos no fueran fuertes y así evitar escucharlos, las lagrimas recorrías su mejillas sin dejar de salir de sus ojos, que ya estaban rojos.

Había pasado alrededor de quince minutos sola, llorando desconsolada en la habitación; en momentos así necesitaba a Sango, era una lástima que no estuviera con ella. Escucho como abrían la puerta suavemente y entraban, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. En ningún momento volteo a ver de quien se trataba, ya sospechaba de quien se trataba y estaba preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia...

-Vaya… pensé que te habías encerrado.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

La voz que escucho la sorprendió, definitivamente inesperado. Se levanto del suelo rápidamente y limpio sus lágrimas con ambas manos, miro a aquella mujer fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo? –interrogo con rabia, apretando los puños.

-Pues… con todo el revuelo que causo Kouga allá abajo, quise venir a aclararte algunas cosas.

-No necesitas aclarar nada… todo está suficientemente claro –se defendió la azabache, deseando que Kikyo saliera de la habitación y la dejara sola.

-No, no es así –musito y frunció el ceño, como si ella estuviera mucho más molesta que Kagome- Debes saber que Inuyasha solo queria casarte contigo para obtener la fortuna de su padre.

La azabache se sorprendió al ver que Kikyo estaba enterada de eso, algo que se supone solo sabia la familia.

-Eso ya lo sabía –entorno lo ojos.

-Lo suponía… pero Inuyasha yo te necesita, está claro que a quien siempre a amado y amara es a mí.

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos café de Kagome, el corazón se le oprimió y luego sintió un vacio muy grande en el estomago, que aunque quisiera no iba volver a llenar nadie.

-Inuyasha ya no te necesita, lo mejor es que te alejes de él… el recibirá su herencia, seguirá administrando de su finca y claro está, seguiremos viéndonos… este casado o no.

La rabia se abrió camino y la azabache alzo la barbilla, orgullosa y con ganas de golpear a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Respiro profundamente y decidió hablar…

-Puedes estar tranquila… no volverá a ver a Inuyasha, pueden continuar siendo amantes –callo por unos minutos y lo pensó bien- Pueden casarse si lo desean, no pienso seguir casada con Inuyasha… tienes mucha razón mi trabajo seta hecho y el de Inuyasha también, no será necesario seguir juntos.

-¿El trabajo de Inuyasha? –pregunto Kikyo.

-Si, pregúntale si lo deseas… me debía un favor.

Kikyo estaba extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería la azabache, pero sonrió al verse ganadora.

-Entonces… todo resuelto –sonrió con suficiencia y salió de la habitación.

La azabache supo seguirle el juego a Kikyo, la mujer se creyó ganadora, pero la verdad era que ninguna de las dos había ganado. Esta no había sido ninguna batalla, Kagome se había enamorado y la traicionaron por dinero, ella obtuvo su nacionalidad pero seguía perdiendo. Considera a Kikyo una perdedora, porque sabía perfectamente que había ido a decirle todas aquellas cosas con la intención de lastimarla… era solo una mujer patética. Estaba segura de que algún día superaría esto, peores cosas le habían pasado, pero aquella mujer nunca lograría superar su vanidad y soberbia, sentía lastima de Inuyasha… después de una traición, seguía enamorado de una pedante mujer, cometiendo el error de enamorarla para luego darse cuenta de que amaba a otra.

Ella no cometería el mismo error.

Tomo el teléfono, llamo a una aerolínea y reservo un pasaje para el día siguiente en la madrugada.

-A partir de hoy se acabaron las mentiras –murmuro y decidida salió hasta donde se escuchaban a varias personas discutiendo, la cocina.

Entro y Kouga la miro inmediatamente y se acerco a ella, pero Kagome lo detuvo haciéndole un gesto con la mano antes de que siguiera caminando. Todos los que necesitaba que escucharan lo que iba a decir estaban ahí y tenía que aprovechar.

-Kagome… -dijo Inuyasha pero Izayoi lo detuvo antes de que se levantara de la silla en donde se encontraba.

-No te levantes, Inuyasha –musito Izayoi y volteo a mirar a Kagome- El y Kouga están bastante heridos, son unos salvajes… solo no le pidas que se levante.

Hizo una señal a todos para que salieran del lugar y dejaran a la pareja hablar en privado.

-No es necesario que se vayan, lo que tengo que decir lo pueden escuchar todos –dijo con expresión seria, Inuyasha la miro impresionado e intento volver a decir algo pero Kagome hizo un gesto para silenciarlo- Tengo que hablar con todos, no solo con Inuyasha… llego la hora de sincerarnos.

Todos se detuvieron antes de salir del lugar, mirando a Kagome, entre confusión y sorpresa. Hubo silencio por unos segundos que a Inuyasha le parecieron eternos.

La azabache miro fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Las cosas te salieron muy bien, Inuyasha –el ambarino comenzó a temblar- Quizás el plan hubiese durado más si no hubieran sido tan descuidados.

-¡Kagome, las cosas no son como crees! –Intento explicarse- Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, no necesito explicaciones ya que no voy a creer nada de lo que digas –frunció el ceño e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza al verla así. Había estado llorando, se notaba por lo hinchado de sus ojos, y todo era su culpa.

-Kagome, es necesario que hablemos… lo que viste no quiere decir nada –se levanto cuidadosamente- Fui un imbécil por no decirte la verdad, Kikyo solo estaba haciéndome un favor y…

-¡No quiero escuchar más! –exclamo Kagome, mientras los que presenciaban las discusión sentían que debían dejarlos solos, pero la azabache no lo permitiría.

-Pero…

-Quiero el divorcio –expresó dejando a todos pasmados.

Inuyasha creyó estar soñando y se acerco, con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, a ella.

-Kagome, no estás pensando bien las cosas. Solo ha sido una confusión…

-No –musito antes de que Inuyasha pudiera tomar de sus manos, el ambarino seguía atónito. Kagome se dirigió a los demás- No creo que sea necesario explicar el porqué de esta decisión, pero si debo sincerarme con ustedes… fueron como una familia para mí y no sería justo que continuara mintiéndoles.

Kouga se acerco, sabiendo lo que Kagome estaba a punto de confesar.

-Kagome, no lo hagas –susurro suavemente.

-Está bien, debo hacerlo y sabes que es así –suspiro y miro a todos- Diré la verdad y sé que me odiaran por esto, pero hay que hacer lo correcto… diré la verdad sobre el trato que hice con Inuyasha.

El ambarino abrió los ojos de par en par, Kouga soltó una maldición y los demás prestaron más atención a Kagome, confundidos pero interesados en lo que ella quería decir.

.

**CONTINUARA**


	26. Nada que hacer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hola! No se esperaban actualización tan pronto ¿cierto? Bueno esta era la sorpresa que les tenía. Gracias por sus reviews y continúen dejando muchos más, gracias por el apoyo… Se les aprecia!

Al final del capítulo dice FIN, pero no se asusten no es el fin de la historia, aun falta… es como el final de la temporada, porque ahora vendrán cambios drásticos y la historia se profundizara mucho, ya no será tanto romance sino drama y también algo de comedia en algunos capítulos porque aparecerán dos hombres (pueden ser intereses románticos para Kagome) muy importantes en la historia ¿Quiénes son? Adivinen ¿Cuál será al cambio drástico? Adivinen :D

Bueno, espero les guste y prepárense psicológicamente porque para el próximo capítulo tardare un poco, pero no se impacienten porque la espera valdrá la pena. Gracias!

Nos leemos luego!

**FELIZ SEMANA SANTA!**

* * *

**NADA QUE HACER**

"_El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.__"__  
__Aldous Huxley_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Kagome!

La azabache solo miro atrás porque se trataba de Kouga, si alguien más la hubiera llamado hubiese caminado más rápido.

Aunque después de todo lo que dijo dudaba mucho que quisieran expresarle algo más. Ya todo estaba dicho; conto todo el problema que tenia y la propuesta que le hizo Inuyasha, que ella lamentablemente acepto. Cuando termino de hablar salió de la casa rápidamente.

Enjugo sus lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Kouga! –Exclamo- Ni siquiera debí hacer ese necio trato con Inuyasha, fue una estupidez... tu familia salió herida, probablemente me odien después de esto pero sabes que hice lo correcto.

-Sí, lo sé… está bien –se acerco a ella intentando abrazarla pero Kagome no lo permitió.

-Debo irme, reserve un pasaje para mañana temprano… tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas.

-¿Regresas a _Nueva York_? –Pregunto en un susurro y la azabache asintió- Déjame llevarte, mi auto esta aquí cerca.

Kagome lo pensó bien. No quería hablar con nadie, solo deseaba estar sola e irse lo más pronto posible, regresar a su departamento con sus amigos, regresar al trabajo y olvidar todo lo que paso con Inuyasha… olvidarlo a él.

-Por favor –rogo Kouga y ella finalmente accedió.

Todo el camino a la cabaña ambos estuvieron en absoluto silencio. La azabache no deseaba pronunciar palabra, por lo que solo miro el camino por la ventanilla, y Kouga se mantuvo sumido en sus pensamientos que solo se trataban de ella y de cómo deseaba ahorcar a su primo.

Finalmente llegaron, Kouga estaciono su auto y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Lo golpeaste? –pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, el a mi también –la azabache asintió y miro fijamente la cabaña, que estaba frente al auto del que aun no deseaba bajar. El ojiazul interrumpió sus pensamientos-: ¿Es verdad lo del divorcio, no crees que es algo rápido?

-Sí, es verdad –respondió la chica- ¿Ahora estas de parte de Inuyasha?

-No, jamás lo estaré –explico con enfado- Es solo que… me pareció bastante precipitado, es todo.

-Todo lo que paso –dijo Kagome y se quito el cinturón de seguridad- ¿Puedes esperar aquí?

Kouga asintió y ella bajo del auto, entrando rápidamente a la cabaña. El chico se dijo a si mismo que debía dejarla sola por unos minutos, si tardaba demasiado iría a buscarla.

La azabache entro a la cabaña, subió a su habitación y lloro nuevamente.

Ver todas sus cosas y las de Inuyasha le trajo muchos recuerdos. ¿Cómo había pasado de odiar a una persona, a amarla con todo tu ser? Inexplicable, aunque dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un pasó.

_Del amor al odio también_, pensó.

-¡Soy una estúpida! –exclamo y saco dos maletas del armario.

Subió las maletas a la cama y sin pensarlo comenzó a sacar su ropa del armario y rápidamente, con algo de desorden, las tiraba. Deseaba irse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar, es estos momentos le importaba un bledo el orden.

En el momento en que iba a sacar su ropa interior de su mesita de noche, se encontró con la foto que Inuyasha había puesto ahí cuando se mudaron a la cabaña. Se les veía felices, pero todo era falso. Con un impulso de rabia tomo el portarretrato y lo tiro al suelo, lo miro fijamente pero no lo recogió sino que continuo guardando sus cosas.

¡Quería salir de ahí!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kouga salió de su auto en cuanto vio la camioneta de Inuyasa acercarse.

El ambarino aparco del otro lado de la cabaña y bajo rápidamente, su primo lo miro fijamente.

-¿No iras a entrar?

-Tengo que hablar con Kagome –dijo y subió las escaleras del pórtico.

-¡Ella no desea hablar contigo! –exclamo Kouga.

-Este no es asunto tuyo, no te metas –le advirtió señalándolo y entro rápidamente a la casa.

Llego a su habitación rápidamente y vio como Kagome recogía absolutamente todo, con una rapidez inigualable. La sigue con la mirada mientras esta va del armario a las maletas, y de las maletas al baño.

Kagome sabía que estaba mirándola pero en ningún momento le dirigió una palabra o lo miro.

-Kagome, por favor… no lo hagas –la chica continuo ignorándolo.

La azabache metió toda su ropa, dejando la mayor parte del armario vacio, regreso al baño y tomo su maquillaje y otras cosas, vaciándolo rápidamente en una de las maletas. Cerro las maletas con urgencia y tomo su bolso.

-¿Podrías al menos escuchar lo que quiero decirte? –La chica se detuvo-Mírame.

Finalmente lo miro.

-Lo siento tanto, mi familia no se esperaba eso… ni siquiera me han dirigido la palabra desde que te fuiste –suspiro- El ambiente es tenso.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir… -salió al pasillo y llamo a Kouga para que la ayudara con las maletas.

-Kagome, lo que viste fue un accidente…

-¡La estabas besando, medio desnudo!

-Ni siquiera sé porque correspondí ese beso y no estaba desnudo.

El corazón de la azabache volvió a oprimirse, se acerco a la mesita de noche y miro fijamente a Inuyasha. Lo siguiente que hizo destrozo al ambarino…

Se quito la alianza de bodas y la coloco sobre la mesita.

Justo en ese momento entro Kouga, tomo las dos maletas y se las llevo; la azabache lo siguió.

Kouga subió todo a su auto, mientras Kagome subía a este. Inuyasha miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, quería gritar y lanzarse a los pies de Kagome, arrodillarse y pedirle perdón mil veces… pero sabía que no funcionaria, tenía que dejar que la azabache pensara bien las cosas y quizás, en unos días, podrían hablar con más calma.

Se acerco a Kouga antes de que este subiera al auto. Su primo lo miro inmutablemente, mientras el tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que aun no salían.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –El ojiazul frunció el ceño- Es para beneficio de Kagome, no quiero lastimarla...

Kouga suspiro pero decidió escuchar que tenía que decirle el ambarino, sin que la azabache se diera cuenta de que hablaban.

**.**

Kouga se desvió hacia la finca y la azabache lo miro, estaba confundida.

-¿Olvidas algo? –Interrogo y luego agrego-: Quiero ir al aeropuerto lo más pronto posible Kouga, son las once de la noche y deseo descansar un poco.

-En el aeropuerto no puedes descansar –dirigió su auto a la entrada de la finca- Tu vuelo sale a las cinco de la madrugada… puedes descansar en la finca.

-No.

-Sí, la misma tía Izayoi fue la que lo dijo… ella quiere hablar contigo.

Kagome se sorprendió y no hablo mientras Kouga estacionaba el auto, la ayudo a salir y prácticamente, la arrastro hasta la sala de estar de la casa; en donde Izayoi la esperaba sentada en una de los sofás.

-Las dejare solas –Kouga intento salir pero la azabache lo tomo de un brazo.

-¿Por qué? –Musito angustiada- No quiero quedarme aquí, Inuyasha vendrá en cualquier momento.

-No vendrá, el mismo dijo que pasaría la noche en la cabaña para que tú descansaras aquí –le dijo Izayoi, pera ella aun así no dejo ir a Kouga.

-Estaré afuera, Kagome –explico Kouga.

-No quiero quedarme aquí…

Izayoi avanzo hasta ella e hizo un gesto, soltó a Kouga y este se fue.

-Está bien… si no quieres quedarte no lo hagas, pero escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

-¿No está molesta conmigo? –pregunto la azabache.

-Al principio un poco, pero ya lo sabía todo… solo estaba esperando el momento en que tu e Inuyasha me lo dijeran. Aunque las circunstancias no fueron las mejores.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro rápidamente, no sabía que decir.

¿La madre de Inuyasha sabía todo sobre el trato?

-¿Cómo lo supo? –pregunto mientras Izayoi la guiaba al sofá para poder sentarse.

Se sentaron y la mujer tomo sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-Había muchas cosas extrañas y la visita de ese agente de aduana termino confirmando mis sospechas –suspiro- Me moleste pero espero paciente que me dijeran la verdad al ver que se estaban enamorando.

Kagome bajo la mirada hacia sus manos.

-No pensé que fueran a enamorarse, pero me alegre porque sabía que en algún momento dirían la verdad… aunque no pensé que de esta manera –alzo el mentón de su nuera, quien volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Inuyasha te ama. Conozco a mi hijo más que cualquier persona y sé que no miente cuando dice que está enamorado de ti… lo que hizo no tiene justificación, debió haberte dicho lo del negocio…

-¿Qué negocio? –pregunto Kagome.

-Parker deshizo el negocio con Inuyasha por un malentendido que hubo en la boda, Kouga fue el culpable por eso lo ayudo con la campaña…

-Para compensar el daño hecho –dijo Kagome e Izayoi asintió- Pero… no entiendo que tiene que ver lo que paso con eso.

-Kikyo fue la verdadera culpable. Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer para recuperar el negocio, así que acudió a la única persona que le ofrecía ayuda… Kikyo lo ayudo a obtener un nuevo contrato y lo trajo hoy… ahí fue cuando ocurrió todo.

-¿Un negocio? ¡Ja! –dijo irónicamente.

-Era el negocio de su vida, el que deseaba hacer su padre antes de morir y él lo logro… por eso quería recuperarlo.

Kagome recordó todo lo que le dijo Kikyo hace unas horas. Una mujer patética sin dudas…

-Kikyo fue la que me dijo que Inuyasha lo había hecho adrede y que eran amantes… no menciono nada acerca de ningún negocio –soltó sus manos de las de Izayoi y suspiro- En el fondo no le creí… pero nada de esto justifica lo que hizo Inuyasha, me mintió y estuvo a punto de llegar a mas con esa mujer. Si Kouga y yo no hubiéramos llegado…

No termino la frase pero Izayoi comprendió perfectamente. Aunque continuara hablando con la azabache, no podía hacer mas nada, Kagome ya había tomado una decisión y esto era solo una parte de las consecuencias que trae mentir.

-Quiero que sepa una cosa –Kagome miro a Izayoi fijamente- Todos ustedes fueron lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido, nada de lo que paso impide que siga teniéndoles el gran cariño que les tengo… A Rin, la nana, Midoriko, Kouga… todos sus amigos y esta finca, nunca olvidare los buenos momentos.

Izayoi sonrió tristemente y la abrazo.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites… solo tienes que llamarme y estaré ahí para ti –le susurro Izayoi- Has sido como una hija, yo también te tengo un gran cariño… cuídate mucho.

Kagome la abrazo muy fuerte, luego se alejo, le sonrió y salió de la casa para ir al auto de Kouga, quien la esperaba apoyado de este.

Antes de irse, Izayoi salió de la casa.

-Kouga cuida de ella –murmuro a su sobrino, luego miro a Kagome y agrego-: Inuyasha te ama.

_**.**_

**FIN**


	27. Vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Buenas tardes! Aquí llegue yo con un nuevo capítulo. Finalmente sabrán lo que sucedió. Este es algo así como el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada pero no sabemos si durara mucho o poco, tenía pensado que el final seria dentro de unos cinco capítulos pero aun no lo sé… depende de cómo se den las cosas.

En el capítulos finalmente se revela un secretico que les tenia pero que algunas lectoras ya habían captado en uno de los capítulos anteriores. Verán quien es uno de los hombres que aparecen en la vida de Kagome, respecto al otro seguro sabrán quien es…

Disfruten del capítulo y dejen muchos reviews!

NOTA: Hice un OneShot espero que los que no han pasado a leerlo… pues háganlo! Y recuerden pasar a votar también xD

* * *

**VIDA**

_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo._

_Paulo Coelho_

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todos los días.

Se levanto de su cama lentamente, estiro sus brazos y miro fijamente su habitación oscura, sola y casi, vacía. Tomo su bata de baño y entro en la ducha, se dio un baño rápido y salió a arreglarse y vestirse para llegar a tiempo a su cita.

Cuando salió del edificio vio que el tiempo era igual que los días anteriores, cálidamente frio. El trafico seguía siendo el mismo, montones de automóviles de personas desesperadas por llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, a ganarse el pan de cada día. Los autobuses escolares repletos de estudiantes y los típicos taxis amarillos que coloreaban las avenidas; aquellos que debía tomar todos los días con la esperanza de llegar minutos antes.

Tomo el primer taxi que se detuvo frente a ella y le indico al conductor la dirección a la que se dirigía. El trafico la hizo llegar unos treinta minutos después de salir de su casa; afortunadamente siempre tomaba precauciones cuando se iba en taxi y no en el subterráneo, por lo que llego diez minutos antes de su hora de entrada.

Entro a las oficinas, dejo su abrigo y bolso en su respectivo escritorio, tomo su Palm pilot y sonrió un poco al ver quien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, cariño –saludo una chica de cabellos castaños, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿Te toca salir hoy?

-Sí, la obra de _Queens_ es muy importante para tu padre, por lo que debo ir a supervisar que no alteren el diseño –comenzaron a caminar hasta una de las oficinas particulares.

-Otro día con ese odioso _Inspector de obra_ –la chica hizo un gesto de burla- Es tan irritante.

-Lo sé –se quejo en el momento que entraron a la oficina en donde estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro copiando un plano de un edificio- Por suerte tengo a Miroku para salvarme el día.

Miroku alzo su cabeza para ver a las dos chicas, entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente a una de ellas.

-Tendré que ir contigo de nuevo, Kagome -La azabache sonrió y miro el reloj de su muñeca.

-Sí, pero debes darte prisa no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo

El chico se levanto de su cómoda silla y tomo su maletín, se despidió de su novia mientras la azabache volvía a su escritorio para tomar sus cosas. Sango miro como se alejaba y suspiro, luego miro a su novio.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto el chico.

-No lo sé, ya sabes… tiene esa misma sonrisa amable que no transmite nada –Miroku asintió seriamente- Ahora su vida se centra solo en el trabajo.

-¿Crees que eso sea bueno? –pregunto el chico con preocupación.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… a veces las personas sufren en silencio y eso es mucho peor que demostrar que estas triste. Kagome es una chica fuerte, pero últimamente no se qué pensar… no tengo idea de que pasa por su cabeza.

-¿Es frustrante, no? –Sango hizo una mueca.

-Es mi mejor amiga, siempre supe que tenía en mente... pero ahora ni siquiera la conozco.

Miroku miro como la azabache hacia alguna cosa en su ordenador y también apuntaba algo en su palm pilot, alguna reunión o cita con un cliente de la constructora. Abrazo, beso a Sango y se despidió, diciéndole que intentaría hablar con la azabache.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eran las tres de la tarde y era la tercera obra que visitaban.

Miroku estaba cansado y Kagome no paraba de trabajar. Hablaba con cada ingeniero y arquitecto que se encontrara en el lugar, miraba planos para fijarse en cualquier detalle que faltara para asegurarse de que toda estaba perfecto, revisaba el inventario de los materiales utilizados, llamaba a los inversores para asegurarse de que obtuvieran lo que ellos deseaban y para mantenerlos al tanto de la obra en la que estaba invirtiendo. Sin duda alguna era una arquitecta responsable y trabajadora, quienes la conocían querían entablar negocios con la constructora ya que ella los convencía inmediatamente y resolvía cualquier problema que se les presentara rápidamente.

Pero nadie sabía que no paraba de trabajar para no pensar en otras cosas. Miroku y Sango tenían la leve sospecha pero aun no habían comprobado nada.

-Kagome... ¿podemos irnos?

-Tenemos una cita aquellos inversores tan importantes Miroku, no podemos irnos hasta no hablar con ellos –respondió la azabache mirando los planos y dibujando algo en ellos con un lápiz.

-Ni siquiera hemos almorzado.

-No tengo hambre, puedes ir a comer algo… yo me quedare –le dijo tranquilamente.

Miroku sonrió triunfante y tomo su saco de una silla para irse lo más rápido posible. Moría de hambre.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Te dije que no tengo hambre, no te preocupes…

-Kagome, no has comido nada en todo el día.

-Estoy bien, solo ve y come tranquilo… yo no necesito nada –le sonrió y volvió a trabajo.

Esa era la sonrisa de la que Sango hablaba.

El chico salió del lugar algo preocupado por su amiga. No era recomendable que una chica como ella, que pasaba trece o más horas al día trabajando sin parar, no comiera en todo el día; no era muy saludable. Entro a la cafetería, comió hasta llenarse por completo y decidió llevarle a Kagome una barra de cereal de esas que tanto le gustaban, y un té de limón.

Cuando regreso a la construcción se encontró a Kagome hablando con los inversores, rápidamente se unió a la reunión para plantear el tema del que debía hablar el. Dos horas exactas pasaron mientras hablaban con el grupo de hombres, el inspector de obra se acerco a ellos y también les dio detalles de la construcción. Los dos chicos terminaron con éxito su trabajo del día.

Miroku se acerco a Kagome en el momento en que ella recogía sus cosas para regresar a la oficina.

-¡Ten, Kag! –Le ofreció la barra y el té de limón- Lo compre cuando fui a almorzar y luego lo olvide por completo.

-¿Una barra de cereal? –Pregunto al recibir lo que el chico le daba- Dame el té, las barras me desagradan últimamente… pero, gracias.

-¿Te desagradan? –Hizo un gesto de confusión-Comes de estas cada minuto.

-Pues, ya no… dejaron de gustarme hace algún tiempo, su sabor me provoca nauseas.

¿Nauseas?

Miroku frunció el ceño, era bastante raro que algo que Kagome comía siempre ahora le desagradara y le causara ¿Nauseas?

Muy extraño.

-¡Vamos, Miku! –La azabache lo saco de sus pensamientos- Debes volver lo más rápido posible a la oficina, recuerda que hoy tiene cena familiar con Sango.

El chico la siguió hasta el auto.

-Tu también estas invitada ¿no iras?

-No, debo trabajar en uno planos eléctricos en la oficina… pero discúlpame con todos.

**.**

En la oficina ya había personas terminando su trabajo para irse a casa, algunos ya se habían ido y ellos acababan de llegar de la construcción. Miroku se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de su novia, mientras que Kagome se mantuvo en su cubículo mientras comía un sándwich que Miroku le obligo a comer.

-Hola, cariño –dijo Sango al ver a Miroku entrar.

La chica no estaba sola, su padre estaba con ella y miraban una carpeta de futuros proyectos para la constructora. Miroku saludo a su novia y a su futuro suegro, ambos le sonrieron y preguntaron cómo había ido todo en la construcción.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamo y suspiro de fatiga, tirándose sobre el sofá de cuero que estaba al lado de la puerta- Hice lo mío y ya saben, Kagome no para.

-¡Es una mujer muy responsable! –dijo el padre de Sango.

Su hija lo miro.

-Sí, lo es… pero temo que este afincándose en su trabajo por otras razones, no por la responsabilidad.

-Me dijo que necesitaba el trabajo, necesita dinero y lo sabes bien Sango… su buena disposición se debe a eso. Bueno, es lo que yo creo.

-Créeme, Miroku y yo la conocemos muy bien –suspiro.

-¿Tienen alguna prueba de que trabajar demasiado está dejando estragos en ella?

Miroku asintió pero Sango fue la que respondió.

-No descansa bien, pasa los fines de semanas en vela a pesar de que la obligo a descansar, tiene constantes dolores de cabeza y no come bien… Y estoy segura de que omite decirme algunas cosas.

Su padre suspiro.

-No puedo volver a darle reposo, paso demasiado tiempo fuera de la ciudad y aunque se actualizo rápidamente con lo que quedo pendiente, me es imposible darle baja sin una razón fuerte.

-¿Necesitara un reposo medico, cierto? –pregunto al padre de Sango.

-Así es, una constancia de que está enferma –respondió el hombre mayor.

-Debo hablar con ella, esta noche durante la cena le diré…

Sango estaba dispuesta a decir lo que pensaba hacer durante la cena familiar que tenían por la noche; a la que Kagome estaba invitada ya que siempre se le considero más que una amiga en la familia de Sango, era como una hermana o una hija más.

-Me temo que Kag no irá a la cena –interrumpió Miroku sabiendo que su novia se molestaría.

Efectivamente, Sango salió de su oficina y fue hasta el cubículo de la azabache. Se irguió derecha, con los brazos cruzados frente a Kagome; quien no le prestó atención porque estaba ocupada con "algún tipo de trabajo" en su computadora, hasta que la castaña comenzó dar golpes en el suelo con uno de sus tacones.

La azabache subió su mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no iras a mi cena esta noche?

-Oh, sabría que te pondrías como loca –suspiro.

-Kagome es una cena importante para mi familia y lo sabes, has estado ahí todos los años desde que te conozco –reprocho con suavidad- ¿Qué es tan importante que decidiste no asistir?

-Trabajo… tengo mucho que hacer, debo terminar muchas cosas esta semana y, de verdad, estoy muy atrasada –la miro fijamente esperando y respuesta pero su amiga no se la dio- Perdóname, Sango.

-¿Así que, ahora, tu trabajo es más importante que tu mejor amiga?

-No seas tonta, sabes que no es así…

-Entonces, iras.

-Sango…

-No quiero excusas, Kagome. Ya encontraras tiempo para realizar lo que sea que tengas que hacer… pero hoy, vendrás a cenar con mi familia y dormirás temprano.

La chica se fue hacia su oficina sin dejar que Kagome dijera algo más. La azabache suspiro derrotada, sin otra opción que aceptar lo que le impuso su amiga. Quizás una cena no estuviera mal.

La castaña volvió a su cubículo y le entrego una tarjeta de presentación color beige.

_Bankotsu Hemsworth. Abogado. Hemsworth & Michaels._

-Especialista en divorcios, en el mejor Bufete de todo el país… sin contar que es el Bufete creado por su padre antes de fallecer.

-¡Guao! –susurro Kagome- ¿Bankotsu, tu primo?

-¿No es genial? –Sango tomo un silla del cubículo de enfrente y la coloco junto a ella- El y su padre fueron los que asesoraron al mío cuando se divorcio de la arpía Kazumi.

-¿Abogado de tu padre? –pregunto con impresión y la castaña asintió.

-Y un pequeño comodín… -se aseguro de que Miroku no estuviera cerca- Ya no es como antes… ¡Esta buenísimo!

Kagome arqueo una ceja. ¡Sango nunca iba a cambiar!

-Sango no puedo permitirme un abogado tan costoso... te dije que me consiguieras algo que se ajustara a mis gastos.

-Pues él se ajusta –rio suavemente- No seas tonta, ese gasto corre por la empresa… además es parte de mi familia y tu amigo.

-Puedo buscar un abogado de estado…

-¡No! Este es tu abogado y lo veras esta noche, así recordaran viejos tiempos.

Kagome rio al recordar aquel verano en el que fui invitada por la familia de Sango a un viaje a las montañas. Tenían diecinueve años y eran demasiado parranderos, por lo que casi todos los días se iban de farra y bebían hasta más no poder, la azabache había compartido varias sesiones de besos pasionales con Bankotsu.

Ahora el seria su abogado.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo principal en estos momentos… algo que de alguna manera, le dolía demasiado.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente.

La azabache estaba más tranquila, realmente disfruto tener un distracción que la relajara un poco, al menos por una noche. Eran las nueve de la noche, habían cenado temprano y algunos miembros de la gigantesca familia de Sango, se retiraron temprano, luego de que Sango presentara a Miroku como su novio oficial y futuro esposo. Kagome estaba feliz por ellos, después de tantos años de noviazgo, finalmente hicieron de su relación algo serio.

La azabache estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala de Sango, comiendo canapés; después de toda esa gran cena aun no estaba totalmente llena.

-¿Tienes bastante hambre, no? –Pregunto Miroko mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino. Kagome asintió y tomo la copa de vino para tomar un sorbo rápido y continuar comiendo- Te dije que comieras algo esta tarde…

-Sí, debe ser por eso –sonrió.

Al instante Sango se acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Miroku le sonrió y saludo al chico que venía con su novia. Kagoem continuaba ocupada comiendo y bebiendo, por lo que ni siquiera presto atención.

-Kagome, aquí está tu nuevo abogado –anuncio Sango.

La azabache alzo su rostro, y con la boca completamente llena de comida, sonrió.

-Señorita Kagome… ha pasado mucho tiempo -el chico la saludo y al instante, Kagome se arrepintió de que la hubiera vuelto a ver de esa manera.

¡El tipo era un dios!

Cabello liso y negro, ojos azules como el cielo, alto y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Muy guapo.

-¡Buen provecho! –dijo el chico sonriendo.

La azabache tomo un sorbo de vino y trago rápidamente, limpio sus manos con una servilleta y estrecho la mano del hombre.

-Lo siento –se disculpo con una sonrisa tímida- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias –rio y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

-Sí, ya les hable a ambos de los dos… como te dije, Kagome necesita ayuda legal –Exclamo Sango y luego agrego antes de irse a atender a sus invitados-: Por favor, aclara todas las dudas que tenga Ban.

El chico asintió y vio como Sango se alejaba tomando de la mano a su novio. Bankotsu miro a la azabache e hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Sango te hablo de lo que paso…. –musito Kagome un poco incomoda al tener que hablar de su situación con alguien al que acababa de conocer.

-Sí, me conto casi todo… me dijo que algunas cosas las debías decía tu y está bien, así debe ser –la azabache asintió con timidez- Quiero que sepas que debes confiar en mí, recuerda que soy tu amigo y puedes contarme y preguntarme lo que quieras… soy tu abogado y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias –susurro y le sonrió.

-Okey, suéltalo…

La azabache suspiro profundamente y decidió contar todo, con lujo y detalles a Bankotsu; después de todo el era una persona de confianza para Sango y Kagome lo conocía desde hace mucho. Su abogado la defendería de todo lo necesario.

Le dijo toda la verdad, todo lo sucedido y aunque Bankotsu estaba impresionado, pero comprendió.

-Es una situación difícil, pero encontraremos que hacer –saco su teléfono celular- Necesito todos tus números de teléfono y tu dirección, también tendrás los míos y la dirección de mi oficina… debemos mantener mucho contacto.

-Si –asintió la azabache.

-¿Cuándo quieres introducir la demanda de divorcio? –pregunto seriamente.

-Lo más pronto posible.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aquel anuncio, aquella valla publicitaria, el nombre del vino... ¡Apestaba!

Quizás era la rabia emocional lo que estaba provocando que su fuerza física decayera. Llevaba una semana en cama, sin dejar de vomitar todo aquello que digería, ya ni ganas le quedaban de comer nada, estaba pálida y con nauseas.

Las asquerosas arcadas eran provocadas por el maldito anuncio publicitario justo enfrente del edificio en el que vivía. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, había firmado un contrato en el que permitía el uso de su imagen para cualquier tipo de anuncio publicitario, le habían pagado y utilizo ese dinero para pagar los dos meses de alquiler que debía más uno por adelantado. Aun recordaba las palabras Bankotsu _"No podemos hacer nada si firmaste un contrato, además Kagome es un nombre que tienen muchas cosas y personas… aunque no lo creas"_.

¿Dulce Kagome?

Un vino con ese nombre nunca tendría éxito en el mercado, mejor dicho… ningún producto con ese nombre tendría éxito jamás. ¿Por qué ponerle ese nombre al vino?

Volvieron las ganas de vomitar y camino rápidamente al baño, alzando la tapa del inodoro y vomitando la sopa que había almorzado. Cuando termino se lavo la boca y volvió a la sala, la puerta sonaba con insistencia, la abrió sin muchas ganas y no se sorprendió de ver a Sango entrar…

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –pregunto preocupada, entrando a la cocina mientras la azabache la seguía.

-Igual… las nauseas se han calmado un poco, pero solo porque no he comido gran cosa.

Sango la miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Kagome llevaba una sudadera de la universidad y un pantalón deportivo que, claramente se veía, no era de su talla. Estaba pálida, con ojeras y muy despeinada; se acerco a ella y acomodo un poco su cabello.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo así, Kag… debemos llevarte a un medico –la azabache suspiro y regreso a la sala.

Sango la siguió y las dos tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Normalmente te diría que no deseo ir a un doctor, pero… debo curarme para volver al trabajo –le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

-Iremos al doctor y puedes quedarte en mi casa…

-¡No! –Interrumpió la azabache- Sango está bien, basta con que vengas todos los días a prepararme la cena.

-Kagome…

-No, solo me llevaras al doctor, me traerás a casa y regresaras a la tuya… lo más seguro es que tenga algún virus estomacal y seguro, volveré al trabajo la próxima semana.

-Kagome, no estés segura de nada –murmuro Sango- Ve a vestirte.

La azabache le sonrió y fue rápidamente a vestirse con ropa cómoda, implorando que al salir de casa no volvieran las nauseas. Fueron al hospital más cercano y se dirigieron a emergencias, la azabache lleno unas formas y afortunadamente, el doctor de guardia la atendió rápidamente.

Entro al consultorio y tomo asiento en la camilla.

-Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi –dijo el hombre canoso- Así que… ¿viene aquí por?

-Llevo una semana vomitando todo lo que como, intento comer algo menos pesado pero las nauseas continúan.

-¿Dolores de cabeza, fiebre, diarreas… algo más?

-Dolores de cabeza, solo eso.

El doctor tomo nota, le tomo las pulsaciones, tomo su tensión y reviso todo lo necesario.

-Pues… la parecer todo está bien, señorita –se coloco sus lentes y comenzó a escribir en una pequeña libreta azul- Lo mejor será hacer unos exámenes de sangre.

-Si –asintió la chica.

-Otra cosa… estos síntomas pueden ser característicos de otra cosa –el doctor permaneció en silencio un segundo y luego hablo-: ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?

-Fue en…

La azabache no termino la frase, abrió los ojos de par en par y miro al doctor, quien le sonrió asintiendo lentamente.

-No recetare medicamentos entonces, realice lo más pronto posible estos exámenes señorita….

Le entrego la hoja y Kagome la tomo rápidamente saliendo del consultorio y caminando hasta el laboratorio. Sango la miro confundida, pero la siguió.

-¡Mierda! –Susurro la azabache- No puede ser, no puedo estar…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sango.

Kagome no contesto.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, entrego el papel que le dio el doctor y luego de unos cinco minutos de espera, una enfermera le saco la sangre, luego dijo que los exámenes estarían listos para mañana por la tarde.

La azabache no podía esperar más, salió del laboratorio y corrió hasta la farmacia del hospital, ignorando las constantes preguntas de Sango. Compro rápidamente lo que quería y las dos chicas salieron del hospital.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te sucede? –Exclamo Sango cuando llegaron al departamento de la azabache- ¿El doctor te receto algún medicamento?

Lo último que pregunto la castaña lo dijo refiriéndose a lo que había comprado Kagome en la farmacia, que hasta ahora no había visto y no tenía idea de que era.

-¿El doctor dijo que tienes? –Volvió a preguntar. La azabache saco una caja de la bolsa que llevaba desde hace rato y se la mostro a la castaña, quien abrió se alarmo enseguida- ¡No puede ser!

-Al parecer, estoy… bueno… solo tenemos que esperar.

Entro al baño, hizo lo que las indicaciones de la caja decían y salió a esperar con Sango que los minutos para que la prueba diera su resultado, pasaran.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –sollozo la azabache.

-Kagome… no lo sé.

-¿Si resulta positivo...? –Silencio y luego exploto-: Quiero decir… ¡Apenas tengo dinero para mantenerme a mi misma! ¡Es imposible, Sango!

-Tranquila, no estás sola Kag –susurro abrazándola.

-Justo cuando quiero alejarme de él… no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, Sango –susurro más tranquila.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto su amiga.

-No quiero tener nada que ver con Inuyasha… lo sabes.

Sango lo miro seriamente, no era el momento para decirle lo que ella pensaba. Primero debían saber el resultado de la prueba, luego tenía que esperar que la azabache se tranquilizara y después, hablarian con mucha calma.

Camino hacia el baño a paso lento, tomo la prueba y la miro fijamente.

Volvió a mirar a Kagome.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de retraso tienes? –pregunto Sango y Kagome sonrió tristemente mirando sus manos.

-Unos dos meses… creo.

Sango volvió a mirar la prueba.

-Kagome, estas embarazada.

**CONTINUARA**


	28. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hello! Qué tal?

Para hoy les hice un capitulo bastante largo que van a disfrutar un montón, mucha gente pregunto en el capitulo anterior donde estaba Inuyasha y pues, aquí aparece. Se llama reencuentro porque no solo aparece Inu sino un viejo amor de Kagome, durante los próximos capítulos descubrirán ese pasado de Kag antes de irse con Inuyasha… pues ella tenía una vida y lo dejo todo por xD El capitulo es bastante largo y no espere tanto tiempo para actualizar por lo que estarán satisfechos durante bastante tiempo… bueno eso espero porque no sé cuando coloque el siguiente…

Bueno, disfruten y dejen muchos lindos y largos reviews…. Se les aprecia!

FELIZ DOMINGO!

* * *

**REENCUENTROS**

"_Cuando pienses en dolor piensa en el amor y veras la solución"_

**.**

Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses… ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

Estaba seguro de que seguiría pasando el tiempo y su vida continuaría siendo un desastre.

Se había vuelto un completo sonámbulo, pasaba horas en el despacho mirando documentos sin poder analizarlos y trabajar. Totosai se estaba encargando de lo necesario en cuanto a papeleo y otras cosas en las que Inuyasha era necesario, y Shippo se encargaba de mantener el orden en la finca.

Izayoi entro en el despacho, todo estaba oscuro y no noto que su hijo estaba tumbado sobre el sofá. No se preocupo por encender la luz o abrir las cortinas, solo entro y tomo el teléfono, marco y espero que atendieran.

-¿Kagome? –Sonrió- ¿Cómo estas, pequeña?

Inuyasha escucho todo lo que su madre le decía a la azabache, silenciosamente entre las sombras del lugar.

¿Era la primera vez que su madre llamaba a Kagome?

-Me alegra que estés bien… si, ya me recupere de esa fastidiosa gripe –continuo hablando y se recostó del escritorio- Rin quería hablar contigo otra vez, pero como te dije la semana pasada ayer partió a un crucero por su cumpleaños… si, fue con su madre.

No, no era la primera vez que hablaban.

-¿Kagome, en serio no quieres hablar con…? –Silencio al instante, parecía escuchar lo que la chica del otro lado de la línea decía- Lo sé, cariño… solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos… Okey… está bien, cariño. Cuídate y piensa bien las cosas, adiós.

Izayoi colgó el teléfono y lo miro con ojos tristes.

Inuyasha se levanto del sofá y encendió la luz, asustando a su madre quien volteo a mirarlo rápidamente.

-¿Inuyasha?

El ambarino la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño.

-Así que… ¿desde cuándo hablas con ella? –Susurro y luego pregunto con la voz entrecortada-: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste… ella está bien?

-Si, Inuyasha… Kagome está bien –asintió y se acerco a él- Lo mejor era no decirte nada…

-¿No quiere saber nada de mí, cierto? –Izayoi asintió nuevamente- Quiero verla mama… necesito verla.

-Inuyasha…

-Debo ir a Nueva York, quiero saber como esta y…

-¡Ella está bien! –Lo interrumpió- Tranquilízate, por favor…

El ambarino asintió, suspiro profundamente y se tiro contra la pared. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza… No quería pasar más tiempo separado de Kagome, necesitaba verla. No quería divorciarse de ella, deseaba pasar toda la vida a su lado. Aun no se había comunicado con el ningún abogado, ni le había llegado ninguna carta o demando de divorcio… quizás Kagome había cambiado de opinión.

-No –murmuro para sí pero su madre lo escucho.

-¿No qué? –pregunto Izayoi acariciando la mejilla del ojidorado.

-¿Crees que Kagome… haya cambiado de opinión? –Su madre frunció el ceño- ¿Qué ya no quiera divorciarse?

Izayoi suspiro.

-Querido, necesitas distraerte o enfermaras.

-¿Acaso quieres que deje a Kagome? –cuestiono impresionado.

-Sinceramente, pienso que lo mejor es que estén alejados…

-¿Qué? –exclamo impresionado el chico.

-Por lo menos un tiempo, Inuyasha –corrigió Izayoi- Deben alejarse, pensar bien las cosas, poner en orden sus ideas, analizar lo que hicieron… y, pensar si verdaderamente se aman.

-Mama, claro que la amo –dijo el chico.

-Entonces, si la amas… haz lo que te digo y mantente alejado, no dificultes más las cosas.

-Está bien, intentare hacer lo que dices y pretenderé que mis pensamientos solo están centrados en la finca… ¡solo por un tiempo más! –sentencio y luego agrego-: Pero si llegan noticias sobre el estúpido divorcio, iré a Nueva York inmediatamente.

Dicho esto salió del despacho para volver a sus tareas.

Izayoi suspiro. Se sentía mal por su hijo, jamás lo había visto tan triste… ni siquiera cuando paso lo de Kikyo.

Estaba peor todos los días y solo ella era capaz de mantenerlo alejado de Kagome. La razón por la que habían permanecido tanto tiempo separados, era porque el mismo Inuyasha dijo que iba darle espacio, pero al mes ya se estaba desesperando y se alejo del trabajo nuevamente, solo su madre lo mantenía en sus cabales cuando debía. Pero ya no había razones para mantenerlo lejano a la azabache, el se estaba desesperando.

El teléfono sonó y contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Señora Izayoi?

-Si… Hola, Miroku ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿Cómo están todos en la finca? –pregunto el chico amablemente.

-Pues, algunos, muy bien… gracias.

-¿Inuyasha…sigue igual? –interrogo preocupado.

-Si… hoy descubrió que hablo con Kagome –confeso.

-¡Oh, rayos! –Murmuro el chico- Seguro se puso como loco…

-No tanto como crees, pero esta peor… ya exploto y dijo que no esperaría más para hablar con Kagome –suspiro tristemente- Acerca del divorcio…

-¿Ya llego la citación? –interrumpió Miroku impresionando a Izayoi.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo- ¿De verdad, Kagome…?

-Sí, se que Inuyasha quiere que hable con ella pero es imposible… ya hablo con un abogado.

-¡No puede ser! –Dijo la madre de ojidorado- Creí que ella hablaría con mi hijo primero, que intentarían arreglar las cosas…

-Créame, yo también pensé lo mismo… he querido hablar con ella, pero hace una semana que no la veo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha estado enferma y no ha ido a la constructora. Sango la está cuidando y me dijo que irían a un doctor ayer…

-¿Está todo bien? –interrogo algo preocupada.

-Si… bueno, Sango dice que Kagome está bien y que cuando mejore volverá al trabajo –Izayoi permaneció en silencio- No se preocupe…

-¿Cuándo llegara la citación? –pregunto inmediatamente.

-Esta semana…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Confirmo su embarazo con el examen de sangre.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Permanecía sentada en un banco de un parque, con el papel en sus manos. No tenía ninguna enfermedad, ningún virus estomacal, nada le cayó mal, ni tenía indigestión… estaba presentando síntomas de un embarazo; que increíblemente, habían cesado desde que se hizo la prueba de farmacia.

Sango estaba comprando el desayuno y volvió rápidamente, no quería dejar a Kagome sola. La chica no había vuelto a hablarle desde que buscaron los exámenes en el hospital y había pasado toda la noche anterior llorando. Se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció uno de los sándwich que había comprado.

-Gracias –musito Kagome y rompió la envoltura para comenzar a comer.

La castaña hizo lo mismo, alegrándose de que su amiga comiera algo. Había una pregunta que tenía y que desde la noche anterior la estaba matando, sabía perfectamente por todo lo que estaba pasando Kagome pero no quería que ella cometiera un error…

-¿Kagome… tendrás al bebe, cierto? –la azabache la miro fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas que voy a abortar o la abandonare? –Sango abrió los ojos- No soy esa clases de persona y lo sabes…

La castaña suspiro aliviada.

-Lo siento –le dijo.

-No voy a hacer con mi hijo lo que hicieron conmigo, ni algo peor –termino de comer su desayuno.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando como paseaban las personas en el parque. Parejas que iban de la mano felices, otras que iban con sus bebes y otras madres que estaban solas con sus hijos… quizá, así seria la vida de Kagome.

-Hare lo posible por mantener a Inuyasha alejado de mi… y de mi hijo –susurro la azabache.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo su amiga- ¡Estás loca!

-Pues, no. Ya no puedo anular el matrimonio, obviamente… pero aun puedo divorciarme, y no permitiré…

-¡Kagome, estás loca! –Sango se levanto del banco y se coloco justo frente a ella, con las manos en cintura y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pensabas que iba desistir solo por estar embarazada? –cuestiono Kagome un poco irritada.

-Escúchate, hablas como sino fueras tu… estás perdiendo la cabeza.

-No, Sango… simplemente quiero olvidar a Inuyasha y alejarme de él, no quiero tener nada que ver con el ¡Lo odio!

-Okey… se por lo que estas pasando y soy tu amiga, me molesto mucho lo que Inuyasha hizo… pero… ¿no has pensado que todo lo que paso es consecuencia de sus malos actos? –Comenzó a decirle la castaña, muy seriamente- Les dije, a ti y a Inuyasha que estaba mal… den gracias a dios que no tuvieron problemas con la policía o algo peor. Aun estas en Estados Unidos e Inuyasha obtuvo su dinero… ¿para qué, son felices? Pues, no… ninguno de los dos tiene felicidad… solo obtuvieron algo mucho peor que quedarse sin dinero o regresar a Reino Unido.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio escuchando lo que decía Sango.

-¿Mucho peor? –pregunto mas para sí misma que a Sango.

-Sí, se enamoraron y arruinaron todo…

-¡Inuyasha fue el que arruino todo, yo no hice nada! –expreso la azabache.

-No, los dos arruinaron lo que quizás, hubiese sido lo mejor que les haya pasado en sus vidas… por avaricia y terquedad ¡No lo sé! ¿Ahora quieres divorciarte y ocultar que vas a tener el hijo de Inuyasha?

-Así todo sería mejor, que él jamás sepa nada y se aleje de mí…

-¡No! –grito Sango- Discúlpame, soy tu amiga y odie a Inuyasha por involucrarte en todo esto, pero tu aceptaste y te condenaste, Kagome… así que no intentes librarte fácilmente de los efectos, acepta el destino que ustedes mismos se crearon.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto cabizbaja la azabache.

-Si quieres divorciarte hazlo, pero estoy segura de que del otro lado de la cuidad esta Inuyasha vuelto loco por todo lo que está pasando… y no lo defiendo, también lo merece… quien no merece todo esto es ese bebe que está creciendo en tu vientre, no puedes alejarlo de su padre y lo sabes… dices que no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a ti, pero… ¿no sería lo mismo si le ocultas su origen?

Kagome sollozo rendida y asintió, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Inuyasha y tu pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero piensa en la nueva responsabilidad que tienes… no solo debes hacer lo mejor para ti, sino también para esa criatura.

-Es cierto, tienes razón –La castaña tomo aire y se tranquilizo.

-No te digo que no te separes de Inuyasha, pero piensa bien las cosas –le dijo suavemente y la tomo de la mano- Ahora no solo debes pensar en ti, también en tu hijo.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió.

-¿Le dijiste a Miroku que estoy embarazada?

-No –negó la chica- Le diré cuando tú me des permiso o el mismo de cuenta.

Kagome rio tristemente y seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Mira, sé que no quieres hablar con Inuyasha pero sabes que el aparecerá en cualquier momento…

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Sí, y tendrás que decirle la verdad.

-Bankotsu enviara la citación hoy por la tarde… ¿crees que debería llamarlo y decirle que estoy embarazada?

-¡Claro! –Dijo Sango- Después de todo es tu abogado… aunque se decepcionara un poco cuando sepa que tendrás un bebe, o quizás quiera ser el padre.

Sango sonrió pícaramente.

-No puedo creer que bromees luego de haberme sacado todas las verdades en cara –rio suavemente.

-Eso hacemos las amigas.

Ambas rieron y caminaron hacia la salida del parque.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Dos días después_

Miroku permanecía sentado en el sofá de su departamento, mientas hacia zapping con el control remoto del televisor y escuchaba los constantes cuchicheos de Sango y aquellas conocidas risitas nerviosas de Kagome. Las dos chicas salieron de la cocina, una llevaba el almuerzo del ojiazul en una bandeja y otra una vaso de nestea.

-Ñumiiii –exclamo Miroku sonriendo y se sentó bien derecho sobre el sofá, mientras que su novia le ponía la bandeja sobre la piernas y Kagome colocaba el vaso sobre una mesita.

Las dos chicas sonrieron mientras el chico almorzaba felizmente.

-Veo que serás muy feliz cuando Sango y tú se casen –comento la azabache a Miroku- Tendrás deliciosas comidas todos los días.

-¡Así es! –Dijo el chico con la boca llena, trago y comento-: Pero nada como las comidas que tú haces, Kag… Inuyasha debió haber disfrutado muchos de tu sushi y del ramen que preparas.

El chico hizo el comentario inocentemente, pero Sango lo fulmino con la mirada. ¡Siempre tan imprudente!

-¡Miroku! –le dijo disimuladamente Sango al ver la sonrisa de decepción que tenia Kagome.

El chico también miro a la azabache pero esta volvió a sonreír normalmente.

-Inuyasha nunca probó mi comida, su nana hacia toda la comida… nunca me dejaron hace nada.

Miroku parpadeo. Era cierto, Inuyasha siempre fue un niño mimado por su abuela Kaede y la señora Izayoi, nunca probo algo que no fuera preparado por chefs o por su nana.

-¿Y… como te has sentido últimamente, mejoraste? –el chico cambio el tema rápidamente y la azabache rio.

-Si… regresare al trabajo el lunes. No tendrás que hacer mi trabajo otra vez, no te preocupes.

Sango reacciono y salto del sofá, mirando su reloj, tomando su bolso y entregándole a Kagome el suyo. La azabache la miro extrañada.

-¡Vamos!

-¿A dónde van? –pregunto Miroku.

Su novia camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, instando a Kagome a salir.

-Tenemos cita médica… volveremos para la cena tranquilo –le dijo la chica.

-¡Sango, despídete! –la chico lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente, se acerco y se despidió con un beso suave.

**.**

-¿Puedes creer que Houyo vaya a convertirse en tu ginecobstetra? –dijo Sango a su amiga y esta le sonrió.

-Sango, debo visitar muchos doctores antes de saber quién será mi doctor –afirmo Kagome- Además, no creo que mi ex novio sea el más adecuado.

-No seas tonta, Houyo te tiene mucho cariño… la relación que tuvieron no tiene nada que ver con el presente.

-Sí, claro –refunfuño Kagome.

Sango lo miro fijamente y luego la señalo con un gesto extraño, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Aja, te descubrí! –Dijo la castaña- Aun estas dolida porque el rompió contigo…

-No, no es eso… aunque, si, todavía me molesta un poco que haya terminado nuestra relación justo una semana antes de nuestro aniversario ¡Idiota!

-Hablas como si Houyo fuera un don Juan –Sango soltó una carcajada, luego le dijo bajito y en tono sarcástico-: Recuerda que tú te fuiste a vivir con Inuyasha justo dos meses después… se supone que aun tenías el corazón roto.

Kagome la fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos, Sango volvió a reír y esperaron pacientemente ser atendidas por el Doctor Houyo Gallagher.

-Por cierto… si te hubieses casado con Houyo te hubiese ido mucho mejor –Kagome soltó un suspiro de exasperación, su amiga estaba siendo irritante adrede- El también es ingles como tu… su acento es sexy.

-Es el mismo acento que tengo yo –le dijo como si lo que dijera fuera ilógico.

-No, tu perdiste tu acento hace mucho… solo dices algunas palabras extrañas eso es todo –ataco Sango.

-Eres una tonta –murmuro la azabache.

-¡Oh, mierda! –grito Sango.

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamo Kagome asustada.

-Olvide quitar la nota de la nevera –golpeo su cabeza suavemente reprendiéndose por olvidar algo tan importante.

-¿Qué nota? –pegunto la pelinegra canturreando.

-La nota que deje pegada a la nevera para recordar que teníamos la cita con Houyo… Miroku la vera.

-¡Oh, no!

-Oh, sí –murmuro Sango- Espero que pase todo el día viendo futbol y no vaya a la cocina.

-Esperemos.

Esperaron unos segundos más y fueron llamadas por la asistente del doctor. Ambas chicas entraron al consultorio, sonriendo como tontas. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver nuevamente a su ex novio.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamo el chico saludando a ambas con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- Es un placer verlas… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-Ocho meses –dijeron los tres al unisonó y Houyo rio, mirando a Kagome fijamente.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sonriendo como tontos y quizás recordando viejos tiempo. Sango resoplo y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del chico, mientras esperaba que ambos reaccionaran.

-Estas hermosa, el embarazo te sienta bien –comento el chico indicándole a Kagome que podía sentarse sobre la camilla.

-Oh, no digas tonterías –la azabache rio- Me acabo de enterar de que estoy esperando un bebe, debo tener poco tiempo… no creo que se me note.

-No, es en serio… estas hermosa. Tu esposo debe estar feliz de tenerte a su lado.

Enseguida Kagome dejo de sonreír y Sango carraspeo incómodamente.

-¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto mirando a ambas chicas.

-Me estoy divorciando –explico Kagome.

-Sí, acaba de separarse y se divorciara –corrigió Sango.

Kagome la miro tajante.

-Lo siento –susurro Houyo.

-Está bien, no es nada –le dijo la azabache.

El chico le sonrió y asintió suavemente.

-Bueno… ¡Comencemos el chequeo! –le dijo muy animado- Hoy sabrás cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienes.

-Okey –dijo Kagome alegre. De alguna manera estaba olvidando muchas cosas y se estaba entusiasmando por saber todo acerca de su embarazo, desde niña había soñado con ser madre y darle a su bebe aquel amor que ella no pudo tener y que perdió cuando era solo una niña, había nacido con un instinto maternal. No esperaba quedar embarazada a esta edad pero estaba feliz.

-¿Cuándo fue tu ultima regla? –pregunto el castaño.

Y así comenzó una larga y extensa primera cita obstétrica.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

La puerta del departamento retumbo, el chico brinco asustado del sofá.

Miroku se asusto bastante, bajo el volumen del televisor y volvieron a tocar insistentemente, se acerco y tomo una sombrilla que estaba en el perchero. Coloco la mano en la manilla y abrió la puerta rápidamente, colocándose en posición de ataque…

-¡Ahhhh! –grito en tono de ofensiva, pensando que se encontraría con un delincuente, pero se sorprendió de ver a un chico que lo miraba como si se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué mierda haces? –exclamo el chico de ojos ámbar, mientras el continuaba en posición para arremeter contra él en cualquier momento- ¿Quieres matarme?

Miroku bajo la sombrilla.

-¡El que quiere matarme de un susto, eres tú! –Reclamo ceñudo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Ataco Inuyasha- Esta no es tu casa…

-Pues, si lo es… es el departamento de Sanguito por lo que también es mío –contraataco Miroku.

-¿Vas a dejarme afuera? –pregunto el ojidorado arqueando una ceja y su amigo reacciono permitiéndole pasar.

Inuyasha entro en el departamento y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Estas solo?

-Si –musito el chico.

Inuyasha le mostro el papel que tenía en la mano y Miroku hizo un gesto de dolor, el ambarino lo miraba ceñudo.

-Kagome no contesta el teléfono, en su departamento no hay nadie… el primer lugar en donde se me ocurrió buscarla fue aquí.

-Okey, se que probablemente estés desesperado pero no creo que Kag desee hablar contigo –le dijo Miroku.

-¿Dónde está? –Su amigo no contesto- ¿Sango esta con ella, cierto?

Miroku resoplo.

-Salieron, regresaran por la noche.

Inuyasha suspiro y se tumbo sobre el sofá. Había viajado por la mañana, pasó toda la tarde buscando a Kagome y no había descansado y comida nada, estaba realmente agotada; pero esperaría a su esposa… porque ella era SU ESPOSA.

Miroku lo miro fijamente, se notaba que su amigo estaba bastante agotado.

-Ven conmigo, te daré agua y algo de comer.

-Gracias, amigo.

Entraron a la cocina rápidamente, Miroku le sonrió a su amigo porque su novia había dejado algo de comida del almuerzo, así que Inuyasha tenía suerte. Tomo un plato, sirvió suficiente comida y lo metió a recalentar en el microondas, tomo un vaso y se dirigió a la nevera.

-Puedes sentarte, Inuyasha –le dijo antes de ver la nota pegada a la nevera.

La tomo en sus manos y la leyó.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Inuyasha.

-Es curioso –le mostro la nota- Houyo es el ex novio de Kagome… ellas dijeron que tenían una cita médica.

-¿Aquel nerd ingles que es ginecólogo? –se burlo Inuyasha y Miroku asintió.

-Sí, pero solo es ginecobstetra… se dedica exclusivamente a embarazos.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto ignorando a lo que se dedicaba el ex novio de Kagome.

Miroku miro el papel nuevamente y releyó _"Cita el viernes. 2:00 pm. Doctor Houyo Gallager. Ginecobstetra. Primera cita obstetrica"_

Embarazo… ¿Embarazo?

-¡Oh, mierda! –grito dando pasos hacia atrás y tropezándose con el mesón.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inuyasha se alarmo.

Miroku le mostro la nota.

-¿Cita obstétrica? –leyó el ambarino, bastante confundido.

-¡Sango esta embaraza!

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. Inuyasha hizo un gesto con su boca, haciendo una o con ella y Miroku comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, obviamente enredado con su impresión y sus nervios.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Tenias razón, Sango –comentaba la azabache- Definitivamente, Houyo es perfecto… será mi doctor.

-¿Lo ves? –Le dijo mientras se dirigían al ascensor del edificio y presionaba el botón para llamarlo- Siempre tengo razón.

Kagome rio y subieron al ascensor, marcaron el decimo piso y se recostaron de las paredes.

Houyo le había hecho un montón de preguntas, que ella había contestado muy entusiasmada y feliz. Le receto vitaminas y le recomendó una dieta balanceada para su buena alimentación y la del bebe. Al parecer, todo estaba bien, solo necesitaba comer bien y subir un poco mas de peso porque no estaba en el peso adecuado. Se realizo un primer eco trasvaginal, no fue incomodo y lo único que vio fue une pequeña burbuja que latía, pero se sintió totalmente feliz y completa, no podía creer que dentro de ella estuviera creciendo una nueva vida… su hijo, se hermoso bebe.

Obtuvo su historial médico realizado, las fechas de sus próximas citas para el control prenatal y sabía cuento tiempo de embarazo tenia.

Tenía trece semanas de embarazo. Ella calculaba que el irse de la finca tenía unas cuatro semana y que el bebe había sido concebido después de que regresaran su luna de miel.

Salió del ascensor sonriendo y espero mientras Sango abría la puerta del departamento, entraron tranquilamente y enseguida vieron como Miroku salía de la cocina con expresión extraña… pero lo que las asusto fue que Inuyasha venía con él.

-¿Qué hace Inuyasha aquí? –pregunto Sango.

-¡Eso no importa! –le dijo Miroku y la tomo de los hombros.

Kagome no le prestó atención a Inuyasha ya que Miroku se veía atormentado y no sabía por qué. De repente se preocupo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada? –interrogo Miroku.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron las dos chicas.

-Vi aquella nota, Sango… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –el chico parecía desesperado.

Kagome intento intervenir pero Miroku no dejaba de zarandear a Sango y decir incoherencias. ¡Sango debió haber votado esa tonta nota!

-Tu padre se volverá loco –decía luego de soltarla y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro con una mano en su sien- Se supone que primero nos casaríamos… estoy muerto, tu padre es muy estricto y…

-¡Miroku!

-¡Moriré! –exclamo.

Kagome resoplo y lo detuvo.

-¿Puedes calmarte y callarte? –exigió pero el continuo hablando sin parar.

Sango intentaba decirle algo pero el chico no le permitía hablar, esto era digno de risas ya que el chico estaba vuelto loco. Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarlo e intentar tranquilizarlo pero Miroku era un alarmista. La azabache se canso de tanto escándalo y grito fuertemente…

-¡Sango no está embarazada, la que espera un bebe soy yo!

Todos la miraron fijamente, hubo un silencio incomodo y luego los dos chicos gritaron al unisonó.

-¿Qué?

El ambarino se le acerco. Quizás solo fueran cosas suyas pero parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Estas embarazada? –le sonrió y la abrazo.


	29. ¿Necesario?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

Hello! Como están? Siii, siii… sé que me quieren matar por haber tardado tanto, pero lo siento mucho… tenia parciales y exposiciones y me dio varicela, así que se podrán imaginar lo fastidioso… pero tuve tiempo de terminar de escribir el capitulo y actualizar.

Gracias a todos por leer mis historias, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a los nuevos lectores por sus buenos comentarios, espero que sigan dejando muchos xD Disfruten del nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y si tiene alguna pregunta háganla porque estaré respondiendo todos los reviews de este cap… Nos leemos!

* * *

**¿NECESARIO?**

"_No basta con alcanzar la sabiduría, es necesario saber utilizarla.__"_

Inuyasha permanecía mirando a la azabache; una mezcla de varios sentimientos se veía en la expresión de su rostro. Realmente se sintió herido cuando Kagome lo empujo alejándolo de ella, ahora permanecía postrada frente a él con el semblante serio y de brazos cruzados.

Alguien carraspeo sacando al ambarino de sus pensamientos y ensoñación, al ver nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo de desespero a SU ESPOSA.

-Creo que los dejaremos solos para que charlen –susurro Sango tomando a Miroku de la mano, quien todavía estaba confundido y algo avergonzado por su reacción de hace unos minutos.

-Sanguito –musito el ojiazul suavemente, se notaba la vergüenza en su tono de voz. Fue tras su novia mirando a Kagome por última vez.

-Inuyasha, compórtate bien –advirtió la castaña antes de desaparecer por el pasillo del departamento.

El chico suspiro profundamente e intento tomar una de las manos de la azabache, pero esta retrocedió mirándolo fijamente.

-Okey… no sé qué decirte, estoy realmente impactado –dijo Inuyasha pasando una mano por su cabello- ¿Es cierto… tu estas esperando un bebe?

-Sí, lo supe hace unos días -susurro Kagome, quien finalmente se relajo un poco y coloco sus brazos a los lados.

-¡Guao! –el chico sonrió y volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello- Esto es, en verdad… ¡Genial!

La azabache suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza. Luego se irguió y lo miro preparada…

-Inuyasha, durante todo este tiempo he estado pesando en muchas cosas… algunas bastante malas, otras quizás buenas –el chico iba a decir algo pero ella lo hizo callar- El estado actual de nuestra relación es bastante malo y Sango me abrió los ojos, quiero decir, tú hiciste algo realmente malo y que me pone muy, muy molesta… pero, nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso, porque desde un principio… todo se baso en una mentira.

Aquellas palabras lo hirieron, pero era cierto. Kagome tenía razón.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero lo que paso con Kikyo, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarlo y…

-No es necesario –interrumpió la azabache- Tu madre me conto todo y aun así sigo molesta, porque me mentiste.

-Lo siento tanto –se acerco a ella pero Kagome volvió a retroceder, tropezando con un sillón, lo que la hizo dar la vuelta y colocarse en otra lugar.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Por lo que veo… ya llego la citación –le dijo la chica. Inuyasha miro el papel que estaba tirado en uno de los sofás- Todavía falta un mes, así que no era necesario que vinieras…

-Sí, lo era –dijo el chico- Quizás si no estuviera aquí no supiera que voy a tener un hijo… Kagome, quizás sea una señal, quizás no debemos separarnos… quiero decir, es nuestro bebe… ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-No –le dijo la chica antes de que continuara- Eso no cambia nada… Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y no me importa lo que tú quieras, porque a partir de ahora todo lo que haga será para mi bebe... y no quiero que vuelvas a romperme el corazón.

Dijo esto último con ojos brillos y suavemente, porque realmente le dolía. No estaba segura de Inuyasha en estos momentos, lo amaba pero estaba herida y quizás estuviera actuando por puro orgullo… no sabía realmente porque lo hacía, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Inuyasha hiciera algo peor, le aterraba que su relación realmente no funcionara y que estuvieran destinados al fracaso juntos, temía que Inuyasha volviera a ser ese chico mujeriego que conoció y la dejara sola con su hijo; y no solo la hiriera a ella, también al bebe.

Inuyasha la miraba persistentemente. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, sobando sus sienes como su tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto, ignorando todo lo que Kagome acababa de decirle.

Kagome parpadeo confundida y contesto aturdida.

-Trece semanas… serian, dos meses y medio.

Inuyasha asintió serio y tomo el papel de la citación.

-¡Miroku, Sango! –los llamo.

Los dos chicos salieron a la sala de estar, algo confundidos. La castaña le lanzo una mirada de interrogación a Kagome y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sango.

-Ya me voy, tengo hambre y estoy realmente cansado –los dos chicos asintieron- Kagome se va conmigo.

La pareja miro a Kagome perpleja y esta miro enfadada Inuyasha y se le acerco para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo- ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo!

-Sí, lo harás –le dijo el ambarino desafiante.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El frio a esa hora era bastante y el abrigo que llevaba no la ayudaba, pero lo que más odiaba era que Inuyasha iba con ella.

Aunque se hubiese negado rotundamente, el chico le dijo que se irían juntos y así fue. Primero le dijo que irían a comer algo, pero la azabache se negó y entonces, el ambarino cambio de opinión y le dijo que la llevaría a su departamento, Kagome volvió a negarse pero Inuyasha no hizo caso.

El ojidorado iba tras ella, siguiéndole el rápido paso que la chica tenia.

-Kagome –la llamo pero esta no hizo caso y continuo caminando, el chico se coloco a su lado- Tu departamento está del otro lado de la cuidad… lo mejor es que tomemos un taxi.

-No, porque no iré a ningún lado contigo –susurro la azabache sin parar de caminar.

Inuyasha suspiro enervado y refunfuño un poco, silbo al primer taxi que vio y este se detuvo en seguida.

-¡Kagome! –grito el chico sonriéndole para que se acercara, abrió la puerta y la insto a caminar hacia él. La azabache no mostro ni un ápice de ganas de ir con el- Si no vienes iré por ti…

La chica se resigno y camino hacia el taxi, subiendo y sentándose muy pegada a la puerta, de brazos cruzados. El chofer arranco rápidamente e Inuyasha le indico hacia donde se dirigían, mientras la chica permanecía en silencio viendo los autos.

El ambarino suspiro y la miro de reojo, saco su _BlackBerry_ del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y miro la imagen de fondo que tenía desde hace unos meses. Una foto de Kagome sobre un caballo, de fondo los viñedos… pero lo más hermoso de la imagen era ella, con una sonrisa de felicidad y su largo y ondulado cabello azabache adornado por un sombrero de bálago. Sonrió enternecido y luego fue interrumpido por Kagome…

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu auto? –pregunto y el chico volvió a guardar su celular rápidamente.

-Nunca traigo mi auto a Nueva York… quizás alquile uno.

La azabache asintió y continuaron su silencioso viaje en taxi, hasta que el chofer se detuvo frente el edificio que le indicaron. Inuyasha pago y bajaron.

Kagome miro su edificio y se volvió para hablar con Inuyasha.

-Aquí vivo, ya lo sabías… así que, ya puedes irte –el ambarino negó pacíficamente y la tomo suavemente de un brazo para que ambos entraran al lugar.

El edificio estaba lejos de las grandes, lujosas urbanizaciones y edificaciones de la cuidad. Habitaba frente a un barrio chino, junto a diversos mini mercados y establecimientos asiáticos.

La residencia no tenia living, solo era una pequeña puerta que daba directamente a unas estrechas y largas escaleras. La paredes eran grises y la iluminación era muy poca, por lo que el lugar era bastante oscuro.

-La única vez que vine no detalle el lugar –murmuro el chico parándose frente a los pequeños elevadores y presionando el botón de llamado.

Kagome suspiro y meneo la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No funciona –el chico la miro confundido y ella le señalo el papel que seguramente el ojidorado no había visto.

"_En reparación"_, apuntaba el papel.

-Creo que eres muy perezoso como para subir escaleras, así que… -dijo Kagome insinuando que el ambarino no subiría y se quedaría ahí, pero el chico la siguió y subieron juntos hasta el séptimo piso.

El departamento de Kagome era pequeño pero la chica lo mantenía bien arreglado y bastante limpio, difería mucho de lo que era el edificio por fuera y de las personas que caminaban por las calles de ese lugar.

Era impresionante la manera en que Kagome había avanzado durante su vida, tenía suficiente dinero y aun así prefería vivir en un departamento pequeño, sencilla y humildemente… suponía que así eran las personas que durante su vida tenían que trabajar duro para tener todo lo que deseaban. No como él y la mayoría de sus amigos, quienes habían nacido de padres adinerados y todo lo que querían lo tenían al momento en que lo pedían, sin tener que trabajar por ello.

El y Kagome eran personas diferentes, de muchas formas… pero eso no impidió que se enamoraran. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y finalmente dejo de detallar el lugar y miro a la azabache, quien se encontraba sirviéndole un vaso de agua.

-Ya tienes suficiente dinero… ¿Por qué no compras tu propio departamento, o rentas uno más grande? –la chica de entrego el vaso de agua.

-Aun no puedo permitirme algo más caro –respondió Kagome- Y muchos menos ahora…

Inuyasha le dio la razón y luego de tomar toda al agua le entrego nuevamente el vaso.

-No puedes continuar viviendo aquí… buscare un departamento que este cerca de tu trabajo y tendrás mas comodidad.

-Inuyasha, no te he pedido nada –le dijo la chica entornando los ojos.

-Lo sé, yo quiero hacerlo…

-¡No! –Protesto- No necesito nada de ti… estamos separados, pronto nos divorciaremos, no necesito nada que venga de ti… y no te preocupes, renuncio a la mitad de tu dinero… no quiero quitarte lo que yo ayude a obtener.

Dijo su ultima oración con algo de ironía en su tono de voz y sonriendo sardónicamente.

Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente, estuvo a punto de tocarla pero Kagome retrocedió como si su tacto repugnara; el chico ignoro su reacción.

-Acerca del divorcio, pues… no pienso firmar ningún papel que diga que nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado.

-¿Qué? –exclamo Kagome.

-Si –asintió y sonrió socarrón- Y, tranquila, no me importa gastar todo mi dinero en ti o mi hijo… después de todo son mi familia.

-Pues, creo que las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que imagine –dijo la azabache ignorando el brinco que dio su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha.

El ambarino se encogió de hombros.

-Te llamare luego, quiero saber todo lo que necesitas –abrió la puerta y se volvió para agregar una última cosa-: Quisiera ir contigo a la próxima cita con tu medico… por favor.

**.**

Entro a la habitación del hotel y tiro su chaqueta sobre el sofá más cercano, tomo el teléfono y pidió su cena al servicio.

Estaba realmente agotado, o quizás su cansancio solo era tristeza. No quería que Kagome se alejara de él, la necesitaba. Y ahora que sabía que iban a tener un bebe, su hijo… menos que nunca.

-No pienso divorciarme y no sé cómo, pero le demostrare a Kagome que la amo y que no soy lo que ella piensa –susurro decidido.

Tocaron la puerta y recibió al botones que traía su cena.

Y ceno solo.

Extraña cenar con Kagome, extrañaba sus sonrisas tiernas, su olor… podría pasar toda la noche y parte del día siguiente contando las cosas que añoraba con respecto a la azabache, quizás pasaría el día descubriendo que le hacían falta otras muchas cosas de ella, de las que seguramente, no se había dado cuenta.

Pensó en su hijo, en cuando naciera, en lo hermoso que seria y sonrió.

Sonrió porque posiblemente esa era la manera en que el universo le decía que no debían separarse, que su amor había dado un fruto maravilloso y que tenía que seguir amándose como lo hicieron durante seis meses. Seis meses en los que se conocieron, se gustaron, se enamoraron y su amor creció… hasta que el jodio todo, Kagome lo dejo y estaba embarazada, probablemente solo tuviera los nueve meses del embarazo para arreglar las cosas que había arruinado.

Reconocía ante sí mismo y reconocería ante todo el mundo que había errado, de palabra y acto. Si no hubiese ocultado a su esposa lo que paso con el negocio de los vinos, y le hubiera dicho de su contacto con Kikyo… las cosas, tal vez, fueran totalmente distintas a lo que hoy eran. Erro por el simple hecho de no confiar y omitir hechos a su esposa.

Y por haber correspondido un beso que no deseaba. Pero ni siquiera el sabía la razón por la cual lo hizo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en estos momentos, era de que amaba a la azabache con su corazón, cuerpo y alma; quería hacerla feliz y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para lograrlo… juntos, como marido y mujer.

Suspiro y decidió dormir.

Mañana seria otro día.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kagome entro a la oficina de Bankotsu en cuanto en la encantadora asistente de este, le dijo que pasara y le mostro el camino.

En cuanto el chico la vio le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo, que la azabache correspondió tímidamente.

-¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! –Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla y la invito a sentarse- Por cierto, felicitaciones.

Kagome suspiro recordando que lo había llamado para darle la noticia, luego le sonrió.

-Gracias… aunque es bastante inesperado.

-Pues, si –se recostó de su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos. Como su camisa estaba arremangada impecablemente, la chica pudo notar sus perfectos, grandes y musculosos brazos; mucho mejores que los de Inuyasha- Pero, cuéntame… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Reacciono y desvió la mirada a los ojos azules de Bankotsu, antes de empezar a babearse como una tonta.

-Inuyasha ya sabe que estoy embarazada, llego anoche a la cuidad y bueno… se entero y tuve que hablar con él –suspiro.

-Eso está bien –dijo el chico- No podemos ocultarle nada… Así que, debemos incluir en las clausulas del divorcios ambas pensiones…

-No –entorpeció Kagome- No quiero absolutamente nada de él… ni siquiera una pensión para mi hijo.

-Okey, entiendo que tu no desees su dinero… pero está en los derechos y deberes de un padre mantener a su hijo –dijo seriamente- Es mi deber asegurarme de que ese niño tenga todo lo necesario, antes y después de nacer… Kagome, eso debemos hacerlo.

La chica suspiro y asintió.

-También dijo que no firmaría ningún divorcio –dijo la azabache con coraje.

Bankotsu entrecerró los ojos, pensando y analizando bien las cosas.

-Eso complica bastante las cosas –la azabache lo miro interrogante- Si Inuyasha no está de acuerdo, estaríamos solicitando al juez un divorcio un _divorcio necesario_…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando el divorcio comienza sin el consentimiento de uno de los conyugues… solemos llamarlo divorcio necesario –Kagome asintió- Nuestra petición de demanda necesita apoyarse en algún hecho que la ley considere causal de separación, solo de esa manera nos otorgaran el divorcio.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Debemos tener alguna prueba para solicitar que el juez decrete el divorcio necesario… lo único que se me ocurre es probar adulterio.

-¿Tengo que probar que Inuyasha beso a Kikyo? –pregunto la azabache un poco confundida.

-Sí, es la única razón por la que te estás divorciando ¿no? –le dijo y tomo asiento a su lado para explicarle mejor- Si Inuyasha hubiese aceptado, esto podría haber sido un divorcio por voluntad de ambos… y todavía está a tiempo de cambiar de opinión; pero si no lo hace debemos hacerlo.

Kagome lo miro fijamente y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamo Inuyasha.

El y Miroku habían pasado toda la tarde viendo departamentos en el centro de Nueva York. Habían llamado a un agente inmobiliario y este acepto mostrarle los mejores departamentos que tenia para futuras madres, porque era lo que había mencionado Inuyasha que quería.

El último departamento que vieron era el indicado, estaba a unos treinta minutos del trabajo de Kagome y el vecindario era tranquilo, con muchas escuelas y parques. Una vivienda espaciosa, de tres habitaciones y dos baños, cocina y sala de estar bastante cómodas, amoblado y decorado en el perfecto estilo moderno y familiar que Kagome desearía.

-El lugar perfecto para criar a un bebe –dijo Miroku mientras miraba por uno de las ventanas del salón.

-Además de la finca –musito Inuyasha nostálgico.

-Claro –murmuro el ojiazul sonriendo.

El agente inmobiliario le indico todo lo que había en el departamento, el precio de la renta por la ubicación y el hecho de que estuviera completamente amoblado, pero a Inuyasha acepto toda y firma el contrato.

-Lo único que faltaría seria comprar las cosas para el cuarto del bebe –dijo el ambarino emocionado cuando salieron del lugar.

-Inuyasha debes esperar un tiempo para eso, aun no sabes el sexo –le advirtió Miroku y su amigo le sonrió dándole la razón- Lo que debes hacer ahora es convencer a Kagome de mudarse a "su nuevo departamento"

-Sí, es cierto… pero si tú y Sango me ayudan, no costara mucho -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Esperemos.


End file.
